Zielone ostrze
by alicemau
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Seryjny morderca trafia na pierwsze strony gazet, policji kończą się pomysły, a kolejna ofiara jest wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Zaufanie do Sherlocka nigdy nie było zbyt spektakularne, ale tym razem naprawdę wisi na włosku.
1. Spokojny weekend

**Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki:**

_The Green Blade_

_( **s/7077614/1/The_Green_Blade** )_

**verityburns**

**Beta:** myszyna (jesteś wspaniała, dziękuję!)

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Seryjny morderca trafia na pierwsze strony gazet, policji kończą się pomysły, a kolejna ofiara jest wyłącznie kwestią czasu. Zaufanie do Sherlocka nigdy nie było zbyt spektakularne, ale tym razem naprawdę wisi na włosku. Czas wydarzeń: tuż po sezonie pierwszym.

Zagadka kryminalna/bromance.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

**Spokojny weekend**

- Panna Pickering?

Moira zawahała się, wyglądając niepewnie przez ograniczoną łańcuchem szparę w drzwiach. Hmm... Niekoniecznie jej definicja wysokiego, ciemnowłosego przystojniaka, ale uszedłby w tłoku.

- Panna Moira Pickering?

- To ja – przyznała, potrząsając jasnymi lokami. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń z legitymacją, na której wyraźnie mignęła srebrzysta policyjna odznaka.

- Detektyw inspektor Lestrade, New Scotland Yard. Mógłbym zamienić słówko?

Moira zachłysnęła się powietrzem i zatkała usta dłonią. Czy coś mogło się stać... Nie, nie, przecież nie przyszliby do niej, to niemożliwe...

- O co chodzi? – zapytała niespokojnie, czując, jak serce wali jej w piersiach. – Czy Robert...?

- Nie, nie, proszę się nie denerwować. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – To tylko rutynowe przesłuchanie. Zajmę pani dosłownie kilka minut.

Moira opuściła dłoń na klatkę piersiową i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Przestraszył mnie pan. – Ręce wciąż lekko jej drżały, kiedy odhaczyła łańcuch i otworzyła drzwi na oścież. – Proszę, niech pan wchodzi. – Przylgnęła do ściany, przepuszczając mężczyznę przez korytarz i podążyła za nim do salonu. Detektyw usiadł w rogu kanapy i biodra natychmiast zapadły mu się poniżej poziomu kolan, z czym wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo.

- Przepraszam... – Moira ukryła mimowolny uśmiech na widok jego wyrazu twarzy. – Sprężyny są popsute. Nowa kanapa jest na liście "do kupienia, jak w końcu cokolwiek oszczędzę".

- Ach, proszę się nie przejmować. – Przesunął się na skraj mebla, wyciągając notatnik z kieszeni płaszcza, po czym odchrząknął głośno.

- Przepraszam... – zaczął niepewnie – nie mógłbym liczyć na odrobinę herbaty, prawda...? – W jego oczach zabłysła nadzieja. – To moje szesnaste przesłuchanie tego popołudnia, gardło zaczyna mi wysiadać.

Moira zawahała się. Była szesnasta trzydzieści; za półtorej godziny zaczynał się _Taniec z gwiazdami_, do którego zamierzała zasiąść z butelką wina i parą pluszowych kapci, i miała nadzieję, że zdąży jeszcze wziąć relaksującą kąpiel...

Detektyw wydał z siebie kolejne nieco żałosne kaszlnięcie i Moira przewróciła oczami, w myślach przesuwając kąpiel na czas po programie.

- Proszę chwilkę zaczekać, wstawię czajnik.

Ruszyła do kuchni, czując się znacznie spokojniejsza. Jeśli to było jego szesnaste przesłuchanie, na pewno nie chodziło o nic specjalnie osobistego... A przynajmniej nic związanego z Robertem.

- Z mlekiem? – zawołała przez ramię.

- Poproszę! – Moira wyłączyła czajnik i sięgnęła do szafki po torebki z herbatą i parę kubków. Zawahała się – wypicie pełnego kubka herbaty zajmie dłuższą chwilę... Mając jeszcze nadzieję na przedprogramową kąpiel, wspięła się na palce i ściągnęła z najwyższej półki zestaw filiżanek, po czym ustawiła go na tacce razem z cukrem i łyżeczkami.

Zaniosła do salonu gotowe napoje i postawiła na stoliku do kawy. Mężczyzna podziękował jej gorąco, ale zanim zdążyła usiąść, jego twarz znowu przybrała ten ufny, pełen nadziei wyraz.

- Ma pani może coś na ząb...? – Tym razem do uśmiechu dołączyło nieco błagalne spojrzenie. – Przepraszam – dodał natychmiast. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, naprawdę nie chcę się narzucać. Po prostu nie miałem chwili na zjedzenie lunchu, to wszystko.

- Żaden problem – westchnęła Moira, z rezygnacją kierując się z powrotem do kuchni. Chwyciła paczkę ciastek z kremem i wysypała je na talerz, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy nie są przeterminowane, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Będą musiały wystarczyć: nie ma mowy, żeby otworzyła swoje ulubione, czekoladowe, obojętnie, jak bardzo maślanych oczu by do niej nie robił.

- Więc w czym mogę panu pomóc? – spytała, siadając w rogu kanapy i podnosząc swoją filiżankę. Detektyw zamieszał cukier, uderzając łyżeczką o brzegi porcelany.

- Czy słyszała pani o... cóż, większość mediów określa go mianem "Weekendowca"? – zapytał, odkładając łyżeczkę i sięgając do talerza. – Dziękuję za to – dodał, wgryzając się w ciastko.

- Seryjny morderca? – zaciekawiła się Moira, czując na plecach lekki dreszczyk. Tak, to było jednak coś... Odrobina informacji z pierwszej ręki na pewno rozgrzeje biurowe plotki w poniedziałek.

- Wolimy nie używać tego określenia – skrzywił się detektyw. – Ale tak, o tę sprawę mi chodzi. Co pani o niej wie?

- Tylko to, co było w gazetach – przyznała Moira. – Trójka ludzi zabita we własnych mieszkaniach, w ciągu trzech ostatnich weekendów. Z tego, co pamiętam... _The Mirror_ nazwał go "Niedzielnym mordercą". Zabija ludzi w niedziele, prawda?

- Cóż, nie wydaliśmy żadnego oficjalnego oświadczenia, w dwóch przypadkach trudno było od razu ustalić datę zgonów – odparł detektyw. – Wszystkie ofiary mieszkały samotnie, więc minęło trochę czasu, zanim ciała zostały znalezione. – Przerwał, zerkając z nadzieją na talerz z ciastkami.

- Och, proszę, proszę – zaoferowała Moira, sącząc herbatę i błagając w myślach, żeby facet trochę się pośpieszył. Nie karmią ich w tym Scotland Yardzie, czy co?

Detektyw zaczął strzepywać okruchy z pół płaszcza i spojrzenie Moiry automatycznie powędrowało na jego klatkę piersiową. W sumie, naprawdę nie był zły... Może trochę za chudy na jej gust, ale zdecydowanie miał coś w sobie. Zbadała w myślach stan swojej lodówki, zastanawiając się, czy nie zaprosić go na kolację. Ostatecznie Robert też nie był jej wierny, czegokolwiek by nie obiecywał... A _Taniec z gwiazdami_ zawsze mogła obejrzeć rano w internecie.

Facet sięgnął znowu po notatnik i Moira obserwowała, jak jego długie palce zaciskają się na długopisie. Tak, zdecydowanie sprawne ręce...

- Ale tak, teraz jesteśmy pewni, że wszystkie ofiary zamordowano w niedziele.

- Ach. – Powrót do konwersacji zajął jej krótką chwilę. – Dobrze, więc jak mogę panu pomóc?

- Mamy powody przypuszczać, że następne morderstwo może mieć miejsce w tej dzielnicy. Sprawdzamy wszystkich ludzi, którzy pasują do profilu ofiary.

- A ja pasuję? – Czegoś takiego na pewno nie miała ochoty usłyszeć.

- Obawiam się, że tak.

Moira zadrżała. Cała ta rozmowa zaczynała przyprawiać ją o gęsią skórkę... Sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę, dopijając resztki herbaty.

- Nie planowałam niczego szczególnego w ten weekend... Na pewno będę miała zamknięte wszystkie drzwi i okna, mogę panu obiecać. – Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy nie powinna spędzić jutrzejszego dnia u mamy. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

- Obawiam się, że to może nie wystarczyć. Jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy w mieszkaniach ofiar żadnych oznak włamania. – Zerknął na swój notatnik. – Na początku sądziliśmy, że morderca był znajomym, ale między zamordowanymi nie ma żadnych związków, więc przypuszczamy, że dostaje się do mieszkań pod fałszywymi pretekstami.

Moira zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Że chce spisać gazomierz, na przykład?

- Dokładnie – odpowiedział. W sumie jego uśmiech wcale nie był tak atrakcyjny, jak jej się z początku zdawało... Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Niech sam się martwi o swoją kolację.

Detektyw pochylił się w jej stronę z malującą się na twarzy troską.

- Wszystko w porządku, panno Pickering? Trochę pani zbladła.

Moira zamrugała kilka razy, próbując się skupić.

- W porządku – powiedziała. – Jestem tylko zmęczona, miałam ciężki tydzień.

- Właściwie to już wszystko – odparł uspokajającym głosem. – Jeszcze jedno pytanie, żeby podsumować: ma pani przyjaciół czy sąsiadów, którzy tu zaglądają? Wie pani, martwimy się głównie o samotnie mieszkające kobiety.

Moira potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie jestem specjalnie blisko z moimi sąsiadami i, jak mówiłam, planowałam spokojny weekend, oglądanie telewizji, wie pan... – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Właściwie, skoro tak wygląda sytuacja, może pojadę jutro do mojej mamy. Jak bardzo jest pan pewny, że morderca zaatakuje w mojej dzielnicy?

- Och, muszę przyznać, że jestem tego dość pewny – odparł detektyw, zamykając notatnik.

Moira ziewnęła nagle, pośpiesznie zasłaniając usta dłonią.

- Przepraszam. Chyba położę się dzisiaj wcześniej... Na razie nie mam się czym martwić, prawda? Ostatecznie, jest dopiero sobota. – Zaśmiała się nerwowo, po czym zastanowiła, czy nie było to nie na miejscu.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się, patrząc na nią zagadkowo.

Moira zarumieniła się, po czym pochyliła, żeby odstawić pustą filiżankę, lekko dzwoniącą o porcelanowy talerzyk. Doprawdy, ta rozmowa była wyjątkowo niepokojąca... nic dziwnego, że się zdenerwowała.

Detektyw odebrał jej podstawkę z rąk i delikatnie odstawił na stół.

- Jeszcze jedna rzecz, jeśli pani pozwoli.

Moira uniosła na niego pytające spojrzenie, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego głos brzmi, jakby dochodził z oddali, chociaż sam detektyw zdawał się przybliżać.

- Ile czasu minie, zanim ktoś zacznie za tobą tęsknić?


	2. Frustracja

**Rozdział 2**

**Frustracja**

- Nuda.

John otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, przerywając mozolne stukanie w klawiaturę laptopa. Odetchnął i rozejrzał się, po czym wbił rozdrażnione spojrzenie w tył kędzierzawej głowy. Jego współlokator od samego rana przemierzał mieszkanie w tę i we w tę, a teraz siedział w fotelu, praktycznie wibrując na całym ciele.

- Nie, nie nudzi ci się – zapewnił go John, odwracając się z powrotem do ekranu.

Sherlock poderwał głowę i przekręcił się, chwilowo zaciekawiony nieoczekiwaną odpowiedzią, po czym rzucił pogardliwym tonem:

- Może i nie doświadczam pełnego spektrum emocji, które tobie wydają się niezbędne w codziennym fukcjonowaniu, ale zapewniam cię, że jestem wystarczająco zaznajomiony z uczuciem nudy, żeby rozpoznać jego zdecydowanie zbyt częstą obecność.

- Nie jesteś znudzony. Jesteś sfrustrowany – odparł spokojnie John, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, o czym chciał pisać.

Sherlock zamilkł. Cisza była tak gęsta, że John wiedział już, że nie da rady się skupić. Westchnął i porzucił bloga, spotykając wzrokiem ciekawskie spojrzenie detektywa.

- Gdyby naprawdę ci się nudziło, nie ubrałbyś się – zauważył, czując satysfakcję na widok lekkiego uniesienia brwi, którym uraczył go Sherlock. – Siedzisz na skraju fotela, gotowy na to, żeby wkroczyć do akcji, kiedy tylko Lestrade zmięknie i zadzwoni do ciebie w sprawie "Weekendowca". – Uśmiechnął się na widok lekkiego oburzenia na twarzy detektywa. – Oczywiście po tym, jak obowiązkowo pokażesz, że nic cię to nie obchodzi – dodał.

Sherlock był wyraźnie rozdarty między dumą a rozdrażnieniem – nie, żeby miał przyznać się do czegokolwiek z dwóch. Odwrócił się i rozsiadł wygodniej w fotelu, z wysiłkiem uspokajając wibrujące członki.

Wytrzymał dwie i pół minuty.

- Jeszcze jedno ciało załatwi sprawę – oświadczył z przekonaniem, stukając szybko palcami w oparcia fotela. – Media oszalały już po trzecim, policja musi się od nich oganiać. Jeszcze jedna ofiara przeważy szalę. – Pochylił się, opierając łokciami o kolana. – Czy proszę o tak wiele?

John był nieprzyjemnie świadomy faktu, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu ostatnie zdanie by go oburzyło. Czasem obawiał się, że ich przyjaźń, zamiast skutkować poprawą zachowania Sherlocka, po prostu zwiększa wytrzymałość Johna.

- Więc teraz mamy mieć nadzieję, że kogoś zaszlachtują, hę? – spytał, czując, że powinien jakoś zaoponować.

- To nie jest kwestia nadziei, John – odparł Sherlock, machając dłonią z irytacją. – Dzisiaj jest poniedziałek. Morderstwo już się dokonało. Czekamy po prostu, aż ktoś znajdzie ciało.

- Może nie ma żadnego ciała? – zasugerował John. – Co, jeśli morderca zrezygnował?

- Seryjni mordercy nie rezygnują – prychnął Sherlock. – Naprawdę, John, niczego się ode mnie nie nauczyłeś? A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że policja niczego jeszcze nie ma, mimo trzech ciał i trzech miejsc zbrodni... ta sprawa to będzie COŚ – dodał z ekscytacją.

John zamknął oczy i policzył cicho do pięciu, po czym odetchnął.

- Kiedyś liczyłeś do dziesięciu – zauważył Sherlock z zadowoleniem. – Przyzwyczajasz się do mnie.

- Boże, dopomóż...

Obaj odwrócili głowy słysząc kroki na schodach. Pani Hudson pojawiła się w progu i – jak miała w zwyczaju – zapukała radośnie w otwarte drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, chłopcy! – Przywitała ich promiennym uśmiechem. – Peter wybiera się właśnie do Tesco, kupić wam coś?

John podniósł się na nogi i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Jeśli Sherlock miał rację (a zwykle miał) i niedługo będą zaabsorbowani dużą sprawą, nie zostanie im wiele czasu na zajęcia, które genialny detektyw uważał za "nieistotne" – jak na przykład zakupy.

- Co tam u Petera? – zagadnął, przeglądając jednocześnie zawartość lodówki. – Jakieś nowe oferty pracy?

Pani Hudson westchnęła. Pod wieloma względami miło było mieć siostrzeńca w domu: dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa wieczorami i czuła się zdecydowanie bezpieczniej, mając w mieszkaniu mężczyznę, zwłaszcza że ci dwaj spędzali większość czasu Bóg wie gdzie... Posłała Sherlockowi rozczulone spojrzenie i podreptała za doktorem do kuchni.

Z drugiej strony, po całych latach samotnego mieszkania ciężko było przywyknąć do dzielenia z kimś przestrzeni. A telewizor przełączony non stop na programy sportowe zaczynał działać jej na nerwy.

- Na razie nic specjalnego – przyznała z żalem. – A to już miesiąc, odkąd przeprowadził się do Londynu... Biednemu chłopcu jest trudniej, niż przypuszczał, że będzie. – Potrząsnęła głową. – To wszystko wina rządu.

- Przekażę mu – wymamrotał Sherlock ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Pani Hudson posłała mu kolejny radosny, choć zupełnie nierozumiejący uśmiech.

- Mleko, zdecydowanie – powiedział John nieco stłumionym głosem, nurkując głową w lodówce. Jego spojrzenie fachowo ślizgało się po zdecydowanie nie-jedzeniowej zawartości bez skupiania się na szczegółach. – Chleb. I bekon, i... – Odwrócił się i otworzył szafkę z przyklejoną karteczką "Tylko jedzenie" – tak, i słoik miodu. Obojętnie, jaki rodzaj.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Po tym, jak John dostrzegł na półkach nieproporcjonalną do innych liczbę książek dotyczących pszczelarstwa, doszedł do kompletnie nielogicznej hipotezy, że Sherlock przepada za miodem. Od tamtej pory upewniał się, że zawsze mają w domu przynajmniej słoik.

Niedorzeczne. Nie było absolutnie żadnych dowodów na to, że pszczelarstwem interesowali się wyłącznie ludzie, którzy lubili miód – to tak, jakby założyć, że wszyscy farmerzy są miłośnikami mleka. Sherlock rzecz jasna wytknął absurdalność tej hipotezy, ale John zignorował go i dalej zaopatrywał mieszkanie w słodką maź, wyciągając ją triumfalnie z szafki za każdym razem, kiedy uznał, że detektyw nie pobiera wystarczającej ilości kalorii.

Fakt, że Sherlock naprawdę bardzo przepadał za miodem, sprawiał tylko, że sytuacja była jeszcze gorsza do zniesienia.

Nie będąc w stanie usiedzieć dłużej na miejscu, wstał z fotela i wyjrzał przez okno. Ani jednego policyjnego auta... Usłyszał, jak John staje za nim i chrząka.

- Ee, Sherlock...

- Tylna kieszeń. – Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której Holmes nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby wyjąć portfel.

John prychnął, widząc małe wybrzuszenie w spodniach od garnituru. Mógł się założyć, że detektyw specjalnie pozbierał po kątach i schował wszystkie drobne, żeby zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja. John dopiero po dłuższym czasie zorientował się, że Sherlock lubi na nim eksperymentować pomiędzy sprawami; czasem próbował policzyć wszystkie pułapki, w które złapał się na przestrzeni ostatnich miesięcy.

Niech będzie. Podszedł, szarpnął w górę tył sherlockowego płaszcza i wydobył portfel.

- Bardzo niewłaściwe – syknął, po czym odwrócił się do rozpromienionej pani Hudson.

Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły, ale po chwili całe rozbawienie zniknęło i znowu pogrążył się w myślach, jak przez mgłę słysząc Johna krzątającego się po kuchni i schodzącą w dół panią Hudson.

Drzwi frontowe trzasnęły i w dole mignęła ciemna czupryna Petera, który, garbiąc się, skręcił w stronę sklepu. Sherlocka niezbyt zaskakiwał fakt, że chłopak nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnej przyzwoitej pracy. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę natychmiast opuścić każde miejsce, w którym akurat się znajduje.

- Jak myślisz, czemu pani Hudson zawsze nazywa mnie "doktorem Watsonem"? – spytał John, sadowiąc się na swoim fotelu. – Na ciebie mówi po prostu "Sherlock". – Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, oparł brodę o pięść. – Przypuszczam, że ciebie zwyczajnie zna dłużej – kontynuował – ale co z sąsiadami? Mieszka obok pani Turner od lat, a nadal tytułuje ją "pani", a do Tima i Artura mówi po imieniu, więc nie jesteś wyjątkiem.

Cisza.

- Sherlock? – spytał. – Sherlock, słuchasz mnie?

- Hmm? – Sherlock odwrócił się od okna, wciskając równocześnie w umyśle opcję "przewiń" i rejestrując słowa Johna. – Och, chodzi o status społeczny – powiedział, niepocieszony wzrok kierując z powrotem na pustą ulicę.

- Status?

Sherlock westchnął i ruszył z powrotem w stronę fotela. Nuda.

- Wieczna rywalizacja – wyjaśnił. – Pani Turner w zeszłym roku wynajmowała mieszkanie wykładowcy uniwersyteckiemu i zawsze było "Profesor to, profesor tamto". – Przerwał. – Tylko cytuję, oczywiście.

- Oczywiście.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ale kontynuował.

- Kiedy ty się wprowadziłeś, pani Turner miała fryzjera i tego tam... – Pokręcił głową. – Kim był ten drugi? Chyba go usunąłem z dysku.

- Adrian pracował w Barclaysie – podsunął John.

- No właśnie – dokończył Sherlock. – Doktor wygrywa z urzędnikiem bankowym. Jeden zero dla pani Hudson. – Wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, patrząc na niego z nadzieją. – Pomyślałby kto, że po trzech seryjnych zabójstwach ludzie zwracaliby więcej uwagi na to, kto w poniedziałek rano nie doszedł do pracy – poskarżył się. – Tyle by było z ludzkiej przyzwoitości.

John przewrócił oczami.

- Ciekawie słyszeć o przyzwoitości od ciebie – odparł. – Poza tym, skąd wiesz, że ofiara powinna być dzisiaj w pracy? Dotychczas wybierał je raczej przypadkowo.

- Nic nie jest przypadkowe – prychnął Sherlock. – Morderca wszystko dobrze planuje... to, że policja nie zauważyła na razie żadnych powiązań, nie oznacza... – Przerwał. – Specjalnie udajesz głupka, żeby mnie czymś zająć?

John spojrzał na niego niewinnie i uniósł brwi.

- A działa?

Sherlock jęknął i pochylił się do przodu, czochrając czuprynę.

- W końcu coś interesującego na horyzoncie, a ja siedzę w domu, zamiast zająć się pracą... Nie do zniesienia!

- Mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim doprowadziłeś do szału połowę Scotland Yardu – odparł John, ignorując warknięcie ze strony detektywa. – Przyczyna i skutek, Sherlock, ciebie też to dotyczy.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i zerknął na opuszczoną głowę współlokatora. Sherlock wydawał się zrozpaczony. Z nim nigdy nie było "szklanki w połowie pustej" i "szklanki w połowie pełnej" – zawsze albo się przelewała, albo była wyschnięta do cna. John właśnie myślał o potencjalnych sposobach na przekonanie Lestrade'a do zmiany zdania, ale kiedy w głowie pojawiło mu się imię Mycrofta, prędko pogrzebał cały plan.

Rozprostował nogę i trącił sherlockową stopę.

- Hej – zaczął uspokajającym tonem. – Jak sam powiedziałeś, to tylko kwestia czasu. – Sherlock chrząknął. – Więc co według ciebie łączy wszystkie ofiary? – Nie poddawał się John. – Jak na razie mamy menedżera po dwudziestce, trzydziestopięcioletnią asystentkę prawnika, byłego alkoholika pracującego w BOKu... Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, jeden gej i dwóch hetero...

- Tak, tak – przerwał Sherlock. – Jeden biały, jedna czarna, jeden żółty – możesz tak wymieniać pół dnia.

- Wydaje mi się, że ten żółty odcień to po prostu żółtaczka – wtrącił John. – Albo to, albo zdjęcie jest kiepskie.

Sherlock jęknął.

- O tym właśnie mówię: potrzebuję porządnego źródła informacji! Gdybym chociaż mógł zerknąć na ciała... – Podniósł pełne nadziei spojrzenie. – Myślisz, że Molly...

- Chyba żartujesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem John. – Po ostatniej akcji z zamianą organów? Nawet Molly nie ulegnie twoim wątpliwym wdziękom po czymś takim.

- Potrzebowałem _świeżych_! – zaprotestował Sherlock, rozciągając się na fotelu. – A poza tym, moje wdzięki nie są _wątpliwe _– dodał po namyśle.

- Urojone... – wymamrotał John, po czym odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy okno zalała fala niebieskawego światła. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który leżał z dramatycznie odchyloną do tyłu głową i zamkniętymi oczami: można by pstryknąć mu zdjęcie i podpisać "Melancholia".

- Najwyższy czas na sięgnięcie do pokładów fałszywej uprzejmości – zasugerował John wesoło. – Nie chcesz, żeby wywalili cię ze sprawy zanim w ogóle zdążysz się jej przyjrzeć.

Sherlock otworzył jedno oko. Potem drugie. Wyprostował się, napinając mięśnie, i John obserwował, jak każda komórka mózgowa zdaje się przełączać na opcję _on_. Na dźwięk drzwi frontowych otwieranych przez panią Hudson energia zdawała się trzeszczeć pod skórą detektywa.

Usiłując powstrzymać się od zerwania na nogi, Sherlock pochylił się i chwycił Johna za przedramię, z twarzą rozjaśnioną bezbożnym szczęściem.

- John... – powiedział niskim i pełnym napięcia głosem. John pokiwał głową.

- Masz być miły – ostrzegł, a Sherlock ścisnął krótko jego ramię i rozprostował się na powrót w fotelu, usuwając z twarzy ślady wszelkich emocji, akurat w momencie, w którym Lestrade pojawił się w progu.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez dłuższy moment, po czym Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

- Znaleźli ją.


	3. Niebezpieczny gust

**Rozdział 3**

**Niebezpieczny gust**

- Co on tutaj robi?

Lestrade stanął w drzwiach salonu, świadomy obecności Sherlocka za plecami.

- Sally, proszę cię – po prostu zajmijmy się tym, co mamy do zrobienia, okej?

- Ale sir...

- Donovan... – Ostrzeżenie w głosie inspektora podziałałoby na każdego mniej zmotywowanego podwładnego, ale Sally tylko zacisnęła palce na laptopie. Odłożyła go na stolik do kawy i zrobiła krok do przodu, trzęsąc się z oburzenia.

- Ależ _sir._..

- Sierżant Donovan!

Głos Lestrade'a rozniósł się po mieszkaniu. Zapadła cisza i kilka zaciekawionych głów wychyliło się na moment z pozostałych pomieszczeń.

Inspektor rozejrzał się dookoła ze swojego punktu na zakręcie korytarza.

- Naszym priorytetem jest odnalezienie i zatrzymanie mordercy. I skorzystamy z każdego sposobu, który uznam za słuszny. – Wrócił spojrzeniem do Sally. – _Z każdego sposobu_ – powtórzył – dla osiągnięcia celu. Rozumiemy się?

Sally otworzyła usta.

- Każdy, kto nie rozumie, może wyjść i zająć się przesłuchiwaniem sąsiadów.

Przez moment zdawało się, że Sally zrezygnuje, ale zamiast tego zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła do drzwi frontowych, posyłając im po drodze mordercze spojrzenie. Otuliła się kurtką, przygotowując na spotkanie szalejącej na zewnątrz ulewy.

John szturchnął Sherlocka łokciem.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Sherlock niechętnie przerwał analizowanie mieszkania i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Co? – rzucił niecierpliwie, kompletnie ignorując Sally.

- Nic – odparł John, kiedy Donovan zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. – Tylko się upewniam, czy się za bardzo nie zadręczasz.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Moglibyśmy już przejść do sprawy? – zażądał, po czym machnął ręką. – Nieważne. – Wkroczył do salonu, zostawiając za sobą Lestrade'a i Johna, którzy wymienili spojrzenia.

- Na litość boską, postaraj się trzymać go w ryzach – poprosił Lestrade. – Prawie obiecałem swoje pierworodne dziecko, żeby móc go tutaj przywieźć.

- W twoim wieku i z twoim stylem życia nie masz już dużych szans na posiadanie dzieci, więc nie była to zbyt znacząca oferta – rzucił Sherlock, pojawiając się na chwilę w korytarzu i natychmiast znikając w drzwiach kuchni. John zrobił krok do przodu i przyglądał się, jak detektyw sprawdza notatki na lodówce i szpera po szafkach. Holmes wpadł na moment do łazienki, po czym wskazał na otwarte drzwi sypialni.

- Zaczynamy?

Lestrade wziął oddech i ruszył do przodu.

- Okej, wychodzić. Wszyscy, opuścić miejsce zbrodni!

Z pokoju wyszli wszyscy poza Andersonem.

- Podobno mamy nie zostawiać z nim ciała – rzucił, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Sherlock zignorował go, podchodząc do leżącej na materacu ofiary.

John stanął w progu i obejrzał sypialnię. Na przeciwko niego stała spora toaletka. Podświetlone na brzegach lustro mimowolnie skojarzyło mu się z baletem – bez wątpienia przez wszystkie godziny, które spędził jako dziecko, czekając aż Harry skończy swoje lekcje tańca.

Przeniósł wzrok na stojące w rogu podwójne łóżko i skojarzenie z Harry tylko utwierdziło mu się w głowie. Dziewczyna była malutka. Z burzą jasnych loków, w różowym sweterku i dżinsach wetkniętych w pluszowe kapcie wyglądała jak lalka. I zdecydowanie za bardzo przypominała jego siostrę, w jej "dziewczęcej" fazie, zanim postanowiła ściąć włosy na jeża i przyjąć postawę odwrotnie proporcjonalną do wzrostu.

- Moira Pickering – oznajmił Lestrade. – Dwadzieścia trzy lata, niezamężna, sekretarka w firmie ubezpieczeniowej. Znaleziona dzisiejszego ranka przez agenta do spraw wynajmu robiącego rutynową inspekcję.

Podszedł do kredensu i podniósł przezroczystą torebkę na dowody.

- Mamy notatkę, tak samo jak w pozostałych przypadkach. – Pokazał im skrawek białej kartki, na której nabazgrane zostało słowo "Przepraszam". – Za każdym razem to samo.

- Skoro to na pewno nie samobójstwa, co ma oznaczać "Przepraszam"? Skruchę mordercy? – spytał John.

Lestrade pokręcił głową.

- Braliśmy to pod uwagę przy pierwszej sprawie, ale okazało się, że charakter pisma należy do ofiary. – Przekręcił torebkę i sam przyjrzał się świstkowi. – Poza tym to zdecydowanie kobieca ręka. Litery są okrągłe, zapętlone. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który pokiwał głową.

- No dalej, detektywie – wtrącił się Anderson, z głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. – Pokaż, co potrafisz. Wydedukuj naszą ofiarę, drżymy z niecierpliwości.

- Skoro znajdujemy się w mieszkaniu ofiary, zakładam, że nawet ty byłbyś w stanie dostrzec najbardziej istotne szczegóły, Anderson. Ale wydaje mi się, że bardziej nas interesują informacje na temat mordercy? – rzucił Sherlock, równocześnie unosząc powieki dziewczyny i przyglądając się uważnie oczom.

- Doktorze? – odwrócił się w stronę Johna, który zerknął krótko na Lestrade'a w oczekiwaniu na nieme przyzwolenie, po czym przełączył się na fachowy tryb.

- W porządku – powiedział, oglądając ciało. – Przyczyną śmierci była rana kłuta klatki piersiowej, to oczywiste. Bardzo mało krwi i – wskazał na resztę pomieszczenia – żadnego śladu krwawienia z tętnicy, więc narzędzie zostało wyjęte z rany dopiero po śmierci. Wykrwawiła się do klatki piersiowej.

- Umiejętnie – wymamrotał z uznaniem Sherlock.

John zignorował go.

- Zgon nastąpił dwanaście do osiemnastu godzin temu i ciało raczej nie było ruszane, przynajmniej nie tego ranka. – Uniósł drobną dłoń dziewczyny i zacisnął usta, kiedy rękaw różowego swetra opadł nieco, odsłaniając nadgarstek.

- John? – Na widok wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela Sherlock przysunął się nieco bliżej niż zwykle.

- O co chodzi? – spytał Lestrade.

John odwrócił się.

- Była związana. – Wskazał na nadgarstek i sięgnął, żeby podnieść drugą rękę dziewczyny. – Coś miękkiego... nie przebiło skóry, ale mocno ją posiniaczyło. Walczyła – dodał, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na materacu. – Mocno.

Lestrade zerknął na zegarek.

- Czyli została zamordowana wczoraj, między szóstą wieczorem a północą – policzył. – Pasuje idealnie do pozostałych trzech spraw. – Odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. – Co dla mnie masz?

Holmes musnął dyskretnie dłonią ramię Johna, po czym zwrócił się do Lestrade'a.

- Morderca to rzecz jasna mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie dość wysoki i atrakcyjny, wedle tradycyjnych standardów. – Zerknął krótko w stronę Andersona. – Mówiąc "tradycyjne" mam na myśli standardy ofiary. O gustach się nie dyskutuje.

- Ofiara raczej go nie znała, a na pewno nie spodziewała się odwiedzin. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja to fałszywa legitymacja: była łatwiejsza do oszukania niż większość ludzi.

- Eee... wyjaśnij?

- Czy naprawdę jestem jedyną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu, która potrafi posługiwać się oczami? – prychnął Sherlock. – Okulary – wytłumaczył. – Jej okulary leżą na półce w korytarzu. Dlaczego tylko ja je zauważyłem, skoro dopiero co obok nich przechodziłeś?

Westchnął na widok ich bezmyślnych spojrzeń.

- Szkła kontaktowe są w łazience, ale ona żadnych nie nosi. – Machnął ręką w kierunku ciała. – Minus trzy w obu oczach, co oznacza, że może funkcjonować w znajomym otoczeniu, ale na pewno nie jest w stanie oglądać telewizji ani korzystać z laptopa, a zatem miała założone okulary. – Wskazał na zapełnioną kosmetykami toaletkę. – Ma inny rodzaj pomadki na każdy dzień miesiąca. Próżna kobieta chodząca po domu w okularach – nie spodziewała się żadnych gości.

- Ofiara słyszy dzwonek, zerka przez judasza, po czym zdejmuje okulary i dopiero wówczas otwiera drzwi. Wpuszcza gościa do środka, ale zostawia okulary w przedpokoju. Dlaczego?

Rozejrzał się po twarzach obecnych z nadzieją, po czym pokręcił głową.

- Po co ja cokolwiek mówię – wymamrotał do siebie.

- Chodzi ci o to, że pomyślała, że morderca jest atrakcyjny? – podsunął John.

Sherlock wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

- Dziękuję, John! – krzyknął rozpromieniony. Odwrócił się do Lestrade'a. – Z jakiego innego powodu nie chciałaby, żeby gość zobaczył ją w okularach?

Wskazał na stolik przy łóżku.

- Mężczyzna na okładce wygląda, jakby ktoś nadmuchał mu klatkę piersiową...

Lestrade uniósł pytająco brwi i zerknął na Johna, który powiedział bezgłośnie "harlequin".

- ...a na podłodze jest ich jeszcze więcej – kontynuował Sherlock. – Zdjęcia w salonie przedstawiają ofiarę z różnymi partnerami, ale każdy z nich jest wysoki i męski, więc jej "typ" wydaje się oczywisty.

John zerknął ponuro na ciało Moiry.

- Spojrzała przez judasza i spodobało jej się to, co zobaczyła, więc ściągnęła okulary...

- ...dzięki czemu bez problemu nabrała się na fałszywą legitymację – dokończył Lestrade.

- Próżności, imię twoje kobieta – zacytował Anderson.

- Słabości – odezwał się głos z progu pokoju. Sherlock obrócił się w stronę młodego policjanta, który natychmiast zerwał z głowy czapkę, odsłaniając wściekle rudą czuprynę.

- Hopkins, co ty tutaj robisz? – odezwał się Lestrade zrezygnowanym tonem. – Wracaj do przesłuchań.

Chłopak zawahał się i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, z nerwowym, ale podekscytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- A mógłbym chociaż...

- Idź! – Lestrade odpędził go ręką, po czym przymknął drzwi. – Przepraszam za niego – odezwał się do Sherlocka. – Obawiam się, że masz nowego fana.

Reakcja Sherlocka na te słowa była zaskakująca. Detektyw zerwał się i wypadł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą kołyszące się lekko drzwi.

John i Lestrade ruszyli za nim jak na komendę, przeciskając się równocześnie przez próg. Sherlock stał w przedpokoju, przyszpilając młodego policjanta do ściany. Na twarzy chłopaka malowała się kompletna zgroza i zaskoczenie.

- Co ty, do jasnej cholery... – zaczął wściekle Lestrade, a John prędko podszedł do Sherlocka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Odsuń się, albo znowu cię wywalą – syknął.

Detektyw nie poruszył się.

- Sherlock, nie żartuję – powiedział cicho. – Puść go.

Sherlock wypuścił chłopaka po kilku sekundach, po czym zrobił krok do tyłu, lustrując go krytycznie od stóp do głów.

- To moja wina, sir – zapewnił gorąco Hopkins. – Potknąłem się i pan Holmes przytrzymał mnie, żebym nie upadł.

Lestrade przewrócił oczami.

- To żałosne, Hopkins – westchnął. – Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Nawet nie wiem, po co się wysilasz.

- Proszę wybaczyć, sir – powiedział z zakłopotaniem chłopak, cały czas zerkając na Sherlocka.

- O co ci chodziło? – spytał Holmes, a Hopkins podskoczył. – Słabości – dodał, widząc, że chłopak nie rozumie, o czym mowa.

- Och, panie Holmes, to cytat – wyjaśnił prędko. – Hamlet. _Słabości, twe imię kobieta_... Bardzo często zamieniane błędnie – zerknął na Andersona – na "próżność". Ale w tej scenie Hamlet ma na myśli swoją matkę, która wyszła za jego wujka mniej niż miesiąc po tragicznej śmierci ojca.

Sherlock uniósł brwi i zerknął na Johna.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział John. – Wiem tylko tyle, że grał w tym Mel Gibson.

Lestrade otworzył usta, po czym uznał, że oszczędzi sobie wdeptywania w rozciągające się przed nim bagno brakującej wiedzy.

- Możemy wrócić do pracy?

Holmes ruszył z powrotem w stronę sypialni, kiwając głową na Hopkinsa.

- Zabierz go – rzucił przez ramię. Anderson cofnął się prędko, jakby obawiał się, że socjopatia jest zaraźliwa.

- Ominęły mnie dedukcje? – wyszeptał Hopkins w kierunku Johna, który zawahał się. Nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o tym gorliwym chłopaku i dziwacznej reakcji Sherlocka.

- Muszę obejrzeć pozostałe miejsca zbrodni, podobnie jak wszystkie zdjęcia i ciała – oświadczył Sherlock, automatycznie rozglądając się po pokoju i upewniając, że nie pominął żadnego szczegółu. – Między ofiarami musi być jakiś związek.

- Kiedy powiedziałem coś podobnego podczas sprawy z taksówkarzem, wysłałeś dziennikarzom wiadomość, że to bzdura.

- Wtedy jedynym powiązaniem był fakt, że wszystkie ofiary skorzystały z taksówki – odparł Sherlock. – Nic, co miałoby związek z ich życiem, nic, co da się przewidzieć – dodał, krążąc po sypialni. – Tym razem morderca przychodzi do nich, więc musi wybierać ofiary z konkretnego powodu.

Przywołał z pamięci dokładną mapę Londynu, podświetlając w umyśle wszystkie lokalizacje morderstw, i przyjrzał im się z każdego możliwego kąta. Żadnego oczywistego wzoru.

- Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej na temat ofiary? – spytał Lestrade, a John wzdrygnął się, kiedy stojący obok Hopkins zaczął prawie skakać z przejęcia.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- W tych czasach nie trzeba już szperać ludziom w śmieciach, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Sami wywieszają swoje brudy. Facebook, Twitter... Plany na weekend, nadchodzące wydarzenia, marzenia, nadzieje... Każdy najmniejszy szczegół, przydatny dla potencjalnego mordercy.

- Nie miała chłopaka, który zostawałby w mieszkaniu regularnie, inaczej przesunęliby łóżko. Nikt nie lubi spać tuż przy ścianie, bez stolika, żeby położyć telefon czy postawić szklankę wody...

Wysunął szufladę nocnej szafki, badając jej zawartość.

- ...ale ofiara była aktywna seksualnie, czyli albo jednonocne przygody, albo jeden kochanek, który rzadko zostaje na noc. – Otworzył drugą szufladkę. – Więcej zabawek niż prezerwatyw, więc prawdopodobnie to ostatnie.

Lestrade złapał się na wymianie spojrzeń z Andersonem i prędko odwrócił głowę, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie w kierunku Johna.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Nic istotnego – odparł Sherlock. – Właśnie kończyło jej się przeziębienie, ale ta informacja niczego nie zmienia.

John zlitował się nad Hopkinsem, który rozglądał się rozpaczliwie po sypialni, próbując zrozumieć ostatnią dedukcję.

- Jak się tego domyśliłeś?

- Hmm...? - Sherlock klęczał na podłodze, oglądając ze wszystkich stron krzesło, po czym dodał z roztargnieniem – och, pudełko chusteczek w salonie jest prawie puste, ale góra, którą odrywa się od opakowania cały czas leży w kuble na śmieci. A zgodnie z planem przyczepionym do lodówki, worki ze śmieciami są zabierane we wtorki.

- To nie oznacza, że była przeziębiona – wtrącił się Anderson. – Ludzie używają chusteczek do różnych celów.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Wierzę w to, że zużywasz całe pudełko chusteczek, kiedy akurat nie jesteś regularnie obsługiwany, Anderson, ale nie mierzmy wszystkich twoją miarą, hm? – Odwrócił się, ignorując zszokowane parsknięcie.

- Obok pojemnika na herbatę w kuchni leży opakowanie Fervexu, ale reszta leków jest schowana w górnej szafce. Zostały tylko dwie saszetki, ale nie dodała leku do listy zakupów na lodówce. Co oznacza, że jej przeziębienie się kończyło, proste.

Wyprostował się, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na krzesło.

- Tak jak mówiłem, nic istotnego.

- A jeśli została czymś odurzona? – wtrącił z nadzieją Hopkins. – Jeśli była przeziębiona, nie wyczułaby smaku. – John pomyślał, że gdyby młody policjant był psem, właśnie merdałby z przejęcia ogonem.

- Czy inne ofiary były odurzone? – spytał policjant, ale Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Testy nic nie wykazały – odparł. – Z tym, że ciała nie były tak świeże jak to.

- Nieistotne – wtrącił Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Morderca nie mógł opierać całego planu na tym, że ofiara będzie miała osłabiony zmysł smaku. Chyba, że sugerujesz, że motywem zbrodni jest próba wytępienia wirusa przeziębienia. – Odwrócił się, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. – Muszę obejrzeć tego laptopa.

Lestrade podążył za nim, rzucając do Hopkinsa przez ramię:

- Wracaj do pracy!

Chłopak westchnął. John uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i ruszył z zamiarem dołączenia do Sherlocka w salonie, kiedy zatrzymał go nieśmiały głos.

- Doktorze Watson... Doktorze Watson, mogę pana o coś spytać?

John zatrzymał się i rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, który siedział już na sofie, pochłonięty badaniem komputera. Odwrócił się do Hopkinsa, który stał niepewnie w korytarzu, miętosząc w dłoniach czapkę.

- Możesz – odparł. – Ale nie powinieneś przypadkiem zbierać się do wyjścia? – Wskazał głową drzwi frontowe.

- Tak, sir, przepraszam, sir – odpowiedział prędko Hopkins, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Ale to dotyczy pana Holmesa, sir.

- Mów – zachęcił go ostrożnie John.

- Tak jest, sir. – Chłopak zakołysał się na nogach, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Bo, wie pan, sir, ja się zgłosiłem do tej pracy specjalnie dla pana Holmesa, sir. Mój znajomy, Ryan, nie zna go pan, jest dość nisko w... no, nie tak nisko jak ja, ale pan ani pan Holmes na pewno go nie znają, sir. No, i Ryan był w ekipie, która próbowała rozwiązać skomplikowaną sprawę, sir, i naprawdę zupełnie nikt nie wiedział, jak się za to zabrać, nawet inspektor Lestrade, sir, a on jest naprawdę dobry, sir... Więc zadzwonili do pana Holmesa, i Ryan powiedział, że pan Holmes przyszedł i natychmiast rozwiązał sprawę... tak po prostu, od razu wyjaśnił co się stało, a oni złapali mordercę, odzyskali naszyjnik i w ogóle... Ryan powiedział, że to było jak magia... i powiedział że pan Holmes był... no, nieważne, ale ja, eee, zacząłem zbierać różne wycinki na temat spraw, które rozwiązał wcześniej pan Holmes, i jest naprawdę strasznie niesamowity, więc zaaplikowałem o przeniesienie z mojego wydziału i parę tygodni temu w końcu mi się udało... Jestem teraz detektywem na stażu, sir – dodał ze śladem dumy na twarzy.

- Oddychaj – poradził mu John.

- Tak jest, sir... No, ale jak już się przeniosłem, powiedzieli mi, że pan Holmes nie współpracuje więcej z policją. Ale nie chcieli mi wyjaśnić dlaczego, sir. Spytałem sierżant Donovan i ona powiedziała... no, w sumie nieważne, ale ogólnie to nic nie wyjaśniła. No i, sir, ja zupełnie nie rozumiem, skoro pan Holmes jest taki genialny i chętny do pomocy, to czemu... – zamilkł.

John westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować na ten temat.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć... – zaczął. Westchnął, widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy chłopaka i ustąpił odrobinę. - Ale parę miesięcy temu miał miejsce pewien... incydent. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie było mnie wtedy w Londynie – dodał, czując znajome ukłucie winy. – Tak czy inaczej, w rezultacie incydentu podkomisarz zdecydował, że Sherlock nie może mieć dłużej dostępu do miejsc zbrodni ani poufnych dokumentów. – Jego wzrok powędrował do siedzącego w salonie detektywa i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, obserwując, jak Sherlock macha z ożywieniem ręką, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. – To wszystko – dokończył.

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale John wtrącił prędko:

- A teraz, masz chyba coś do zrobienia? – Popędził go. – Bo ja na pewno mam.

- To nie fair, sir – dodał jeszcze chłopak, ale posłusznie wcisnął czapkę na głowę i ruszył do drzwi z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

John zastanowił się przelotnie, jak Sherlock poradzi sobie z takim poziomem namolności: coś mu mówiło, że młody policjant nie podda się zbyt prędko. Uśmiechnął się lekko. To może być całkiem zabawne.

Wszedł do salonu i zaczekał, aż Sherlock skończy zastanawiać się nad komputerem, obserwując, jak detektyw zapada się coraz niżej w kanapę, dopóki nagle nie przerwał mówienia i z zaskoczeniem nie zdał sobie sprawy z faktu, że siedzi rozciągnięty jak na leżaku.

Poderwał się zwinnie na nogi i wygładził płaszcz, zerkając na Johna.

- W porządku? – spytał.

- W porządku – potwierdził John. – Gotowy do wyjścia?

Lestrade obiecał, że dostarczy im na Baker Street kopie dokumentów i fotografii, po czym opuścili mieszkanie i wsiedli do taksówki, szczęśliwie nie spotykając po drodze Hopkinsa ani Sally.

Sherlock wiedział, że pytanie o młodego policjanta wisi w powietrzu. Postawił na taktykę z odwróceniem uwagi.

- Dlaczego tak się przejąłeś ofiarą? – spytał, analizując wyraz twarzy Johna. – Widziałeś znacznie gorsze, nawet tutaj, w Londynie, i zazwyczaj nie reagujesz tak mocno. Nie tak, jak Lestrade – dodał.

Taktyka powiodła się.

- Co masz na myśli? – zaciekawił się John. – Z Lestradem, znaczy się.

- Daj spokój, sam musiałeś zauważyć. Scenę zbrodni można wyczytać z jego ruchów zanim jeszcze otworzy usta, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Spojrzał na Johna wyczekująco. – Nie? – upewnił się. – Naprawdę? – Wydawał się rozczarowany. – Napięcie Lestrade'a jest dokładnie proporcjonalne do poziomu opiekuńczości, które czułby w stosunku do ofiary – wyjaśnił. – Dzieci są najbardziej oczywiste, ale kobiety, zwłaszcza młode, zajmują drugie miejsce.

- Fakt. – John pokiwał głową. To by wyjaśniało, czemu Sherlock natychmiast wiedział, że ofiara jest kobietą; wcześniej założył, że był to tylko szczęśliwy traf.

- Ja nigdy nie zgaduję – dodał Sherlock, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

- Nadal jestem lepszy w przewidywaniu wróżb z ciasteczek – zauważył John.

Sherlock wymamrotał pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. John westchnął.

- Przypominała mi Harry – przyznał. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać: Sherlock i tak domyśliłby się prędzej czy później.

- Nie dogadujesz się z Harry.

- To moja siostra.

- Prawie jej nie widujesz, a jak już, zawsze wracasz rozdrażniony.

- To moja siostra.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Ślepa uliczka, zrozumiał Sherlock.

- A więc... co z tobą? – spytał John. Sherlock skrzywił się.

- O co chodziło z tym atakiem na Hopkinsa? Czemu tak wypadłeś z pokoju, jak tylko Lestrade nazwał go twoim "fanem"?

- Ostatni raz usłyszałem słowo "fan" – odparł Sherlock – z ust taksówkarza z tej twojej całej "różowej sprawy". – Odwrócił głowę, wyglądając przez okno. – I odnosiło się do Moriarty'ego.

Zapadło krótkie, gęste milczenie.

- Ty kompletny durniu.


	4. Angielska tradycja

**Rozdział 4**

**Angielska tradycja**

- Posłuchaj... Przykro mi, w porządku?

Cisza. John uchylił drzwi odrobinę szerzej.

- Nie chciałem nazwać cię durniem.

Sherlock zacisnął lekko wargi, nadal milcząc jak zaklęty.

John wślizgnął się do kuchni.

- Sherlock, mógłbyś przestać się boczyć, proszę? Mi zdarza się usłyszeć od ciebie pięć gorszych obelg jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Patrzył, jak Sherlock pochyla się, wyjmuje kolejny dokument z pudła Scotland Yardu i kładzie go na wysprzątanym z eksperymentów stole.

- Pozwól mi pomóc. Chcę pomóc. – Zbliżył się i położył dłoń na ramieniu Holmesa, powstrzymując go przed pochyleniem się nad stołem. Sherlock spojrzał w górę, marszcząc brwi w wyrazie kompletnej pogardy. John zachwiał się, ale nie opuścił ręki.

- Chcę pomóc – powtórzył, czując, że przybiera dość rozpaczliwy wyraz twarzy.

Sherlock odtrącił jego dłoń i chwycił z pudła kolejną teczkę, rzucając ją na przeciwną stronę stołu.

- Możesz przejrzeć wyniki autopsji z pozostałych trzech spraw – powiedział sucho, ani na moment nie przerywając przewracania kartek. – Szukaj jakichkolwiek podobieństw i sprawdź, czy uda ci się ustalić, jakiego użyto narzędzia.

John opadł z ulgą na krzesło, nieprzyjemnie świadomy faktu, że podszedł do sprawy bardzo nieumiejętnie. Sherlock na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego reakcja na Hopkinsa była przesadzona; gdyby John poprowadził rozmowę na spokojnie, być może udałoby mu się wreszcie zacząć dyskusję, którą odkładał na później od dwóch miesięcy. Zamiast tego rzucił w złości jedno głupie zdanie, a Sherlock znalazł idealny pretekst, żeby przestać się do niego odzywać.

Powiedzenie, że Sherlock nie przyjmuje krytyki zbyt dobrze, byłoby niedomówieniem nawet na angielskie standardy. "Idiota" nie przeszkadzał mu zbytnio, jeśli można było go przetłumaczyć na "nierozsądnie odważny" czy nawet "niezrozumiały", ale miał wyjątkową alergię na kpiny. John pod pozorem żartów mógł sobie pozwolić na całkiem dużo, ale nikt nie próbował naprawdę wkurzyć Sherlocka Holmesa, jeśli nie chciał zostać zmiażdżony słownie lub – w przypadku Johna – kompletnie zignorowany. Nieprzyjemnie przypomniało mu to pierwsze tygodnie po powrocie do Londynu. Kompletnie cicha, samotna egzystencja, kiedy całymi dniami nie miał nawet do kogo otworzyć ust.

Uchylił teczkę i zaczął czytać dokumenty. Po drugiej stronie stołu Sherlock zerknął dyskretnie na jego pochyloną głowę i poczuł, że w żołądku wzbiera mu coś dziwnego, podejrzanie przypominającego _poczucie winy_. Właściwie nie doświadczył go od wielu lat, a jeśli już, zawsze miało związek z Mamusią.

Zgniótł emocję w zarodku, kiedy tylko udało mu się poprawnie ją skatalogować. Atak był najlepszą formą obrony. Zdecydowanie. Potrząsnął głową i z powrotem skupił na fotografiach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w mieszkaniu panowała zupełna cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem stron i skrobaniem johnowego długopisu.

- Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

Zaskoczony Sherlock zmusił się, żeby nie poderwać głowy. Doprawdy, John był uparty jak osioł. Wyraźnie smuciły go wszelkie zgrzyty między nimi, a jednak zdecydował się zaryzykować, żeby tylko bardziej podrążyć temat.

- I nie porozmawiamy – oświadczył sucho Holmes.

John zamilkł na kolejne kilka minut.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest jedyny kryminalista w Londynie?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

John zdecydował, że nie ma już nic do stracenia i równie dobrze może się wygadać.

- W porządku, więc nie udało się go złapać, ale naprawdę nie uważasz, że zacząłeś mocno przesadzać? Facet był małym pikusiem w porównaniu z resztą naszych przygód.

- _Przygód?_ – prychnął Sherlock. – Co my robimy, ekranizujemy komiksy o małych detektywach?

- Wiesz, o czym mówię – nie ustępował John. – Niech ci będzie: do całej reszty _spraw_. Naszych, a nawet nie wspominam o tych, nad którymi pracowałeś, zanim cię poznałem. W ilu z nich maczał palce Moriarty? A mimo to szukasz go uparcie w każdym możliwym miejscu.

Powoli zbliżał się do poruszenia drażliwej kwestii i odruchowo chciał zamilknąć, tak jak robił przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zamiast tego zebrał odwagę i zmusił się do kontynuowania.

- Sherlock, ta sprawa z września...

- Przestań, John.

- Nie mogę! – Posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko, żeby teraz stchórzyć. – Masz obsesję na jego punkcie, rozumiesz to? Zaczęło się już podczas tamtej sprawy z basenem, ale z tygodnia na tydzień jest tylko gorzej. – John miał nadzieję, że Holmes chociaż rejestruje jego słowa, bo nadal uparcie milczał, wbijając wzrok w dokumenty.

- Jak tylko usłyszysz, że może być w coś zamieszany, rzucasz wszystko w sekundę i biegniesz jak pies na komendę. Ta sprawa z września... biedna rodzina... obaj wiemy, że skończyłoby się inaczej, gdybyś nagle nie zaczął kolejnego bezsensownego pościgu za Moriartym.

Sherlock poderwał głowę.

- Tak samo, jak skończyłoby się inaczej, gdybyś nie był wystarczająco zdesperowany seksualnie, żeby latać za swoją panienką do Yorkshire – rzucił.

John zbladł.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – wycedził. – Nie ma dnia, żebym nie czuł się winny, że mnie tu nie było.

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

- To nie była twoja wina – powiedział. – Nie rozumiem, po co cały czas drążysz temat. Minęły dwa miesiące. Nie możesz obronić wszystkich ludzi na świecie, John.

- Nie, ale powinienem móc obronić ciebie – odparł John. – Nawet, jeśli tylko przed tobą samym.

Sherlock uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. Przypuszczał, że John po prostu wini go za to, co się stało – tak jak robili wszyscy inni.

- Dostałeś _szlaban_, Sherlock – wyjaśnił John. – Ostatnie dwa miesiące były koszmarem, a dzisiaj, kiedy w końcu zdecydowali się skorzystać z twojej pomocy, znowu wszystko zaryzykowałeś. I z jakiego powodu? Cholernego Moriarty'ego!

Rozprostował się na krześle, z frustracją i zmartwieniem wyraźnie wymalowanymi na twarzy.

Sherlock westchnął.

- John, ja... – Zamilkł, po czym zaczął jeszcze raz. – Przyznaję, że z początku nie do końca zrozumiałem istotę poruszonego tematu – powiedział, odruchowo wygładzając leżące na stole fotografie. – Ale podczas gdy... podczas gdy bardzo doceniam twoją troskę, muszę jasno określić, że schwytanie Mortiarty'ego nadal pozostaje moim głównym priorytetem.

John ukrył uśmiech, nagle przypominając sobie rozmowę u Angelo sprzed kilku miesięcy. Sherlock zawsze zaczynał brzmieć pretensjonalnie, kiedy czuł się zażenowany.

- W porządku – powiedział, czując się znacznie lepiej. – Ale będę tutaj i przypilnuję, żeby po drodze nie zawaliło się wszystko inne.

- Tak – zgodził się Sherlock, wracając do teczek. – Bardzo dobrze. – Spojrzał w górę i posłał Johnowi leciutki, niemal nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Herbaty? – zaoferował John.

- Cudownie.

* * *

Pół godziny później Sherlock zaobserwował, że John przestaje poświęcać dokumentom należytą uwagę i coraz częściej zerka w stronę lodówki. Odgłos burczenia w brzuchu tylko potwierdził oczywistą konkluzję i Holmes zdecydował, że elementu rozproszenia uwagi nie da się uniknąć.

Zerknął na zegarek.

- Trzecia – powiedział. – Idealnie. – Zapisał adres i pchnął kartkę w kierunku Johna. – Chcę, żebyś poszedł do biura Moiry Pickering i porozmawiał z jej współpracownikami – poinstruował. Dowiedz jest wszystkiego na jej temat, gdzie chodziła na lunch, czym przyjeżdżała do pracy, z kim najwięcej plotkowała... Jeśli pójdziesz teraz, zdążysz przed zamknięciem.

John podniósł niechętnie notatkę.

- Tylko zjem jakąś kanapkę przed wyjściem.

- Nie ma czasu! – zagrzmiał Sherlock, popędzając go gestami. – W lodówce jest połowa jedzenia, które przyniósł wczoraj Billy. Zjesz później.

John wydawał się nieprzekonany.

- Najlepsze dania Angelo – kusił go Sherlock. – Coś, żeby cieszyć się na powrót do domu.

Przez twarz Johna przemknął nieco chytry wyraz.

- W porządku – odparł. – Pod warunkiem, że zjesz ze mną.

Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, po czym zawahał się. Od czasu do czasu nie zaszkodzi dać Johnowi odrobinę satysfakcji.

- Zjem trochę – obiecał.

John zbiegł po schodach, czytając po drodze naskrobany przez Sherlocka adres. Zauważył stojącego na dole Petera dopiero, kiedy niemal na niego wpadł. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, prawie stykając nosem z ponurym chłopakiem.

- Och – powiedział, próbując przerobić swój zaskoczony okrzyk na coś w rodzaju powitania. – Cześć Peter, mogę przejść?

- Zakupy – odparł Peter, który zdawał się za bardzo brać do siebie zasadę "milczenie jest złotem".

- Zakupy – powtórzył głucho John, nie czując się specjalnie zorientowanym w dyskusji. Przesunął się nieco na prawo, mając nadzieję, że przeciśnie się obok, ale Peter nie poruszył się. Nagle zrozumiał.

- Ach, zakupy! Tak. Dzięki. Eee... mógłbym odebrać je później? Jak widzisz, właśnie miałem zamiar wyjść z domu. – Wskazał ręką w kierunku drzwi. – Gdybym mógł tylko...

- Peter, przestań się tam czaić! – Głos pani Hudson dobiegł z okolic drzwi frontowych i Peter wykonał półobrót w jej kierunku.

- Właśnie wracam od pani Turner i przyszedł mi do głowy wspaniały pomysł! – kontynuowała dziarsko pani Hudson. – Możesz się zająć remontem mieszkania na dole – dodała takim tonem, jakby proponowała mu pysznego cukierka. – Przyda ci się poczucie, że robisz coś pożytecznego. Mógłbyś się tam nawet na jakiś czas wprowadzić, dopóki nie znajdziesz własnego kąta. – Wydawała się zachwycona własnym pomysłem. – Jestem pewna, że roboty nie będzie zbyt wiele. Meble są w magazynie i Tim obiecał, że ci pomoże... – zamilkła, kierując się w stronę 221A.

- No chodź, chodź, kochanie – popędziła.

Przez chwilę zdawało się, że perspektywa pożytecznej pracy wystarczy, żeby wyrwać Petera z apatii. John posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech, ale moment prędko minął i chłopak poczłapał ponuro za swoją ciotką. Watson przeszedł przez korytarz, łapiąc po drodze swoją kurtkę i słuchając cichnącego trajkotu pani Hudson. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sherlock mógł być czasem nieznośny, ale John nie zamieniłby go na nikogo innego.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił na Baker Street, zegar prawie wybijał szóstą. Cholernie dużo godzin od śniadania. Myśl o przekonaniu Sherlocka do zjedzenia paru kęsów była jedynym, co popchnęło go do przodu, kiedy z jednego z barów poczuł woń ryby z frytkami. Nie uznałby tego za idealny obiad, ale w samym zapachu było coś, co zawsze bezbłędnie uderzało w angielski instynkt. Lekka woń octu, przywołująca na myśl wakacje nad morzem... fish&chips było na liście "most missed" wielu angielskich żołnierzy w Afganistanie.

Wspiął się ciężko po schodach, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock chociaż dotrzyma słowa co do obiadu. Wszedł do środka, ale salon był pusty... no, zawalony wszystkim, jak zwykle, ale Sherlocka w nim nie było.

- Jestem tutaj – dobiegło z kuchni. John wślizgnął się do środka. Jedynym śladem, że Holmes w ogóle ruszył się na moment z miejsca, był leżący na stole laptop Johna.

- Gdzie jest twój? – spytał, nie siląc się nawet na udawanie oburzenia.

Sherlock machnął ręką w geście, który mógł oznaczać "Gdzieś w tamtym kierunku" równie dobrze jak "Nie interesuje mnie twoje pytanie".

- Moira Pickering była zaskakująco powściągliwa, jeśli chodzi o umieszczanie informacji na profilu – poinformował go. – Ale mam nadzieję, że dowiem się więcej przeglądając jej znajomych. – Wcisnął "Enter", po czym odwrócił głowę. – Coś ciekawego?

John zerknął mu przez ramię.

- Facebook? – zdziwił się. – Co ty robisz na Facebooku, Sherlock? – Z ekranu uśmiechała się do niego twarz Moiry. – Jak...

- Lestrade nie chciał mi dać jej laptopa – prychnął Holmes. – Ale była zalogowana na swoim profilu, więc wysłałem sobie zaproszenie do znajomych. Teraz rozsyłam własne do ludzi, z którymi najwięcej się kontaktowała.

John pochylił się i kliknął przycisk _Profil_.

- _Kelli Jones_? – spytał. – Kim do cholery jest Kelli Jones?

- Wymyśliłem ją pół roku temu. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Jest nieoceniona w szpiegowaniu ludzi. – John przybrał minę "nadal nie rozumiem." – Cóż, pod moim prawdziwym imieniem ciężko byłoby udawać, że uwielbiam ciuchy i imprezki, prawda? – Strzepnął niedostrzegalny pyłek z rękawa swojej nienagannie skrojonej marynarki. – No co? – Usta Johna drgnęły.

- Nic – odparł. Spojrzał na ekran jeszcze raz i wytrzeszczył oczy. – Czy to... – Zamrugał kilka razy. – Nie, niemożliwe. – Pochylił się, prawie przyszpilając Sherlocka do krawędzi stołu. – Tak! To Janet, do cholery!

Zrobił krok do tyłu, wskazując ze złością na podobiznę _Kelli Jones_.

- Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, dlaczego twoje facebookowe alter ego wygląda jak moja dziewczyna z czasów uniwersytetu.

- Trochę je rozmazałem – zaprotestował Sherlock. – Potrzebowałem jakiegoś zdjęcia, i proszę, cała kolekcja była o tutaj, na twoim dysku. Poza tym jest wiekowe, nikt jej na nim nie rozpozna.

- Nie jest aż tak stare – zaoponował z oburzeniem John.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Zajęło mi sześć minut znalezienie ujęcia, na którym nie wyglądałaby jak z innej epoki – poskarżył się. – Naprawdę, John, twój gust w temacie płci przeciwnej jest tylko odrobinę mniej wątpliwy, niż wyczucie mody. A jeśli chodzi o włosy...

- Dobra, ale czemu zakładasz, że ktokolwiek zaakceptuje zaproszenie od kobiety, o której w życiu nie słyszał? – przerwał mu John. – Zwłaszcza ze staroświecką fryzurą – dodał posępnie.

- Zdziwiłbyś się – odparł Sherlock, wskazując na lewą stronę ekranu. – Spójrz: 347 znajomych. Ani jeden nie ma bladego pojęcia, kim jestem. Niektórzy akceptują każde zaproszenie, żeby wydawali się bardziej popularni; potem automatycznie wchodzisz w krąg znajomych i dla większości wystarczy, że jesteś "znajomym znajomego"... To kompletne wariactwo. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale przydatne.

John potrząsnął głową.

- Janet wyszła za kapitana First Fifteen – ostrzegł go. – To drużyna rugby, jeśli nie jesteś zaznajomiony z terminologią. Facet jest zbudowany jak czołg – jeśli się o tym dowie, lepiej nie pokazuj mu się na oczy. I nie oczekuj, że go dla ciebie zastrzelę – dodał. – Miesiąc z nogami w gipsie da ci nauczkę.

Sherlock zlekceważył go. John westchnął. Kogo próbował oszukać? W życiu nie dałby nikomu skrzywdzić tego aroganckiego durnia, nawet, jeśli czasem zasługiwał na łomot bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Przejechał ręką po włosach, po czym ruszył w stronę lodówki.

- Gotowy na obiad? – spytał. – Umieram z głodu.

- Co? – rzucił nieprzytomnie Sherlock, w zamyśleniu przygładzając jedną dłonią loki. Dźwięk otwieranej lodówki przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Zerwał się na nogi i rzucił się, żeby z powrotem zatrzasnąć urządzenie.

- Najpierw notatki – oświadczył.

John opuścił ramiona i opadł ciężko do przodu, opierając czoło o lodówkę.

- Ale ja jestem głooodny – jęknął żałośnie.

- I to mnie nazywasz melodramatycznym. – Chwycił Watsona za ramię i wyprowadził z kuchni, stawiając naprzeciwko kominka.

- W porządku, chcę, żebyś posegregował notatki do wszystkich czterech spraw – powiedział. – Porozwieszaj je dla mnie na ścianie.

- I po to właśnie zapieprzałem tyle lat w szkole medycznej – wymamrotał ponuro John. – Przyczepianie karteczek do ściany. Dobrze, że tak się przykładałem na zajęciach.

Sherlock stanął po jego lewej stronie i zlustrował go szybko spojrzeniem.

- Wytrzymasz – postanowił. – Jedna godzina i obiad.

John spróbował uszczknąć odrobinę energii z obłoczka ekscytacji, którą zdawał się emanować Sherlock.

- W porządku – zgodził się. – Ale ty też jesz. – Uczepił się jedynego zwycięstwa, które udało mu się tego dnia osiągnąć.

- Tak, doktorze – obiecał mu Sherlock. – Sprawa pierwsza: Richard Simpson. Ciało znalezione w środę dwudziestego siódmego października; śmierć nastąpiła w niedzielę. Nie zapisuj tego, mam już notatkę. – Podał mu świstek.

- Napisałeś ją tajnym kodem? – spytał John. Sherlock wyglądał na urażonego. – Nieważne. Zapiszę je sam drugi raz, żeby były spójne. – _I w razie gdyby ktokolwiek chciał je przeczytać_, dodał w myślach.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale kontynuował.

- Dwadzieścia osiem lat, biały, gej, wolny, Londyńczyk z urodzenia i wychowania, mieszkał samotnie w rodzinnym domu w Putney. Wychowany na modłę kościoła anglikańskiego, przestał chodzić na msze po tym, jak dwa lata temu jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Pracował jako menedżer w firmie marketingowej.

- Masz to? – spytał.

John zapisywał prędko kartkę, z czubkiem języka wystawionym w kąciku ust.

- Mam – powiedział wreszcie, dodając na górze napis "Sprawa pierwsza" i przyczepiając kartkę do ściany.

- Drugie morderstwo – mówił dalej Sherlock. – Phillipa Saunders. Ciało znalezione we wtorek drugiego listopada, ponownie: śmierć nastąpiła w niedzielę. Trzydzieści pięć lat, czarna, także z Londynu. Zarabiała całkiem nieźle pracując jako asystentka prawnika w jakiejś agencji o niemożliwej do wymówienia nazwie.

John zachichotał.

- Dosyć nieprecyzyjnie jak na ciebie, prawda?

- Dopóki nie uznam, że to istotne, nie będę zaśmiecał swojego dysku informacjami na temat _London most overpaid _– odparł Sherlock. – Zwiększ tempo. Umrzesz z głodu zanim dotrzemy do końca notatki. To o ciebie się martwię.

Ignorując ironiczne parsknięcie Johna, kontynuował:

- Rozwiedziona pięć lat temu, żadnych dzieci. Mieszkała w studio w West Hampstead. Żadnych informacji na temat wyznania, a policja jeszcze nie dotarła do byłego męża.

Poczekał chwilę na Johna.

- Trzecia sprawa tydzień później: Neil Benson. Trzydzieści dwa lata, biały – zerknął na Johna – nie żółty, to naprawdę było kiepskie zdjęcie. Wychowany w Dorset, przeprowadził się do Londynu parę lat wcześniej. Żadnej żyjącej rodziny, spędził dwa miesiące na odwyku po tym, jak jego żona zmarła na nowotwór. Opuścił klinikę rok temu, od tamtej pory raczej czysty.

- Biedny facet...

- Każdy z nich został zamordowany, John.

- Dobrze, dobrze. _Wszyscy są biedni_.

Sherlock miał dziwne uczucie, że coś pominął, ale nie przerywał mówienia.

- Regularnie chodził na spotkania Anonimowych Alkoholików; jest tu oświadczenie od jego sponsora.

- Niezbyt anonimowi ci alkoholicy – zauważył John.

- To ona znalazła ciało.

- Ona? – zdziwił się John. – Nietypowe. Sponsorzy mają zwykle podopiecznych tej samej płci.

- Miał pracę w Biurze Obsługi Klienta, którą pomogła mu znaleźć. To do niej zadzwonił szef, kiedy Benson nie pojawił się w pracy w poniedziałek. Znalazła go wieczorem, ósmego listopada, w jego mieszkaniu w Acton, dzień śmierci to ponownie niedziela.

- Religia? – spytał John, starając się zachować porządek w notatkach.

- Jakiś rodzaj nie do końca określonego chrześcijaństwa, z tego, co zdołałem ustalić. W porządku – kontynuował. – Ostatnie możesz zapisać później. Powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś w biurze.

John przylepił trzecią kartkę do ściany.

- Rozmawiałem najpierw z jej szefem. – Zerknął na własny notatnik, który wyciągnął z kieszeni. – Robert Thompson – przeczytał głośno. – Niezbyt pomocny. Wielki facet. Bardzo oficjalny. Powiedział, że rozmawiał już na ten temat z policją i że Moira była cichą dziewczyną, nie sprawiającą problemów, nie miał nic więcej do dodania.

- A mówiąc "wielki"...

- Nie porównuję ze sobą – zjeżył się John. – Dałbyś temu spokój? To był jeden jedyny raz i tobie też facet wydałby się wysoki, gdybyś miał wstrząśnienie mózgu i siedział przywiązany do krzesła.

- Miał metr siedemdziesiąt sześć.

John zacisnął zęby.

- Cóż, pan Thompson miał co najmniej metr osiemdziesiąt – powiedział. – Prawdopodobnie gdzieś metr osiemdziesiąt sześć, co czyniłoby go wyższym niż _niektórzy_ ludzie, lubiący podtrzymywać iluzję wysokości dzięki rozczochranej fryzurze i miotaniu się wkoło.

Wrócił do swoich notatek, ignorując Sherlocka, który zmarszczył brwi i powtórzył bezgłośnie "_miotaniu?_".

- Był też solidnie zbudowany. Nie taki stary, ale zachowywał się strasznie poważnie. Pretensjonalny typ. Tak czy siak, dziewczyny z biura były znacznie sympatyczniejsze. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

- Kiedy? – spytał.

John spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Zaprosiłeś jedną z nich na randkę, kiedy? W którym momencie tygodnia zostanę porzucony?

- To nie jest randka – zaprotestował John. – Spytałem o życie osobiste Moiry i powiedziały, że nic na ten temat nie wiedzą, ale wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. Pomyślałem, że jeśli jedną gdzieś zaproszę, sam na sam powie mi więcej.

- Twoje poświęcenie jest wzruszające – skomentował Sherlock. – Jeśli plan z Facebookiem się uda, możesz sobie oszczędzić tego spotkania z...

- Vanessą.

- Och.

- Środa wieczorem – dodał niechętnie John. – I nie, nie możesz iść ze mną. Jestem przekonany, że sam sobie poradzę ze zdobyciem informacji.

- Chciałbym to zobacz...

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało im wymianę zdań, co zapewne wyszło im na dobre.

- Przyniosłam zakupy – zawołała pani Hudson. – Wpadnę tylko na chwilę do kuchni.

Przechodząc zerknęła na wywieszone na ścianie notatki.

- Ach, macie kolejną sprawę, chłopcy? Cudownie! – ucieszyła się, klepiąc Sherlocka po ramieniu, po czym oddaliła się z szerokim uśmiechem. John zastanowił się przelotnie, czy każdy bliższy znajomy Holmesa wyrabiał sobie skrzywione spojrzenie na poważne przestępstwa, czy po prostu wszystko było lepsze od znoszenia nudzącego się detektywa.

- Moglibyście zebrać niektóre z tych zdjęć, jeśli Peter wpadnie na górę – zawołała z kuchni. – Nie przepada za widokiem krwi, wiecie...

John rzucił się do kuchni, zgarniając prędko zdjęcia z autopsji.

- Bardzo przepraszam, pani Hudson – powiedział. – Nie powinniśmy ich tak zostawiać.

- Och, nie przejmuj się mną, kochany – uśmiechnęła się. – Ja mam znacznie mocniejszy żołądek.

- Dlaczego ludzie lubią się teraz tak śmiesznie podpisywać? – dodała, zerkając na ekran komputera. – Nigdy nie napisałabym "Kelly" w taki sposób.

- Najwyraźniej "i" jest nowym "y", pani Hudson – odezwał się Sherlock z drugiego pokoju. – Otrzymałem tę wiadomość z dobrych źródeł.

- Dobrych źródeł... – powtórzył John. – Zaraz, nie powiedziałeś przypadkiem, że masz to konto od sześciu miesięcy? Czy to nie było wtedy, kiedy zajmowaliśmy się tą sprawą kradzieży w liceum?

- Nie można lekceważyć opinii ekspertów, John – powiedział spokojnie Sherlock. – Nie było niczego, czego te dziewczynki nie wiedziałyby o Facebooku.

- Przypuszczam, że fakt, że słabły na widok twojego "bajronicznego uroku" za bardzo ci nie przeszkadzał.

Sherlock zlekceważył go, ale wydawał się zadowolony z siebie. John nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. Biorąc pod uwagę, w jak paskudnej atmosferze musiał pracować przez większość czasu, należała mu się odrobina pochlebstw.

- Adrian od pani Turner chciał mnie zawsze namówić na założenie Facebooka – powiedziała pani Hudson, zmierzając w stronę salonu. – Ale powiedziałam, że nie chcę nikogo zaczepiać. – Westchnęła z żalem. – Był takim miłym młodym chłopcem. Kto by się domyślił, że cały czas romansował z tamtym artystą? I pomyśleć, Sherlock, że gdybyś nie zauważył tej farby na spodniach, może nikt by się nigdy nie dowiedział.

- Nie była na jego spodniach, tylko za kołnierzykiem.

Pani Hudson zignorowała go.

- A teraz Tim jest zupełnie samotny, biedny chłopiec. – Przyjrzała się Sherlockowi krytycznie. John ukrył uśmiech – pani Hudson była niepoprawną romantyczką i wciąż wierzyła, że będzie miała własnych "ożenionych".

Sherlock pracował prędko swoimi smukłymi palcami, dodając i przesuwając notatki, z wyrazem absolutnego skupienia na twarzy. Był pogrążony we własnym świecie, niemal hipnotyzujący. John mógłby obserwować go godzinami.

Po dłuższej chwili otrząsnął się i z trudem oderwał wzrok od Sherlocka, tylko po to, żeby napotkać zdecydowanie znaczącą minę pani Hudson. Odkaszlnął i pospiesznie uśmiechnął się do niej jak najniewinniej, usiłując szukać ratunku w tradycji.

- Herbaty?


	5. Burza w szklance herbaty

**Rozdział 5**

**Burza w szklance herbaty**

- Wybaczcie ten bałagan.

Głowa Lestrade'a ledwo wystawała znad sterty pudeł i dokumentów zalegających na biurku.

- Modlę się, żebyście cokolwiek dla mnie mieli – powiedział, stając na nogi, żeby ich powitać. – Dziennikarze prawie taranują nam drzwi, ludzie zaczynają popadać w histerię, a my nie jesteśmy bliżej rozwiązania sprawy, niż byliśmy po pierwszym morderstwie.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby z nadzieją, że piętrzące się wszędzie sterty papierkowej roboty posłusznie znikną w oczach.

- Och, nie powiedziałbym – odparł Sherlock. – Jesteście zdecydowanie bliżej, niż wczoraj o tej samej porze.

- Ach tak, bo teraz _ty_ nad nią pracujesz – zrozumiał Lestrade, przewracając oczami.

- Otóż to.

Uwagę Johna przykuła bardzo dziewczęca filiżanka z porcelany, postawiona na jednym z pudeł.

- Niezbyt w twoim stylu – zauważył.

- Co? – spytał z roztargnieniem Lestrade, po czym podążył za wzrokiem Johna. – Nie, i zwykle nie wsadzam swoich naczyń do toreb na dowody – dodał. – To z mieszkania ostatniej ofiary. Donovan znalazła ją schowaną w pufie i wpadła na pomysł, że ofiara mogła ją tam specjalnie ukryć. Chcieliśmy przebadać osad na obecność środków odurzających.

- Mówiłem! – dobiegł podekscytowany głos z progu gabinetu.

Lestrade jęknął.

- Hopkins...

- Przepraszam, sir. Może mógłbym w czymś pomóc? Sierżant Donovan właśnie prawie przewróciła mnie na schodach, nie sądzę, żeby planowała prędko wrócić, sir.

- I na podstawie tego wydedukowałeś, że Sherlock jest w budynku? – Lestrade uniósł brew.

Hopkins zawstydził się.

- Słyszałem jakieś... plotki – przyznał. – Ale mówiłem, sir, naprawdę mówiłem o tych narkotykach, jak rozmawialiśmy o przeziębieniu!

- Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować – odparł Lestrade. – Ale nie było żadnych narkotyków. Przyszły do nas testy na obecność środków odurzających w ciele i są negatywne, więc filiżanka do niczego się nie przyda.

Twarz Hopkinsa posmutniała, ale Sherlock wydawał się zaintrygowany.

- Co filiżanka robiła w pufie? – spytał.

- W otomanie.

Trzy głowy obróciły się w stronę chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Hopkins przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale kontynuował.

- Pufa to bardziej taka duża poduszka, sir. Jeśli można schować do środka rzeczy, mówi się otomana.

- To samo pytanie – powiedział Sherlock.

Hopkins zaszurał nogami.

- Cóż, sir, czasami, kiedy moja mama wpada bez zapowiedzi, a robi to często odkąd tata odszedł z tą... no, nieważne, czasami, jak przychodzi, a ja mam bałagan w mieszkaniu, to czasami biorę brudne talerze i... – przerwał, spuszczając głowę. - ...i chowam je pod kanapę, sir. – Jego policzki zaczęły przypominać kolorem wściekle rudą czuprynę. – Ale zawsze wyciągam je od razu, jak sobie pójdzie, to znaczy...

- Tak, dziękujemy ci – przerwał Sherlock. – Jakkolwiek ten intymny wgląd w twoją higienę osobistą był fascynujący, dowody każą nam przypuszczać, że ofiara nie miała podobnych nawyków. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie ukrywam, że nieczęsto się to zdarza, ale jestem skłonny zgodzić się z sierżant Donovan.

- Nie martw się, nie przekażę jej – zapewnił go Lestrade. – Ale, tak jak mówiłem, ekspertyza nic nie wykazała.

Sherlock zignorował go, wskazując głową na filiżankę.

- Mogę ją zabrać?

- Proszę bardzo.

Sherlock podniósł ostrożnie torebkę i przekazał ją Johnowi.

- Jak skończymy tutaj, jedziemy z tym do Bartsa – oświadczył. – Nie przechylaj torebki.

- Świetnie – mruknął John, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ma tego dokonać, pędząc taksówką przez pół miasta.

- Okej, Sherlock, dostałeś notatki na temat poprzednich spraw, co możesz nam powiedzieć? – Wrócił do tematu Lestrade. – Nie znaleźliśmy ani jednego powiązania między ofiarami, a sprawdziliśmy wszystko, co się dało: historię edukacji, zatrudnienia, gdzie jeździły na wakacje... nic, zero wspólnego punktu.

- I co ci to mówi? – spytał Sherlock, zdejmując rękawiczki i zbliżając się do Johna. – Nie ruszaj się – poinstruował, używając rękawiczek, żeby wcisnąć filiżankę do kieszeni jego kurtki.

Lestrade wystawił ręce w geście "Nie mam bladego pojęcia".

- Mówi mi, że nie wiem niczego. Poza tym, że wszyscy byli dorośli i mieli pracę, a teraz nie żyją.

- John? – Sherlock wskazał na tablicę korkową, wyglądającą jak bardziej dopracowana wersja ich własnego projektu na Baker Street. – Spójrz na fotografie ofiar, przypomnij sobie fakty, o których czytaliśmy wczoraj i powiedz mi, co najbardziej cię uderza.

Zapadła cisza i przez chwilę wszyscy przyglądali się tablicy. W końcu John zaczął niepewnie:

- Różnice? – Sherlock skinął głową.

- Bardzo się od siebie różnią – kontynuował John. – Wiek, płeć, orientacja seksualna, kolor skóry, wyznanie, miejsce zamieszkania... wszystko jest kompletnie przypadkowe.

- Nie przypadkowe – poprawił go Holmes. – Nieistotne.

- Cóż, wszyscy mieszkali samotnie – zauważył Lestrade. – Ale to może wynikać ze zwykłej wygody. Koleś może chodzić po ulicach Londynu w każdą niedzielę i wybierać kogoś, kto akurat jest sam w domu.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Sugerujesz, że morderca po prostu przemierza miasto i zabija ludzi bez żadnego planu, i nadal udaje mu się pozostać niezauważonym? Bzdura. – Zastukał w dolną wargę opuszkami palców. – Czegokolwiek szuka w swoich ofiarach, ma to związek z ich zachowaniem, a nie fizycznymi warunkami. Nie chodzi o fakty na ich temat, chodzi o to, co robią. – Przerwał. – _Robili._ Coś, co nie podobało się mordercy, z jakiego innego powodu kazałby im przepraszać?

Lestrade zastanowił się przez moment.

- Okej, dawaj. Co takiego _robili_?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł wesoło Sherlock. – Ale mam serię pomysłów, a John bardzo szlachetnie poświęca swój jutrzejszy wieczór dla dobra sprawy. Zajmijmy się pozostałymi kwestiami, hm? Mówiłeś, że wpadnie dzisiaj do wydziału kobieta, która była najbliżej z trzecią ofiarą?

Lestrade podniósł jedną z teczek.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Helena Bagshaw. Sponsor AA. Godna zaufania osoba. – Spojrzał poważnie na Sherlocka. – Możesz z nią pogadać, ale masz się zachowywać. Z Johnem cały czas na odległość umożliwiającą kopnięcie w kostkę.

- Eee... - Hopkins stał dotychczas w kącie tak cichutko, że reszta prawie zapomniała o jego obecności. – Ee, przepraszam że się wtrącam, ale czy jest szansa, że niektóre z morderstw są po prostu przykrywką...? Tak jak w _A.B.C.?_

Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- _A.B.C._? Nie przypominam sobie sprawy o takiej nazwie, a zapewniam, że posiadam szczegółowe informacje na temat każdego przypadku seryjnych morderstw na przestrzeni dziejów. – Uniósł brwi.

- Co? Aaa, nie, nie! To książka – wyjaśnił prędko Hopkins. – Agaty Christie. Królowej Kryminału – dodał głupio.

- Królowej kry... Och, na miłość boską. – Sherlock wykonał półobrót, żeby z dramatyzmem opuścić pokój, ale John stanął mu na drodze.

- Proszek iocane – powiedział, krzyżując ramiona.

- Och, znam to! Proszek iocane: _Narzeczona dla księcia_ – dobiegło zza ich pleców. Sherlock przez moment piorunował Johna spojrzeniem, po czym westchnął.

- W porządku. – Wskazał na Hopkinsa. – Masz trzydzieści sekund. Zaczynaj!

- Ee... sprawa wyglądała na robotę mordercy z obsesją na punkcie alfabetu, najpierw zabił Alice A-cośtam w Andover, potem BB w Bexhill, potem sir C-cośtam Clarke'a w miejscu na C, ale potem wszystko się pomieszało i w Doncaster została zabita osoba na E...

Sherlock sprawdził znacząco zegarek, a Hopkins wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

- Ale tak naprawdę morderca był bratem trzeciej ofiary i wiedział, że będzie głównym podejrzanym. Zauważył nietypową zbieżność liter i stwierdził, że zabije najpierw tych pozostałych, żeby wydawało się, jakby morderstw dokonywał szaleniec... Przy każdym ciele zostawiał alfabetyczny rozkład jazdy pociągów i po prostu zabił przypadkową osobę w kinie w Doncaster, wiedząc, że w pobliżu będzie ktoś na D. – Wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał na Sherlocka z nadzieją.

- Sprawy nie mają ze sobą żadnego związku... – John przerwał Holmesowi swoim znaczącym chrząknięciem "Bądź miły!"; tym samym, którego Lestrade przez trzy miesiące usiłował się gorliwie nauczyć. Sherlock westchnął. – Aczkolwiek... koncept był w miarę sensowny i zmarnowałeś jedyne dwadzieścia osiem sekund mojego cennego czasu. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z biura.

John pospieszył za Sherlockiem, po drodze posyłając Hopkinsowi zachęcający uśmiech. Ku jego zdumieniu Holmes stał na zewnątrz i czekał na windę.

- Zabiłoby cię, gdybyś spróbował być odrobinę milszy? – zaczął. – Biedny chłopak próbował tylko pomóc.

- Byłem miły – zaprotestował Sherlock. – Pogratulowałem mu wyczucia czasu.

- Boże, daj mi siłę... - wymamrotał John. – Czemu czekamy na windę, tak nawiasem mówiąc? Schody są zbyt zatłoczone idiotami?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami w geście "Nie muszę ci się z niczego tłumaczyć", celowo nie patrząc na dłoń, którą John mimowolnie pocierał zesztywniałą nogę.

- John, wyrzuć to z siebie – powiedział, kiedy zjeżdżali do pokojów przesłuchań. – W tak ciasnym miejscu twoje myśli są ogłuszające.

- Cóż, mnie ta sprawa z alfabetem nie wydała się wcale taka nieprawdopodobna – przyznał Watson. – Jesteś pewien, że nie odrzucasz pomysłu tylko dlatego, że nie brzmi jak Moriarty?

- Po prostu próbujesz trzymać mnie w ryzach, prawda?

- Po prostu pytam.

John przygryzł zmartwiony wargę i było oczywiste, że jego niepokój jest szczery.

- W porządku – odparł z rezygnacją Sherlock. – Główną przyczyną używania seryjnych zabójstw jako przykrywki, jest rzucające się w oczy podobieństwo – tak jak w tej fikcyjnej historyjce, gdzie morderca sam podkreślał związek, zostawiając przy ciałach alfabetyczne rozkłady jazdy.

- Wysyłał też bodajże listy do Poirota – dodał John. – Czytałem tę książkę, lata temu.

- Kim jest Poirot?

- Nieważne. – John machnął ręką. – Nie jest tak dobry jak ty.

- To oczywiste – odparł natychmiast Sherlock, ale wydawał się zadowolony z siebie. – A zatem, jeśli planujesz kogoś zamordować, najpierw ustalasz cechy charakterystyczne ofiary i zgodnie z nimi zabijasz wcześniej ludzi, którzy pasują do profilu.

- Jak byli wojskowi lekarze, na przykład?

- Nie.

- Nie?

- To znaczy tak, coś w tym stylu. Bardzo oczywiste i łatwe do odkrycia powiązanie między ofiarami; inaczej niż w naszej sprawie. Chcesz zabić miss świata, zaczynasz od zabicia poprzednich miss świata.

- Zakładając, że jesteś kompletnie amoralny, oczywiście.

Sherlock nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią.

* * *

Helena Bagshaw wydawała się... _falująca_, zdecydował John, zerkając przez szybę pokoju przesłuchań. Przechadzała się tam i z powrotem, wysoka, szczupła i owinięta szalami. Zgodnie z notatkami Lestrade'a skończyła już czterdziestkę, ale było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że Johnowi trudno byłoby ustalić dokładny wiek. Weszli do środka.

- Witam, pani Bagshaw, bardzo miło z pani strony, że zgodziła się z nami porozmawiać. – Sherlock wyraźnie postanowił użyć całego swojego uroku. Zrobił krok do przodu i wskazał gestem krzesło. – Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a to mój partner, John Watson.

Pani Bagshaw przysiadła i zajęła się odgarnianiem paru jasnych kosmyków, które wysunęły się jej z ciasnego koka.

- Wolałabym nie przechodzić przez to znowu – zaczęła zaskakująco przyjemnym kontraltem. – Nie mam nic do dodania.

- Nie musimy omawiać z panią wydarzeń z zeszłego tygodnia – zapewnił ją Sherlock, spychając nieco na bok pudełko chusteczek i rzucając na stół wypełnioną papierami teczkę. – Interesuje nas codzienne życie pana Bensona. – Posłał jej jeden ze swoich szerokich uśmiechów, które zawsze przyprawiały Johna o ciarki. Przypuszczalnie na Helenę podziałały w podobny sposób, bo jej wypukłe bladozielone oczy rozszerzyły się nieco i skierowała je na Watsona.

- Co dokładnie chcecie wiedzieć?

Sherlock wydawał się nieco urażony, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Gdyby mogła nam pani opisać, jak wyglądał przeciętny tydzień pana Bensona? – spytał John.

Helena położyła dłonie na stole i wbiła w nie spojrzenie.

- Pracował od poniedziałku do piątku, jeździł metrem. Jadł w stołówce, jeśli pamiętał, żeby zjeść... Wieczorami robił sobie gotowe obiady z mrożonek i większość wyrzucał do śmieci. Był bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Kiedy odbywały się spotkania AA, przychodził na nie; w przeciwnym razie spędzał wolny czas w mieszkaniu, przeglądając stare zdjęcia i listy. Raz na dwa, trzy tygodnie dzwonił do mnie z hotelu. Przychodziłam, a on siedział przy barze, z nietkniętym drinkiem na stole. Brałam go na górę i siedzieliśmy w pokoju całą noc, rozmawiając o Sarah.

Podniosła wzrok.

- Pytaliście o jego życie... szczerze mówiąc, nie miał żadnego. Żył z dnia na dzień, _przeżywał_, tak, jak robią ludzie, którzy nagle wszystko stracili. Sarah nie żyła od osiemnastu miesięcy, a pierwsze cztery spędził upijając się codziennie do nieprzytomności. Raz obudził się, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy, i zapisał się na odwyk. Od tamtego czasu nie dotyka... – przerwała. – Nie dotykał ani kropli alkoholu.

John zacisnął usta ze współczuciem.

- Pan Benson mieszkał w jednej z tańszych dzielnic w mieście i miał kiepsko płatną pracę. Skąd brał pieniądze na hotele? – spytał Sherlock.

- Sarah była ubezpieczona – wyjaśniła Helena. – Neil miał pieniądze, po prostu nie był zainteresowany wydawaniem ich. Praca była tylko po to, żeby miał czym zająć myśli. Mój mąż pomógł mu ją zdobyć, pracowali w tym samym budynku.

Sherlock przejrzał szybko papiery na biurku.

- Rozumiem, że Neil odkrył religię w trakcie leczenia odwykowego – powiedział. – Zaczął brać udział w jakichkolwiek obrzędach?

Helena potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, jego wiara była z natury nieokreślona i często się w niej gubił. Obawiam się, panie Holmes, że katolicyzm może być nieco niejednoznacznym pocieszeniem dla pogrążonych w żałobie – powiedziała. – Z jednej strony, daje nadzieję na zjednoczenie w przyszłości z ukochaną osobą... Z drugiej, samobójstwo jest uznawane za grzech śmiertelny, który to zjednoczenie uniemożliwi.

Pochyliła się do przodu.

- Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu śmierci Neila – przyznała. – I cały czas mam przed oczami moment, w którym odkryłam jego ciało. – Jej wcześniejsze opanowanie nieco osłabło i John przysunął pudełko chusteczek, które przyjęła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że złapie pan tego mordercę, panie Holmes – dodała. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby Neil opierał mu się zbyt mocno.

* * *

W drodze do Bartsa John dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany.

- Co? – spytał, odwracając głowę od okna taksówki.

- O to ci właśnie chodziło, prawda? – Sherlock przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Wczoraj, kiedy powiedziałeś "Biedny facet". Nie miałeś na myśli tego, że został zamordowany.

- Nie – przyznał John.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- To kompletnie nielogiczne i śmieszne: uzależnić całe swoje życie od istnienia drugiej osoby tak bardzo, że w razie jej śmierci "_traci się wszystko_". – Potrząsnął głową. – Co to w ogóle znaczy?

W oczach Johna błysnęło coś w rodzaju politowania.

- Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy się nie dowiesz – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zresztą, nie martwiłbym się o to. Jesteś ożeniony ze swoją pracą, a ona się nigdzie nie wybiera.

* * *

Laboratorium św. Bartłomieja było puste i Sherlock wydobył filiżankę z kieszeni Johna, przygotowując potrzebne do analizy wyposażenie.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś z wczorajszych wyników autopsji? – spytał.

John przycupnął na jednym z wysokich laboratoryjnych stołków – jego krótkie nogi kołysały się nad ziemią w sposób, który zawsze sprawiał, że Sherlock miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Czego nigdy nie zrobił, rzecz jasna. John natychmiast ześlizgnął się na podłogę i odruchowo przełączył na bardziej oficjalny tryb, gotowy do zdania żołnierskiego raportu. Sherlock poczuł, że uśmiech wpełza mu na twarz bardziej uparcie i stłumił go z trudem.

- Rany są do siebie podobne, co oznacza, że albo używa za każdym razem tego samego narzędzia, albo ma ich więcej – powiedział John, patrząc w swój notatnik. – Kształt ran wskazuje na raczej symetryczne narzędzie, około jedenastu centymetrów długości, ale biorąc pod uwagę sińce dookoła, niezbyt ostre – dodał. – To by się zgadzało z teorią na temat "wysokiego i męskiego" – potrzeba sporo siły, żeby wbić coś takiego w ciało. Dwie pierwsze ofiary miały też dodatkową ranę, która przed śmiercią pogruchotała im żebra.

- Skoro już tu jesteśmy, mogę się przyjrzeć zwłokom – zdecydował Sherlock, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i prędko wystukując wiadomość. Minutę później spojrzał skrzywiony na odpowiedź. – Umówić się na czwartek? – przeczytał z niesmakiem. – To jeszcze dwa dni. Czy ta kobieta oszalała?

Usta Johna drgnęły.

- Zdaje się, że twój urok nie działa tak dobrze przez smsy – zaobserwował.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak tobie idzie lepiej – prychnął Sherlock, po czym zastanowił się. – Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł – stwierdził. – Ja zbadam filiżankę, a ty idź i popracuj nad zmiękczeniem Molly. Wysmaż jej jedną z tych twoich gadek, "_próbujemy uratować ludzkie życia_" i tak dalej.

- Moich _gadek_?

- Och, wiesz, co mam na myśli. – Sherlock machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

- Obawiam się, że wiem – westchnął John, ale ruszył do wyjścia.

Wrócił dziesięć minut później.

- Okej, Molly mówi, że możesz wpaść na dół, ale masz tylko piętnaście minut – w przeciwnym razie pozostaje czwartek. To nie żart, na dole jest naprawdę niezłe zamieszanie – dodał, widząc, że Sherlock nie wygląda na przekonanego.

- W porządku – rzucił, odkładając na stół pipetę. – Prowadź.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do kostnicy, Molly stała nieruchomo z ustami ściągniętymi w ponurą linię, desperacko zdeterminowana, żeby nie dać się w żaden sposób oczarować.

Sherlock minął ją, posyłając po drodze absolutnie profesjonalny uśmiech. Odetchnęła, przymykając z ulgą oczy. Udało jej się przetrwać krytyczny moment spojrzenia na Sherlocka pierwszy raz, co zwykle natychmiast zamieniało ją w bełkoczącą galaretkę.

- Dobrze wyglądasz, Molly. – Baryton Holmesa zawibrował z tyłu, tuż przy jej uchu, i Molly otworzyła raptownie oczy.

Moment później już go nie było – stał przy zwłokach, które zdążyła wcześniej dla niego wysunąć.

- Cholera – mruknęła, czekając, aż jej puls odrobinę się uspokoi. Kiedy John minutę później wszedł do kostnicy, nadal stała w tym samym miejscu.

- Eee... przyniosłem ci kawę – powiedział Watson, wyciągając do niej dłoń z papierowym kubkiem. – Z automatu. Pomyślałem, że pewnie nie miałaś czasu...

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- To naprawdę miło z twojej strony, John, dziękuję – powiedziała, biorąc od niego kubek i prawie upuszczając go na ziemię, kiedy Sherlock zawołał ją z kostnicy.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała prędko, oddając mu kawę. – Mógłbyś tylko... to potrwa minutkę. – Odwróciła się i pośpieszyła w stronę Holmesa, tradycyjnie powtarzając w myślach _Nie patrz na jego dłonie, nie patrz na jego dłonie..._

- Mogłabyś na to zerknąć, Molly? – Stał przy ciele drugiej ofiary, trzymając w ręku szkło powiększające. – Przy uszkodzonych żebrach widać metaliczny połysk. Znalazłaś cokolwiek w ranie?

_Nie patrz na jego dłonie... Nie patrz na jego dłonie. Odwróć wzrok. Teraz. Nie myśl o jego dłoniach... te palce... Cholera, pomyślałaś o jego palcach!_

- Molly?

- Tak... tak, metaliczny – powtórzyła, usiłując skupić się na rozmowie. – Aha, wiem o czym mówisz. – Zbliżyła się. – Nie zajmowałam się akurat tym ciałem, daj mi zobaczyć notatki. – Uniosła podkładkę, którą wcześniej przyciskała mocno do piersi. – Tak, w ranie znajdował się opiłek metalu, który został odesłany do laboratorium... – Przerzuciła strony. – Prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Raju, naprawdę są bezużyteczni. Spróbuję ich pogonić.

- Jakaś szansa na szybki telefon? – zapytał Sherlock.

Podniosła wzrok. _Te usta... O mój Boże, spójrz te usta, to jest po prostu... Cholera jasna. Weź się w garść, kobieto!_

- Byłym bardzo wdzięczny – dodał Holmes i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Natychmiast poczuła to przedziwne, mdlące uczucie w żołądku, jakby spadała szybko w dół. _Złapałby mnie? Boże, to nie ma sensu... Odwrót! Odwrót!_

- W... w porządku.

Podreptała prędko do gabinetu, po drodze odbierając kawę z rąk Johna.

Sherlock był nieznośnie zadowolony z siebie.

- Jesteś przerażający, wiesz – oznajmił mu John. – Czuję się, jakbym oglądał jednego z tych zaklinaczy węży, ale ty to robisz ludziom.

Sherlock przechylił głowę.

- Mógłbym spróbować na tobie – powiedział, wyraźnie zaintrygowany pomysłem.

- Nie, dziękuję. – John wzdrygnął się. – Zdecydowanie wolę prawdziwego Sherlocka Holmesa.

Detektyw mrugnął do niego.

- Czego szukamy? – spytał John, spuszczając wzrok na ciało Phillipy Saunders. – Nieważne. Widzę. – Pochylił się nad raną. – Myślisz, że to opiłek metalu z ostrza, którym zabił ofiary? Pierwsze uderzenie musiało być naprawdę silne, żeby tak pogruchotać żebra.

- Dokładnie – potwierdził Sherlock i zerknął przez ramię Johna. – Molly wraca. Zajmij ją rozmową, żebym mógł skończyć.

- Wyślą wyniki badań jutro rano – zawołała Molly. Sherlock kiwnął krótko głową.

John westchnął.

- Więc, Molly... co tam u ciebie? – zaczął niezręcznie. – Co tam u... – Przerwał na moment. - ...Toby'ego? – Był niemal pewny, że takie było imię kota.

Wyglądało na to, że Toby miał się dobrze. John uśmiechał się i gawędził z Molly, trzymając ją na boku, podczas gdy Sherlock ignorował ich, pochłonięty pracą.

- Dawno nie widziałam ciebie i Sherlocka na Nocy Quizów – wspomniała Molly, kiedy wyczerpał im się temat kocich przygód. – Tak właściwie to ani razu od wakacji.

John skrzywił się, przypominając sobie niechętnie swoją sromotną porażkę w próbach socjalizowania Holmesa.

- Sherlock nienawidzi quizów – wyjaśnił jej. – Właściwie nie byliśmy tam razem. Ja byłem, a Sherlock próbował mnie przekonać do wyjścia.

- Och. Rozumiem. – Wydawała się rozczarowana. – Zastanawiałam się, gdzie obaj zniknęliście. Pamiętam, bo kupiłam na tamten wieczór nową sukienkę...

- Różową – przypomniał sobie John, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed wzdrygnięciem na samo wspomnienie.

Molly wyglądała na zachwyconą.

- Zauważyłeś! – Zniżyła głos. – Myślisz, że Sherlockowi się podobała?

John poszukał prędko w myślach odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.

- Powiedział, że wyglądasz słodko – wydusił wreszcie. Molly rozpromieniła się, obiecując im na odchodnym wiadomość z wynikami testu jutro z samego rana, kiedy Sherlock skończył wreszcie oglądać ciała i wypadł z kostnicy.

- John, to było okropne kłamstwo – zauważył świętoszkowato, kiedy wyszli razem na korytarz. – Dobrze pamiętasz, że porównałem ją do puddingu.

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Prawie to samo.

* * *

Czterdzieści minut i kilkadziesiąt wiadomości tekstowych później John wrócił do laboratorium z połową nadgryzionej kanapki w ręku.

- Nie musiałeś bombardować mnie smsami – poskarżył się. – Byłem tylko na dole w stołówce, przecież za chwilę bym wrócił. – Nadal przeglądał swój telefon, czytając najwcześniejsze wiadomości. – Nawet nie wiem, jakim cudem tak szybko je piszesz.

- Powinieneś spróbować używać kciuków – poradził mu Sherlock, drukując wyniki analiz. – Znacznie skuteczniejsze od stukania w klawiaturę wskazującym palcem ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

- Okej, przyszedłem – powiedział z irytacją John. – I skoro, cytuję, _potrzebujesz mnie w tej chwili,_ co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Sherlock wyjął kartkę z drukarki i skinął na niego.

- Zerknij na to.

John przeleciał wzrokiem po wynikach i uniósł brwi.

- Lestrade powiedział, że badanie krwi nic nie wykazało? – spytał.

- Owszem. – Sherlock uśmiechał się.

- Ale... ten środek powinien wyjść na testach przez co najmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny od podania. To na pewno z tej filiżanki?

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

- Ale dziewczyna była martwa od dwunastu do osiemnastu godzin, kiedy ją znaleźli, to oznacza... - Przerwał. – To oznacza, że nie wypiła zawartości filiżanki? Wylała ją?

Sherlock westchnął.

- Spójrz. – Wskazał na naczynie, zapakowane na powrót w przezroczystą torebkę na dowody. John uniósł ją.

- Widzisz? – Sherlock złapał go za nadgarstek i przekręcił, dopóki nie zobaczyli różowego śladu na krawędzi porcelany. – _Pink Spice_, wodoodporna szminka Clinique – powiedział. – Miała jedną z nich na toaletce. Nałożona prawdopodobnie tego samego poranka.

John już dawno przestał zadawać sobie pytanie, skąd Sherlock wie tak dużo o kobiecych produktach do makijażu.

- Czyli wypiła. – Zbladł, przypominając sobie ślady na nadgarstkach dziewczyny.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

- Tak, i została odurzona od sześciu do dwunastu godzin przed śmiercią.

John poczuł, że jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści.

- I jeśli dawka była wystarczająco mała, przez większość czasu była przytomna... – Podniósł wzrok. – Mój Boże, Sherlock, co on z nią robił?


	6. Romanse

**Rozdział 6**

**Romanse**

- Cholera jasna!

John cofnął się chwiejnie do tyłu, prawie spadając ze schodów. Co jak co, ale dwumetrowa biblioteczka zasłaniająca całe wejście była ostatnim, czego spodziewał się po powrocie do domu w środowe popołudnie.

Potarł lekko czoło, czując rosnącego szybko guza. Wsunął rękę w szparę pozostałą z drzwi frontowych i wymacał przełącznik światła, co nie pomogło mu w zrozumieniu sytuacji. Wielki mebel zastawiał nie tylko wejście, ale wypełniał prawie cały korytarz.

Usłyszał kichnięcie i dojrzał sylwetkę wyłaniającą się z piwnicy.

- Peter! – zawołał. – Peter, mógłbyś to przesunąć? Nie mogę się dostać do środka.

Rozległy się pośpieszne kroki i w wąskiej przerwie pojawiła się twarz sąsiada z mieszkania obok.

- Wybacz, John, to tylko ja – powiedział, ściągając z głowy baseballówkę. Celowo zmierzwione jasne włosy natychmiast opadły mu na jedno oko. – Pani Hudson nie mogła się zdecydować, gdzie to postawić.

- Tim, jestem pewien, że nie zdecyduje się na korytarz – zauważył John. – Moglibyśmy to chociaż trochę przesunąć?

- Żaden problem – odparł Tim, chwytając jedną stronę mebla.

Wspólnie popchnęli półkę bliżej ściany.

- Czyli pomagasz pani Hudson w projekcie "221C"? – zagaił John, myśląc tęsknie o swoim wygodnym fotelu na górze, ale nie chcąc wyjść na nieuprzejmego.

- Na to wygląda – Tim wzruszył dobrodusznie ramionami. – Skończyłem wcześniej pracę i pani T. od razu mnie tu wysłała. Unia gospodyń... Co poradzić.

- Racja - przytaknął John.

- Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podziewa Peter, a miał mi pomagać – mówił dalej Tim. – Jak na kogoś, kto pracuje tylko w weekendy, wyjątkowo rzadko bywa w domu.

John wskazał na półkę.

- Może nie jest taki głupi.

- Dobry argument.

John wydobył z kieszeni wibrujący telefon.

- Wybacz – wymamrotał. – Sms.

_Dlaczego wciąż jesteś na dole? SH_

Cóż, to była odpowiedź na pytanie, czy Sherlock jest w mieszkaniu.

_Czy feng shui pani Hudson znowu zablokowało wejście? SH_

John potarł guza na czole, patrząc, jak niknie ostatnia nadzieja na mniej żenujące wyjaśnienie spóźnienia.

_Potrzebuję pomocy. SH_

John westchnął.

- Muszę iść – powiedział do Tima. – Wybacz, że cię z tym zostawiam.

- Nie szkodzi. – Tim potrząsnął głową. – Cieszę się, że mogłem wyjść z domu, tak czy siak – przyznał. – Adrian przyszedł odwiedzić panią T.

John uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

- Niezręczne – zgodził się, kierując w stronę schodów.

Zanim zdążył do nich dojść, zaskrzypiały drzwi od mieszkania pani Hudson.

- Czy to ty, Peter? – zawołała starsza pani, wychodząc na korytarz. – Och. Doktor Watson. – Wydawała się rozczarowana.

- Przepraszam, pani Hudson, to tylko ja.

_Przygniotło cię coś ciężkiego? SH_

- Gdzie jest ten nieszczęsny chłopak? Musimy się zająć dywanem... – Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym spojrzała z nadzieją na Johna. – Może pan mógłby nam pomóc, doktorze? Chcemy go tylko zwinąć, w trójkę nie powinno nam zająć długo.

_Mam przyjść i cię zabrać? SH_

"Zabranie" podziałało. John ściągnął urażony usta i wystukał odpowiedź.

_Będę za godzinę_

- Nie ma sprawy, pani Hudson.

Nie zdążyli nawet dojść do drzwi 221C, kiedy na górze rozległo się głuche łupnięcie i Sherlock praktycznie zmaterializował się obok. Wskazał oskarżycielsko na Johna.

- Byłeś na zewnątrz _cały dzień_! – Jego oczy powędrowały na posiniaczone czoło Watsona i detektyw zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie byłem _na zewnątrz_, byłem w pracy – zaprotestował John. – Ktoś musi zarabiać na twoje taksówki. Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że przez ostatnie miesiące postanowiłeś odrzucać wszystkie sprawy, które nie wydawały się powiązane z działalnością londyńskich geniuszy zła, więc nie mieliśmy zbyt wielkich dochodów.

Sherlock machnął ręką.

- Nie jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny.

- Tak właśnie sobie powtarzam – odparł rzeczowo John. – A jednak... – Podniósł telefon, na którym nadal wyświetlała się lista wiadomości od Sherlocka.

Tim i pani Hudson słuchali ich konwersacji jak fani Wimbledonu na meczu. Teraz odwrócili wyczekująco głowy w stronę Sherlocka, który wyglądał, jakby chciał się poddać.

John westchnął.

- Chodź z nami, porozmawiamy na dole – zasugerował. Sprawa czy nie sprawa, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka pomagającego w rolowaniu dywanu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie było w nim zwłok. – I tak potrzebujesz mnie tylko jako widowni. Równie dobrze możesz mówić, kiedy jestem zajęty.

Sherlock uniósł brwi, ale posłusznie podążył na Johnem. Wkrótce przemierzał salon 221C w tę i z powrotem, mówiąc do siebie głośno i przeszkadzając im w pracy.

- Żałoba to oczywisty motyw w trzecim przypadku, ale co z pozostałymi? – mamrotał. – Cały czas potrzebuję danych o czwartym... Ale pierwszy stracił rodziców dwa lata temu... Mogłoby się zgadzać, ale zostawili mu przecież dom, to powinno być wystarczającym pocieszeniem...

- _Pocieszeniem_? – wyszeptał Tim w kierunku Johna, kiedy odhaczali razem boki dywanu od ścian.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – poradził mu Watson. – To tylko tak brzmi.

- ...i niczego podobnego nie ma przy Numerze Dwa – kontynuował Sherlock, cały czas przechadzając się po pokoju. – Chyba, że policzyć rozwód, ale przecież ludzie biorą je cały czas...

- No nie wiem, Sherlock – wtrąciła się pani Hudson. – Niektórzy strasznie je przeżywają. Ominąłeś kawałek, kochaniutki. – Wskazała Timowi palcem kąt obok kominka.

- Brat Petera próbował się zabić, kiedy zostawiła go żona – dodała. – Strasznie to samolubne... Jego biedna matka miała złamane serce.

- Przykro mi, pani Hudson – odezwał się John. – To musiało być okropne.

- Och, stara historia – odparła. – Peter był wtedy jeszcze nastolatkiem, jest między nimi spora różnica wieku. Dobrze, chłopcy, chwyćcie za oba końce, a ja pójdę na środek.

Zaczęli zwijać dywan, John i Tim czołgając się na kolanach, podczas gdy starsza pani popychała go na środku czubkiem buta. Sherlock przeskoczył zgrabnie nad rulonem, a John trzepnął go znacząco w łydkę, wskazując na panią Hudson. Holmes westchnął, ale dołączył do niej, kopiąc dywan z roztargnieniem.

- Ale wyszedł z tego? – spytał Tim. – Brat Petera, znaczy się?

- Co... Ach, tak, kochanie. Peter go znalazł. Uratował mu życie. Ale to przez to teraz tak nie lubi widoku krwi... David próbował podciąć sobie gardło. – Pokręciła głową. – Zawsze był taki dramatyczny.

Dotarli do końca pokoju i John wymienił spojrzenia z Timem. Chłopak skrzywił się.

- Teraz czuję się winny, że nazywałem go "Pan Ponurak" – mruknął. – Nawet, jeśli tylko w myślach.

Sherlock wznowił przechadzanie się po pokoju, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o próbach samobójczych, dopóki nie odezwał się jego telefon.

- Tak! – wykrzyknął i wypadł przez drzwi, po chwili wtykając jeszcze głowę przez próg.

- Idziesz, John? – spytał. – Kelli ma nowego przyjaciela. – Mrugnął do niego i zniknął.

* * *

Kiedy John wszedł na górę kilka minut później, Sherlock siedział już w fotelu z laptopem na kolanie, zagubiony w facebookowym świecie swojego alter ego.

Watson zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i po dłuższej chwili bycia kompletnie ignorowanym wstał i podreptał do kuchni, żeby przygotować dla siebie tosty z fasolką. Doświadczenie mówiło mu, że nie ma nawet sensu próbować wmusić czegokolwiek w Sherlocka. Skończył jeść, pozmywał naczynia i wrócił do salonu, gdzie Holmes siedział teraz rozciągnięty w fotelu, z zamkniętymi oczami i dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą. Wyglądał jak śpiący mnich, którego przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy ominęło strzyżenie głowy.

- Moira Pickering miała romans ze swoim pracodawcą – oświadczył. – Od ponad roku.

- Naprawdę? – John był zaskoczony. – Eee... jak on się nazywał? – Podszedł do kominka i zerknął na notatki na ścianie. – Robert Thompson. – Przypomniał sobie ich poniedziałkową rozmowę. – W życiu bym się nie domyślił. Nawet nie wydawał się zainteresowany znalezieniem mordercy.

- Przypuszczalnie martwił się bardziej swoją żoną – odparł Sherlock i John przypomniał sobie stojące w gabinecie rodzinne zdjęcie.

- Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyny nie były chętne do rozmowy, jak zapytałem o jej życie osobiste – zrozumiał.

Sherlock uchylił jedną powiekę.

- Vanessa będzie zdruzgotana.

John spojrzał na niego głupio i dopiero po krótkiej chwili przypomniał sobie, o czym mowa.

- Nadal idę – oznajmił stanowczo. – Nie wychodziłem nigdzie od wieków. I nie zaczynaj z tym swoim _nie było cię cały dzień_, już o tym dyskutowaliśmy.

- Mówiłeś, że to nie randka.

- A ty powiedziałeś, że nie jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym nie iść.

Sherlock otworzył drugie oko i spojrzał na Johna z zaciekawieniem.

- Naprawdę czujesz się w taki sposób, John? Że musisz na mnie zarabiać?

John zarumienił się.

- Nie – zaprzeczył. – To znaczy... niezupełnie. Ale ktoś z naszej dwójki musi być odpowiedzialny, inaczej nie damy radę spłacić rachunków. – Zawahał się, nie chcąc zawstydzać Sherlocka. – To super, że możemy jadać za darmo w połowie restauracji w Londynie, naprawdę, to świetnie, ale nie wziąłeś żadnej płatnej sprawy od wieków i... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu chcę być pewien, że zapłacimy czynsz na czas. Wiem, że to nie był najlepszy dzień, żeby cię zostawiać, ale z dzisiejszym rynkiem pracy nie mogę ryzykować tego, że mnie zwolnią, przepraszam, Sherlock.

- Powinieneś pracować dla mnie, żebym miał cię na miejscu zawsze, kiedy potrzebuję – uznał Holmes. Przewrócił oczami na widok niedowierzającej miny Johna. – Mam pieniądze, John. Zawsze miałem pieniądze. Nie kupiłem tego garnituru na stoisku w Camden Town, nawet ty powinieneś zauważyć.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- W takim razie po co był ci potrzebny współlokator? _We dwójkę damy radę je opłacić._ Tak powiedziałeś, doskonale pamiętam.

- Ach, cóż. – Sherlock wydawał się odrobinę zażenowany. – Posiadanie pieniędzy nie jest tym samym, co posiadanie dostępu do pieniędzy.

John nadal patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Odcięto mnie od nich, w porządku? – wyjaśnił z irytacją. – Były pewne... wątpliwości na temat tego, w jaki sposób je wydaję.

- Mycroft? – spytał ostrożnie John.

Sherlock parsknął.

- Mycroft _chciałby_ mieć nade mną taką władzę.

John szybko przewinął myślach krótką listę osób, które mogły przewyższać rangą Mycrofta. Zdążył dojść do premiera Anglii, kiedy nagle spłynęła na niego odpowiedź.

- Masz na myśli...

- ...Mamusię – dokończył Sherlock, kiwając głową. Zmrużył oczy. – Mówię ci to wyłącznie po to, żebyś przestał tracić czas przejmując się nieistniejącymi problemami – ostrzegł. – To nie jest temat na dłuższą konwersację. – Sprawdził, czy John jest wystarczająco pod wrażeniem jego poważnego tonu i kontynuował. – Tak czy inaczej, niedawno mój dostęp do konta został przywrócony, jako że na moje życie wywierany jest_ stabilizujący, pozytywny wpływ._ – Uniósł szyderczo brew. – Więc przypuszczam, że to i tak ty powinieneś na tym skorzystać.

Myśli Johna zboczyły z toru już w połowie tej rewelacji.

- W takim razie nie potrzebujesz więcej współlokatora – zrozumiał. – Mógłbyś spokojnie mieszkać tutaj beze mnie.

- Jak mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę? – spytał Sherlock. – Nie usłyszałeś ani jednego słowa z tego, co właśnie powiedziałem? – Miał ogromną ochotę na popukanie Johna w czaszkę, tak jak miał w zwyczaju robić mu Mycroft, kiedy byli dziećmi. – Daj mi w takim razie podsumować najważniejsze punkty. – Pochylił się.

- Ty – wskazał na Johna – chodzisz do pracy, bo martwisz się o pieniądze. Ja – wskazał na siebie – mam pieniądze i bardzo często wymagam twojej obecności. A zatem – uniósł ramiona w geście "to chyba oczywiste" – powinieneś przestać znikać, kiedy cię potrzebuję, a ja będę płacił rachunki. – Oparł się z powrotem o fotel, przybierając minę pod tytułem "_czyż nie jestem genialny?"._

Zapadła długa cisza. Zdezorientowany Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że John liczy i do tego przekroczył już dawno dziesiątkę. Coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak.

W końcu John wziął głęboki oddech.

- Nie wkurzę się na ciebie, bo rozumiem, że nie chciałeś, żebym poczuł się jak twoja prywatna prostytutka – powiedział i Sherlock pomyślał, że to zdanie było zupełnie bez sensu. Z jednej strony ze względu na znaczenie, z drugiej dlatego, że John wyraźnie _był _wkurzony i nawet nie wychodziło mu ukrywanie tego.

- Przypomnę ci tylko, że jestem, w rzeczy samej, lekarzem, i nie masz prawa wybierać sobie ze mnie tylko tych części, które uważasz za przydatne – jak na przykład mojej gotowości do strzelania dla ciebie do ludzi albo powtarzania przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu, jaki jesteś fantastyczny – i ignorowania całej reszty. Bo, uwierz mi, ludzie w ten sposób nie działają.

- A moja oferta...

- Mieści się w tych dziesięciu procentach.

Sherlock chciał przypomnieć, że to właśnie fakt bycia lekarzem znajduje w Johnie użytecznym, ale czuł, że nie byłby to odpowiedni moment.

- Philippa Saunders także miała romans z mężczyzną, dla którego pracowała – powiedział zamiast tego.

John chętnie przystał na zmianę tematu.

- To spory zbieg okoliczności, prawda? – spytał. – Czy to to? Wspólny motyw?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- Za mało danych – poskarżył się. – Poderwał się i zaczął przechadzać po salonie. – Dwójka i Czwórka miały romanse ze swoimi pracodawcami, ale Trójka z pewnością nie.

- Ach, tak. No tak, oczywiście, że nie – przyznał John, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Heleną. – Nie interesował się nikim poza swoją zmarłą żoną.

- Otóż to – zgodził się Sherlock. – Numer Trzy zdecydowanie miał myśli samobójcze, co może być czymś, czego morderca nie pochwala. Jedynka i Dwójka doświadczyły traumatycznych wydarzeń, które mogły poskutkować tym samym, ale nie ma żadnego dowodu na coś podobnego w przypadku Czwórki. Przejrzałem całego jej Facebooka. Poza tym, jakie traumy można mieć w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat?

John zdecydował, że oszczędzi sobie komentarza.

- Jak się dowiedziałeś o Philippie Saunders? – spytał zamiast tego.

- Cóż, nie siedziałem tutaj obijając się cały dzień, podczas gdy ty włóczyłeś się gdzieś po... – Jego wzrok powędrował na johnowe buty. – ...Hampstead – dokończył. – Odwiedziłem tę agencję prawniczą o absurdalnej nazwie i zadałem kilka pytań.

- Lepiej pilnuj, żeby Lestrade cię nie przyłapał – ostrzegł go John. – Wiesz, że masz zakaz samodzielnego przesłuchiwania ludzi. Naprawdę nieźle nadstawił za ciebie karku.

Sherlock uciekł wzrokiem w bok i zapadła krótka, niezręczna cisza. John wyprostował się w fotelu.

- Powiedz, że to nieprawda.

Sherlock prychnął.

- To, że akurat zdarzyło mu się tam przebywać, było tylko przykrym zbiegiem okoliczności – rzucił. – Na szczęście akurat opuszczałem budynek, więc zdążyłem zdobyć wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

- Co powiedział?

- Że jeśli zrobię to jeszcze raz, wyrzuci mnie ze sprawy, i tym razem mówił poważnie. To dlatego nie mam jeszcze wystarczających danych na temat Numeru Jeden. Lestrade nie pozwolił mi iść do firmy samemu i kiedy on znalazł czas, już ją zamknęli – powiedział z niesmakiem. – A nawet zaproponowałem, że wezmę Hopkinsa!

John poczuł ukłucie czegoś, czego nie udało mu się do końca zinterpretować. Sherlock nie miał z tym problemu.

- Jesteś zazdrosny – oznajmił.

- Co? Nie jestem!

- Owszem, jesteś. Ale nie ma potrzeby. Nawet Lestrade przyznał, że Hopkins byłby bezużyteczny, aczkolwiek miał raczej na myśli kontrolowanie mnie, a nie faktyczną pomoc.

- Biedny Hopkins – powiedział John. W ciągu tygodnia straciłby albo pracę, albo życie.

- Prawdopodobnie. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Ciekaw jestem, po co Lestrade trzyma Hopkinsa w ekipie – zastanowił się John. – Zawsze wygląda na rozdrażnionego, kiedy tylko widzi chłopaka na oczy. Jego ojciec nie jest komisarzem albo czymś, prawda?

- Zakładam, że nie zauważyłeś nowego trofeum w gabinecie Lestrade'a?

John spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Sherlock westchnął.

- Z tej... _Nocy Quizów_, na którą zaciągnąłeś mnie kilka miesięcy temu.

- Nie zaciągnąłem cię, sam za mną polazłeś!

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Drużyna Lestrade'a nie zdobyła żadnej nagrody od dwóch lat, a teraz nagle zgarnia trofeum? A ten chłopak ma głowę pełną bezużytecznych ciekawostek. Konkluzja jest oczywista.

- Fakt – przyznał John. – Więc Lestrade jest teraz prawdopodobnie w jeszcze gorszym humorze, niż był po twoim wczorajszym telefonie.

- Cóż, naprawdę był ślepym idiotą – obronił się Sherlock. – Tylko dlaczego, że nie wiemy, dlaczego ofiara została odurzona całe godziny przed śmiercią nie oznacza, że mamy ten fakt zignorować.

- Tak, zgadzam się – powiedział John. – Ale trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę nie pomaga to zbytnio w samym ujęciu mordercy. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego z urazą i John prędko zmienił temat. – Słyszałeś coś od Molly?

- Nic przełomowego – przyznał Sherlock. – Stal szybkotnąca, używana w produkcji wierteł, pił i tak dalej, ale też dłut i droższych noży kuchennych: wszystkiego o dobrych, ostrych krawędziach. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Będzie pomocne w potwierdzeniu narzędzia zbrodni, kiedy już będziemy je mieli, ale w samym znalezieniu się nie przyda.

Jego telefon ponownie zawibrował i Holmes zerknął na niego krótko, po czym z powrotem zajął się Facebookiem. John ulotnił się pod prysznic. Zszedł na dół trzydzieści minut później, przebrany i gotowy do wyjścia, przelotnie próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy w ogóle był ostatni raz na randce.

- Czyżby to Vanessa _Simons_ była twoją szczęśliwą wybranką na dzisiejszy wieczór? – zapytał go Sherlock. – John zastygł w progu salonu.

- Dlaczego?

- Masz na myśli, że nie znasz jej nazwiska – wydedukował Holmes. – Cóż, czy ma rude włosy, błotnistą cerę i lekkiego zeza?

- Co? – zażądał John. – Na co się tam gapisz? – Przeszedł przez pokój i stanął za sherlockowym fotelem, zerkając na ekran. – Nie ma żadnego zeza!

- Widzę, że cery nawet nie próbujesz bronić.

Zdjęcie profilowe Vanessy rzeczywiście nie przedstawiało jej w bardzo korzystnym świetle.

- Jak ją znalazłeś?

- Ach, cóż... _Wszyscy przyjaciele Moiry muszą trzymać się razem w tym tragicznym czasie_ – zacytował Sherlock.

- Dodała cię do znajomych?

- Owszem. I, biorąc pod uwagę dostępne fotografie, ufam, że na dzisiejszy wieczór wystarczy wam umiarkowana ilość alkoholu. Panna Simons wygląda na osobę, którą, jak mniemam, można określić mianem "pewnika".

- Nie mam zamiaru przyjmować porad randkowych od wiecznego prawiczka – odparł John, stając przy lustrze i próbując wygładzić włosy, które uparcie układały się z tyłu w niewielkiego kogucika.

- Biorąc pod uwagę imponującą liczbę jej... entuzjastów – kontynuował Sherlock niezrażony – i troszcząc się głęboko o zachowanie cię w dobrym zdrowiu, myślę, że rozsądne będzie... cóż, ufam, że kolokwializm brzmiałby _zapakować go podwójnie_.

- Możesz przestać? – John spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą. – Po prostu skończ. – Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra. – Jak na kogoś niezainteresowanego tematem niepokojąco mocno wtykasz nos w moje życie osobiste.

Sherlock posłał mu łobuzerski uśmieszek.

- Oceniając zawartość jej profilu, jutro o tej samej porze będę mógł przeczytać dokładną recenzję twoich dokonań. Z każdą dziedziną ocenioną osobno w skali od jeden do dziesięciu. – Odstawił laptopa i poszedł gdzieś w kierunku łazienki.

- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo – zawołał za nim John. – Wychodzę na cały wieczór i nie dasz rady mi tego popsuć, a jeśli na stronie pojawią się jakiekolwiek rankingi, zapewniam cię, że wszystkie będą na jedenaście. – Porzucił walkę z włosami i włożył kurtkę, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Co najmniej! – wrzasnął i podskoczył, kiedy Sherlock zmaterializował się tuż obok niego.

- Nie musisz krzyczeć – powiedział. – Odwróć się.

Oszołomiony, ale posłuszny – co było wyjątkowo częstą kombinacją uczuć, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu Sherlocka – John obrócił się i obserwował w lustrze, jak Sherlock pociera między sobą dwa palce, po czym przygładza nimi upartego kogucika.

- Przypuszczam, że masz nadzieję, że z tym żelem na włosach weźmie mnie za geja – poskarżył się John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego w lustrze.

- Proszę bardzo – odparł. – Baw się dobrze.

* * *

Niestety po zaledwie trzydziestu minutach randki okazało się, że Sherlock nie żartował. Uśmiech, który w poniedziałkowe popołudnie wydał się Johnowi całkiem uroczy, w ciemności zaczął być nieco drapieżny i wyglądało na to, że zaliczenie doktora znajdowało się dość wysoko na bożonarodzeniowej liście Vanessy. Wyraźnie nie miała też oporów przed wcześniejszym otwieraniem prezentów.

W rezultacie, kiedy John poczuł na ramieniu dotknięcie znajomej dłoni, w pierwszym odruchu opadł na oparcie z ulgą. Wziął się w garść niemal natychmiast, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, Sherlock uśmiechał się nieco złośliwie.

Parę minut później siedzieli już w taksówce, zostawiwszy za sobą wściekłą rudowłosą.

- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytał John, nie kłopocząc się udawaniem, że oburzyło go nagłe przerwanie randki.

- Nie dałem rady przesłuchać dzisiaj współpracowników pierwszej ofiary – przypomniał mu Sherlock, tonem sugerującym, że była to wyłącznie wina Johna. – Dlatego spróbujemy wkupić się w towarzystwo. Idziemy do jego ulubionego nocnego klubu.

- Ach, w porządku – powiedział John, po czym zaczął przywoływać w pamięci dane na temat pierwszego morderstwa. Richard Simpson... Dwadzieścia osiem lat, biały, gej, wolny, mieszkanie w Putney... Jego mózg nagle wcisnął hamulec i przewinął gwałtownie do tyłu. – Och, nie. Nie ma mowy – jęknął, odruchowo dotykając produktu we włosach. Wyciągnął dłoń i uniósł nieco płaszcz Sherlocka, odkrywając parę bardzo ciasnych czarnych dżinsów. – Nie ma cholernej mowy – powtórzył, krzyżując ramiona.

- Problem?

- Jeśli myślisz, że pójdę z tobą do gej klubu, musisz się zastanowić jeszcze jeden cholerny raz – zapewnił go John.

- Naprawdę, John, nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki uprzedzony. – Sherlock uniósł brew. – Co się stało z "to wszystko okej"?

- Nie jestem uprzedzony. Byłem w gej klubach z Harry i mnóstwem innych znajomych, i bawiłem się cholernie dobrze, ale nie idę do żadnego z tobą!

- Co jest nie tak ze mną? – W głosie Sherlocka brzmiało prawdziwe rozżalenie.

- Jak dużo czasu mamy? – rzucił John, po czym westchnął, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że smutek Holmesa jest udawany. – To, co odstrasza od ciebie ludzi, to nieustająca fala inwektyw pod ich adresem – powiedział. – Z twoim wyglądem i muzyką wystarczająco głośną, żeby nikt nie słyszał, co mówisz... – Wskazał dłonią na Sherlocka. – ...to będzie jak czas karmienia w zoo – dokończył.

Sherlock poświęcił chwilę na rozkoszowanie się rzadkim uczuciem szczerego zaskoczenia.

- Więc uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny? – spytał.

- Och, zamknij się – warknął John. – Korzystasz z tego każdego dnia. Może i jestem hetero, ale nie jestem ślepy! – Opadł z rezygnacją na siedzenie. – Przynajmniej pozwól mi zabrać pistolet.

Sherlock zaśmiał się.

* * *

Kiedy taksówka zjechała na chodnik, John wysiadł z niej powoli z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

- Kręgle – powiedział, odwracając się do Sherlocka. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – oskarżył go. – Celowo powiedziałeś "nocny klub", żeby mnie zmylić.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- To ty założyłeś, że homoseksualnych mężczyzn nie interesuje nic poza innymi homoseksualnymi mężczyznami – odparował. – Więc nie wiń mnie.

John westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

- Okej. Jesteśmy teraz kwita za to, że zostawiłem cię samego na wieczór?

Sherlock zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w ulubionym szerokim uśmiechu Johna i poklepał go po plecach.

- No chodź – powiedział.

- Richard Simpson był zapalonym kręglarzem i spotykał się ze swoją drużyną w każdą środę – mówił, kiedy wspinali się po schodach. – To dzięki nim odkryto jego ciało trzy tygodnie temu. Wszczęli alarm, kiedy nie pojawił się w klubie i nie odbierał telefonów. – Otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je dla Johna. – Dobrze grasz w kręgle?

- Cholernie – odparł John.

Nie żartował. Sherlock wkupił się do drużyny swoim urokiem osobistym, ale to Johna chcieli sobie zostawić. Kiedy zaczęli wspominać coś o jednym brakującym członku, Sherlock gładko przeszedł do tematu, podczas gdy John odwracał powszechną uwagę raz po raz strącając wszystkie kręgle za jednym rzutem.

Po krótkim czasie rozległy się krzyki, że Sherlock też powinien "pokazać co potrafi", a jego protesty, że nie grywa w kręgle, zostały puszczone mimo uszu. Spędził piętnaście sekund przyglądając się Johnowi w akcji, po czym wstał i skopiował jego ruchy.

- Split! – Rozległo się za ich plecami i Holmes spojrzał pytająco na Watsona.

- Masz splita 7-10 – powiedział mu cicho John. – Zostały dwa kręgle z tyłu. Robiłeś to wcześniej?

- Dlaczego bym miał?

- Okej. Cóż, to było cholernie dobre jak na pierwszy raz – zapewnił, poprawnie odczytując rozczarowaną minę Sherlocka. – Po prostu wyceluj w jednego z pionów, nie dasz rady zbić obu na raz.

- A to możliwe?

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Możliwe, ale trudne. – Sherlock ważył kulę w dłoniach z dziwnie zaabsorbowanym wyrazem twarzy. Johna nagle uderzyło to, że detektyw nigdy wcześniej nie był z nikim na kręglach.

- Chciałbyś tu kiedyś wrócić? – spytał. – Mam na myśli, jak skończymy z tą sprawą?

Sherlock obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- W jakim celu?

- Wprawiania się? – zaoferował John. – Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy może ci się przydać umiejętność trafienia kulą w oddalony obiekt. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, żeby Sherlock wiedział, że jego oferta jest szczera, a John nie ma zamiaru wykpić go w żaden sposób. – Tylko taki pomysł – dodał. – To jak, strzelasz? – Machnął ręką w kierunku kręgli.

- W porządku – odparł Sherlock. John nie miał pojęcia, na które pytanie odpowiedział.

Następnym razem, kiedy wypadła kolej Sherlocka, John poszukał go wzrokiem, ale zamiast tego poczuł, jak detektyw staje z tyłu i zarzuca na niego kurtkę. Pośpiesznie przeprosił towarzystwo, podczas gdy Holmes popychał go w stronę wyjścia.

- Gdzie idziemy? – spytał, podążając za nim truchcikiem.

- Mieszkanie Neila Bensona.

* * *

- Masz zamiar wyjaśnić? – spytał John, kiedy znaleźli się już w jednej z taksówek, które zawsze wydawały się pojawiać znikąd, kiedy tylko Sherlock wychodził na chodnik.

- Richard Simpson miał romans z kimś, kto pracował w biurze obok – oświadczył Holmes. – Ale raczej nie mówił o tym głośno, bo mężczyzna był żonaty.

John przetrawił prędko informację.

- Czyli... Trójka z nich. To może być przypadek?

Sherlock wyraźnie nie potraktował tego jak pytania.

- Ale dlaczego jedziemy do mieszkania Neila? – zapytał John. – Myślisz, że miał romans, o którym nie wiedziała Helena?

- To on jest tym, który odróżnia się od reszty – odparł Sherlock. – Powód jest oczywisty, ale nie zaszkodzi się upewnić.

John otworzył usta, żeby zaznaczyć, że nie jest oczywisty dla niego, ale zmienił zdanie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Chcę się rozejrzeć – wyjaśnił. – Sprawdzić, jak mieszkał. Obejrzeć drzwi od lodówki.

- Masz obsesję na punkcie lodówek – powiedział mu John, przypominając sobie wszystkie dedukcje, których Sherlock dokonał patrząc na samą kuchnię Moiry. – Na _naszych_ drzwiach niczego nie ma.

- Ludzie umieszczają tam całe swoje życia – odparł Sherlock. – Najszybszy sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat ich zwyczajów. Co miałbym umieścić na naszej? _Nie pij mleka. Narkotyki są w czaszce._ Niezła pomoc dla Lestrade'a, nie uważasz? – Zerknął na Johna i przewrócił oczami. – ...sprawdzisz tę czaszkę, prawda?

Johnowi udało się zachować pełne godności milczenie.

Dostali się do mieszkania z łatwością, ale w środku nie było zbyt wiele do oglądania. Neil Benson wprowadził się do niego od razu po odwyku i miejsce było skromne, z pokaźną kolekcją albumów zdjęciowych, ale minimalną ilością mebli.

- Tutaj! – Sherlock zawołał go z kuchni i John dołączył do niego, przyglądając się ręcznie rozpisanej liście spotkań AA przyczepionej magnesem do drzwi lodówki. Typowe.

Oczy Sherlocka błyszczały. Chwycił leżący na blacie zeszyt, wyrwał z niego kartkę i naskrobał na niej "Przepraszam".

- Nie mam ze sobą oryginału, ale to dość dokładna replika notatki znalezionej na miejscu zbrodni – powiedział i John zauważył, że napisał hasło nieswoim charakterem pisma. – Teraz porównaj ją z listą na lodówce.

- Kompletnie różne – zaobserwował natychmiast John.

Sherlock pokiwał głową z zachwyconym uśmiechem.

- Neil Benson nie napisał tych przeprosin – potwierdził.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- W takim razie kto to zrobił?


	7. Sztuka zadawania pytań

**Rozdział 7**

**Sztuka zadawania pytań**

- Romanse?

Lestrade odebrał od Johna kubek mamrocząc pod nosem "dzięki", ale nawet na moment nie spuścił wzroku z Sherlocka, który siedział bezczelnie rozwalony w swoim fotelu. Wciąż był niepocieszony, że Lestrade nie zjawił się wieczór wcześniej, żeby być bezpośrednim świadkiem jego detektywistycznego geniuszu.

- Tak właśnie powiedziałem – odparł leniwie. – Coś jest niejasne?

Lestrade przeniósł spojrzenie na Johna, który postanowił się nad nim zlitować.

- Richard Simpson, Philippa Saunders i Moira Pickering: cała trójka miała sekretne romanse z żonatymi mężczyznami – wyjaśnił.

- _Kochanek, który nie zostaje na noc_... – przypomniał sobie Lestrade. – Tak powiedziałeś w mieszkaniu Moiry Pickering, bo jej łóżko stało przy ścianie.

- Tak – zgodził się Sherlock. – Zadziwiające, ale nadal nieźle pamiętam swoje dedukcje sprzed trzech dni.

John skierował się w stronę kominka, po drodze kopiąc mocno kostkę Sherlocka i otrzymując w odpowiedzi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Wskazał na przyczepione do ściany kopie notatek ze słowem "Przepraszam".

- Cała trójka zostawiła przed śmiercią notatki.

Lestrade dołączył do niego, przyglądając się uważnie świstkom.

- Na Boga, Sherlock, nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, ale twój charakter pisma zrobił się jeszcze gorszy – skomentował, biorąc łyka herbaty.

Sherlock zachichotał. Oburzenie na twarzy Johna wyraźnie poprawiło mu nastrój. Zerwał się na nogi.

- Nie tylko nie potrafisz rozpoznać typowego nieczytelnego gryzmolenia _doktora_ – powiedział do Lestrade'a, który posłał Johnowi przepraszający uśmiech – ale nikomu z twoich ludzi nie udało się zauważyć, że ta notatka – wskazał na kartkę znalezioną w mieszkaniu Bensona – nie została napisana przez ofiarę. Sprawdziliście tylko pierwszą, nie mylę się?

- Więc kto ją napisał?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Czekaj chwilę – zaczął powoli Lestrade. – Przesłuchiwałem Helenę Bagshaw i wszystkich współpracowników Bensona... nie wyglądało na to, żeby facet mógł mieć z kimkolwiek romans.

- Istotnie – potwierdził Sherlock. – Ale regularnie spędzał całe noce zamknięty w hotelowym pokoju z zamężną kobietą, czyż nie?

Twarz Lestrade'a rozjaśniła się w tym samym błysku nagłego zrozumienia, którego wcześniej doświadczył John.

- Więc morderca...

- ...popełnił błąd – dokończył Sherlock. – Co prowokuje bardzo interesującą serię pytań, nie uważacie?

John i Lestrade pokiwali równocześnie głowami – obaj mając nadzieję, że Sherlock nie poprosi ich o _zadanie _wspomnianych pytań.

- Więc kto napisał notatkę? – powtórzył Lestrade.

- To chyba oczywiste?

- Och, dajże już spokój – westchnął John.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Co jest _napisane_ na kartce? – rzucił, natychmiast odpowiadając na własne pytanie: – _Przepraszam_. Morderca zmusił trzy ofiary do okazania skruchy za cudzołożne związki; ale w przypadku Bensona _nie było_ żadnego związku. Mężczyzna cały czas rozpaczał po stracie żony, co zabójca pewnie by nawet pochwalił.

Przemierzał teraz salon w tę i z powrotem, a Lestrade i John podążali za nim spojrzeniem.

- Ofiara udowadnia swoją niewinność – albumy ze zdjęciami, odznaki potwierdzające uczestnictwo w spotkaniach AA – ale jest już za późno. – Przystanął. – Benson zobaczył mordercę, więc musiał zginąć. A zatem komu należały się przeprosiny? – spytał retorycznie. – Kto popełnił błąd i być może nawet czuł z tego powodu skruchę?

- Więc mamy charakter pisma mordercy – zrozumiał Lestrade. – Co raczej nie pomoże nam w schwytaniu go, prawda?

Sherlock wrócił na swój fotel.

- Niestety nie, ale z pewnością przyda się przy ocenianiu materiału dowodowego – powiedział. – Poza tym znamy już profil ofiary, bardzo przydatny na tym etapie śledztwa. Rozbieżność między charakterami pisma jednoznacznie wskazuje, że Neil Benson nie pasował do pozostałej trójki. Mamy definitywny motyw. Morderca celuje w ludzi, którzy utrzymują regularne kontakty seksualne z zajętymi partnerami, mimo że sami są stanu wolnego.

Żołądek Johna zaburczał niemal w tym samym momencie i Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, zirytowany, że ludzkie słabości przeszkadzają mu w pracy. John zignorował go.

- Jadłeś już śniadanie? – spytał Lestrade'a, który pokiwał głową.

- To mi wystarczy, dzięki. – Uniósł swój kubek.

- Ja zaraz umrę z głodu – oświadczył stanowczo John. Odszedł w stronę kuchni i po chwili rozległ się klekot drzwi od lodówki, po którym nastąpił trzask zamykanych szafek i kilka stłumionych przekleństw. – Tost musi wystarczyć. Mogę pożyczyć trochę miodu? – zawołał do Sherlocka, przekrzykując szum czajnika.

- Racjonujecie produkty żywnościowe? – spytał Lestrade, przysiadając na drugim fotelu.*

Sherlock rzucił Johnowi krótkie "_Oczywiście_" i odwrócił się w stronę Inspektora.

- Miód rzekomo należy do mnie. Nie kupuję go, ale John usiłuje wpoić mi koncepcję szacunku dla cudzej własności. – Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się niepokojąco łobuzerski uśmiech. – Niezbyt mu się udaje.

John wrócił po chwili do pokoju z pełnym talerzem w dłoni.

- Skończył się mój dżem – wyjaśnił, gryząc tosta i kierując się z powrotem pod ścianę z notatkami. Odstawił talerzyk na oparcie sherlockowego fotela, podniósł długopis i dopisał na kartce kilka szczegółów na temat mieszkania Bensona, po czym wycofał się z powrotem do kuchni.

- Mamy dwa ogniwa – powiedział Sherlock, podnosząc nieprzytomnie kawałek tosta. – Pierwsze: czego zabójca szuka w swoich ofiarach: to już udało się ustalić. – Wgryzł się w chleb, a John podszedł i włożył mu do drugiej ręki kubek.

- Okej – zgodził się Lestrade, obserwując, jak jedzenie znika w ustach detektywa z imponującą prędkością.

- Drugie ogniwo: w jaki sposób znajduje ofiary – kontynuował Sherlock. Wziął duży łyk z kubka i skrzywił się. – John, to jest herbata – poskarżył się.

- Wspaniała dedukcja.

- Ale ja specjalnie chciałem kawę.

- Ale specjalnie mi o tym nie powiedziałeś.

- Nie powiedziałem też, że chcę herbatę.

- Daj mi ją. – John wymienił jego kubek na własny. – W porządku? – spytał Lestrade'a, wskazując na jego herbatę.

- Tak, tak – odparł szybko Lestrade'a i pośpiesznie dokończył swój napój, zanim John zdecydował się oddać go Sherlockowi. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby znalazł się w teatrze podczas trwania dobrze przećwiczonej sztuki i był jedynym aktorem, który nie nauczył się roli.

- W Londynie są tysiące osób, które spełniają kryteria mordercy – mówił dalej Sherlock. – Ale w jaki sposób je znajduje? – Popił kawę i odstawił kubek na gzyms kominka. – Żadna z trzech ofiar nie rozmawiała na temat swoich romansów, w czwartym przypadku romansu wcale nie było. W jaki sposób zdobył informacje na temat tych ludzi?

Lestrade zastanowił się.

- Cóż, ustaliliśmy już, że między ofiarami nie było żadnych powiązań, więc morderca raczej nie mógł znać ich osobiście... Zwłaszcza Neila Bensona, skoro tak się pomylił na jego temat.

John znowu przyglądał się notatkom.

- Pracowali w różnych miejscach, ale biura nie były daleko od siebie – zauważył. – To znaczy, nie są na tej samej ulicy czy coś, ale wszyscy pracowali w centrum.

- Biura... – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Biura... Tak! – Poklepał Watsona po ramionach. – Genialne! – krzyknął rozpromieniony. John skupił się na próbie niewyplucia swojej herbaty, a Lestrade zerwał się na nogi, czując, że dzieje się coś zbyt istotnego, żeby siedzieć w fotelu.

- Jak to mówią, _nie ma dymu bez ognia_... Ale nie mieli racji co do jednej z ofiar – powiedział z ekscytacją Sherlock.

- _Pomylili się_? Jacy _oni_? – spytał Lestrade.

Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie.

- Plotki! – odparł, swoim najlepszym "_znowu zostawiłeś mózg w domu?_" tonem. – Morderca ma dostęp do biurowych plotek. – Podszedł szybkim krokiem do ściany i wskazał na zdjęcie Richarda Simpsona. – Numer Jeden był menedżerem i miał romans z kimś, kto pracował w gabinecie obok. – Dźgnął palcem kolejne dwie fotografie. – Numer Dwa i Numer Cztery: obie pracowały w dużych firmach i sypiały ze swoimi pracodawcami. – W końcu wskazał na Neila Bensona. – Co powiedziała nam Helena Bagshaw na temat Numeru Trzy? – spytał Watsona. – O jego pracy?

John wrócił myślami do tragicznej historii.

- Powiedziała, że jej nie potrzebował, że chciał tylko mieć jakieś zajęcie – odparł. Sherlock pokazał gestem "mów dalej". – I że jej mąż pomógł mu ją dostać, bo... och. Bo pracował w tym samym budynku!

- Otóż to! – potwierdził Sherlock. Podszedł do biurka i pochylił się nad komputerem, wystukując coś na klawiaturze. – Mam – powiedział, przewijając w dół stronę internetową firmy. – Mąż Heleny jest dyrektorem generalnym. – Odsunął się i pokazał im na ekranie zdjęcie masywnego mężczyzny po pięćdziesiątce. – Wyobraźcie sobie te plotki, kiedy jego żonę przyłapano kilka razy wchodzącą do hotelowego pokoju z podrzędnym pracownikiem firmy!

- Fantastyczne! – ucieszył się John. Przysunął się do biurka i postawił na nim talerzyk. Sherlock pojaśniał z dumy (John przekonał go wcześniej, że fałszywa skromność nie jest w jego stylu) i wyprostował się, biorąc ostatni kawałek tosta. Podążył z powrotem w stronę zaimprowizowanej tablicy korkowej i stanął przed nią, w zadumie kontemplując lokalizacje firm.

Lestrade zmusił się do skupienia uwagi na sprawie, a nie przedziwnym rytuale podstępnego karmienia, który właśnie odbywał się na jego oczach.

- Więc jak go znajdziemy? – spytał.

- Badania terenowe – odparł Sherlock i automatycznie wyobraził sobie reakcję Mycrofta na te słowa. Jedno spojrzenie w bok przekonało go, że John myśli o tym samym i wymienili rozbawione uśmiechy.

- Znajdźcie sobie pokój – wymamrotał Lestrade.

- Mieszkamy tutaj – zauważył Sherlock. John podniósł z biurka pusty talerz i zaniósł go do kuchni, po drodze posyłając Lestrade'owi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

- Szukaliście powiązań między ofiarami, ale to, co naprawdę musimy znaleźć, to powiązania między ich miejscami pracy – poinstruował Sherlock. – Może wszystkie korzystały z usług jednej firmy ochroniarskiej? Ten sam mężczyzna naprawiał ich kserokopiarki? – Sięgnął po swoją kawę.

- Dobra. – Lestrade pokiwał głową. – W takim razie idę i od razu się tym zajmę. – Poklepał się po kieszeniach kurtki, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest na miejscu, po czym wetknął głowę do kuchni.

- Dzięki za herbatę, John – powiedział. – Pilnuj go, okej?

- Jak najbardziej – odparł Watson. – Chcesz, żebym zerknął jeszcze na twoje kolano?

Lestrade zamrugał zaskoczony – nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że kuleje. Doprawdy, John robił się równie nieznośny jak Sherlock, chociaż, być może, tylko w zagadnieniach medycznych.

- Nic mu nie jest, po prostu uderzył się w półkę na korytarzu – oświadczył Holmes. – Masz farbę na rękawie, tam, gdzie się przytrzymałeś, żeby nie stracić równowagi – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.

- Szlag! – Lestrade zerknął ze złością na swój mankiet. – Czemu wasz cholerny mebel na książki zamiast książek ma na półkach farbę?

- Siostrzeniec pani Hudson robi remont – odparł John. Wskazał na siniaka na swoim czole. – Nie jesteś jego pierwszą ofiarą.

- Nie wiem, po co w ogóle przywlekła mu tę półkę – mruknął Sherlock, nagle czując niewyjaśnioną irytację. – I tak nie czyta niczego poza _Auto Traderem_.

* * *

Kolejne dwadzieścia cztery godziny minęły wszystkim na zadawaniu pytań i nieotrzymywaniu w odpowiedzi ani jednej użytecznej informacji. Kiedy Sherlock i John przyjechali do Scotland Yardu w piątkowy poranek, jedyną rzeczą, do której udało im się zbliżyć, był kolejny weekend.

Z korytarza dobiegł ich głos Hopkinsa.

- Ale inni detektywi mogą nosić normalne ubrania, sir!

Odpowiedź Lestrade'a rozbrzmiała akurat w momencie, kiedy obaj policjanci wkroczyli do pomieszczenia.

- Przykro mi, Hopkins, ale już ci to tłumaczyłem: wyglądasz zbyt młodo. Jak nie masz na sobie munduru, nikt nie wierzy, że jesteś oficerem policji.

- A nawet wtedy myślą, że jesteś tylko wyjątkowo kiepskim kissogramem** – dodał złośliwie Anderson.

Hopkins zignorował go, westchnął, rozczarowany odmową Lestrade'a, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z niecodziennej ciszy i obrócił się. Na widok Sherlocka jego twarz rozciągnęła się w szerokim uśmiechu. Była to jedyna taka reakcja w pokoju; znajdowała się w nim cała ekipa i John dostrzegł Sally, odsuniętą od nich na największą odległość, na jaką pozwalała przestrzeń. Mamrotanie między policjantami zaczynało powoli przybierać na sile.

Lestrade podniósł głos.

- W porządku. Konferencja prasowa! – zawołał, czekając, aż wszyscy ucichną. – Zaczyna się za pół godziny. Każdy, kto nie bierze udziału, niech wraca do tego, co robił wczoraj: niedziela zbliża się wielkimi krokami i musimy złapać tego faceta! – Większość ekipy ulotniła się po tych słowach z pokoju.

- Przyjdziesz na konferencję? – spytał Lestrade Sherlocka. – Wiesz, popatrzeć, sprawdzić, czy nie zauważysz nikogo podejrzanego? Udział w konferencji to bardzo typowe zagranie seryjnych morderców.

Sherlock skrzywił się na ideę szufladkowania kryminalistów, co uważał za kompletną stratę czasu, ale kiwnął głową.

- Jakie informacje masz zamiar ujawnić? – zapytał.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.

- A jakie informacje mamy? _Jeśli romansujesz z żonatym facetem, nie wpuszczaj nikogo do domu w niedzielę?_

- Czy to rozsądne? – spytał Sherlock tonem mówiącym "_To głupota_". – Jeśli ujawnisz publicznie profil ofiary, pojawią się naśladowcy.

- Tak, to ryzyko, ale co innego możemy zrobić? – Lestrade fuknął z frustracją. – Musimy ostrzec ludzi.

- Musimy?

Hopkins przysunął się bliżej Johna, nie chcąc, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na jego obecność w pokoju.

- O co chodzi? – wymamrotał, podczas gdy Holmes i Lestrade dalej się sprzeczali.

- Pomyśl o tym – poradził mu równie cicho John. – Ludzie, którzy pasują do profilu ofiary, i tak mogą mieć wrogów. – Zerknął kątem oka na Hopkinsa, który wyraźnie słuchał, choć nie spuszczał wzroku z Sherlocka. – Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś żonaty, a twoja partnerka nie jest ci wierna – podsunął. – Albo nawet starsze pokolenie – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – Twoja córka albo syn ma romans, a ty obawiasz się utraty wnuków w razie rozwodu. Tego rodzaju uczucia popychają ludzi do desperackich czynów. Jeśli usłyszą w wiadomościach, że seryjny morderca zabija dokładnie te osoby, którymi sami pogardzają, niektórzy z nich mogą nie poprzestać na trzymaniu kciuków.

- Ktoś może pomyśleć, że to jedyna szansa, żeby zbrodnia uszła mu na sucho. – Hopkins pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – Jedyna taka szansa... jak w _A.B.C.,_ chociaż to by było korzystanie z sytuacji, a nie stwarzanie jej własnoręcznie.

- Dokładnie tak – odparł John. – Tego właśnie obawia się Sherlock.

Hopkins westchnął z zachwytem.

- Jest niesamowity, no nie?

- Tak zawsze myślałem.

- Jest jedna rzecz, której nasz ulubiony psychopata... przepraszam, socjopata... nam nie wyjaśnił – rozległ się w pokoju zjadliwy głos Andersona. – Skąd morderca wiedział, że ofiary będą same w domu w niedziele?

Sherlock poświęcił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

- Znowu próbujesz używać obu komórek mózgowych na raz, Anderson? – spytał. – Wiesz, że to się nigdy dobrze nie kończy.

- Przynajmniej wiem, że Ziemia kręci się wokół słońca! – rzucił Anderson. John westchnął. Za każdym razem, kiedy cholerny facet po raz setny przywoływał to samo zdanie, Sherlock przypominał sobie o tym, co wciąż uważał za osobistą zdradę. John żałował, że w ogóle umieścił ten nieszczęsny tekst na blogu.

- Powiedział facet, który przy pytaniu o miasto na "Q" zasugerował Kubę – wtrącił się Hopkins. W pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Dobre! – wyszeptał John, patrząc, jak usta Lestrade'a drgają. Nawet Sherlock wydawał się być pod lekkim wrażeniem, zanim nie uciszył wszystkich machnięciem ręki.

- Każda z ofiar była zaangażowana w związek z żonatym partnerem, niektórzy z nich mieli dzieci – powiedział, odpowiadając na oryginalne pytanie. – Jeśli jesteś czyimś wstydliwym sekretem, w weekendy musisz obejść się smakiem. – Kilka par brwi uniosło się pytająco na dźwięk goryczy w jego głosie. – Jak jest u ciebie, Sally? – Odwrócił się, patrząc jej prosto w oczy po raz pierwszy od wkroczenia do pokoju. Dziewczyna praktycznie zasyczała ze złości.

Lestrade zainterweniował natychmiast.

- Możecie przestać, oboje? – Przeniósł spojrzenie na Sally. – Przymykałem na ciebie oko ze względu na wrzesień, ale musisz wreszcie dać sobie spokój – powiedział. – A teraz idź i sprawdź, czy wszystko jest gotowe na konferencję.

Sally pozbierała papiery i oddaliła się, wciąż kipiąc z wściekłości, z Andersonem drepczącym jej po piętach.

Lestrade westchnął ciężko.

- W porządku – powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do Sherlocka. – Jakieś inne pomysły co do czasu? Spece od profili uważają, że niedziela musi mieć dla niego jakieś psychologiczne znaczenie.

- To może być prawda – przyznał Sherlock. – Ale równie dobrze to może być jego dzień wolny w pracy. – Potrząsnął głową. – Czwarta ofiara została zabita między szóstą a północą, ale odurzył ją przed południem. Trzecia umarła nad ranem. Może wyznaczać niedzielny wieczór na czas morderstwa, ale dostaje się do nich wcześniej.

- Więc co z nimi robi? – spytał John, który nie mógł pozbyć się tej myśli od czasu rewelacji na temat filiżanki. – Musi się przygotować? Ma jakiś rytuał, który zajmuje mu cały dzień?

- Nie ma żadnych dowodów na molestowanie seksualnie, podobnie jak na żadne tortury fizyczne poza związanymi nadgarstkami – przypomniał mu Lestrade.

- Nie, ale musi coś z nimi robić – poparł Johna Sherlock. – To by wyjaśniało, czemu trzecia ofiara została zabita nad ranem. Kiedy potwierdziła się jej niewinność, rytuał został utrudniony.

Lestrade potarł dłonią czoło.

- Więc musimy ostrzec samotnie mieszkających ludzi między, jakim wiekiem? Od osiemnastu do czterdziestu lat? Pięćdziesięciu? – Wszyscy wkoło pokiwali głowami. – I wszystkich, którzy pracują w biurach. Żeby zachowali czujność w niedzielę, nie wpuszczali do domu nieznajomych, najlepiej spędzili dzień z przyjaciółmi albo rodziną.

- Jeśli to uspokoi media – zgodził się Sherlock. – Ale i tak niczego nie zmieni. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Kilkoro paranoików dostosuje się do zaleceń, ale większość puści ostrzeżenia mimo uszu i będzie dalej robiła to, co zwykle, przekonana, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się innym ludziom. – Uniósł dłonie w geście "co zrobić?". – Ludzka natura.

* * *

Nie zauważył na konferencji prasowej nikogo podejrzanego poza kamerzystą, który okazał się ukrywać w rolce filmu pięć gramów kokainy. Lestrade i John upewnili się, że narkotyki zostały prędko skonfiskowane i wywiezione daleko poza budynek departamentu, obaj czując ulgę, że Holmes nie dokonał odkrycia samotnie.

Sherlock przewrócił tylko oczami.

- Przebadałeś już czaszkę, John? – rzucił z sarkazmem i jęknął, kiedy Lestrade obrócił gwałtownie głowę. – Wspaniale, teraz sprawdzicie obaj.

Udało im się opuścić Scotland Yard dopiero późnym porankiem i zanim Sherlock zdążył złapać jedną z taksówek, które zawsze zdawały się walczyć o jego względy, John chwycił go za przedramię.

- Możemy iść piechotą? – spytał. – Wiem, że jest zimno, ale potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza. I jest piękna pogoda.

Sherlock skrzywił się, ale nie zaprotestował, zamiast tego stawiając kołnierz płaszcza i zaciskając ciaśniej niebieski szalik.

- W takim razie musisz mi oddać rękawiczki – zdecydował. – Te, które pożyczyłem ci we wtorek. Moja druga para została w domu.

John zastanowił się przez moment, po czym krzyknął z oburzeniem:

- Nie pożyczyłeś mi ich, ty bezczelny draniu! Owinąłeś nimi filiżankę, którą wetknąłeś mi do kurtki, żebyś nie musiał sam jej nosić!

- Masz je czy nie?

Nadal warcząc pod nosem, John wyjął rękawiczki z kieszeni i patrzył zazdrośnie, jak Sherlock wkłada je na dłonie.

- Gdzie masz swoje?

- Nie potrzebuję. – Schował ręce do kieszeni.

Sherlock westchnął.

- Jaki jest sens ciągłego kupowania ci nowych rękawiczek, jeśli za każdym razem je oddajesz? – zirytował się. – Mam na nich wyszyć twoje imię? Wsadzić ci je pod kurtkę przyczepione do siebie sznurkiem?

- Miałeś takie jak byłeś mały? – spytał John, nagle wyobrażając sobie zakopanego w śniegu małego chłopca, z bystrymi oczami i burzą niesfornych loków.

Sherlock posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Czegokolwiek sobie właśnie nie wyobraziłeś, zapewniam cię, że tak nie wyglądałem – powiedział. W jego głowie niespodziewanie pojawiła się wizja małego – cóż, _mniejszego_ – Johna Watsona, z zaczerwienionym nosem i radosnym uśmiechem, prowadzącego swój mały oddział dzieciaków do zwycięstwa w bitwie na śnieżki. Zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się absurdalnego obrazka z umysłu, i przyśpieszył kroku.

John spróbował dodać do swojej wizji małego Sherlocka złośliwy uśmieszek, i wyobraził sobie, jak przyszły detektyw-konsultant używa rękawiczek na sznurku do skonstruowania pułapki. Pułapka musiałaby być na Mycrofta... W tym momencie wyobraźnia Johna odmówiła posłuszeństwa. Jedyne, co widział przed oczami, to nieco niższą wersję starszego Holmesa, nadal w trzyczęściowym garniturze i meloniku.

Spacerowali właśnie przez Green Park i John pozwolił swoim myślom dryfować.

- Myślisz, że zostalibyśmy przyjaciółmi, gdybyśmy poznali się wcześniej? – spytał nagle.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Spekuluję, że...

- To nadal oznacza "przypuszczam", wiesz? – wtrącił się John.

Sherlock zignorował go.

- Sądzę, że, biorąc pod uwagę przeróżne czynniki, których wymienianie zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu... sądzę, że nie byłoby to zbyt prawdopodobne – powiedział dziwnym głosem.

John spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Wymień mi któreś z czynników – poprosił.

Sherlock odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Kiedy miałem dwadzieścia kilka lat – zaczął niechętnie – nie było we mnie nic, co mógłbyś podziwiać. – Zamilkł, wyraźnie nie zamierzając wchodzić w szczegóły. – Poza tym – posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie – nie jestem pewien, czy bym cię rozpoznał.

- _Rozpoznał_...? – John był zakłopotany, ale Sherlock nie powiedział nic więcej. – A co, gdybyśmy byli jeszcze młodsi? – dodał w końcu. – No wiesz, jeszcze w szkole?

- Co ci się nagle stało? – spytał Holmes. – Filozoficzne rozważania nie są w twoim stylu.

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem – powiedział. – Chyba myślałem o, no wiesz, przeznaczeniu i takich innych. Na przykład, co by się stało, gdybyśmy nie spotkali się wtedy, w laboratorium Bartsa? A co, gdybym nie poszedł do wojska? Nie nauczyłbym się nigdy strzelać, więc nie byłbym ci tak pomocny...

- ...i byłbym teraz martwy – dokończył Sherlock. – Oglądasz za dużo _Doctora Who_. Przypomniałeś sobie ten odcinek o wybieraniu innej drogi na skrzyżowaniu, prawda? – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie pojmuję, po co Harry kupiła ci taki dziecinny prezent.

- Wiedziała, że lubiłem stare sezony i pomyślała, że chciałbym obejrzeć nowe – wyjaśnił John. – I naprawdę mi się podobają. _Doctor Who_ to klasyczna telewizja, jest bardzo... – poszukał odpowiedniego słowa - ...brytyjska.

- To program dla dzieci.

- Czyli idealny dla nas obu – odparował John. – W takim razie czemu nie usunąłeś go z dysku?

- Bardzo bym chciał – odparł Sherlock. – Ale to nie ma sensu, dopóki wpływa w takim stopniu na twoje zachowanie.

Szli przez chwilę w ciszy.

- Więc udało ci się przekonać Lestrade'a, żeby nie ujawniał profilu ofiary. To dobrze – powiedział John.

- Co? – odparł odruchowo Sherlock, zagubiony w myślach. – Ach. Tak. Bardzo dobrze. To by mogło odstraszyć prawdziwego mordercę.

John przystanął.

- Właśnie tym się martwisz? – spytał. – Nie naśladowcami?

- Hmm? – Sherlock zorientował się, że zostawił Watsona w tyle i obrócił się. – No chodź, John – pogonił go. – Sam chciałeś iść piechotą, a teraz się guzdrzesz. Jak tam twoje dłonie? – Zawrócił do Johna i wyjął jedną z jego rąk z kieszeni, cmokając z dezaprobatą na jej widok. – Przestań oddawać swoje rękawiczki bezdomnym – poinstruował.

- Nie są tak zmarznięte, na jakie wyglądają – zapewnił go John, wyrywając rękę i ruszając do przodu.

Sherlock podążył za Watsonem, zerkając kątem oka na jego zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Och, znowu to słowo na "t" – westchnął. – Nie powinien musieć się nadal tym przejmować – poskarżył się. – Ty się troszczysz za co najmniej tuzin przeciętnych ludzi, więc we dwójkę i tak jesteśmy do przodu.

- Nie możesz przekazać swojego sumienia komuś innemu – powiedział uparcie John.

- Niby dlaczego? – odparł Sherlock. – Powinieneś się cieszyć. Słucham cię. To więcej, niż większość ludzi robi ze swoim sumieniem.

John nie odezwał się, nie do końca wiedząc, jak na to zareagować.

Normalnie powrót na Baker Street zająłby mu ponad godzinę – spacerem przez Hyde Park i główne ulice. Z Sherlockiem szło się znacznie szybciej. Poprowadził ich kilkoma bocznymi uliczkami i zjawili się na 221B po czterdziestu pięciu minutach.

Po to, żeby przy drzwiach frontowych natknąć się Sally.

Sally, która dwa miesiące wcześniej przełknęła dumę i zwróciła się do Sherlocka po pomoc, tylko po to, żeby cała sytuacja zakończyła się katastrofą.

Sally, która była głównym motorem jego szlabanu i od feralnego dnia nie odezwała się do niego ani jednym słowem, nie zostając w jego obecności sekundę dłużej, niż było konieczne.

Sally, która teraz uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

* * *

* W oryginale John mówi do Holmesa: "_It will have to be toast. Can I have some honey?_". Zaskoczony Lestrade myśli, że słowa Johna brzmiały "_Czy mogę trochę tosta, kochanie?_". Słoik miodu jest umiejscowiony w kontekście, a polski Lestrade z pewnością nie pomyślałby, że John mówi do Sherlocka "mój ty miodku" :-) - własnej gierki słownej wolałam nie zmyślać, więc po prostu pominęłam ten fragment dialogu.

**_ Kissogram_ - skrót od _kissing telegram_ - wynajęta osoba, która w ramach niespodzianki/specjalnej okazji dostarcza komuś telegram z pocałunkiem; zwykle przebrana za policjanta, pielęgniarkę, francuską pokojówkę czy zakonnicę. (Z Wikipedii)


	8. Wątpliwości

**Rozdział 8**

**Wątpliwości**

- Naprawdę nie musimy.

Sherlock przecisnął się błyskawicznie obok Sally i zniknął w budynku, zostawiając ją na progu z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jesteś pewna, że to dobry moment? – spytał ostrożnie John. – Wiesz, że jest w trakcie rozwiązywania sprawy.

Sally wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie ma za wiele do roboty, dopóki nie znajdziemy powiązania między biurami – przypomniała mu. – A inspektor Lestrade powiedział, że jeśli nie jestem w stanie z nim pracować, przeniesie mnie do innej ekipy. – Zacisnęła zęby. – Nie pozwolę na to, ale nie mogę też zwyczajnie o wszystkim zapomnieć. Muszę przynajmniej z nim porozmawiać.

- W takim razie wejdź do środka – zgodził się niechętnie John. Otworzył i przytrzymał dla niej drzwi. – Uważaj na... och. Zniknęła. – Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale mebla nigdzie nie było. Na schodach do piwnicy rozległy się kroki i w progu pojawiła się sylwetka Petera, który prawdopodobnie usłyszał, jak wchodzą do środka. Chłopak nie ucieszył się specjalnie na widok Johna, ale potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się i wyszedł na korytarz.

- Hej – powiedział, wystawiając dłoń i posyłając Sally uśmiech, który niemal zszokował Johna. Nie był nawet pewien, czy twarz Petera jest w stanie zrobić coś podobnego.

Sally zerknęła na pokrytą fioletową farbą rękę i zamiast tego pomachała mu krótko.

- Cześć – powiedziała i odwróciła się do Johna. – Możemy...? – Wskazała na schody.

- Tak, tak – zgodził się John. – Wszystko w porządku, Peter? Nie było cię z nami w środę. – Sally prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale John zignorował ją.

- U brata – odparł zwięźle chłopak, natychmiast redukując uśmiech do swojej zwykłej ponurej miny.

- Byłeś w odwiedzinach u brata? – rozwinął John, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czemu Peter mieszka ze swoją ciotką, skoro ma w mieście rodzeństwo. Potem przypomniał sobie o Harry. – To miło. Mieszka w Londynie?

- Finchley.

- Ach. No, cóż, musimy się zbierać – powiedział John, widząc, że Sally zaczęła wspinać się do 221B bez niego, co z pewnością nie było dobrym pomysłem. – Nikt ci dzisiaj nie pomaga? Tim jest w pracy?

- Chory.

- Okej. – Johnowi wyczerpały się tematy do konwersacji. – W takim razie będę się zbierał. Na razie – dokończył, widząc, jak Peter odprowadza wzrokiem Sally i czując ukłucie czegoś w rodzaju współczucia dla ewidentnie samotnego chłopaka. – Powodzenia z remontem.

Sally czekała na niego przed wejściem. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Sherlock stał naprzeciwko kominka, wyraźnie analizując po raz kolejny przyczepione do ściany fotografie. Nie odwrócił się.

- Eee... Ktoś chce coś do picia? – zaoferował John. Sherlock nie zareagował. Sally potrząsnęła głową.

- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała do pleców Holmesa.

- Twoje pragnienie jest jednostronne – odparł Sherlock, podchodząc do stołu i podnosząc z niego teczkę, z której wyjął większą ilość fotografii.

Sally postanowiła nie owijać w bawełnę.

- Zabiłeś tę rodzinę – rzuciła. – Równie dobrze mogłeś sam pociągnąć za spust.

John zachwiał się w progu drzwi kuchennych, nie mając pojęcia, jak się zachować.

- Zginęli, bo ich przypadek nie był dla ciebie wystarczająco interesujący – brnęła dalej Sally. – Zginęli, bo się znudziłeś.

Holmes zaczął przyczepiać do ściany kolejne zdjęcia, a Sally patrzyła na przemian na jego plecy i odbicie w lustrze. Czuła się prawie tak, jakby mogła pokrzyczeć na dwóch Sherlocków jednocześnie.

- Miałeś informacje, ale wolałeś zająć się jakąś swoją bzdurą, zamiast uratować ludzkie życia.

- Jest jakiś limit na ilość różnych sformułowań, których użyjesz, żeby powiedzieć jedno i to samo zdanie, czy planujesz brnąć tak w nieskończoność? – zainteresował się Sherlock, wtykając dwie fotografie w ramę lustra i tym samym zasłaniając swoje odbicie.

- Naprawdę nie masz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia? Naprawdę jesteś kompletnie nieludzki?

- Sally... - John odezwał się cicho, ale z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem w głosie.

Sherlock zerknął na Donovan przez ramię, po czym odwrócił się.

- Wysłałem ci wiadomość – powiedział. – Mogłaś ją przeczytać.

- Wiadomość. – Sally trzęsła się z wściekłości. - Ludzkie życia wiszą na włosku, a ty wysyłasz smsa. To żałosne!

Sherlock zerknął kątem oka na Johna, widząc, jak w Watsonie lojalność wobec przyjaciela walczy z niepodważalnym faktem, że przyznawał Sally rację. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Czemu jesteś taka wściekła, Sally? – spytał. – Nie chodzi mi o uzasadnienie, które nam przedstawiasz. Mówię o tym prawdziwym. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Dlaczego nie odebrałaś wiadomości na czas?

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka sekund, Sherlock z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry, Sally pochylając się lekko do przodu, jakby wściekłość próbowała przewrócić ją na ziemię.

- Wiesz dlaczego – powiedziała. – Wiesz dlaczego, ale to cię w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia. Nie sprawdziłeś... nie zadzwoniłeś... miałeś to wszystko gdzieś!

- Ale to ty zostawiłaś swój telefon w samochodzie kochanka, co zaowocowało śmiercią czwórki ludzi.

Sally złapała gwałtownie oddech, a Sherlock umacniał przewagę.

- Dlatego zrzucasz to na mnie, dlatego przeforsowałaś ten absurdalny szlaban. Próbujesz odsunąć wyrzuty sumienia od siebie samej.

- Mylisz się – powiedziała Sally. Sherlock otworzył usta, ale dodała natychmiast: – _Mam_ wyrzuty sumienia. Czuję i zawsze będę się czuła _winna_. – Przerwała. – Ale _ty_ nie masz tego problemu, prawda?

Zrobiła krok do tyłu, jakby próbując się od niego zdystansować.

- Nie rozumiem, jak mogłam kiedykolwiek ci ufać – mówiła dalej. – Pozwoliłam swojej czujności przycichnąć, pozwoliłam sobie myśleć, że to co _on_ tam widzi – wskazała na Johna, który patrzył na nią z osłupieniem – naprawdę gdzieś tam jest.

Sherlock zrobił krok do przodu w ostrzeżeniu. Jeśli Sally zacznie obwiniać Johna, natychmiast opuści mieszkanie.

- Przepraszam, John – powiedziała. – Jesteś dobrym facetem i nie mówię, że to twoja wina, bo nawet nie było cię wtedy w Londynie. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Ale nigdy bym do niego nie przyszła, gdyby nie ty. To przez ciebie zaczęłam mu ufać.

- Czego chcesz? – zażądał Sherlock, odwracając jej uwagę od Johna. – Co masz zamiar osiągnąć? Nigdy nawet nie chciałem się zająć tą sprawą. Już za pierwszym razem powiedziałem, że nie jestem zainteresowany. Sama do mnie przyszłaś.

- Tak, zrobiłam to, i wierz, że była jedna z najtrudniejszych decyzji, jakie podjęłam w całym życiu – odparła. – I ta jedna, której najbardziej żałuję.

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoje wybory dotyczące związków, jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć – rzucił Sherlock, odwracając się z powrotem do ściany.

- Ach, jesteś taki nonszalancki, prawda? Pan Pieprzony Idealny Holmes. Bardzo łatwo być całe życie _ponad miłość_, skoro ciebie i tak nikt nie chce!

- Sally, wystarczy – zainterweniował John. Rozumiał jej pretensje nawet mimo naturalnego odruchu chronienia Sherlocka, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej przejść do personalnych obelg.

Otrząsnęła się.

- Przyszłam do ciebie, bo byłam zdesperowana – zaczęła znowu. – Bardzo chciałam ich uratować i wiedziałam, że sami sobie nie poradzimy, więc pomyślałam, że może... że może myliłam się co do ciebie i naprawdę jesteś inny niż kiedyś. Że może jesteś zdolny do bycia człowiekiem, którego on w tobie widzi. – Ponownie machnęła ręką w stronę Johna. – I w sumie sądziłam, że od razu powiesz "Nie". Sprawa cię nie interesowała, już wcześniej zignorowałeś prośbę inspektora... Stałam na zewnątrz dwadzieścia minut, zanim odważyłam się wcisnąć dzwonek. Wiedziałeś o tym?

- Oczywiście. – Sherlock nadal stał odwrócony do niej pracami, przeglądając kolejną teczkę.

- Oczywiście – powtórzyła. – Oczywiście, że wiedziałeś. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Czy to dlatego... dlatego zgodziłeś się pomóc?

Dłoń Sherlocka zastygła nad kartką i zawahał się przez moment. Poczuł, że głowa automatycznie kieruje mu się w stronę Johna i zatrzymał ją. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wyczuć, co powinien powiedzieć.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie spytałaś mnie o pomoc – odparł wreszcie. – Osobiście, mam na myśli – dodał, cały czas stojąc tyłem i przesuwając kciukiem po okładce teczki. – Byłem... zadowolony – przyznał. – Że mnie poprosiłaś.

- Masz na myśli _połechtany_ – rzuciła Sally. – Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebuje twoje cholerne ego.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze i zajął się z powrotem papierami. John miał ochotę podejść do Sally i potrząsnąć nią za to, że straciła swoją jedyną szansę na choćby minimalne dotarcie do Sherlocka.

Sally westchnęła i opuściła ramiona.

- Byłeś wspaniały tamtego popołudnia – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko na widok zaskoczonej miny Johna. – Naprawdę był – zwróciła się w jego stronę, jako że Sherlock i tak kompletnie ją ignorował. – Przyniosłam papiery i przeglądaliśmy je razem. Pokazał mi wszystkie szczegóły, na które wcześniej nikt nie zwrócił uwagi... sprawił, że spojrzałam na sprawę pod innym kątem. Cały czas się mądrzył, jak zwykle, ale jednocześnie upewniał się, że za nim nadążam i czułam się... czułam się... Nie wiem, jak to określić – ty musisz czuć się w taki sposób cały czas. To było jak... jak...

- ...jak stanie za blisko słońca – dokończył za nią John.

- Tak. – Pokiwała głową. – Coś w tym rodzaju. – Przysiadła na oparciu fotela, plecami do Holmesa, odwracając się teraz zupełnie w stronę Johna, który nadal stał w progu kuchni. – Umówiliśmy się na poranek następnego dnia. Mieliśmy się rozdzielić i sprawdzić dwa różne tropy. Nie pojawił się. Nie zadzwonił. – Wypuściła drżący oddech, próbując wyrzucić z głowy obraz, który nadal budził ją po nocach. – I wszystko się spieprzyło.

John nie był pewien, czy powinien trzymać dystans, czy podejść i spróbować ją pocieszyć. Usiłował pochwycić wzrok Sherlocka, ale detektyw wydawał się kompletnie zaabsorbowany papierami.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz niczego do picia? – spytał znowu. – Może znajdę jakieś ciastka.

- Nie jem ciastek – odparła z roztargnieniem Sally, po czym otrząsnęła się. – Potem, kiedy odzyskałam telefon, tej samej nocy – kontynuowała – była na nim jedna wiadomość, wysłana rano. Jeden krótki sms, który mógł ich uratować. Wiedział... doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajdują, ale po prostu sobie poszedł. Szukać czegoś bardziej interesującego. – Spojrzała na Johna. – I wiesz, co jest najśmieszniejsze? – Nie wyglądała na rozbawioną. – _Martwiłam się o niego._ – Potrząsnęła głową. – Uwierzyłbyś w to? _Ja._ Martwiłam się. _O niego._ Jakbym znalazła się w jakimś _Bizarro World_.

Brwi Johna uniosły się na to porównanie i Sally wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mój brat był maniakiem komiksów – wyjaśniła. – Nadal jest – dodała z przelotnym uśmiechem.

- Okej. – John pokiwał głową. – Ee... wiem o tym wszystkim, Sally – zaczął. – Sherlock powiedział mi, co się stało. – Uniósł ręce w bezradnym geście. – Potworna tragedia. Chciałbym móc to zmienić, żałuję, że nie byłem wtedy w Londynie, tak samo jak ty żałujesz, że nie miałaś przy sobie telefonu, a Sherlock żałuje, że do nikogo nie zadzwonił. Ale nie możemy...

- Naprawdę? – przerwała mu. – Jesteś pewien, że żałuje? – Stanęła na nogach, podnosząc z powrotem głos. – Tak, bardzo żałuję, że nie miałam wtedy ze sobą telefonu, oczywiście. Ale jeszcze bardziej żałuję tego, że w ogóle tu przyszłam. Gdybyśmy nie polegali tylko na nim, może rozwiązalibyśmy sprawę samodzielnie...

- Mało prawdopodobne – wtrącił Sherlock, podchodząc do stołu, ale nadal nie patrząc w jej stronę. – Co oznacza, że zginęliby tak czy inaczej, więc mój udział w sprawie był nieistotny.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – spytała Sally, przechodząc przez pokój, dopóki nie stanęła obok niego. – Możliwe, że nie rozwiązalibyśmy sprawy samodzielnie, Bóg jeden wie, nie byliśmy nawet blisko... Ale przynajmniej mielibyśmy pewność, że zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy. A wiedzieć, że mogliśmy ich uratować, że odpowiedź była tuż przed naszym nosem... czekająca na telefonie wciśniętym pod siedzenie samochodu. To... – Jej twarz wykrzywiła się na moment. – To mi łamie serce!

- Nie rozumiem, z jakiego powodu – powiedział jej Sherlock. – Martwi to martwi. Nie bądź irracjonalna.

Sally zwinęła obie dłonie w pięści.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo chcę cię teraz walnąć.

- Nie polecałbym – poradził jej Sherlock. – John nie reaguje dobrze na ludzi, którzy próbują mnie skrzywdzić. – Odwrócił głowę w stronę kuchni i rozszerzył ze zdumieniem oczy, widząc, że John wygląda, jakby nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru powstrzymywać Sally. Poczuł się osaczony.

- Pytam po raz kolejny: czego chcesz? – spytał niecierpliwie, wstając z krzesła. – Ponieważ, jak widzisz, jestem zajęty pracą.

- Chcę, żebyś był człowiekiem – rzuciła. – Chcę, żebyś zajął się ratowaniem ludzi. Gdybym była na twoim miejscu, robiłabym to cały czas. Możesz pomagać ludziom, ale po prostu ci się nie chce. Jeśli nie są ciekawą zagadką, uważasz ich za stratę czasu. Moje biurko jest całe zawalone sprawami, których rozwiązanie zajęłoby ci minutę, gdybyś tylko zechciał ją poświęcić. Zrobiłabym wszystko... _wszystko_, żeby mieć takie zdolności, takie możliwości. A ty je po prostu marnujesz!

Sherlock potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem.

- Morderstwa będą zawsze. I mordercy. Mógłbym rozwiązać każdą sprawę na twoim biurku, a po tygodniu byłoby tak samo zawalone. To bez sensu. Nie jestem zatrudniony przez policję. I biorę te sprawy, które mnie interesują, co oznacza, że wybieram morderców, którzy są dla mnie jakimś wyzwaniem. Ofiary są nieistotne, to stała, to tylko trop, który prowadzi mnie do ich zabójców. – Podążył znowu w stronę kominka, zmuszając się do zignorowania rozczarowania, które pojawiło się na twarzy Johna... coś było nie tak z jedną z fotografii, coś, co kołysało mu się gdzieś na brzegu świadomości, ale nie mógł tego przyszpilić...

Za jego plecami sprzeczka trwała w najlepsze. John bezskutecznie usiłował uspokoić Sally... na którą fotografię patrzył, zanim ta cholerna kobieta mu przeszkodziła? Próbował się skupić.

- Nie jest cholernym Spidermanem – mówił John. – Nie zaczynaj z tym całym "wielka siła wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością". Gdyby przejmował się tak, jak od niego oczekujesz, byłby w ogóle w stanie rozwiązywać te sprawy? Brałaś to pod uwagę?

Sherlock przycisnął ręce do skroni, próbując zablokować ich głosy. Chodziło o tę z kobietą, był niemal przekonany. Cokolwiek było nie na miejscu, miało związek z kobietą... Zmrużył oczy.

- Jak możesz to znieść? – Głos Sally robił się coraz bardziej przenikliwy. – _Ty_ się przejmujesz, widzę to cały czas, a mimo to zostajesz z nim, nawet, jeśli ciągle cię rozczarowuje... nawet jeśli rozczarowuje wszystkich. Dlaczego...

- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! – krzyknął Sherlock. – Oboje, po prostu się zamknijcie! – Urażony wyraz twarzy Johna tylko bardziej go rozdrażnił. – Nie nagadałaś się jeszcze wystarczająco? – powiedział do Sally. – Próbuję myśleć!

- Po co, żebyś mógł znaleźć następnego mordercę parę minut za późno? – rzuciła Sally. – Ile czasu minie, zanim tą sprawą też się znudzisz? Nie zabijasz tylko czasu dopóki nie usłyszysz plotki o Moriartym? Nie możesz tak dalej!

- Mogę, jeśli tylko sobie pójdziesz i dasz mi się skupić. – Próbował odwrócić się do fotografii, ale Sally chwyciła go za ramię.

- Ofiary _są_ istotne! To nie pasza dla zwierząt. To żywi ludzie. Musisz ich ratować, jeśli jesteś w stanie.

- Niczego nie muszę.

- Ale ludzie umrą!

Sherlock wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku.

- To właśnie ludzie ROBIĄ!

Z progu kuchni dobiegło ich zszokowane parsknięcie i oboje poderwali głowy. Sally zamilkła, a oczy Sherlocka automatycznie zbadały mieszkanie, chociaż wiedział, że to jego własne słowa wywołały u Johna taką reakcję.

Zrobił krok do przodu, a John oparł się ciężko o framugę drzwi.

- John, ja...

- Przestań. – Watson potrząsnął głową. – Nie mów nic więcej, proszę. – Patrzył na Sherlocka tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz; jakby go nie poznawał; jakby Sherlock był...

Twarz Sherlocka ściągnęła się i Sally patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, czując, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, ale zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co.

- Wyjdź – rozkazał John. Posłuchała go.

Sherlock stał nieruchomo, obserwując, jak John usiłuje powstrzymać falę wstrętu, wywołaną słowami Moriarty'ego w jego ustach. Widział głębokie oddechy, które tylko pogarszały sprawę i zastanowił się przelotnie, czy John też czuje w gardle ostrą woń chloru.

Zauważył palce zaciskające się gwałtownie na framudze i uginającą się nogę, i instynktownie zrobił krok do przodu, ale John zatrzymał go gestem i cofnął się, opadając na stół kuchenny.

Sherlock zastygł, prawie żałując, że jego przyjaciel jest tak prosty do analizy. John właśnie powtarzał w myślach, że to wszystko nie ma znaczenia, próbował przekonywać samego siebie, że Sherlock nadal jest człowiekiem, w którego wierzył... i Holmes wyraźnie wyczuł moment, w którym mu się nie udało.

Obserwował, jak John oddala się od niego, jak spuszcza wzrok, jak przeklina samego siebie za bycie głupcem i nieprzyjmowanie do wiadomości tego, co wszyscy wkoło powtarzali mu od miesięcy.

- John... – Sherlock nagle desperacko zapragnął cofnąć czas o kilka minut i odwołać każde krzywdzące, nienawistne słowo, które bezmyślnie rzucił.

- Nie. – John odchrząknął, próbując stłumić emocje, które załamywały mu głos. – Sherlock... nie. – Siedział z opuszczoną głową, sprawiając wrażenie małego i pokonanego. Sherlock desperacko próbował znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, ale jego mózg zdawał się stać w miejscu, a myśli tylko wirowały wkoło, zataczając bezsensowne kręgi.

Zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił go za ramiona.

- Przestań – zażądał, z wysiłkiem nadając swojemu głosowi zwykły rozkazujący ton. – Otrząśnij się. To tylko słowa, nie magiczne zaklęcia. Nie mogą tak po prostu wszystkiego popsuć.

John nie zareagował.

- John! John, zachowujesz się absurdalnie. No dalej... - Desperacko rozejrzał się po kuchni. – Słuchaj, zrobię herbatę. Chcesz herbaty? – Jego dłonie instynktownie zacisnęły się mocniej, próbując zatrzymać jedynego przyjaciela, jakiego Sherlock kiedykolwiek miał. – Nie rób tego! – Pochylił się do przodu, opierając czoło o czubek głowy Johna. – John – wyszeptał. – _Proszę_, nie rób mi tego.

John uniósł ręce i chwycił go za nadgarstki.

- Przestań – powiedział. Szarpnął je, ale niewystarczająco, żeby się uwolnić. – Nie używaj na mnie tych swoich sztuczek. – Uniósł głowę, zmuszając Sherlocka do wyprostowania się, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Puść mnie.

Sherlock przyjrzał się prędko jego twarzy, natychmiast rejestrując zaciętą minę, wściekłość w oczach, każdy szczegół siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny... i nie znalazł najmniejszego śladu swojego przyjaciela.

Jego dłonie opadły i odwrócił się, mrugając gwałtownie. Przeszedł nieprzytomnie przez salon, chwytając po drodze swój płaszcz, zbiegł po schodach i wypadł przez drzwi frontowe – prosto w dzień, który wydawał się znacznie zimniejszy niż jeszcze godzinę temu, kiedy John był u jego boku.

* * *

Wrócił na 221B dopiero późnym wieczorem, próbując stłumić niecodzienne uczucie kompletnego przerażenia, kiedy wspinał się po schodach do mieszkania.

Pchnął drzwi wejściowe i ucisk w żołądku odrobinę zelżał. John nadal był w domu. Oczy Sherlocka nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do ciemności wystarczająco, żeby móc dostrzec jego postać, ale wkoło była niezliczona ilość wskazówek. Stanął w korytarzu, bardzo powoli zdejmując rękawiczki.

- Nie byłem pewien, czy nadal tu będziesz. – Przyznanie się do tego nie przyszło mu łatwo, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma zamiar dotrzeć teraz do Johna, musi pokazać jakieś emocje. To nie był czas na bycie logicznym.

- Też nie byłem pewien, czy tu będę – odparł John, po czym rozległo się pstryknięcie lampy i światło odsłoniło jego skuloną w fotelu sylwetkę, ściskającą w dłoni szklankę ze śladem czegoś, co przypominało... _whisky _– Sherlock dostrzegł butelkę na podłodze. Dłonie i głos Johna były pewne i mocne, podobnie jak spojrzenie, którym obrzucił Holmesa. Nie wypił więcej niż jednego drinka. Niewystarczająco, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób na niego podziałało.

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech.

- Potrzebuję cię. – Słowa brzmiały w jego ustach dziwnie; zastanowił się przelotnie, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej użył ich w takim znaczeniu. Mało prawdopodobne.

John westchnął.

- Tak, potrzebujesz – zgodził się, ku lekkiemu zdumieniu Sherlocka. – Ale nie mogę stać obok i patrzeć, jak stajesz się tym, kim wszyscy ostrzegali mnie, że będziesz.

- Możesz mnie powstrzymać.

John zacisnął oczy.

- Myślałem, że mogę – przyznał, dziwiąc się teraz własnej arogancji. – Miałem nadzieję... – Przerwał. – I myliłem się. – Potrząsnął głową. – Jestem tylko zwykłym facetem. Nie mam takiej siły.

- Masz.

- Naprawdę nie mam – powtórzył John. – Bo jestem tu od prawie dziesięciu miesięcy, a ty nadal powiedziałeś... to, co powiedziałeś. – Przełknął ślinę. – Nie dam rady tego zrobić, Sherlock. Przepraszam.

Holmes przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł w swoim fotelu, pochylając się do przodu i opierając łokcie o kolana. Studiował twarz Johna w skupieniu.

- Co mogę zrobić? – spytał. – Musi coś być. Każdy problem da się rozwiązać. Te kilka słów, które powiedziałem bez namysłu, bez złych intencji... to nieprawdopodobne, żeby wyrządziło aż taką krzywdę.

John przekrzywił głowę.

- Co się stało z Sally? – spytał. – To brzmiało tak, jakbyście tamtego dnia prawie się... połączyli. Nie była tylko wściekła. Była zraniona. – Zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. – To dlatego potem tak bardzo się od ciebie odwróciła – dodał.

Czekał przez chwilę, ale Sherlock nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wreszcie John westchnął.

- Nie potrafisz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Nie potrafisz się otworzyć. Nawet teraz. – Pokręcił głową. – Idę do łóżka.

Zacisnął dłonie na oparciach, przygotowując się do wstania z fotela, i Sherlock wiedział już, że do rana decyzja zapadnie.

- Czekaj!

John zatrzymał się.

- Spróbuję.

Siedzieli przez moment naprzeciwko siebie. Sherlock desperacko szukał w głowie odpowiednich słów, z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Po paru minutach John poruszył się, sprawiając, że Sherlock znowu podskoczył w panice, ale Watson przechylił się tylko na bok i uniósł z podłogi butelkę whisky. Napełnił swoją szklankę i wyciągnął ją w jego kierunku.

Holmes spojrzał na nią zaalarmowany.

- To upośledzi moją zdolność myślenia.

- Nie proponuję, żebyś zalał się w trupa – powiedział mu John. – Nie mam zamiaru wprawiać cię w zakłopotanie. Po prostu chcę, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał, a to może pomóc. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Twój wybór.

Myśl o utracie kontroli i zrobieniu z siebie idioty była absolutnie obrzydliwa i Sherlock zmierzył szklankę spojrzeniem: nie chciał jej wziąć. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Johna i bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę.

- Ile muszę wypić?

- Tylko tyle, żebyś trochę się rozluźnił – obiecał mu John. – Możesz przestać, kiedy zaczniesz mówić.

Sherlock bez słowa wychylił od razu całą szklankę.

- Co teraz?

- Teraz czekamy.

Nie potrwało to długo. John dostrzegł lekki rumieniec na policzkach Sherlocka i postanowił zacząć rozmowę od czegoś prostego.

- Więc, gdzie byłeś? Kiedy wyszedłeś z domu, mam na myśli.

- Spotkałem się z moim byłym dilerem – odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Ale niczego od niego nie wziąłem – dodał szybko.

- Dobrze – odparł John. – Bardzo dobrze. – Pomyślał o tym przez moment. – Dlaczego?

Sherlock wydawał się skrępowany.

- Mnóstwo powodów.

John zmarszczył brwi. To była ta sama wymijająca odpowiedź, którą Sherlock dawał mu za każdym razem.

- Wymień pięć.

Holmes uniósł otwartą dłoń.

- Wiedziałem, że byś tego nie pochwalił. – Schował kciuk.

- Gdybym poczekał, aż otrzeźwieję, żeby wrócić do domu, mogłoby cię już tutaj nie być. – Za kciukiem podążył palec wskazujący.

- Gdybym przyszedł naćpany, byłbyś wściekły. – Zgiął pierwszą część środkowego palca. – Mógłbyś winić siebie. – Zgiął drugą część. – Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że stosuję szantaż emocjonalny, żebyś został. – Cały palec schował się we wnętrzu dłoni.

- _Naprawdę _stosowałbym szantaż emocjonalny, żebyś został. – Czwarty palec.

- Nie podziałałoby, ale dodatkowo czułbyś się winny, że odchodzisz. – Ostatni.

Sherlock spojrzał na zaciśniętą pięść i przeniósł nieco zamglony wzrok na Johna.

- Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić – powtórzył. – Musi coś być. John. _Proszę_.

John westchnął.

- Od chwili, kiedy cię poznałem – zaczął – ludzie próbowali mnie przed tobą ostrzegać. Niektórzy bardzo otwarcie...

- Sally – warknął Sherlock, po czym złość na jego twarzy zamieniła się w smutek.

- O co chodzi?

Sherlock odwrócił głowę, ale odpowiedział.

- Traktowała mnie wtedy jak człowieka, w tamto popołudnie – powiedział. – Ciebie nie było w mieście i byłem samot... byłem sam w domu – poprawił się. – Była tak zaabsorbowana sprawą, że zapomniała, że pracuje ze "_świrem_". – Wzruszył ramionami. – To było mił... osobliwe – Znowu zamienił wyrażenia. – Nie była _tobą_, ale... – Przerwał.

John poczuł skurcz w klatce piersiowej, ale zignorował uczucie.

- Lestrade myśli, że _mógłbyś_ stać się dobrym człowiekiem... Pewnego dnia, jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście – powiedział. – I Mycroft... W sposobie, w jaki próbuje cię kontrolować, jest jakiś element strachu. Wydaje się równie gotowy do tego, żeby cię obronić, jak i zatrzymać.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Wszyscy zachowują się tak, jakby nie byli pewni, w którą stronę pójdziesz – czy złapiesz Moriarty'ego, czy się do niego przyłączysz. I wiesz co? Zawsze myślałem, że są idiotami. Że z jakiegoś powodu mój instynkt przewyższa ich wiedzę.

Pochylił się do przodu.

- Sherlock, to nie tak, że _chcę_ cię zostawić... uratowałeś mi życie w równym stopniu, w jakim ja uratowałem twoje. Ale to, co powiedziałeś dzisiaj... _Jego_ słowa w twoich ustach. – John zbladł. – Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem na własne oczy to, czego tak boją się inni, kiedy cię widzą i... – Wziął głęboki oddech. – _Boże_, Sherlock, przeraziło mnie to na śmierć.

- Ale ja nie miałem tego na myśli! – Sherlock przycisnął kolana do piersi i objął je ramionami. – _Nie miałem tego na myśli._ – Brzmiał żałośnie, jak dziecko, które nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że złota rybka powinna zostać w wodzie.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał John. – Bo czy to nie jest dokładnie to, co myślisz? _Szpitale są pełne umierających ludzi. Czy przejmowanie się nimi pomoże ich uratować? Ofiary są nieistotne._ Wszystko sprowadza się do jednego.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie tylko ty potrafisz cytować ludzi – powiedział mu John. – Nie jestem jak ty, ale niektóre rzeczy pamiętam.

- Rzeczy, którymi się przejąłeś – zrozumiał Sherlock. Uniósł dłonie do głowy i złapał się za włosy. – Powiedziałem ci, że nie jestem żadnym bohaterem, John. _Powiedziałem ci to._

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Dla mnie i tak byłeś.

Holmes oparł czoło o kolana. John obserwował go przez kilka długich minut, zastanawiając się, jakie myśli mogą się kłębić w tej głowie.

W końcu Sherlock westchnął i odezwał się nieco przytłumionym głosem:

- Miałeś rację w tym, co powiedziałeś Sally. Nie mogę pracować, kiedy koncentruję się na ofiarach. Nietroszczenie się o ich los to świadomy wybór. Prawdopodobnie przychodzi mi łatwiej, niż większości ludzi – przyznał. – Ale to wciąż celowe działanie.

John przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym kiwnął głową.

- Idę zrobić herbatę – powiedział. – Chcesz?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową, wyglądając, jakby pożałował tego w tej samej chwili. John wstał z fotela i chwycił go pod brodę, przyglądając się twarzy fachowym okiem.

- Jadłeś coś poza tym kawałkiem tosta wczoraj rano?

- Jakiego tosta?

- Nieważne. Jak się czujesz?

Sherlock zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi i John pokręcił głową.

- Zostań tutaj – poinstruował, ruszając do kuchni. Wrócił po chwili ze szklanką wody w ręku, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Sherlocka w połowie drogi na sofę, demonstrującego swoją alergię na rozkazy. John zauważył z satysfakcją, że jego koordynacja jest tylko odrobinę zachwiana: nic mu nie było. Poczekał, aż Holmes opadnie na poduszki i podał mu szklankę.

- Wypij.

Sherlock zrobił przebiegłą minę.

- A nie wyprowadzisz się?

- To szklanka wody, nie deklaracja miłości – prychnął John. – Po prostu wypij.

- Tego właśnie chcesz? Bo ja...

- Pij! Nie powtórzę drugi raz.

Skierował się z powrotem do kuchni i wstawił czajnik. Przemowa Sherlocka na temat troszczenia się kłębiła mu się w głowie pomiędzy wszystkimi urywanymi wspomnieniami: nowa para rękawiczek na kredensie, całe popołudnie spędzone na szukaniu pamiątkowej bransoletki pani Hudson, dłoń, która pocieszająco musnęła jego ramię na miejscu zbrodni... Usiadł przy kuchennym stole, popijając herbatę i próbując uspokoić myśli.

W końcu wrócił do salonu, zaniepokojony kompletną ciszą. Sherlock leżał na kanapie w tej samej pozycji, z ledwie tkniętą szklanką wody w rękach. Zauważył zbliżającego się Johna i odstawił ją na stolik z przesadną ostrożnością.

- Nie chcę, żebyś się wyprowadzał – wymamrotał.

John westchnął i przysiadł bokiem na sofie, unosząc z powrotem szklankę.

- No dalej, Sherlock, musisz to wypić.

Holmes zaczął machać w jego kierunku palcem.

- Powiedziałeśś... – Przerwał i jego oczy skupiły się nagle na własnym palcu. Bez powodzenia próbował wodzić za nim wzrokiem i zmieszał się na chwilę. – Powiedziałeś, że nie powtórzysz drugi raz. – Zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

John trzymał wyciągniętą rękę, dopóki Sherlock nie odebrał od niego szklanki. Detektyw wypił wodę i opadł ciężko na poduszki, odchylając głowę i przymykając oczy.

- Co za sens...? – spytał nieszczęśliwym głosem. – Co za sens się troszczyć, skoro i tak mnie zostawisz? Żadnego.

John wyjął mu z ręki pustą szklankę.

- Czemu nie pójdziesz się położyć? – zasugerował. – Mam ci pomóc dojść do sypialni?

- Nie chcę – powiedział mu Sherlock. – Próbowałem, jak byłeś w kuchni. Wszystko... – Wykonał obrót palcem, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - ...wiruje.

John spojrzał na niego krótko, po czym wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął mu z czoła włosy.

- Miałem wątpliwości bardziej co do siebie samego – powiedział. Holmes otworzył jedno oko. – Nagle zrobiło mi się głupio, że wierzyłem w ciebie od samego początku, od naprawdę samego początku: spotkałem cię i od razu _bum_, wszystkie priorytety pozmieniały mi się na "_To wspaniały Sherlock Holmes, idź za nim_!". – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jednocześnie uważałem wszystkich innych za durniów. Nawet twojego własnego brata.

- On _jest_ durniem – odparł automatycznie Sherlock.

John zignorował to. Holmes miał otwarte oczy i jego brwi ściągały się w wyrazie skupienia, ale John i tak nie był pewien, ile z jego słów do niego dociera.

- Dlatego dzisiaj zwątpiłem w swój instynkt... bo jakim prawem mogę uważać, że jestem mądrzejszy od innych? Zwłaszcza tych, którzy znają cię o wiele dłużej? – Zamilkł na całe trzy sekundy, na które pozwoliła cierpliwość Sherlocka.

- _Ale?_

John uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Ale jeśli mylę się co do ciebie... to by oznaczało, że mylę się co do zbyt wielu rzeczy – powiedział w końcu. – Więc... Koniec dyskusji. Podjąłem decyzję. Będę tutaj, żeby móc kopnąć cię w tyłek tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Ty prowadzisz, ja idę za tobą... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zostaję.

Sherlock usiadł z trudem, prostując się i patrząc na Johna z niedowierzaniem.

- Czy to jest... przysięga?

- Chyba tak.

Sherlock zamilkł na długą chwilę.

- Mam wrażenie, że powinienem pasować cię na rycerza, czy coś – zażartował, próbując ukryć zdumiony zachwyt na twarzy. John zaśmiał się.

- Jak spróbujesz teraz, wydłubiesz mi pewnie oko.

Wymienili uśmiechy i John nagle pochylił się do przodu i uścisnął go krótko. Kiedy się odsunął, Sherlock wyglądał jak kot, który wpadł przypadkiem pod ogrodowy zraszacz.

- Okej – powiedział niezręcznie, otrzepując się ukradkiem, jakby obawiał się, że chęć fizycznego okazywania uczuć może być zaraźliwa.

- Przyjaciele się czasem obejmują – powiedział John, obserwując ruchy Sherlocka z rozbawieniem. – Nie zabiło cię, prawda?

Sherlock rozprostował swoją marynarkę i oparł z powrotem o brzeg kanapy.

- Znowu coś spieprzę.

- Nie mam wątpliwości.

- Ale nie zostawisz mnie?

- Nie, dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebował.

Sherlock zmusił się do zachowania niewzruszonego wyrazu twarzy.

- Mogę zaakceptować okazjonalne uściski – przyznał. – _Bardzo_ okazjonalne.

John oparł się o poduszki z uśmiechem.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Strasznie kiepski z ciebie socjopata.

Sherlock westchnął i zrelaksował się, zamykając oczy.

- Tylko nikomu nie mów.


	9. Kwestia czasu

**Rozdział 9**

**Kwestia czasu**

- Hej tam!

- _Nie powinnaś do mnie dzwonić w soboty_ – odezwał się ze słuchawki zaspany głos Maggie.

- W porządku, Henry właśnie wyszedł kupić gazetę. – Kate obróciła się na bok, przyciskając telefon do ucha. – Obudziłam cię?

Usłyszała uśmiech w rozespanym ziewnięciu Maggie.

- _Kiedykolwiek masz ochotę, słonko._ _Chociaż wolę, jak robisz to osobiście..._

Kate poczuła dreszcz na plecach.

- Ostatni weekend był cudowny. Wiesz, że chciałabym...

Zapadła krótka cisza.

- _Wiem._

- Więc, jaki masz plan na dzisiaj? – Kate zmieniła temat.

- _Myślałam o listonoszu_. _Na pewno by nie odmówił. Wydaje się przekonany, że jest w stanie mnie nawrócić._

Kate roześmiała się.

- Wiem, że zamawiasz ten lesbijski magazyn tylko po to, żeby go nakręcić.

- _Nie wiem o czym mówisz, _Diva _to rewelacyjna publikacja. Ma wyjątkowo szeroki przekrój czytelników._

- Bardzo możliwe, ale nie wszyscy zaznaczają przy zamawianiu subskrypcji, że nie chcą magazynu w opakowaniu.

- _Wciśnięcie mojego dzwonka to jedyna przyjemna chwila w całym dniu biednego faceta. Nigdy nawet nie próbuje użyć szczeliny na listy._

- Pewnie ma nadzieję na użycie innej...

- _Blee!_ – Maggie udała, że wymiotuje. – _Kate, kotku, przesadziłaś!_

- Wybacz.

- _A wy co dziś porabiacie? _– Maggie znowu ziewnęła. Kate wyobraziła sobie jej sylwetkę na łóżku, przeciągającą się leniwie, miękkie czarne włosy opadające na skórę w odcieniu toffi...

- Mamusiu?

Obróciła się gwałtownie. Alice stała w progu sypialni, jak zwykle ciągnąc za sobą po ziemi Królika Piotrusia, z jego lewym uchem ściśniętym w rączce.

- Muszę iść...

* * *

John ocknął się rano z uczuciem, że coś przeszkodziło mu we śnie. Przeciągnął się ospale i powoli dotarło do niego, że musiał przysnąć w salonie, bo leżał wciśnięty w kąt kanapy, z jedną nogą na ziemi i drugą rozciągniętą na poduszkach.

- Sherlock?

- Tutaj – dobiegł go z kuchni ponury baryton Sherlocka. – Szukam czegoś, co naprawi to, co zrobiłeś wczoraj z moją głową.

John rozprostował się.

- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś, jak kładłeś się spać? – spytał, masując zdrętwiałą nogę. Wstał i pokuśtykał do kuchni, patrząc, jak Sherlock myszkuje po szafkach. Jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, a ubranie wyglądało na wczorajsze, chociaż ciężko było ocenić od tyłu. – Też zasnąłeś?

- Gdzie trzymasz swoje leki na kaca? – spytał niecierpliwie Sherlock. Porzucił nurkowanie w szafce "Tylko jedzenie", wcześniej dostrzegając w niej cały szereg różnych rodzajów dżemu, mimo że John zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej utrzymywał, że skończył się ostatni słoik. – Widziałem kilka razy, jak pijesz jakiś obrzydliwy wywar. Gdzie on jest?

Odwrócił twarz w stronę Johna, który nagle wytrzeszczył oczy.

- No co?

- Nic – odparł John. – Nie możesz po prostu łyknąć paracetamolu? Jest w łazience. Za lustrem.

Zaczął teraz przygryzać wargę. Sherlock zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

- Wiem, gdzie jest paracetamol – oświadczył, opadając na jedno z kuchennych krzeseł. – Skoro moje dzisiejsze samopoczucie jest twoją zasługą, może ty mi go przyniesiesz?

- Nikt cię do niczego nie zmuszał, Sherlock, sam chciałeś się napić – poprawił go John. – Chociaż fakt, gdybym wiedział wcześniej, jaki z ciebie słaby zawodnik, nalałbym ci mniej – przyznał.

Sherlock skrzywił się.

- Alkohol nigdy nie był moją preferowaną używką.

- Nie gadaj. – John zachichotał. – Pani Hudson mogłaby wypić dwa razy tyle i nadal podliczyć miesięczne wydatki.

Sherlock zaczął mrugać dramatycznie, masując palcami skroń. John przewrócił oczami.

- Dobra – powiedział. Przyniósł lek z łazienki i napełnił szklankę wodą, po czym postawił ją na stole. – Mam je też za ciebie połknąć?

Sherlock uniósł głowę i wargi Johna znowu drgnęły z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Zajął przy stole miejsce naprzeciwko.

- Dobrze się spało? – spytał.

- W porządku – odparł Sherlock, połykając tabletki.

- Trochę nie w twoim stylu, iść do łóżka w ubraniach – zauważył John. – Chyba nieźle urwał ci się film.

- Najwyraźniej.

- Ale spało ci się całkiem dobrze – mówił dalej John. – Powiedziałbym, że nawet wyjątkowo wygodnie.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Może pójdziesz wziąć prysznic? – zasugerował John. – Wyjdzie ci na dobre.

- Jeśli alternatywą jest siedzenie tutaj i słuchanie ciebie, masz rację, pójdę – odparował Holmes, podnosząc się z krzesła. Ruszył do łazienki, za plecami słysząc coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak stłumiony śmiech.

Odkręcił prysznic i rozebrał się, rzucając na ziemię ohydnie wygniecione ubranie. Zerknął przelotnie na swoje odbicie, po czym zastygł. Odwrócił głowę i zbliżył się do lustra.

Na całym boku jego twarzy wyciśnięty był blednący, ale nadal wyraźny ślad johnowego swetra. Wzoru nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Sherlock zacisnął oczy i jęknął przeciągle.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Idź sobie! – Potarł twarz dłonią. Obudzenie się rano z kacem było dla niego dość niespotykanym doświadczeniem. Ale obudzenie się rano z kacem _oraz _twarzą wtuloną w wełniany sweter zdecydowanie zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. Jedyne pocieszenie stanowił fakt, że John nadal spał i Sherlockowi udało się wyplątać tak, żeby go nie obudzić, aczkolwiek każda normalna przytomna osoba byłaby w stanie stwierdzić, że jej kolana były używane jako poduszka przez – przyjrzał się ponownie twarzy – przynajmniej kilka godzin.

- Nie będziemy na ten temat dyskutować – powiedział głośno, przebijając się przez dobiegający zza drzwi chichot.

- Nie, nie będziemy – zgodził się John, tym razem spokojniej. – Nie mam zamiaru cię zawstydzać, Sherock, nie martw się.

Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której Sherlock miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

- Ale wiesz, że... – do głosu Johna wróciła złowróżbna wesołość – robi się z ciebie niezły pieszczoch!

Sherlock rzucił szczotką w zamknięte drzwi.

* * *

Zgodnie z obietnicą John nie wspomniał już nic na temat nietypowej nocnej aranżacji i kiedy Sherlock wyszedł wreszcie z łazienki – znacznie bardziej przypominając siebie – czekała na niego świeżo zaparzona kawa.

- Plan na dzisiaj? – zagaił John, podając mu kubek. – Mam kogoś dla ciebie zastrzelić?

Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły lekko.

- Na razie nikogo – odparł, po czym uniósł brew. – Ale jeszcze nie wyszedłem z domu. – Wyszczerzyli się do siebie. – W porządku – zaczął Holmes. – Coś jest nie tak z fotografiami... Chodź i rzuć na to okiem. – Poprowadził go do kominka i wskazał na zdjęcia, które studiował dzień wcześniej, zanim nie przeszkodziła mu Sally.

Po dziesięciu minutach wspólnego przyglądania się fotografiom John poddał się i poszedł do kuchni przygotować późne śniadanie. Wmusił w Sherlocka odrobinę jajecznicy, przekonując go, że to najlepsze lekarstwo na kaca. Właśnie kończył myć talerze, kiedy z salonu dobiegł go okrzyk triumfu.

- Kiedy przestawiłeś zegarek? – zawołał Sherlock. – Kiedy czas się cofał, w którym momencie dnia ustawiłeś swój zegarek na dobrą godzinę?

John odłożył kuchenną ścierkę i dołączył do niego w salonie.

- Masz na myśli koniec czasu letniego? – upewnił się. Sherlock pokiwał niecierpliwie głową. – Cóż... o ile sobie dobrze przypominam, podczas oficjalnej zmiany czasu o drugiej nad ranem byłem akurat ciągany po zakamarkach londyńskiej kanalizacji, więc zrobiłem to później, w ciągu dnia.

- Ale normalni ludzie – sprecyzował Sherlock. – Kiedy to robią normalni ludzie?

John nie był pewien, czy wyjęcie z kategorii "normalnych" miało go urazić czy ucieszyć.

- Cóż, w moim życiu Przed Sherlockiem Holmesem – zaczął, ignorując przewrócenie oczami, którym uraczył go detektyw – robiłem to zwykle dzień wcześniej, tuż przed pójściem do łóżka. Jeśli wyleciało mi z głowy, to z samego rana, kiedy już włączyłem telewizję i zauważyłem, że programy są wyświetlane w innych godzinach, niż się spodziewałem.

- Tak właśnie myślałem – ucieszył się Sherlock. Zerwał ze ściany jedną z fotografii i włożył ją do kieszeni płaszcza.

- Chodź! – Podniósł kurtkę Johna i rzucił mu ją przez pokój. – Czas znaleźć ci nowy materiał na bloga.

* * *

- Co porabiasz?

- _W tym momencie, moja droga? Myślę o tobie, zabawiając się długim futrzanym boa..._

- Wcale nie! – zaprotestowała Kate, śmiejąc się do słuchawki.

- _Okej. Sprzątam łazienkę i zastanawiam się, czy pomalować sobie paznokcie u stóp na jednolity kolor, czy zrobić french. Jak już wypełnię ten ekscytujący plan na sobotę, zrobię sobie jakiś lunch... A potem pomyślę nad boa._

- Tęsknię za tobą, Maggie – westchnęła Kate. – To wszystko jest takie ciężkie! Zwłaszcza po ostatnim weekendzie... Był wspaniały, ale w jakiś sposób tylko sprawił, że jest mi trudniej.

- _Brzmisz tak, jakbyś go żałowała_.

- Nigdy! Nie, nawet nie zaczynaj tak myśleć – zapewniła ją prędko Kate. – Nie potrafiłabym żałować. Nawet jeśli wiem, że powinnam.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza.

- Maggie? – odezwała się znowu Kate. – Maggie, przepraszam, nie chciałam sugerować...

- _Że jestem twoim wstydliwym sekretem_? – W głosie Maggie słychać było gorycz. – _Diabelską uwodzicielką, która cię omamiła i próbuje odciągnąć od męża i dziecka?_

Kate pochyliła się na stołku, opierając łokcie o blat kuchenny, ale nie spuszczając wzroku z okna.

- Nie musiałaś mnie mamić – przypomniała. – Po prostu tam byłaś, to wystarczyło. – Pokręciła głową, wzdychając. – Nadal nie wiem, jak to się stało.

- _Skrzyżowanie spojrzeń w pokoju pełnym ludzi?_ – zasugerowała Maggie nieco weselszym głosem. – _Albo, w naszym przypadku, przy automacie z napojami._ – Roześmiała się. – _Poprosiłaś mnie o zamianę, pamiętasz... Teraz już nie ma sensu narzekać, że chodziło ci o zamianę gotówki na drobne, a nie ciebie w biseksualistkę._

Kate uśmiechnęła się. Maggie nigdy nie potrafiła być długo poważna.

- Oglądałaś wiadomości? – spytała. – Co robisz jutro?

- _Masz na myśli, poza próbą podboju świata?_

- Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. Masz pracę biurową i mieszkasz sama. Jesteś w grupie ryzyka, zgodnie z tym, co mówił tamten seksi policjant.

- _Seksi? Nadal nazywasz ludzi _seksi_? Brzmisz jak moja mama!_

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. – Kate potrafiła być uparta, kiedy chciała. – Może pójdziesz odwiedzić Tony'ego? – Maggie jęknęła przeciągle, ale Kate nie ustępowała. – On też pracuje w biurze, i też mieszka samotnie. Będzie bezpieczniej dla was obojga.

- _Nie będziesz mogła do mnie zadzwonić, jeśli będę z moim_ _bratem_ – ostrzegła ją Maggie. – _Jak się o tobie dowie, nigdy nie przestanie ględzić. Będzie kompletnie zdegustowany._

Kate automatycznie uniosła dłoń do ust, po czym przypomniała sobie, że Maggie nie znosi obgryzionych paznokci. Przyjrzała się przez chwilę swoim palcom, po czym wsunęła je pod udo.

- Masz na myśli dlatego, że mam męża? – spytała cicho.

- _Co? Och, nie, nie dlatego_ – odparła szybko Maggie. _– Dlatego, że przeciągnęłam cię na złą stronę mocy. Już go prawie słyszę._ – Zniżyła głos, przedrzeźniając brata. – Nie masz wszędzie wystarczającej ilości kobiet straconych dla świata, musisz jeszcze chodzić wkoło i demoralizować normalne? – Wróciła do swojego normalnego tonu. – _I tak dalej, i tak dalej. To nie jest tego warte._

Kate parsknęła śmiechem, po czym dostrzegła ruch za oknem.

- Za minutkę muszę się rozłączyć, skarbie, właśnie wracają. – Henry szedł chodnikiem niosąc Królika Piotrusia, podczas gdy Alice zwisała mu z małego palca drugiej ręki. Wymachiwała pustym opakowaniem po chlebie, więc wyglądało na to, że operacja "karmienie kaczek" zakończyła się sukcesem.

- Chciałabym, żebyś poznała Alice. Pokochałabyś ją.

- _Jest twoją córką, oczywiście, że bym ją pokochała. Ale naprawdę myślisz, że byłybyśmy przekonujące jako "tylko przyjaciółki"?_ _Dzieci szybko się wszystkiego domyślają, nawet czterolatki. A gdybym poznała Alice, poznałabym też Henry'ego... Mówiłaś, że to nie jest głupi facet._

- Zdecydowanie nie – przyznała Kate. – Masz rację, wiem, że masz rację... Od razu by wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, gdyby nas razem zobaczył. – Westchnęła. – Nie zasługuje na to. Nie znoszę go oszukiwać.

Maggie milczała.

- Ale jeszcze bardziej nie zniosłabym stracenia ciebie – dodała szybko Kate. – Przepraszam, kotku. W ogóle nie myślę dzisiaj, co mówię. Wiesz, że cię kocham.

- _Wiem. Ale kochasz też Alice i Henry'ego. I powinnaś._

- Przypuszczam, że gdyby było jakieś proste wyjście, już byśmy je miały – zgodziła się Kate. – Już prawie tutaj są. Pójdziesz jutro do Tony'ego?

- _Przemyślę to._

- Maggie! Nie myśl, że nie potrafię sobie przetłumaczyć twojego "Nie". Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy!

- _Pa, skarbie..._

* * *

- Panie Holmes!

Hopkins potruchtał w ich stronę, kiedy tylko pojawili się w hali Scotland Yardu.

- Mam! – wyszeptał, kiedy podszedł bliżej, wyglądając na absurdalnie zadowolonego z siebie. – _Mam zegarek_! – Jego postawa i ton głosu bardziej niż do "zegarka" pasowałyby do "kodów do broni jądrowej".

- Dobry chłopak – pochwalił go Sherlock. Ekscytacja Hopkinsa osiągnęła poziom vibrato i John przestraszył się, że za moment będzie musiał sobie poradzić z jakimś rodzajem ataku. – Rzućmy na niego okiem.

Hopkins wyjął z kieszeni torebkę na dowody, podając ją gestem, który wyraźnie skopiował od swojego idola. Sherlock uniósł tarczę pod światło i uśmiechnął się.

- Doskonale – powiedział, chowając torebkę. – W porządku. Potrzebuję laptopów, telefonów komórkowych, nagrań z telefonów stacjonarnych, i szczegółów przesłuchań ze wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy mieli kontakt z ofiarami dzień przed morderstwem.

- Dzień _przed_? – zainteresował się Hopkins. Sherlock uniósł brew. – Przepraszam, sir. Tak jest, sir. Ee... wszystkie?

- Owszem – odparł Holmes, kierując się już w stronę schodów. – Dam ci znać, gdzie je przynieść.

John podążył za nim.

- Nie wpakujesz go w jakieś tarapaty, prawda? – spytał, kiedy wspinali się na górę. – Wysłałeś mu smsa, jak byliśmy w drodze? Skąd w ogóle masz jego numer?

- Skontaktował się ze mną wcześniej, oferując pomoc – odparł Sherlock. – Wziął mój numer ze strony internetowej. Nie pakuję go w tarapaty. Sam się o nie prosi.

- Nawet jeśli, co powie Lestrade, jak pojawisz się w gabinecie z tym zegarkiem? – nalegał John. – To nadal dowód rzeczowy.

Sherlock zaczął wskakiwać po dwa stopnie. Kiedy John wspiął się na klatkę schodową, dostrzegł tylko brzeg jego płaszcza znikający w gabinecie Lestrade'a. Wszedł do środka i dojrzał, jak na jego widok po twarzy inspektora spływa ulga.

Lestrade zarumienił się, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak oczywista była jego reakcja.

- Sally wspomniała coś o tym, że się posprzeczaliście – wyjaśnił przepraszająco. – Nie byłem pewien, czy... – Machnął ręką w ich stronę.

- John i ja jesteśmy razem – powiedział stanowczo Sherlock, sięgając do kieszeni.

Inspektor uniósł brwi, a John zakrył twarz dłonią i potrząsnął rozpaczliwie głową. Lestrade usłyszał kilka stłumionych słów, z których zrozumiał tylko "_nigdy_" i "_łóżka_".

- Razem? – powtórzył powątpiewająco.

Sherlock machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

- Spójrz na to – zażądał, podsuwając mu fotografię, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni.

Lestrade wziął ją do ręki.

- Czarnoskóra kobieta. Przypuszczam, że to Philippa Saunders, albo raczej jej ręka – powiedział. – Na co dokładnie mam patrzeć?

- Zegarek – poinstruował Sherlock. – I czas wydrukowany w rogu fotografii.

Lestrade zrobił co mu kazano, podczas gdy John podszedł bliżej i zerknął mu przez ramię.

- Rozbieżność jednej godziny – zauważył Lestrade. – Pewnie czas na aparacie był źle ustawiony.

- Nie sądzę – odparł Holmes. – Jej zegarek jest o godzinę do przodu.

- Ciągle na czasie letnim – zrozumiał John, zadowolony, że Sherlock nie postanowił poprzeć swoich słów nielegalnie zdobytym dowodem rzeczowym.

- Dokładnie – potwierdził Holmes. – Dostaje się do swoich ofiar znacznie wcześniej, niż sądziliśmy. Philippa Saunders została zabita trzydziestego pierwszego października, czyli w dniu, w którym czas był już zmieniony, a nie zdążyła przestawić zegarka, co w normalnych okolicznościach zrobiłaby dzień wcześniej lub z samego rana. Chcę sprawdzić, co ofiary robiły w sobotę.

- Jak?

- Potrzebuję dostępu do części dowodów. Może Hopkins mógłby mi je przynieść... gdzie? Na dół?

Lestrade zgodził się wzruszeniem ramion.

- Wyślę mu wiadomość – odparł Sherlock, stukając już w klawiaturę telefonu.

Lestrade zostawił całą trójkę na dole, dając im czas na przejrzenie dowodów. John zajął się odsłuchiwaniem nagrań, Sherlock fruwał po całym pomieszczeniu, a Hopkins wypełniał z entuzjazmem wszystkie ich rozkazy. Na jednej z częstych kontroli postępu prac Inspektor z zainteresowaniem dostrzegł, że chłopak jest równie chętny do wykonywania poleceń Johna – zupełnie, jakby postrzegał go bardziej jako przedłużenie Sherlocka niż rywala o jego uwagę. Lestrade stał w progu, obserwując, jak Watson wyciąga kartkę papieru, a Holmes sięga po nią w tym samym momencie. Ich układ, czymkolwiek był, z psychologicznego punktu widzenia był naprawdę fascynujący.

Przed piątą białe tablice były już zapełnione schludnymi literami Hopkinsa. Pod każdym miejscem zabazgrolonym nieczytelnym pismem Sherlocka znajdowało się ładne tłumaczenie. Lestrade przeleciał po tablicach wzrokiem.

- Co mamy? – zapytał.

Sherlock był zajęty swoim telefonem, ale uniósł jeden palec, co ani na chwilę nie zwolniło błyskawicznego stukania w klawiaturę.

- W porządku – zaczął po chwili, zbliżając się do zapisanej tablicy. – Ostatnia ofiara zaktualizowała swojego Facebooka o czwartej dwadzieścia w sobotnie popołudnie, dzień przed tym, jak została zabita. Nie ma żadnego śladu innych interakcji po tej godzinie.

Wskazał na następne w kolejce nazwisko.

- Numer Trzy jest beznadziejny. Z nikim się nie widział w sobotę, z nikim nie rozmawiał, nie miał komputera, zupełnie nic. – Potrząsnął głową, zdegustowany brakiem pomocy ze strony ofiary, po czym kontynuował.

- Numer Dwa spędziła popołudnie online, ale historia nie pokazuje żadnej aktywności po godzinie czwartej czterdzieści pięć.

- Numer Jeden jest najbardziej interesujący. – Uśmiechnął się. – O godzinie szóstej pięć wykonał telefon do lokalnej pizzerii – numer, który wybierał regularnie.

- Ale nie ma żadnych informacji na temat tego, żeby cokolwiek zamówił – wtrącił ochoczo Hopkins.

- A połączenie trwało tylko... - Sherlock skierował wzrok na Johna, który prędko przejrzał zapisy nagrań.

- ...osiem sekund – oświadczył.

Sherlock uniósł obie ręce.

- Rozumiesz?

Lestrade spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie. Sherlock jęknął.

- No dalej! Ośmiosekundowe połączenie – co się stało? Stracił nagle apetyt? Co mu przerwało?

- Dzwonek do drzwi? – zaproponował niepewnie Lestrade.

- _Alleluja!_ – wykrzyknął Sherlock protekcjonalnie. – Dzwonek do drzwi. Dziękuję ci. – Zerknął na ekran swojego telefonu, po czym wyciągnął dłoń, żeby zabrać Hopkinsowi czarny marker.

- Ee, może ja powinienem zrobić notatki, sir? – zasugerował chłopak. John zachichotał.

- Niech będzie – odparł Sherlock, odwracając się od Johna i machając władczo ramieniem. – Napisz te trzy godziny tuż obok siebie, zaczynając od ostatniej ofiary. – Wrócił spojrzeniem do telefonu, po czym wyrecytował: - Czwarta piętnaście; czwarta dwadzieścia sześć; piąta trzydzieści osiem; piąta pięćdziesiąt dwa. – Podniósł wzrok na tablicę. – Bardzo dobrze.

Hopkins uśmiechał się radośnie, podczas gdy Sherlock na próżno czekał, aż ktokolwiek połączy ze sobą fakty. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko.

- Zachód słońca w Londynie w każdy z tych dni – wyjaśnił. – Spójrzcie na wzorzec. – Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przyszedł mu do głowy nowy pomysł i znowu zaczął robić coś na telefonie. – Szary zabójca – oświadczył.

- _Szary_? – powtórzył Lestrade.

- Szary. Od szarówki – wyjaśnił Hopkins. – Nie wampiry – dodał szybko, ku zakłopotaniu Sherlocka. – Aktywny o zmierzchu i wschodzie słońca, jak psy i króliki – dokończył.

Sherlock zignorował dziwaczne odniesienie, przekonany, że John wyjaśniłby mu to, jeśli musiałby wiedzieć.

- Pomyśl o tym – powiedział. – Jeśli to morderca zakłócił rozmowę telefoniczną pierwszej ofiary, było akurat trzynaście minut po zachodzie słońca, a nagłe zaprzestanie aktywności pozostałej dwójki wskazuje na podobny wzorzec. – Popukał się z zamyśleniem w dolną wargę. – To w sumie doskonałe. Na tyle ciemno, żeby identyfikacja była utrudniona, jeśli ktokolwiek go zobaczy, ale równocześnie wystarczająco jasno, żeby ludzie nie byli jeszcze ostrożni przy otwieraniu drzwi nieznajomemu.

Lestrade zastanowił się.

- Okej, widzę logikę w przychodzeniu o zmierzchu, ale ostatnia ofiara nie została zabita przed późnym wieczorem w niedzielę. Więc mieszkania musi opuszczać w nocy.

- Musi? – zapytał Sherlock. – Popełniliśmy już jeden błąd dotyczący czasu, nie śpieszmy się z wydawaniem kolejnej opinii.

- Szarówka panuje także o poranku – przypomniał Hopkins. – A morderca wyraźnie spędza ze swoimi ofiarami weekend. Przychodzi do mieszkania w sobotę o zmierzchu i nie zabija ich aż do niedzielnej nocy – pomijając przypadek, w którym popełnił błąd... co, jeśli zostaje z nimi aż do poniedziałku rano?

- Warto wziąć to pod uwagę – dodał John. Lestrade odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Zupełnie tak, jakby Sherlock miał własną grupę wsparcia. – Jeśli jest tak ostrożny, kiedy przychodzi do domów, przy wychodzeniu uważa pewnie jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyzna opuszczający miejsce zbrodni w środku nocy mógłby wzbudzić zainteresowanie i zostać zapamiętany; ale w poniedziałek rano nie tylko oświetlenie nie jest jeszcze zbyt dobre, ale dodatkowo wszyscy wkoło budzą się do życia.

Lestrade pokręcił głową na ten potrójny występ, po czym jego oczy skierowały się na wiszący na ścianie zegar i poczuł ucisk w gardle.

- Więc jeśli znalazł kolejną ofiarę na ten weekend... – zaczął.

Sherlock wyjrzał na zewnątrz na zapadający zmrok.

- Tak – potwierdził ponuro. – To by oznaczało, że już z nią jest.

* * *

- Maggie, odbierzesz wreszcie ten cholerny telefon? – Kate odsunęła słuchawkę od ucha i patrzyła w nią przez chwilę. – Znowu masz słuchawki ustawione na jedenaście? – spytała głośnym szeptem. – Słuchaj, dzwonię do ciebie z łazienki. Znowu. Henry musi już myśleć, że mam rozwolnienie. – Czekała przez chwilę, ale jedyne, co słyszała w słuchawce, to swój własny oddech nagrywający się na pocztę. – Muszę iść. Jest ósma trzydzieści... Spróbuję zadzwonić znowu za jakąś godzinę, dobrze? – Stała jeszcze przed chwilę, patrząc w lustrze na niepokój w swoich zielonych oczach. – Proszę Maggie, odbierz. Kocham cię.

* * *

- To ostatnia wiadomość, jaką ci zostawiam, Magdaleno Harris! Jest dziewiąta trzydzieści – jeśli nie odezwiesz się do dziesiątej, przyjeżdżam. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaką wymówkę będę musiała wymyślić, zrobię to i już. – Przerwała, zaciskając mocno dłonie na słuchawce. – Nie chodziło mi o to, że żałuję związku z tobą... wiesz o tym, prawda? Po prostu... Słuchaj, po prostu daj mi znać, że nic ci nie jest. Wyślij smsa. – Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Albo zadzwoń do mnie. Wiem, że prosiłam cię, żebyś nie dzwoniła, kiedy Henry jest w mieszkaniu, ale zrób to. Ja... Jesteś na mnie zła? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Wiem, że udajesz całą wyluzowaną i opanowaną, a tak naprawdę się przejmujesz, znam cię... – Ucichła. – Pół godziny, Maggie. Mówię serio.

* * *

- Och, Maggie, dzięki Bogu! Przeraziłaś mnie. – Kate przycisnęła telefon do ucha, z uczuciem ulgi rozpływającym się po całym ciele.

- _Przepraszam słonko. Nadal tu jestem._

- Wszystko w porządku? Masz dziwny głos. – Kate położyła się na materacu.

- _Wszystko okej. Gdzie jesteś?_

- Weszłam na górę, powiedziałam, że muszę napisać parę listów. Naprawdę, właśnie obmyślałam wymówki na wyjście z domu o tej porze, w razie gdybyś się nie odezwała. – Kate westchnęła. – Co robiłaś? Byłaś na mnie zła? Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam.

- _Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu wyłączyłam dźwięk w telefonie, kiedy poszłam się kąpać, i zapomniałam włączyć go z powrotem. Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć._

- Dobry BOŻE!

- _Wiem. Przepraszam cię, słonko. Słuchaj, pójdę za twoją radą i odwiedzę jutro Tony'ego, więc nie dzwoń do mnie, dobrze?_

- Tak będzie najlepiej. Wiem, że to niezbyt ekscytujący plan na niedzielę, ale przynajmniej będziesz bezpieczna, prawda? – Nie było odpowiedzi. – Słuchaj, lepiej już zejdę na dół. Co robisz wieczorem?

Maggie wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos.

- _Och, nic specjalnego. Jestem zmęczona, chyba położę się wcześnie. Może umyję włosy._ – Wydawało się, jakby traciła oddech.

- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku? Brzmisz dziwnie.

- _Jestem zmęczona._

- W porządku. Zadzwonię do ciebie w poniedziałek, okej? Nadal nie wierzę w tę akcję z dzwonkiem... Przestraszyłaś mnie na śmierć. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób!

Zapadła krótka cisza.

- _Nie zrobię._


	10. Przelotne spotkanie

**Rozdział 10**

**Przelotne spotkanie**

- Widziałam go!

- W porządku, pani... – Lestrade zerknął na Donovan, która siedziała na kanapie tuż obok szlochającej blondynki.

- Kate Peterson – podsunęła Sally, okazując współczucie i podsuwając paczkę chusteczek, chociaż zapłakana kobieta ignorowała jedno i drugie.

Lestrade przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł i usiadł.

- Kate – powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało?

Wzięła drżący oddech.

- Ja... ja się martwiłam – wykrztusiła w końcu. – Maggie miała być wczoraj u swojego brata, więc nie mogłam do niej zadzwonić, i najpierw pomyślałam że może została u Tony'ego na noc, ale nie spałam zbyt dobrze i próbowałam znowu zadzwonić rano, bo wiedziałam że wróciłaby do domu żeby się przebrać i nadal... – Złapała oddech i chwyciła Sally za ramię. Policjantka poklepała ją po dłoni. – I nadal nie było... nie było... Więc powiedziałam Henry'emu, że podjadę do parku pobiegać – zerknęła przelotnie na swój sportowy strój – ale że wrócę na czas, żeby przygotować Alice do przedszkola...

Wydawało się, że zrozumiała własne słowa dopiero po chwili i jej oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Alice... – Zaczęła wstawać z kanapy. – O mój Boże, muszę wracać. – Rozejrzała się prędko po pokoju. – Która godzina?

Lestrade uniósł się lekko na krześle i chwycił ją za dłonie, popychając z powrotem na kanapę i mrucząc coś uspokajająco pod nosem. Złapał spojrzenie Sally.

- Dzwoniłaś do niego?

Skrzywiła się, ale skinęła głową.

- Już jedzie. Powiedział, że zabierze po drodze Johna.

Lestrade zastanowił się przelotnie, skąd John może potrzebować podwózki o ósmej piętnaście rano, ale szybko zwrócił się z powrotem do Kate.

- Więc przyszła pani tutaj... – zaczął.

Kate skupiła się na nim raz jeszcze i Sally wcisnęła jej do ręki chusteczkę.

- Przyszłam tutaj... – powtórzyła. – Tak, zaparkowałam na samym końcu, bo wszystko było zapchane. Przeszłam ulicę piechotą i... zobaczyłam go. – Zamrugała. – Minęłam go, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy... - Potrząsnęła głową. – Dopiero co skręciłam za róg i właśnie wychodził przez furtkę, i pomyślałam, że to furtka Maggie, ale potem stwierdziłam, że musiałam się mylić, bo cały czas był dość daleko i zbliżał się do mnie... Przeszłam tuż obok niego. – Jej oczy sprawiały wrażenie zamarzniętych.

- Co dalej? – odezwała się Sally.

- Użyłam swojego klucza i weszłam do środka, ale było tak strasznie cicho... – Przerwała, a po jej policzkach spłynęła świeża porcja łez. – Maggie nigdy nie jest cicha – wyjaśniła. – Nigdy... – Znowu zastygła. – Teraz już jest. – Jej twarz wykrzywiła się.

- Co możesz nam powiedzieć na temat mężczyzny? – spytał stanowczo Lestrade. – Tego, który wyszedł przez furtkę Maggie? Jesteś w stanie go opisać? – Skinął głową na Sally, która wyjęła długopis i notatnik.

- Był wysoki – zaczęła Kate, marszcząc brwi. – Wyższy niż Henry... O Boże, Henry... – Znowu zamilkła.

- Kate! Kate, musisz się skupić – powiedział Lestrade, znowu pochylając się do przodu i chwytając ją za dłonie. – Co jeszcze?

- Eee... Był ciemny. To znaczy jego włosy, nie skóra, skóra była blada.

- Więc był biały? Biały mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami...

- Nie mogłam za bardzo zobaczyć... - Uwolniła jedną rękę i pomachała nią bezwiednie przed swoją twarzą, podczas gdy jej spojrzenie ponownie traciło ostrość.

- Czemu nie mogłaś zobaczyć jego twarzy, Kate? – Lestrade podniósł nieco głos i kobieta otrząsnęła się.

- Miał na szyi szalik, jego broda była cała zasłonięta... i miał okulary. Ciemne okulary.

- Przeciwsłoneczne?

Kate zamknęła oczy, próbując się skoncentrować.

- Nie. Chyba nie. Wyglądałby dziwnie, bo nadal nie było zupełnie jasno. Normalne okulary, tylko szkła trochę przyciemnione... Nie mogłam zobaczyć oczu.

- Która była godzina? – spytał Lestrade, ale Kate tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Zadzwoniła do nas o siódmej dwadzieścia pięć – mruknęła Sally. – Co miał na sobie? – Odwróciła się do Kate.

- Nie wiem! – Kate potrząsnęła głową. – Zwykłe buty i spodnie, chyba, nie zauważyłam nic dziwnego... Poza tym jego płaszcz wszystko zasłaniał, był jednym z tych długich, wełnianych, jakby... – poszukała w myślach słowa - ...trzepoczących.

Długopis zastygł nad notatnikiem i Sally wbiła spojrzenie w Lestrade'a, który pokręcił głową.

- Jakiego koloru był szalik? – spytała ostro Donovan. – I jakiego rodzaju miał włosy?

Kate zdawała się nie wyczuwać wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia.

- Był niebieski – odparła. – A włosy kręcone. Opadały trochę na bok. – Wskazała na swoje czoło.

Sally bazgroliła po kartce z furią. CB radio Lestrade'a zaszumiało informacją o pojawieniu się Sherlocka w budynku, i Donovan wydała z siebie zaskoczone prychnięcie, kiedy inspektor wyrwał jej notatnik z rąk, po czym stanął na nogi i ruszył w kierunku korytarza.

- Zostań tutaj – poinstruował przez ramię, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Złapał ich dokładnie w momencie, kiedy mieli wejść do środka i Sherlock zastygł, unosząc w górę brew.

– Coś nowego – powiedział, obserwując z zainteresowaniem wyraz twarzy Lestrade'a.

Inspektor stał w miejscu przez dłuższy moment, opierając się plecami o drzwi, nadal z ręką na klamce... po czym zrobił krok do przodu i wepchnął notatnik w dłonie Sherlocka.

- Mamy na górze ofiarę, kobieta. – Mówił cicho i pośpiesznie. – Dziewczyna znalazła ją jakąś godzinę temu i wydaje jej się, że widziała mężczyznę wychodzącego dokładnie wtedy, kiedy zbliżała się do mieszkania. Jest już na granicy histerii – jeśli wejdziesz tam wyglądając w ten sposób...

Sherlock skończył już przeglądać zapiski i był w trakcie zrzucania z siebie płaszcza. Podał go Watsonowi razem z notatnikiem.

Lestrade obserwował przez chwilę niepewnie, jak Sherlock wchodzi do łazienki i odkręca kran, po czym zdecydował, że musi zapytać.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś był... To tylko zbieg okoliczności, prawda?

Sherlock wyszedł na korytarz z włosami ulizanymi do tyłu, przypominając nieco gwiazdę filmową z lat czterdziestych.

- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na tej ulicy – powiedział mu, zdejmując szalik i owijając go wokół szyi Johna. – Ale nie nazwałbym tego zbiegiem okoliczności.

- Myślisz, że ktoś specjalnie się za ciebie przebiera? – spytał John, mrugając na widok dramatycznie zmienionego wyglądu Holmesa.

- Nie pierwszy raz przestępca robiłby z morderstwa osobistą rozgrywkę, prawda? – zauważył Sherlock, a błysk w jego oczach był zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy. – To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem pośrednim targetem.

John i Lestrade wymienili spojrzenia, obaj czując ucisk w piersiach, kiedy po raz kolejny zawisło w powietrzu widmo Moriarty'ego.

- Na litość boską, zostań z nim – mruknął Lestrade i John pokiwał głową, rzucając płaszcz Sherlocka na krzesło w przedpokoju.

Detektyw czekał już niecierpliwie przy drzwiach do salonu. Lestrade westchnął głęboko i otworzył je, po czym poprowadził ich do kanapy, na której Kate siedziała z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Jej spojrzenie przemknęło po nowoprzybyłych bez zainteresowania, a Sherlock wysunął się do przodu.

- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a to mój... partner, John Watson.

John zastanowił się, czy tylko wyobraził sobie krótką przerwę, ale Sherlock dokończył zdanie tak samo jak zwykle. Kobieta na kanapie nie zareagowała w żaden sposób.

- Kiedy ostatni raz widziała pani zmarłą? – spytał Sherlock.

Kate wzdrygnęła się i Sally poklepała ją po plecach.

- Magdalena Harris – wyszeptał Lestrade. – Maggie.

Sherlock z wysiłkiem stłumił zniecierpliwienie.

- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałaś z Maggie? – poprawił się.

Kate w końcu skupiła na nim wzrok.

- Sobota wieczór – odparła.

- Wieczór? – powtórzył Sherlock. – O której godzinie?

Kate wzięła drżący oddech.

- Przed dziesiątą – powiedziała. – Nie rozmawiałam z nią od lunchu, i wydzwaniałam przez cały wieczór, ale powiedziała, że wyłączyła dźwięk w komórce... Odezwała się do mnie tuż przed dziesiątą.

- Dlaczego by... _ach_ – wymamrotał do siebie Sherlock, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do Kate. – Nagrałaś się na pocztę, prawda? Zagroziłaś, że przyjedziesz, jeśli do ciebie nie oddzwoni?

- Skąd pan wie?

- Masz na myśli, że... – zaczął Lestrade, ale Sherlock uniósł rękę i opuścił wszystkie palce poza wskazującym, wyraźnie domagając się ciszy. Wyciągnął drugą dłoń w stronę Johna, który włożył do niej notatnik. Sherlock podszedł do kanapy i ukucnął przy Kate.

- Musisz zapisać dla mnie całą waszą rozmowę – powiedział łagodnie. Przewrócił notatnik na świeżą kartkę i podał jej, pstrykając palcami na Sally, która niechętnie oddała swój długopis.

- Mogłabyś to dla mnie zrobić? – spytał. – To ważne.

- Naprawdę? – Jej głos drżał, ale oczy wpatrywały się w Holmesa.

- Złapię go...

- Kate – wymamrotał Lestrade.

- Kate – powtórzył Sherlock. – Jeśli mi pomożesz. Słowo po słowie, jeśli dasz radę – poprosił.

Pochyliła głowę i zaczęła pisać. Sherlock wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, z Lestradem i Johnem drepczącymi mu po piętach.

- Zostań z nią – powiedział bezgłośnie Lestrade w kierunku zachmurzonej Sally.

Sherlock zniknął na schodach na piętro, kierując się w stronę dźwięków dochodzących z sypialni, w której znaleziono Maggie. Kiedy Lestrade wszedł do pomieszczenia, detektyw klęczał już przy szafie, badając palcami cztery wgniecenia w dywanie i kompletnie ignorując oficerów policji.

- Czy mam... – John wskazał na leżące na łóżku ciało.

Lestrade pokiwał głową.

- Proszę bardzo. Ustaliliśmy już czas śmierci na mniej więcej północ, kilka godzin w tę lub w drugą stronę. – Podążył za Johnem na środek pokoju i obaj spuścili wzrok na sylwetkę Maggie. – Dwadzieścia siedem lat – kontynuował. – Biały ojciec, matka pochodzenia hiszpańskiego, stąd kolor skóry. Pracowała w dziale marketingowym jednej z dużych sieci bankowych. Jej dziewczyna w szkoleniach i rekrutacji, w tym samym budynku.

W tle rozlegała się seria dźwięków otwieranych szuflad i zatrzaskiwania szafek. John przyjrzał się posiniaczonym nadgarstkom dziewczyny.

- Czyli motyw się zgadza – powiedział, przypominając sobie ślubny pierścionek na palcu Kate. – Nie wygląda mi na naśladowcę. – Obejrzał ranę na klatce piersiowej. – Identyczna. Bardzo mało krwi. – Wyprostował się. – To facet, którego szukamy.

- To oczywiste. – Głos Sherlocka rozbrzmiał tuż nad jego ramieniem i John drgnął z zaskoczenia.

- Potrzebujesz cholernego dzwonka na szyję – mruknął. Przechylił głowę, nadal przyglądając się Maggie. – Nie wygląda ci na jakby... ułożoną? – spytał. – Nie została po prostu rzucona na łóżko, sprawia wrażenie... upozowanej. Chyba, że ktoś ją przesuwał?

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Dziewczyna powiedziała, że z całą pewnością nie dotykała ciała – odparł. – Poza tym wszyscy wyglądali w taki sposób. – Wskazał na spokojną twarz Maggie. – Włosek nie spadł jej z głowy. Zupełnie jakby zasnęła, a nie została brutalnie zamordowana. – Westchnął. – Musimy złapać tego faceta. Sherlock, co dla mnie masz? – Zamilkł, ale nie było odpowiedzi. – Sherlock?

- Eee... wyszedł z pokoju, sir – odezwał się jeden z technicznych.

- Cholera jasna! – John wypadł natychmiast z sypialni, z Lestradem tuż za plecami.

- Przemyśl jeszcze ten pomysł z dzwonkiem, co?

John tylko warknął w odpowiedzi, rozglądając się szybko po dolnym korytarzu, po czym pośpieszył do salonu.

Znaleźli Sherlocka stojącego naprzeciwko kanapy z notatnikiem w ręku, analizującego zapiski Kate, która patrzyła na niego wielkimi załzawionymi oczami.

- Słyszałaś jakieś dziwne dźwięki podczas rozmowy? Czy mówiła niewyraźnie, głos był w jakikolwiek sposób nietypowy?

- Co? – spytała z zaskoczeniem Kate.

- To perfekcyjnie proste pyt...

John zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i uniósł rękę. Dla siedzących na sofie kobiet musiało to wyglądać jak klepnięcie w ramię, ale z tyłu było wyraźnie widać, jak doktor ściska Sherlockowi tył szyi – zupełnie, jakby łapał kota – i Lestrade patrzył z podziwem, jak detektyw natychmiast cichnie.

Kate odwróciła się do Sally.

- O co mu chodzi? – spytała. Wskazała na notatnik w dłoni Sherlocka. – Dlaczego musiałam pisać... – Wyglądało na to, że w końcu zaczyna łączyć ze sobą puzzle.

Sally położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Obawiamy się, że Maggie nie była sama, kiedy rozmawiałyście przez telefon – wyjaśniła delikatnie. – Zadzwoniła do ciebie pod przymusem.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł Sherlock, który zdążył już strącić dłoń Johna. – Prawdopodobnie błagała o ten telefon.

- _Błagała_? – powtórzyła Kate z przerażeniem.

Ręka Watsona ponownie drgnęła i Sherlock prędko pozmieniał w głowie wyrażenia.

- Próbowała uratować ci życie – wyjaśnił. – Odwiodła cię od przychodzenia do niej wieczorem i upewniła się, że nie będziesz oczekiwać od niej telefonu przez cały następny dzień. Morderca z pewnością ostrzegł ją, co się stanie, jeśli przyjdziesz.

- Więc był tutaj, kiedy... – Kate oddychała coraz szybciej. – Był tutaj, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy? Był z nią, kiedy dzwoniła? – Wyraźnie odtwarzała w pamięci całą konwersację.

John wziął notatnik z ręki Sherlocka i przejrzał go, po czym przekazał Lestrade'owi.

- Ale dlaczego nic nie powiedziała? – krzyknęła Kate, ściskając w dłoni chusteczkę i rozdrabniając ją na małe kawałeczki. – Mogłam zadzwonić na policję, mogłam...

- Przypuszczam, że groził zrobieniem krzywdy tobie – wyjaśnił Sherlock. – Lub twojemu dziecku – dodał, spuszczając wzrok na ślady plasteliny na spodniach dresowych Kate.

Wyglądało na to, że jego słowa powstrzymały kobietę przed absolutnym załamaniem i jej uwaga automatycznie zmieniła kierunek.

- Alice – powiedziała. – Mój Boże, muszę zadzwonić do Henry'ego, pomyśli, że coś mi się stało. – Przekręciła się na bok, rozprostowała nogę i wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon komórkowy. – Co ja mu powiem...? – wyszeptała.

- Jak sądzę, powiedziałaś mu dziś rano, że idziesz biegać? – podsunął Sherlock, zerkając na jej tenisówki.

Kate pokiwała głową z zawstydzoną miną.

- I używałaś tej wymówki wcześniej?

Znowu kiwnięcie.

- A twój mąż jest idiotą?

- Co? Nie! – zjeżyła się. – Jest bardzo inteligentny!

Sherlock uniósł powątpiewająco brew.

- W takim razie z całą pewnością wie o romansie – oznajmił. – Wygląd sznurowadeł wskazuje na to, że buty nie są nowe, ale po sklepowych naklejkach na podeszwach od razu widać, że nie biegałaś w nich ani razu.

Osłupiała Kate wygięła stopę, odsłaniając wspomniany dowód.

- Zakładasz je w domu i zdejmujesz znowu tutaj – ustalił Sherlock. – Jeśli twój mąż nie jest głupi, równie dobrze możesz powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był specjalnie zdruzgotany tym, że...

John ponownie go uciszył i popchnął w stronę drzwi, które Lestrade otworzył na oścież i zatrzasnął za nimi głośno, ignorując dobiegającą nadal z korytarza sprzeczkę. Pokręcił głową i spróbował wyrzucić Sherlocka z głowy, mając nadzieję, że detektyw podzieli się później resztą uzbieranych dedukcji.

Na kanapie Kate zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie, po czym prędko cofnęła dłoń i usiadła na niej. Potem spuściła wzrok, patrząc na to, co właśnie zrobiła, i na nowo zalała się łzami. Jej komórka zaczęła wygrywać melodię.

Sally westchnęła, kiedy kobieta nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, żeby odebrać.

- Chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiała? – zaproponowała, widząc imię mężczyzny na ekranie. Kate wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym powoli rozwarła palce i wyciągnęła dłoń. Sally wzięła od niej telefon i wstała.

- Pan Peterson? Z tej strony Sierżant Donovan, Metropolitan Police Service. Z pana żoną wszystko w porządku, nie została w żaden sposób zraniona, ale jest świadkiem w sprawie. Czy jest pan w stanie przyjechać? – Milczała przez chwilę, słuchając. – Tak, najlepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw zawiezie pan córkę do przedszkola – zgodziła się. – Tak, to bardzo poważne. – Kolejna przerwa. – Shoreditch. Numer... – Uniosła brwi. – Dokładnie tak – powiedziała, patrząc znacząco na Lestrade'a. – Tak, obawiam się, że ma pan rację. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. – Rozłączyła się. – Wygląda na to, że Świ... – Przerwała, przypominając sobie o obecności Kate. – ...że Holmes miał rację.

* * *

- To się nie zaliczało do nagłych wypadków – rzucił z irytacją Sherlock, chwytając z krzesła swój płaszcz. – Obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz tego, dopóki nie nastąpi absolutna konieczność.

- Nic nie obiecywałem – zaprzeczył John. – Zażądałeś, żebym tego nie robił. To nie to samo. Poza tym uważam, że sytuacja podpadała pod konieczność. – Wytarł rękę o dżinsy. – Musiałeś sobie tak zalać te włosy? Całą szyję masz mokrą.

- Nikt ci nie kazał dotykać mojej szyi! – odwarknął Sherlock. – A ja nie przypuszczałem, że moje życie jest zagrożone przez dwóch policjantów i zawodzącą kobietę.

- Życie nie, ale wolność? Czy to nie było przypadkiem strzelanie sobie w stopę? Po mieście chodzi seryjny morderca, który przebiera się za ciebie. A ty jak zwykle jesteś tak pochłonięty sprawą i myślą, że może być w nią wplątany Moriarty, że ignorujesz niebezpieczeństwo!

- Zrobiłeś to na oczach Lestrade'a! – wysyczał Sherlock. – Na oczach Sally! – Chwycił swój wciąż owinięty wokół szyi Johna szalik i pociągnął go, w geście, który miał go rozwiązać. Na nieszczęście John zrobił supeł w innym stylu niż sherlockowy i szarpnięcie tylko gwałtownie zacisnęło mu materiał na szyi, przez co stracił równowagę i boleśnie uderzył biodrem w krawędź stołu.

Sherlock przytrzymał go i w sekundę zdjął szalik z szyi, tym razem skutecznie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno. – Nie chciałem...

John machnął ręką, uciszając go.

- Jestem po twojej stronie, Sherlock – zapewnił. – Zawsze. Nie chcę zwalniać ci tempa, pozwalam ci podejmować ryzyko... wierz mi, nie mam zamiaru ci mamisynkować. – Wszedł do łazienki i wrócił trzymając w dłoni mały ręcznik, którym zaczął energicznie wycierać włosy Sherlocka. Holmes pochylił się nieco do przodu, zastanawiając przelotnie, czy powinien sprawdzić dokładną definicję słowa "mamisynkować".

- Ale powstrzymanie cię przed podpadnięciem policji, kiedy i tak już stąpasz po cienkim lodzie... I ktoś – prawdopodobnie genialny ktoś – próbuje skierować podejrzenia na ciebie... – pocieranie ręcznikiem zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej zamaszyste – to zdecydowanie podpada pod moją pracę – dokończył i zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Próbowałem tylko pomóc – marudził Sherlock, usiłując zrobić ze swoją czupryną chociaż minimalny porządek. – Jeśli jej mąż nie będzie zdruzgotany informacją, nie powinno to pomóc w powiedzeniu mu prawdy?

John westchnął i odwiesił ręcznik.

- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz łączyć taki geniusz z takim... – Umilkł. – To ten sam poziom, co powiedzenie Molly, że jej chłopak jest gejem – dodał. – Co zresztą, jeśli sobie przypominasz, nie było twoją najtrafniejszą dedukcją.

Sherlock wydął obrażony wargi.

- Potrafisz być okropnie irytujący – burknął.

- Witaj w _moim_ świecie – zripostował John. – Skończyliśmy? – Wyprostował się, splatając ramiona na klatce piersiowej, jakby utrzymanie takiego poziomu uporu i lojalności w tak małym opakowaniu wymagało fizycznego wysiłku.

Sherlock nie był w stanie dłużej się krzywić.

- Skończyliśmy, John.

* * *

CB radio już po paru minutach zatrzeszczało w kolejnym meldunku i Lestrade wyszedł na korytarz, rejestrując od razu, że jego najbardziej niezbędny ból głowy zdążył już opuścić budynek. Jeden z oficerów policji wprowadził do środka męża Kate i Lestrade wyciągnął dłoń. Mężczyzna wyglądał na roztrzęsionego, ale jego uścisk był mocny, a głos pewny.

- Gdzie jest moja żona? – zapytał.

Lestrade przyjrzał mu się, oceniając wzrost na około metr osiemdziesiąt – jeśli wierzyć słowom Kate, znacznie mniej, niż u mordercy. Miał ciemne oczy i włosy i ciepły odcień skóry; Kate definitywnie miała swój typ, nawet jeśli w podstawowych sprawach była raczej elastyczna.

- Pani Peterson jest fizycznie nietknięta – zapewnił go. – Ale bardzo zdenerwowana. Czy mogę spytać, ile pan...

- Te drzwi? – Henry przecisnął się obok niego i Lestrade podążył za nim prędko. Nawet, jeśli wszystko wskazywało na kolejne działanie seryjnego zabójcy, nie mógł zignorować kogoś z tak oczywistym motywem.

Kate skamieniała na ich widok, biała jak ściana. Sally podniosła się z kanapy i zawahała przez moment, kiedy Henry ruszył w ich stronę, ale mężczyzna tylko usiadł obok swojej żony i wziął ją w ramiona.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał, po chwili odsuwając ją od siebie lekko i lustrując od stóp do głów. – Nikt cię nie skrzywdził? – Potrząsnęła bez słowa głową i znowu ją objął.

Spojrzał znad jej ramienia na Sally.

- Cała ta policja... to musi być... – W jego twarzy dało się wyczytać setki różnych emocji. – Czy to ten seryjny morderca? – spytał w końcu.

- Na to wskazują wstępne ustalenia – przytaknęła Sally.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Czy Magdalena... czy ona nie żyje? – Odpowiedział mu gwałtowny szloch Kate i Henry zacisnął powieki, kołysząc swoją żonę w przód i w tył. W końcu wsunął jedną rękę pod jej nogi i przeniósł na swoje kolana, głaszcząc po włosach i pozwalając jej płakać w swój drogi garnitur.

Lestrade i Sally zajęli się notatkami, zerkając co chwilę kątem oka na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.

W końcu Kate odsunęła się.

- Henry... – Z trudem łapała oddech i Sally trąciła nieco do przodu paczkę chusteczek. Kate wzięła jedną i doprowadziła się do porządku. – Jak... Jak dużo... – Nie miała pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

- Wiedziałem od samego początku – powiedział jej, wzruszając ponuro ramionami. – Rozpoznałem tę twoją poświatę... miałaś identyczną na początku naszego małżeństwa. – Jego głos był smutny i oczy Kate znowu się załzawiły. Otarł je.

- Znam jej imię, jej adres, jej stanowisko w firmie – przyznał. – Wiem, jak często spotykałaś się z nią na lunch... i jak często kupowałaś potem kanapkę na przerwie. – Zamknął na chwilę oczy, zaciskając wargi. – Nie zatrudniłem detektywa ani nic takiego, jeśli się nad tym zastanawiasz – dodał. – Ale ludzie uwielbiają plotki. – Uśmiechnął się blado. – A ty jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą, Katie. Naprawdę strasznym. W życiu nie uprawiałaś joggingu.

Gapiła się na niego zszokowana.

- I... tak po prostu to znosiłeś? Czemu nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś?

Henry znowu wzruszył ramionami, ale mięśnie jego szczęki drgnęły.

- Myślałem, że jeśli wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, poczujesz się, jakbyś musiała wybierać. – Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zmusił się do kontynuowania. – I że możesz wybrać _ją_. – Z trudem zapanował nad głosem. – Miałem nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś przycichnie. Że się znudzisz, że zdecydujesz, że ja i Alice jesteśmy... – przerwał i odwrócił wzrok, mrugając wściekle.

Kate podniosła niepewnie dłoń, trzymając ją przez chwilę w powietrzu, po czym oparła ją na piersi Henry'ego. Objął ją znowu, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.

- Bałem się – wyszeptał.

Sally ostatecznie porzuciła swoje miejsce na kanapie i zajęła jedno z krzeseł. Skręciła się nieco, jakby usiadła na czymś niewygodnym.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, widząc pytające spojrzenie Lestrade'a. Wyjęła spod siebie poduszkę i zaczęła ją oglądać, szukając zapięcia.

Lestrade wrócił do czytania zapisków.

- Sir?

W głosie Sally była dziwna nuta i Lestrade podniósł wzrok, rejestrując, że policjantka założyła rękawiczki i trzyma w dłoniach mały czarny portfel: jeden z tych, do których wkłada się karty kredytowe lub – w jego głowie pojawiła się nowa myśl – legitymacje.

Donovan podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Chyba wiem, jak się dostaje do domów.


	11. Wytykanie palcami

**Rozdział 11**

**Wytykanie palcami**

- Gdzie byłeś dzisiaj rano?

- Hmm?

John odstawił kubki na stolik i przysiadł na brzegu fotela, przyglądając się rozciągniętej na kanapie sylwetce Sherlocka.

- Dzisiaj rano. Wpadłeś po mnie na Baker Street, żebyśmy mogli pojechać na miejsce zbrodni. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że nie ma cię w domu.

- Och. Sprawdzałem jeden trop. – Sherlock zgiął palce u stóp i rozprostował nogi, unosząc się do półsiedzącej pozycji. Przysunął kolana pod brodę, żeby zrobić miejsce, i John usiadł obok niego, sięgając po swoją kawę.

- Jaki trop?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- Nic związanego ze sprawą – zapewnił. – Jedno z bieżących badań. – Wziął do ręki swój kubek i schował za nim twarz.

- Masz na myśli Moriarty'ego.

- Miałem ze sobą telefon – odparł pochmurnie Holmes. – I odebrałem go. Nawet mimo tego, że dzwoniła Sally. – Zirytował go własny obronny ton i rozprostował nieco nogi, wgniatając Johna w oparcie kanapy.

- Ała! – John skrzywił się, masując biodro, i Sherlock przypomniał sobie wcześniejszy wypadek z szalikiem. Cofnął nogi, odstawił kawę na stolik i zwinął się na boku.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – rzucił z urazą. – Mogę wychodzić z domu _sam_.

John potrząsnął głową, czując, jak w jego umyśle rozczulenie i irytacja zakładają bokserskie rękawice i przygotowują się do kolejnej rundy.

- Nie uważam, że jesteś dzieckiem – powiedział. – Uważam, że jesteś geniuszem... – przerwał na sekundę - ...który czasem zachowuje się dziecinnie.

- Wielka mi różnica – prychnął Sherlock.

- Istotna.

Sherlock odwrócił się z powrotem na plecy, podnosząc nogi i opuszczając je na johnowe kolana, co w jego mniemaniu było gestem skruchy.

- Sprawa jest poważna, skoro jesteś na boso.

- Moje nogi nie śmierdzą, jeśli o to ci chodzi – obronił się Holmes, zamykając z powrotem oczy.

- Nie, jestem pewien, że chodzi mi o to, że _zaobserwowałem_ – podkreślił John – że czasem, kiedy wyjątkowo intensywnie myślisz, zdejmujesz buty i skarpetki.

Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły.

- Gdybym był Andersonem, robiłbym to, żeby móc policzyć powyżej dziesięciu.

- Gdybyś był Andersonem, ja bym tutaj nie siedział – zauważył John. – Chociaż mógłbyś zamiast mnie mieć Sally.

- Źle dobrałeś temat, jeśli masz zamiar wmusić we mnie dzisiaj jakieś jedzenie – wytknął mu Holmes, wyglądając, jakby go mdliło.

- Sam zacząłeś gadać o Andersonie – odciął się John. – A poza tym, zrobiłem tylko jedną kanapkę i jest przeznaczona dla mnie. Jak też chcesz, będziesz musiał iść na zakupy. – Sięgnął po talerzyk.

- Nie mam czasu na zakupy! – poskarżył się Sherlock, zezując na kanapkę, w którą wgryzł się John. Jego wzrok powędrował na drugą połowę, cały czas czekającą na talerzu.

- Żaden problem – wymamrotał John z pełnymi ustami. – I tak nie jesteś głodny. Pójdę jutro.

- Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić.

- Zjeść swój lunch. Nawet tresowana małpa by to wydedukowała. – Odstawił talerzyk na łydki Sherlocka.

- Nie jem, kiedy pracuję.

- A ktoś cię prosi?

Sherlock przyglądał się, jak kolejny kęs znika w ustach Johna.

- Okej! – warknął, sięgając po drugą połówkę. – Ale tylko dlatego, że nadal czuję się winny za twoje biodro.

John posłał mu oblepiony okruszkami uśmiech i przez moment obaj przeżuwali kanapki w zgodnej ciszy.

- Cały problem polega na tym – zaczął John, popijając skończony lunch herbatą – że ktoś przy opuszczaniu miejsca zbrodni celowo przebrał się za ciebie.

Wybrał idealny moment – Sherlock wziął akurat duży kęs kanapki i tkwiące w nim resztki zasad dobrego wychowania zadziałały jak knebel.

- Gdybyś wszedł do środka wyglądając jak mężczyzna opisany przez świadka, cały poranek potoczyłby się zupełnie inaczej.

Sherlock zerknął na resztkę lunchu w swojej dłoni, jakby podejrzewał, że John celowo uciszył go pełnoziarnistym chlebem.

- Na twoje szczęście Lestrade ufa ci wystarczająco, żeby wyszedł i cię ostrzegł. Ale gdyby zapytał mnie, gdzie byłeś dzisiaj o siódmej piętnaście rano, co miałbym mu powiedzieć?

Sherlock w końcu przełknął i otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Potem przemyślał ponownie pytanie, posłał Johnowi lekki uśmieszek i – bardzo znacząco – dokończył zamiast tego kanapkę.

Ledwo zdążył przełknąć ostatni kęs, kiedy usłyszeli głos pani Hudson przy frontowych drzwiach, a po chwili odgłosy zamieszania na korytarzu. John zerwał się na nogi, a Sherlock prędko naciągnął skarpetki. Kiedy Lestrade pojawił się w progu – z Sally i grupką innych policjantów za plecami – akurat zakładał buty, przytrzymując się dla równowagi johnowego ramienia.

Uniósł brew.

- Dwa nowe wyrazy twarzy w jeden dzień – zaobserwował. – Aczkolwiek ten wygląda mniej obiecująco.

Lestrade zrobił krok do przodu i pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni kurtki, po czym wyciągnął z niej dokument.

- Nakaz przeszukania – rzuciła Sally, wyjmując mu z ręki papier i machając nim przed nosem Sherlocka, który kompletnie ją zignorował. John wziął od niej nakaz, przejrzał go szybko i przeniósł wzrok na inspektora.

- Dlaczego? – zażądał ostro, a Lestrade odruchowo niemal stanął na baczność.

- Znaleźliśmy na miejscu zbrodni jedną z moich legitymacji – odparł. – Była schowana w salonie, w poszewce od poduszki. Możemy tylko przypuszczać, że ofiara zdołała ją w którymś momencie ukryć.

John przetrawił to przez moment, myśląc, jak okropna dla Lestrade'a musi być świadomość, że morderca używał _jego _tożsamości, żeby zmylić ofiary.

- To nie wyjaśnia, czemu jesteś _tutaj _– zauważył, chociaż miał bardzo złe przeczucie, dokąd to prowadzi.

- Na legitymacji są odciski palców Sherlocka – wyjaśnił Lestrade. – A ponieważ znaleźliśmy ją dopiero po tym, jak obaj opuściliście budynek... – Umilkł. – Dodaj do tego podany przez świadka opis mężczyzny, którego widziała rano... – Wzruszył ramionami, sprawiając wrażenie rozdartego. – Obawiam się, że nie możemy tego uniknąć.

Trzech oficerów policji zdążyło już ominąć go w progu i wpakować się do mieszkania. Rozdzielili się i zaczęli sukcesywnie przewracać je do góry nogami.

Sherlock przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem, podczas gdy John mielił w głowie ostatnią rewelację. Po paru minutach stanął detektywowi na drodze.

- To oznacza, że morderca tutaj był – powiedział cicho. – W naszym mieszkaniu.

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

- Niekoniecznie – mruknął, upewniwszy się, że słyszy go tylko John. – Zwykle mam jedną legitymację w płaszczu. Możliwe, że ktoś mi ją wyjął, tak jak ja to robię Lestrade'owi.

- Więc nie wiesz nawet, czy ci jednej brakuje? – spytał niedowierzająco Watson.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami z irytacją.

- Cóż, Lestrade nie powinien mi tego tak ułatwiać – prychnął, tym razem głośniej. – To on jest odpowiedzialny, nie ja. – Wrócił do przechadzania się po salonie.

John przeniósł swoją uwagę na inspektora, który stał obok kominka, wyglądając na wyjątkowo skrępowanego – bardziej, niż można by się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie pierwszy raz przeszukiwał ich mieszkanie.

- Nie możesz na poważnie podejrzewać Sherlocka – powiedział. – Jaki mógłby mieć motyw?

- Szlaban odciął mu główne źródło rozrywki – wtrąciła się Sally z kuchni. – A psychopaci się nudzą.

- On nie jest... – John przerwał, dając sobie spokój z udziałem w niekończącej się kłótni, i przeszedł do bardziej praktycznych spraw. – Ale morderca spędza ze swoimi ofiarami całe weekendy – zauważył. – Ktokolwiek to jest, był wyjęty z obiegu od sobotniego popołudnia do poniedziałku rano, i to przez ostatnie pięć tygodni. Setki ludzi widziały w tym czasie Sherlocka. To jakiś absurd!

- John. – Głos Holmesa był łagodny i John obrócił się, widząc, jak detektyw kręci głową.

- Teorie na temat mordercy są oparte na dedukcjach Sherlocka – powiedział Lestrade. – Jeśli jest podejrzanym, musimy je wszystkie zignorować.

John zmarszczył brwi, a Holmes posłał mu zrezygnowane wzruszenie ramionami. Wyraźnie wiedział o tym na długo zanim inspektor w ogóle się odezwał.

- Ale... – Przerwał mu okrzyk dochodzący z sypialni Sherlocka. Po chwili jedna z policjantek pojawiła się w salonie, trzymając coś na odległość ramienia.

Zbliżyła się do inspektora i stanęła na środku pokoju, w garści osłoniętej lateksową rękawiczką ściskając perukę.

John, jak wszyscy inni w pomieszczeniu, patrzył to na perukę, to na włosy Lestrade'a. Cięcie i ułożenie były niemal identyczne. Sally złapała gwałtownie powietrze, wyglądając na autentycznie zszokowaną, że udało im się znaleźć coś na poparcie oskarżenia.

- Och, na miłość boską! – rzucił Sherlock. – To jedna z tuzina peruk, które posiadam. I nie jest nawet w połowie wystarczająco siwa, żeby pasować do włosów Lestrade'a. – Inspektor zjeżył się oburzony. Była to prawda: peruka miała znacznie ciemniejszy odcień.

Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył prędko w stronę swojej sypialni. John i Lestrade podążyli za nim i stanęli w progu, z resztą policjantów tłoczącą się i zaglądającą im przez ramiona. Holmes uklęknął przy łóżku, wyjął spod niego wielką walizkę i otworzył ją szeroko, ukazując całe naręcze produktów do makijażu, okularów i mnóstwa innych wymieszanych ze sobą przedmiotów.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że to masz – powiedział John z zaskoczeniem.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieużywane od dawna, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo – odparł. – Przebieranie się potrafi być bardzo efektywne.

- Więc mówisz, że ta peruka należy do ciebie? – upewnił się Lestrade.

- Jako jedna z wielu.

- Eee... ona nie była razem z resztą, sir – odezwała się policjantka. – Znalazłam ją w szafie.

Sherlock rozejrzał się znacząco po pokoju, zwracając powszechną uwagę na panujący w nim spektakularny bałagan.

- Nie jestem najporządniejszą z osób – przyznał. – Jak będziecie dalej szukać, pewnie znajdziecie ich więcej, w równie dziwacznych miejscach.

Lestrade obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do salonu. Cała reszta podążyła za nim. John przygryzł z zamyśleniem wargę. Dołączył do nich jako ostatni i stanął obok Holmesa.

- Ale, z tym czasem... – zaczął.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Przepraszam, John, ale to nie przejdzie. Dopóki Sherlock jest podejrzanym, musimy odrzucić każdy podsunięty przez niego trop. Narkotyki w filiżance odkryte przez niego, historia przeglądarek w laptopach, do których miał dostęp, teorie na temat rozmów telefonicznych – wszystko musimy wyłączyć ze śledztwa. Jedyna pewna rzecz to w tym momencie czas śmierci, który w większości wypadków można określić na "kiedykolwiek w niedzielę". Dopóki Sherlock nie był fizycznie nieobecny w kraju, będzie trudno udowodnić, że nie popełnił morderstwa w którymś momencie dnia lub nocy.

- Ale...

Tym razem przerwała mu Sally.

- Nie możesz zignorować peruki – powiedziała, kierując słowa w stronę Lestrade'a. – Idealnie się zgadza z podkradaniem twoich legitymacji. Co z tego, że ma całą walizkę? Ta jedna nie była z resztą i za bardzo przypomina twoje włosy, żeby mógł to być przypadek. Zwłaszcza, jak dodamy do tego przyciemnione okulary z opisu świadka... specjalnie, żeby ukryć te charakterystyczne oczy. I nie chodzi tylko o dowody z dzisiaj – mówiła dalej. – Sam powiedziałeś: wiedział, że czwarta ofiara jest kobietą, zanim w ogóle miał szansę gdzieś o tym usłyszeć.

Lestrade zachwiał się lekko, bardziej zakłopotany, niż John kiedykolwiek go widział.

- Wiesz, co powiedział komisarz – naciskała dalej Sally. – _Jedna_ rzecz... Jeśli znajdziemy _jedną _podejrzaną rzecz. I proszę, mamy ją tutaj. – Wskazała brodą na posterunkową Douglas, która nadal ściskała perukę. Lestrade przymknął na krótko oczy. Odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka z wyrazem żalu na twarzy i zaczął sięgać do kieszeni kurtki.

- Czy ktoś może mi pozwolić na dokończenie jednego pieprzonego zdania, _proszę_? – zażądał głośno John.

Lestrade zastygł, a Sally prychnęła z rozdrażnieniem.

- Dziękuję – powiedział John sarkastycznie. – Więc, jeśli uda nam się udowodnić, że Sherlock nie mógł być zamieszany w chociaż_ jedną_ z tych spraw, możemy go zdjąć z listy podejrzanych i zająć się szukaniem prawdziwego mordercy. Mam rację?

- To seryjna sprawa – potwierdził Lestrade. – Wszystkie albo żadna.

- Proszę bardzo – odparł John, wzruszając ramionami. – W czasie, kiedy miało miejsce ostatnie morderstwo, Sherlock był ze mną. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Ofiara została znaleziona szybciej niż reszta, więc da się ustalić dokładniejszą datę śmierci. Tylko cztery godziny luzu, z tego, co mówiłeś rano? – Poczekał, aż Lestrade skinie głową. – Więc mogę ci absolutnie zagwarantować, że Sherlock nie popełnił tego przestępstwa.

- Czyli dajesz mu alibi?

- Nie – odparł natychmiast John. – Nie, nie daję mu niczego. On _ma _alibi. Ja ci je tylko przedstawiam.

- Był w mieszkaniu od dziesiątej wieczorem do drugiej nad ranem? – upewnił się Lestrade. – I naprawdę byłeś z nim... Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie słyszałeś, jak wychodzi z domu – byłeś z nim fizycznie w tym samym pokoju, przez cały czas?

John wzruszył ramionami.

- W którymś momencie jeden z nas poszedł pewnie do toalety – powiedział. – Jeśli chcesz stuprocentowej dokładności. Ale gwarantuję, że żaden nie opuścił mieszkania.

Sally wtrąciła się, widząc pierwszy ślad wahania na twarzy inspektora.

- Sir, to jest bzdura! – rzuciła. – Nie ma mowy, żeby tych dwóch było... – Machnęła ręką z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

- Och, daj spokój... – mruknęła posterunkowa Douglas. – To znaczy... wszyscy się nad tym zastanawialiśmy... – Cała reszta pokiwała gorliwie głowami.

- _Kurs Wyciągania Zbyt Szybkich Wniosków_ to teraz część policyjnego szkolenia? – spytał John, w imponujący sposób naśladując manierę Sherlocka. – Zasnęliśmy razem na kanapie, jeśli musicie wiedzieć. – Automatycznie przesunął wydarzenia z piątkowej nocy na sobotę. – Najważniejsze, to że Sherlock był tutaj, w mieszkaniu, ze mną – a nie na Shoreditch, mordując tę biedną kobietę.

- Przepraszam, John, ale jeśli zasnąłeś, skąd masz pewność, że Sherlock nie wychodził z domu?

Watson skrzywił się lekko z zażenowania, ale upewnił, że jego odpowiedź nie pozostawi miejsca na wątpliwości.

- Bo na mnie leżał – powiedział, po raz pierwszy wdzięczny za rozlewający się po policzkach rumieniec, który przydał się w dodaniu historii wiarygodności. – Obudził mnie wstając i miałem kompletnie zdrętwiałą, więc musiał leżeć na niej co najmniej kilka godzin. A poza tym... miał... ee... – Przerwał, niepewnie wskazując dłonią na swój policzek. Bał się, że jeśli dokończy zdanie, Sherlock nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy.

- Miał _co_? – popędził go Lestrade.

- Miałem odciśnięty wzór jego swetra na całym boku twarzy – rzucił z irytacją Holmes. – Co zdecydowanie potrzebowało czasu, żeby się wytworzyć. A obudziłem się dzisiejszego ranka o czwartej, jeśli to ci uzupełni obrazek. – Patrzył się na Lestrade'a wyzywająco, jakby prowokując go, żeby się zaśmiał.

- Nie wierzę w to – zaprotestowała Sally. – Przytulanie się na sofie – _on_? Nie ma mowy.

- Wzór swetra odciśnięty na twarzy, Donovan, serio? – powiedział Lestrade. – Naprawdę myślisz, że Sherlock by coś takiego wymyślił?

Sally odwróciła się do Johna.

- Więc mówisz, że jesteście razem? – zażądała. – W związku?

- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczył Watson, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że niejednoznaczna odpowiedź doskonale zbije wszystkich z tropu. – Moim jedynym zamiarem jest potwierdzenie, gdzie był Sherlock w określonym przedziale czasowym, a nie zaspokojenie twojej ciekawości.

Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i w mieszkaniu pojawiła się pani Hudson.

- Wszystko w porządku, kochani? – spytała z troską Sherlocka i Johna, po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę ekipy policyjnej, obrzucając ją karcącym spojrzeniem.

- Kolejny z tych paskudnych narkotykowych nalotów? Nie wiem nawet, po co się trudzicie. Nigdy ich nie znajdziecie.

Lestrade odchrząknął.

- Niczego – poprawiła się prędko pani Hudson. – Nigdy niczego nie znajdziecie. – Wyglądała na speszoną.

- Może pani pomogłaby nam rozwiązać jedną kwestię? – wtrąciła się Sally. – Czy słyszała pani, żeby któryś z lokatorów opuszczał mieszkanie wczoraj wieczorem? Albo dzisiaj z samego rana?

- Och, tak, kochanie – odparła pani Hudson. – Kiepsko dzisiaj spałam... moje biodro, wiesz. – Potarła je znacząco. – I słyszałam, jak Sherlock wychodzi nad ranem z domu. Nie da się go pomylić z doktorem, jak tak zbiega po schodach – dodała. – Ma znacznie dłuższe nogi. Przepraszam, skarbie. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Watsona.

- O której godzinie? – zapytał Lestrade.

Pani Hudson zamyśliła się. Wszyscy w pokoju pochylili się nieznacznie w jej stronę, z napięciem czekając na odpowiedź.

- Och, to musiała być... niech pomyślę... koło szóstej? – zastanowiła się. – Może szósta trzydzieści. Coś takiego.

Lestrade wypuścił powietrze, a Sally zacisnęła wargi.

- A w nocy? Między dziesiątą a drugą?

- Cóż, doktor Watson oglądał jeden z tych strasznie głośnych filmów akcji – powiedziała pani Hudson. – A Sherlock cały czas na to narzekał.

Sally nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Na pewno nie słyszy pani na dole zbyt dużo? To stary budynek, ma grube ściany.

- Masz rację – zgodziła się pani Hudson. – Słyszę głosy tylko wtedy, kiedy są podniesione. Tak jak twój w piątek – dodała. – Ty to potrafisz hałasować, prawda, kochanie? – Sally machnęła ręką.

- Ale Sherlock narzekał skrzypcami – dokończyła starsza pani. – Co było trochę... skrzeczące.

Pomimo powagi sytuacji John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Holmes prychnął urażony.

- O której to było godzinie? – spytał ponownie Lestrade.

- Och, aż do wpół do dwunastej. Zdążyłam podgrzać swoje kakao i kiedy poszłam do łóżka, już się trochę uspokoili, chociaż telewizor był ciągle włączony.

- A czy są ze sobą związani? – spróbowała jeszcze Sally. – To znaczy, widziała pani między nimi jakieś fizyczne oznaki czułości?

Pani Hudson posłała jej litościwe spojrzenie.

- Jeśli nie widzisz tego, że są związku, potrzebujesz okularów bardziej niż ja – odparła. – Obojętnie, czego nie mówi mój okulista. – Jej twarz złagodniała. – Są dla siebie bardzo czuli! Ale tylko kiedy nikt nie widzi, oczywiście. Jeszcze parę dni temu ja... – zniżyła głos, raczej bezcelowo, bo wszyscy w mieszkaniu i tak wstrzymali zasłuchani oddech - ...przez przypadek zobaczyłam ich razem – wyszeptała, kierując stronę Johna i Sherlocka przepraszające spojrzenie.

Johnowi zaskakująco łatwo udało się utrzymać obojętną minę, jako że jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie zamrożonej.

- Nie zauważyli mnie – wyznała pani Hudson. – Kompletnie sobą pochłonięci, ot co. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, a Sally patrzyła, jak z całej reszty ekipy wątpliwości ulatniają się jak pączki z niepilnowanego pudełka.

- Dość tego gadania – oświadczył Sherlock, odwracając się do Lestrade'a. – Ufam, że masz wystarczające podstawy, żeby odrzucić nakaz aresztowania, po który wyraźnie sięgałeś do kieszeni.

Stanął za Johnem i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, rozglądając się wkoło i bardzo dokładnie krzyżując spojrzenie z każdym obecnym w pokoju policjantem.

- Wszystkie informacje z tego dochodzenia mają pozostać całkowicie poufne, dla bezpieczeństwa Johna. – Zniżył głos, powodując, że na niektórych karkach uniosły się włoski. – Jeśli stanie mu się jakakolwiek krzywda z powodu plotek, które rozpuści ktokolwiek z was... _pożałujecie tego_. – Nikt nie kwestionował powagi jego słów i wokół rozległy się zgodne pomruki.

- Więc mówisz, że mam zignorować wszystkie dowody świadczące przeciwko tobie i założyć, że ktoś cię wrabia, opierając się wyłącznie na zeznaniu jednego świadka, z którym jesteś w bardzo bliskich relacjach? – spytał Lestrade.

Od strony drzwi wejściowych rozległ się pełen słodyczy głos.

- Słowo honoru zasłużonego weterana wojennego będzie miało dla twojego przełożonego wystarczającą wagę, nieprawdaż?

Sherlock zacisnął powieki.

- Mój dzień się wypełnił – zaanonsował.

- Witaj, Mycroft – powiedział John, nieprzyjemnie świadomy umiejscowienia dłoni Sherlocka, ale nie podejmując próby strącenia ich z siebie.

- John. – Mycroft skinął w jego kierunku głową. – Cóż, detektywie inspektorze? – kontynuował. – Czy skończyliśmy już z tym... – zrobił wystarczającą pauzę, żeby każdy w pokoju mógł dokończyć zdanie własnym wariantem słowa "kretyństwo" - ..._przesłuchaniem_?

John wstrzymał oddech. Lestrade wyraźnie nie chciał aresztować Sherlocka – sam zresztą szukał pretekstu, żeby tego nie zrobić – ale metoda silnej ręki mogła odnieść odwrotny skutek. Dwóch mężczyzn mierzyło się przez chwilę spojrzeniem. Zdawało się, że Mycroft doszedł do podobnej konkluzji i nieznacznie zmodyfikował swoją postawę – zbyt subtelnie, żeby John mógł ją zidentyfikować, ale w jakiś sposób zmieniła "groźbę" na "pytanie".

Lestrade podjął decyzję.

- W porządku, wszyscy, wychodzić – zaanonsował. – I żadnego gadania na temat czegokolwiek, co tutaj usłyszeliście, rozumiemy się? – Odwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Będę wdzięczny za twoje pomysły co do tego, kto próbuje cię wrobić – powiedział, podczas gdy reszta ekipy opuszczała mieszkanie: włącznie z Sally, która wyglądała na jednocześnie nadąsaną i zdezorientowaną.

Sherlock skinął głową.

- Napiszę do ciebie później – obiecał.

- Eee, sir? – odezwała się posterunkowa Douglas, a Sherlock zacisnął mocniej dłonie na ramionach Johna. – Co mam z tym zrobić, sir? – Nadal trzymała perukę.

- John! – wyszeptał Holmes z naciskiem, pochylając się tuż nad jego uchem.

Lestrade prędko odwrócił wzrok od obejmującej się pary, czując coraz większą ochotę na filiżankę herbaty i ciastko... albo dwa. Tak, to zdecydowanie podpadało pod dwuciastkową sytuację.

John odchrząknął i zrobił krok do przodu, w końcu zrozumiawszy, w jakim celu detektyw uczepił się jego ramion.

- Jeśli nie stawiasz Sherlockowi żadnych zarzutów, ma chyba prawo zachować swoją własność? – zapytał, nadając swojemu głosowi nieco żołnierski ton.

Lestrade westchnął.

- Tak, w porządku – powiedział, machając ręką na posterunkową. – Zostaw to – poinstruował. – I zabierajmy się stąd. – Zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie w ich stronę, rejestrując z ulgą, że odsunęli się od siebie na normalny dystans. – Pogadam z wami później, okej? – dokończył i wymknął się przez drzwi.

Sherlock rzucił się na perukę w sekundę po jego wyjściu. Uniósł ją końcówką ołówka i przeniósł do kuchni, podczas gdy Mycroft rozsiadł się w fotelu, a pani Hudson krzątała się wkoło, poprawiając poduszki. John nie miał pojęcia, do kogo pierwszego się odezwać, i naturalny wybór padł na Sherlocka.

- Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym go powstrzymał przed zabraniem peruki? – zapytał, patrząc, jak Holmes wciąga na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki. – Przecież i tak jest twoja?

Sherlock posłał mu litościwe spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że nie jest moja – prychnął. – Po co miałbym trzymać w domu perukę przypominającą idealnie włosy Lestrade'a sprzed dwóch lat?

- Bóg jeden wie – westchnął John, pocierając dłonią czoło. – Ale jakoś nie wykluczałem tej możliwości.

Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły.

- Słuszna uwaga – zgodził się. – Ale nie, nie należy do mnie.

John poczuł się zmęczony, a do tego zaczynała go boleć głowa.

- To dlaczego powiedziałeś, że jest twoja? – spytał, świadomy, że pewnie zostanie wyśmiany za to, że nie zdążył sam tego rozpracować.

Sherlock patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym ruszył dookoła stołu, popchnął go na krzesło i wstawił czajnik.

- Pani Hudson! – zawołał. – John potrzebuje herbaty – oznajmił, kiedy starsza pani pojawiła się w progu. – I ciastek, jeśli jakieś zostały.

Nie kłóciła się, i Sherlock wrócił do pracy.

- Gdybym przyznał, że peruka nie jest moja – powiedział, podnosząc ją i oglądając od wewnątrz – policja albo by mi uwierzyła i zabrała ją do badań – przystawił do niej swoje szkło powiększające – albo nie uwierzyła, i też zabrała ją do badań. – Podniósł wzrok na Johna. – I bez wątpienia zabrała także mnie – dodał. – Wydawałoby się podejrzane, gdybym sam zrobił wokół niej zamieszanie, skoro utrzymywałem, że tylko walała się bezużytecznie po mieszkaniu. Tobie udało się doskonale sprawić wrażenie człowieka z zasadami, bardziej zainteresowanego dochowaniem reguł niż samym przedmiotem.

John poczuł, jak na dźwięk niespodziewanej pochwały rozlewa mu się po ciele ciepło. Wziął dużego łyka herbaty i uśmiechnął się do pani Hudson z wdzięcznością, podczas gdy starsza pani postawiła kubek Sherlocka na stole i podała drugi Mycroftowi, który teraz opierał się o framugę. Potem spojrzał na nią surowo.

- O co z tym chodziło? – spytał. – _Przez przypadek zobaczyłam ich razem..._ Skąd _to _się wzięło?

Pani Hudson odstawiła własną herbatę na stół i usiadła na krześle, składając ze sobą dłonie.

- Cóż, skarbie, pomyślałam, że waszemu alibi przyda się jakieś wsparcie – powiedziała. – Usłyszałam kawałek rozmowy, kiedy wchodziłam po schodach. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Wiem co nieco o radzeniu sobie z policją, młody człowieku! A oni zawsze chcą dowodów.

John wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Nie skłamałam, jeśli tym się martwisz – obiecała mu beztrosko. – Zawsze lepiej trzymać się jak najbliżej prawdy, mam rację, Sherlock?

- Cóż, zadziałało na Florydzie. – Uniósł kącik ust, po czym przerwał oglądanie peruki i podniósł wzrok na panią Hudson, zauważając niemal niedostrzegalny ruch dłoni. – Ma tam pani coś, prawda? Coś w kieszeni... och! – Zmarszczył brwi. – Proszę NIE pokazywać tego Mycroftowi! – zażądał. – A w zasadzie, natychmiast to wykasować. – Patrzył jej przez chwilę w twarz, po czym westchnął. – W porządku, ale proszę zachować je dla siebie. – Zajął się swoim mikroskopem. – Może pani pokazać je Johnowi.

Doktor miał wrażenie, jakby przysnął na moment i ominęła go spora część dyskusji. Odwrócił się do pani Hudson, unosząc brew w wyrazie, który w domyśle miał być pytający, choć przypuszczalnie wyszedł raczej ogłupiały.

Starsza pani wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon komórkowy, wcisnęła na nim kilka klawiszy i podała mu. John zmrużył oczy i obrócił ekran, i jego umysł zarejestrował widok dopiero po krótkiej chwili... Zdjęcie przedstawiało ich kanapę, z Johnem śpiącym głęboko w rogu; jedna noga rozciągnięta na podłodze, druga na poduszkach... tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, bo zupełnie nie było jej widać – Sherlock przykrywał ją całym ciałem, z jedną ręką pod sobą i drugą ściskającą w garści johnowy sweter. Było widać tylko tył głowy detektywa i Watson obejmował go luźno jednym ramieniem.

- _Kompletnie pochłonięci sobą_... – powtórzył miękko John. Spojrzał na nią z niechętnym podziwem. – _Podstępna_...

- Uważaj, mój drogi – ostrzegła go radośnie pani Hudson. – Wpadłam tylko na górę po tej awanturze w piątek, zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku, ale wyglądało na to, że sobie poradziliście... nawet jeśli nie było całowania. – Mrugnęła do niego.

John odwrócił się i pomachał telefonem w stronę Sherlocka.

- Widziałeś to?

Holmes potrząsnął głową, nie przerywając pracy.

- A chcesz?

- Absolutnie nie – odparł. – I odłóż ten telefon, zanim dobierze się do niego Mycroft. – Zerknął kątem oka na swojego brata. – Schowaj też ciastka.

John obrócił się na krześle, widząc, jak Mycroft prostuje się w progu.

- Moja kolej? – spytał mężczyzna, robiąc krok do przodu i odsuwając dla siebie jedno z krzeseł. Usiadł na nim i uśmiechnął się życzliwie. – Zostałem poinformowany o sytuacji, kiedy wpłynął nakaz zatrzymania Sherlocka – wyjaśnił. – To mnie sprowadziło. Aresztowanie byłoby bardzo niefortunne dla jego pracy.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Masz na myśli to, że Mamusia dostałaby ataku histerii – powiedział. – I winiłaby cię za to, że temu nie zapobiegłeś.

Mycroft wziął oddech i John postanowił wtrącić się, zanim braciom uda się rozpocząć sprzeczkę.

- Więc teraz wiemy, że zabójca na pewno był w mieszkaniu – powiedział. – Legitymacja Lestrade'a to jedno, ale podrzucenie peruki...

- Zgadza się – powiedział Sherlock. – Aczkolwiek wątpię, że to Moriarty. Prawdopodobnie jakiś jego sługus.

John pokręcił głową.

- Znowu Moriarty? – spytał. – Skąd masz pewność?

- Zastanów się, John! – rzucił detektyw. – Rozumiem, że zwykły seryjny morderca mógłby nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego... ale kto inny byłby tak bardzo zainteresowany _mną_? Kto miałby środki na przedostanie się do mieszkania niezauważonym? Kto by się tyle natrudził, żeby mnie aresztować i usunąć z drogi? Albo Moriarty, albo ktoś pracujący na jego zlecenie.

John zdecydował, że nie zapyta o definicję "zwykłego" seryjnego mordercy. Zamiast tego potarł znowu obolałą głowę i przeniósł wzrok na Mycrofta.

- Cóż, na pewno masz jakiś rodzaj nadzoru? – zapytał. – Wiem, że nie powinieneś, ale pewnie masz? Może będzie jakieś nagranie na kamerze, czy coś.

Mycroft pokręcił z żalem głową.

- Zapytałeś o to samo przy sprawie z butami Carla Powersa – przypomniał mu Sherlock. – Nie ma prawa mieć nade mną nadzoru. Mówiłem ci.

- Ach, tak – przypomniał sobie John. – Chociaż nigdy nie wyjaśniłeś dlaczego.

- Nie wyjaśnił? – wtrącił się Mycroft. – Zaskakujesz mnie, John. Z waszą dwójką w tak bliskich relacjach... – Na jego złośliwym uśmieszku było niemal wypisane "zemsta za ciastka".

- Dobra – warknął Sherlock, odwracając się do Johna. – Mamusia kazała mu przestać. Uważała, że część moich destrukcyjnych zachowań wynikała z tego powodu.

- Masz na myśli narkotyki?

- Pośród wielu innych... - mruknął ponuro Mycroft.

- Wystarczy! – Sherlock wyprostował się. – Najwyraźniej morderca, _kimkolwiek jest_ – zerknął kąśliwie na Johna – jest mną zainteresowany i zdolny zarówno do morderstwa, jak i dostania się do mieszkania. – Odwrócił się do pani Hudson z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Musi pani wyjechać.

Zrobiła zaskoczoną minę i zaczęła kręcić głową. Sherlock przeszedł dookoła stołu, przykucnął przy jej krześle i chwycił ją za dłonie.

- Marto. – Jego głos był łagodny, ale stanowczy. – Nie o wiele osób się troszczę, a John sam potrafi o siebie zadbać. Ale martwię się o panią.

John widział parę godzin wcześniej, jak Sherlock zachowuje się w identyczny sposób w stosunku do Kate, ale nie wątpił, że tym razem detektyw mówi szczerze.

- Tylko na parę dni – obiecał. – Krótkie wakacje...

- ...na wsi – dokończył Mycroft. – Nie musi pani niczego robić, samochód przyjedzie po panią... za godzinę? – zasugerował. – Może być?

- Och, Sherlock... - Wydawała się strapiona i John położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Proszę – powiedział Sherlock. – Nie dam rady pracować, jeśli będę się musiał o panią martwić.

Mierzyła go przez chwilę spojrzeniem, które potem przeniosła na Mycrofta i – przez ramię – na Johna. Cała trójka patrzyła na nią ze szczerą troską. W końcu pokiwała głową i Mycroft wstał z krzesła, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon.

- A co z moim siostrzeńcem? – spytała pani Hudson. – Wrócił do domu parę godzin temu.

- Może pojechać z panią – zaproponował Mycroft. – Dotrzyma pani towarzystwa. – Wcisnął kilka klawiszy, po czym oddalił się do salonu, mówiąc cicho do słuchawki.

Sherlock podniósł się na nogi i pani Hudson zrobiła to samo, uśmiechając się dzielnie, po czym zeszła na dół, żeby zapakować walizkę.

Mycroft skończył rozmawiać i wrócił do kuchni, a Sherlock wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Starszy z braci uniósł brwi o pół milimetra w wyrazie ekstremalnego zaskoczenia, ale uścisnął wystawioną dłoń, rozciągając usta w szczerym uśmiechu.

- Dziękuję ci – powiedział Sherlock.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Zbiorowy uścisk? – zasugerował John. Jego śmiech na widok ich przerażonych min rozluźnił atmosferę i cała trójka ponownie usiadła przy stole.

- Więc... chciałbyś uzupełnić nieco moje informacje? – odezwał się Mycroft. – Załóż, że wiem o wszystkim, co pojawiło się w policyjnym raporcie – dodał, ignorując ich przewracanie oczami.

- Zabójca wydaje się działać autonomicznie – zaczął Sherlock. – Sposób, w jaki wybiera ofiary jest konsekwentny, podobnie jak metoda. Myślę, że działa mniej lub bardziej niezależnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nadal sądzę, że jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z Moriartym, podobnie jak taksówkarz. Możliwe, że otrzymuje jakąś pomoc czy wsparcie finansowe, a Moriarty wykorzystuje go, żeby skupić podejrzenia na mnie – jeśli nie może zupełnie usunąć mnie z drogi, próbuje pogorszyć moje stosunki z policją.

Mycroft pokiwał powoli głową.

- A jego metoda?

- Korzysta z tożsamości Lestrade'a, żeby dostać się do środka, i przebiera tak, żeby pasować do fotografii. To prawdopodobnie jedna z legitymacji, które miałem wcześniej w rękach, bo są na niej moje odciski; ma też około dwóch lat, sądząc po ilości siwych włosów na specjalnie zaprojektowanej peruce. Oświadczenie policji w mediach tylko mu pomogło; po podaniu oficjalnej informacji o morderstwach w niedzielę ludzie nie pilnowali się, kiedy atakował ich w sobotni wieczór.

- Nadal nie wiem, co robi z ofiarami przez cały weekend, ale mam kilka pomysłów. Wygląda na to, że zabija je w którymś momencie niedzielnego wieczoru, ale prawdopodobnie zostaje w mieszkaniu do poniedziałku rano. Przed wyjściem zakłada inną perukę, tym razem przypominającą moją fryzurę. Noszenie ze sobą torby z całym zestawem ubrań wyglądałoby podejrzanie, więc ma płaszcz wystarczająco podobny do mojego, żeby pasował przy werbalnym opisie, ale też nie wydawał się nie na miejscu u oficera policji. Ma wystarczająco duże kieszenie, żeby zmieścić perukę, przyciemnione okulary, narzędzie zbrodni i czegokolwiek jeszcze nie potrzebuje do wypełnienia rytuału.

- Masz problem – zauważył Mycroft.

John uznał, że było to nieco oczywiste oświadczenie, ale Sherlock pokiwał głową.

- Wiem – zgodził się, po czym odwrócił do Johna. – Teraz albo przestanie, albo zmieni metodę – wyjaśnił. – Lestrade założył, że to ofiara schowała legitymację w mieszkaniu, ale z całą pewnością zrobił to morderca. Więc musi zmienić metodę, chyba że ma duplikaty – ale media mogą o tym poinformować, a już na pewno powiedzą coś na temat dostawania się do domów w soboty. Reguły się zmienią.

- A motyw? – spytał Mycroft. – Przypuszczalnie coś związanego z niewiernością, biorąc pod uwagę wybór ofiar.

- Owszem, ale to niezbyt zawęża pole – poskarżył się Sherlock. – Ile znasz osób, które nie zgadzałyby się z profilem? Nawet pomijając naszą trójkę, nie trzeba szukać daleko: siostrzeniec pani Hudson próbował się zabić z powodu zdrady żony, sąsiedzi z mieszkania obok rozstali się, bo jeden z nich romansował, ekipa policyjna jest kompletnie przesiąknięta – nawet ten wszędobylski Hopkins wspomniał, że jego ojciec odszedł z jakąś kobietą. Obrzydliwe.

Johnowi nagle wpadło coś do głowy.

- Ciekawe, czemu nie było dzisiaj Hopkinsa – powiedział. – Pomyślałby kto, że nie przegapiłby okazji na poszperanie po twoich rzeczach. Pewnie by nawet wyszedł z paroma pamiątkami.

Sherlock zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem.

- Przypuszczam, że Lestrade mu nie ufał – odparł. – Gdyby Hopkins znalazł w mieszkaniu coś podejrzanego, najpierw podszedłby z tym do mnie.

- Racja – zgodził się John. – Sally zachowywała się dziwnie – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – To znaczy, wiem, że jest do ciebie wrogo nastawiona, zwłaszcza po wrześniu, ale nie sądziłem, że naprawdę uważa, że byłbyś zdolny do morderstwa.

- Nie sądzę, żeby tak uważała – powiedział Sherlock z zamyśleniem. – Wyglądała na zdumioną, kiedy znaleźli perukę. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie, myślę, że do tego momentu odgrywała swoje zwyczajowe "to świr", a potem z zaskoczenia zareagowała agresywnie. – Spojrzał na Johna z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Obawiam się, że to moje alibi naprawdę pogłębiło jej wątpliwości – dodał. – A raczej jego... _osobisty aspekt_. – Obserwował, jak na policzki Johna wpełza rumieniec. – Instynkt podpowiedział jej, że to kłamstwo, co jest całkiem interesujące, zważywszy na to, jak gładko łyknęła je cała reszta. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Być może Sally nie jest _aż taką_ idiotką.

- Cóż, będę musiał się zbierać – oznajmił Mycroft, wstając z krzesła. Uniósł parasol i przerzucił go przez ramię. – Jak rozumiem, nie ma żadnego sensu w proszeniu was o zachowanie ostrożności – jego wzrok przesunął się z młodszego brata na doktora – ale proszę, trzymajcie się razem, dobrze? – Skinął im na pożegnanie głową i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą niezręczną ciszę.

John przygryzł wargę.

- Przepraszam, że cię tak zawstydziłem – zaczął. – Pomyślałem tylko o tych wszystkich dowodach, nad którymi pracowałeś, że odsuną je od sprawy i nie zostanie nikt, kto byłby w stanie złapać tego mordujące sku...

- Zamknij się – przerwał mu stanowczo Sherlock. – To, co zrobiłeś... – Przerwał, kręcąc głową. – Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił, ale to było... – Znowu zamilkł. – Dziękuję ci – dokończył.

Z Johna uleciało całe napięcie i po twarzy rozlał mu się uśmiech.

- Nie ma za co – odparł. Poklepał Sherlocka po ramieniu, po czym ruszył w stronę salonu, gdzie opadł z ulgą na swój fotel. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakby się czuł, gdyby alibi nie wypaliło i siedziałby teraz w mieszkaniu sam.

- Nadal mnie czasem zaskakujesz – powiedział Sherlock, dołączając do niego w pokoju.

- Już raz zabiłem dla ciebie człowieka – przypomniał mu John. – Jedno małe kłamstwo po czymś takim? Śmieszne. – Rozsiadł się wygodniej na idealnie wygładzonych przez panią Hudson poduszkach.

- A poza tym, nie skłamałem za bardzo – dodał. – Nie mogłem wczoraj zasnąć i słyszałem, jak kręcisz się po dole jeszcze z godzinę po tym, jak poszedłem do łóżka. A potem zaczęły grać skrzypce i w końcu przysnąłem do melodii, więc wiem, że nigdzie nie wychodziłeś.

Spojrzał w górę o sekundę za późno, żeby zobaczyć na twarzy Sherlocka cień uśmiechu – Bach usypiał Johna za każdym razem.

- Ale to by nie wypaliło jako alibi, więc odruchowo zamieniłem noce.

- W zasadzie to było... bardzo inteligentne zagranie – przyznał Holmes. – Prawdziwe wspomnienie zawsze jest bardziej przekonujące niż zmyślone. – Twarz Johna rozjaśniła się na ten komplement i Sherlock spojrzał na niego zakłopotany. – Może to dziwne w tych okolicznościach, ale nie spodziewałbym się... – Przekrzywił głowę. – Czy jest coś, czego byś dla mnie nie zrobił?

John odchylił głowę i zwinął dłonie na brzuchu, rozluźniając się.

- Cóż, na pewno ci nie zrobię kolejnej cholernej herbaty, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły. Przełknął ślinę.

- W zasadzie... – zaczął, po czym zamilkł i odchrząknął. – Filiżanka herbaty byłaby cudowna.

John rzucił w niego poduszką.


	12. Zmiana reguł

**EDIT: **Podmieniam ten rozdział (podobnie jak wszystkie poprzednie) wersją zbetowaną przez **myszynę **(która zajęła się tekstem z własnej inicjatywy: wow!). Kolejne również będą przez nią przejrzane. **Dziękuję**!

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

**Zmiana reguł**

- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz się położyć?

John poruszył się niezgrabnie w fotelu, wyrwany głosem Sherlocka z lekkiej drzemki.

- Nie, nie, w porządku. Kontynuuj.

- Kontynuuj_ co_? Leżę na kanapie i próbuję się zastanawiać, ale skrzypienie twojego kręgosłupa zagłusza mi myśli.

- Wybacz. – John rozprostował ramiona, ziewając szeroko.

Sherlock westchnął i opuścił nogi na ziemię, zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą.

- Posłuchaj, naprawdę doceniam twoje poświęcenie, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, jutro będziesz chodził nieprzytomny. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby morderca zaatakował znowu tak wcześnie.

- Powiedziałeś, że zasady się zmieniają. – John zacisnął z uporem usta.

- Naprawdę nadal się tym zadręczasz, prawda? – Sherlock przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością. – Jedno małe kłamstwo, a leży ci na sumieniu jak tona ołowiu.

- Nie żałuję tego – uspokoił go John. – Ale tak, następnym razem wolałbym powiedzieć prawdę. Boże broń, żeby _był_ następny raz – dodał.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy moment.

- W porządku. – Zerwał się na nogi i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni, z której po chwili rozległa się seria trzasków i postukiwań. Po kilku minutach zawołał:

- Chodź tutaj!

- Co? – John nadal czuł się, jakby jego głowa była wypełniona watą, ale wstał i posłusznie podreptał do pokoju Sherlocka. Stanął w otwartych drzwiach, patrząc, jak detektyw ściąga z siebie koszulkę. – Co? – powtórzył, odruchowo zerkając na szczupłą sylwetkę Holmesa i rejestrując z ulgą, że nie jest aż tak wychudzona, jak się wcześniej obawiał. Wyglądało na to, że metoda ukradkowego podsuwania jedzenia jednak się na coś przydawała.

Sherlock wyjął z szafy t-shirt i nałożył go, po czym przebrał się w spodnie od piżamy. Machnął ręką w stronę łóżka, wyjątkowo wolnego od zalegających tam zwykle stosów rupieci.

- Równie dobrze mogę się zastanawiać tutaj – oznajmił. – Czuj się jak u siebie.

John przemyślał prędko kwestię przyzwoitości, ale koncepcja wydawała się obca dla Sherlocka, a dla niego po służbie w armii dzielenie pokoju z innym facetem nie było niczym specjalnym. Opadł na prawą stronę materaca, a Holmes owinął się szlafrokiem i rozciągnął obok niego. Po chwili John wystawił rękę.

- To bez sensu, jeśli jesteś w stanie wyjść z pokoju nie budząc mnie – zauważył. – Mogę? – Zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Sherlocka.

Usłyszał, jak Holmes przekręca głowę.

- Zastanawiałem się nad zaproponowaniem kajdanek – powiedział. – Palce ci się rozluźnią, jak zaśniesz.

John uśmiechnął się w półmroku pokoju, przypominając sobie długie noce spędzone w gotowości do akcji, z bronią pod ręką.

- Nie, nie rozluźnią.

Kiedy ocknął się kilka godzin później, leżał na boku, przyciśnięty do Sherlocka, przygważdżając go do materaca nogą. Holmes usiłował wyszarpnąć swój nadgarstek i John puścił go natychmiast, przewracając się na plecy.

- Przepraszam.

- Po prostu udajmy, że to był twój pistolet, dobrze? – Sherlock wydawał się zażenowany.

- Co? – John zmarszczył z zakłopotaniem brwi, po czym zrozumiał, o czym mowa i parsknął. – To moja komórka, idioto. – Wyjął ją z kieszeni spodni i pomachał detektywowi przed nosem.

- Och, dzięki Bogu.

John zaczął chichotać i po chwili dołączył do niego niski śmiech Sherlocka.

Kiedy się uspokoili, Holmes wbił spojrzenie w sufit, z kącikami oczu wciąż lekko zmarszczonymi z rozbawienia.

- Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która potrafi sprawić, że śmieję się z siebie – powiedział.

- Bo wiesz, że bawi mnie żart, a nie_ ty_ – wyjaśnił John. Coś w sytuacji pomagało mu powiedzieć głośno rzeczy, które normalnie by przemilczał. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie rozumiesz wielu popularnych odniesień, i to nie tak, że się tym przejmujesz, ale czasem odruchowo przechodzisz do defensywy. Odpychasz ludzi, bo boisz się, że się z ciebie naśmiewają, nawet jeśli wcale tak nie jest.

Obserwował, jak twarz Sherlocka wygładza się, i dodał:

- Zmarszczki mimiczne. Linie uśmiechu. Prezent ode mnie. Coś, co możesz wynieść z tego związku. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Podczas gdy ja dorobię się worów pod oczami i permanentnego wyrazu zmartwienia.

Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy, po czym Sherlock spytał:

- Związku?

John zamknął oczy, czując, że znowu zaczyna przysypiać.

- Jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać.

- Alibi, które mi dałeś było dosyć dwuznaczne – skomentował Sherlock. – Zwłaszcza po tym, jak wtrąciła się pani Hudson.

- Hmm.

- I nie uda ci się z tego wycofać, nawet po rozwiązaniu sprawy. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać przed rozpuszczaniem plotek, ale ludzie i tak będą gadać.

John wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Kto by się przejmował ludźmi? Niech gadają co chcą. Zawsze będą. – Ziewnął i wyciągnął rękę przez materac. – Daj mi lepiej nadgarstek. Jak znowu się za bardzo się zbliżę przez sen, po prostu mnie odepchnij.

Sherlock zawahał się.

- Więc to nie jest coś, co... To znaczy, zaakceptowałem alibi, więc można by uznać, że mam obowiązek... nie, złe słowo. To znaczy, może powinienem zaproponować... – Przerwał.

John przekręcił się na bok, próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemności.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

Usłyszał obok głośne przełknięcie śliny, po czym Sherlock wystawił rękę, tym razem splatając ich palce ze sobą.

John od razu zrozumiał przesłanie i zastygł, momentalnie rozbudzony. Uścisnął krótko podsuniętą dłoń, żeby zapobiec ewentualnemu uczuciu odrzucenia, po czym delikatnie uwolnił palce.

- Ale ty tego nie chcesz – powiedział. – I ja też nie.

Sherlock wypuścił z ulgą powietrze.

- Umiesz rozpoznać każdy mój wyraz twarzy w sekundę. Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy...? – John zmarszczył brwi z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie przyszło – odparł Sherlock, nadal wbijając wzrok w sufit. – A przynajmniej nie od naszej pierwszej dyskusji u Angelo, miesiące temu – dodał. – Ale ja... wydało mi się, że... że się mną przejmujesz. Nie przywykłem do analizowania emocji, kiedy są skierowane w moją stronę. Wpadło mi do głowy, że może źle zrozumiałem... – Poruszył się niezgrabnie. – Mówiłem ci. Nie mój rejon.

John nie był pewien, co myśleć o tej dziwacznej propozycji, ale bez trudu wyczuł niepewność pod pompatyczną przemową Sherlocka. Uznał, że to odpowiedni czas na rozjaśnienie paru kwestii.

- Sherlock – słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. – Poczekał, aż detektyw obróci się w jego stronę. – Ja... cóż... – Zacisnął zęby, ten jeden raz żałując, że musi być tak cholernie angielski. – Kocham cię, okej? – wydusił wreszcie. – W absolutnie platoniczny i nie-seksualny sposób. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Sherlock otworzył usta, po czym znowu je zamknął.

- No co? – spytał John.

- Kiedy cię tak przedstawiłem Sebastianowi, poprawiłeś mnie.

John wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Sherlock, do cholery, to było wieki temu! Myślałem, że usuwasz takie bezużyteczne drobnostki, żeby nie zaśmiecały ci dysku?

Holmes prychnął.

- Nie mogę cię zaliczyć do "drobnostek" – zauważył. – Mieszkamy razem.

- No i co z tego? Musisz pamiętać każdą rzecz, którą powiem? To jakiś absurd.

Sherlock nie odezwał się i John westchnął.

- Słuchaj, nie chodziło mi wtedy o nic konkretnego. Cała sprawa z Sebem... który był zresztą kompletnym kretynem, nawiasem mówiąc – chciałem tylko zaznaczyć, że jestem tam, żeby pomagać w pracy, a nie tylko...

- Ładnie wyglądać? – zasugerował Sherlock, który uśmiechnął się krzywo przy słowie "kretyn".

- Zamknij się. – John przypomniał sobie, z jaką ostrożnością przedstawiał ich Sherlock od tamtej pory i zastanowił się, czy cała ta sprawa leżała mu na wątrobie.

- Przejmowałeś się tym przez cały czas?

Pauza była krótka, ale wystarczyła, żeby każda inna odpowiedź wydała się oczywistym kłamstwem.

- Tak.

- Cóż, na przyszłość może po prostu zapytaj? – zaproponował John. – Jezu! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, w porządku? Nie zmienię opinii na twój temat, jeśli okazjonalnie spytasz mnie o ten jeden procent informacji, którego nie umiesz sam wydedukować.

Sherlock obrócił się znowu na plecy, ale w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech.

- Więc, między nami w porządku?

- W porządku.

- Dobrze. To dobrze.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Sherlock westchnął.

- Możesz zapytać – powiedział. – Nigdy nie zaśniesz, jak będziesz tak głośno myślał.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się John. – Ale trochę wbiłeś mi tym ćwieka, nie wiedziałem nawet, że... To znaczy, mieszkam tutaj od miesięcy i nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś z kimkolwiek się spotkał, więc założyłem, że nie jesteś wcale zainteresowany... no wiesz, tymi rzeczami.

- Bo nie jestem – potwierdził Sherlock. – Co nie oznacza, że nie jestem do nich zdolny.

- Racja.

- To tylko... Niechlujne, zbyteczne. Nie potrzebuję tego. – Zerknął krótko na Johna. – Zwłaszcza teraz.

- Co ma znaczyć "zwłaszcza teraz"?

Sherlock uniósł dłonie i potarł nimi mocno oczy.

- Czy ja naprawdę dyskutuję na ten temat?

- Nie musisz – zapewnił go John. – Nie ukrywam, że mnie to ciekawi, ale nie będę naciskał, jeśli czujesz się niezręcznie. Ale... nie rozmawiasz z nikim innym, prawda? To znaczy... możesz mi zaufać. Jeśli chcesz.

Sherlock parsknął śmiechem, opuszczając ręce.

- Angielski dar niedomówień – powiedział. – _John Watson jest godzien zaufania Sherlocka Holmesa._ – Odwrócił głowę. – Wiem o tym.

John wziął głęboki oddech, przełykając urazę, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Co to ma być? – spytał. – Normalnie tak nie rozmawiamy.

- Jest środek nocy – zauważył John. – Jest ciemno. Leżymy w twojej sypialni, w zaistniałej przypadkowo, dziwacznie intymnej sytuacji. Dość nierealny moment.

- Interesujące – odparł Sherlock. Przewrócił się z powrotem na bok, wtykając dłoń pod policzek. – Te parę okazji, kiedy próbowałem być... – skrzywił się odrobinę - ...bardziej _normalny_ – wypowiedział to, jakby ujawniał wstydliwy sekret – ja... to nie było...

- Coś, na co miałeś ochotę? – domyślił się John.

- Ja... nie. Zmuszałem się, bo chciałem, że mnie akceptowali... lubili. – Wykrzywił wargi w wyrazie kompletnej pogardy do siebie. – Ale im łatwiej było ich oszukać, tym mniejsze znaczenie miała ich opinia, aż w końcu kompletnie przestawałem się nimi przejmować.

- Czy któraś z tych osób była w związku? – spytał John. – Coś, co powiedziałeś na temat bycia czyimś wstydliwym sekretem – wyjaśnił na widok wyrazu twarzy Sherlocka.

- Nie jestem z tego dumny – przyznał detektyw.

- I właśnie coś takiego mi proponowałeś, tak? – John próbował ukryć urazę w swoim głosie. – Członkostwo w ekskluzywnym klubie ludzi, których przeleciałeś, a potem zacząłeś nimi gardzić?

- Nie! – Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony. – Ty nie jesteś... Nie, nigdy. Chodziło mi o to, że mogę to zrobić, jeśli masz ochotę. Nie jestem jakimś niewiniątkiem. Może nawet niezbyt bym się tym przejął. Kiedy jeszcze byłem uzależniony, byli... To znaczy... – Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. – Większość z tego wykasowałem.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale ty jesteś taki... no, zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie znosił dotyku – powiedział. – Jak cię objąłem, prawie odskoczyłeś na kilometr.

- Nie byłem gotowy – odparł Sherlock z zakłopotaniem. – Objąłeś _mnie_, a nie... Nie byłem przygotowany.

- Przygotowany... – powtórzył John, z właściwą sobie domyślnością przetrawiając kluczowe słowo. – W jaki sposób się _przygotowujesz_? – Nie było odpowiedzi. – Chodzi ci o to, że się... wyłączasz? Dystansujesz?

Sherlock zamrugał.

- _Dystans_ to dobre słowo – przyznał. – Moje ciało tam jest, ale zasadniczo jestem nieobecny. Tak samo sobie radzę z bólem. Ze wszystkim, co jest fizycznie nieprzyjemne.

- Nigdy tego ze mną nie rób – poinstruował go stanowczo John. – Nie musisz mnie obejmować, jeśli nie masz ochoty. Nie musisz mnie wcale dotykać. Po prostu bądź sobą, rozumiesz? Kompletnie, stuprocentowo sobą. Nie chcę połowy Sherlocka. – Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, po czym cofnął ją. – Obiecaj – dodał.

- Obiecuję. – Sherlock wydawał się nieco oszołomiony.

- Dobrze.

- Nie chcesz mnie jakoś skatalogować? – zapytał jeszcze Holmes. – Gej, hetero, aseksualny, w celibacie? Nie spytałeś mnie nawet o tę dwójkę, którą...

- Etykietki są dla ludzi, których się nie zna – przerwał mu John, kręcąc głową. – Przydatne do statystyk albo diagnoz medycznych. Przyjaciół nie pakuje się do pudeł. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś Sherlockiem, jesteś unikalny, i tak właśnie jest dobrze. – Przerwał. – Lepiej niż dobrze. Chociaż wydajesz się zmęczony. – Zmrużył oczy, przełączając się na tryb lekarza. – Może prześpisz się parę godzin?

- Może – zgodził się Sherlock. Sięgnął po dłoń Johna i zamknął jego palce na własnym nadgarstku. – Nie martw się. Nadal tu będę, jak się obudzisz.

John zacisnął palce, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Tak jest dobrze? – spytał.

- W porządku.

Oczy Johna zamknęły się, po czym uchylił jeszcze na moment jedną powiekę.

- Nadal tu jesteś? – sprawdził. – To znaczy, wiesz... nie _nieobecny_?

- Jestem _absolutnie_ obecny.

- To dobrze.

- Dobranoc, John.

* * *

- Powiesz im teraz o peruce? – spytał go Watson następnego poranka, kiedy wchodzili do budynku Scotland Yardu.

- Bez znaczenia. – Holmes potrząsnął głową. – Jedyne, co znalazłem, to kilka moich własnych włosów. A że morderca podłożył perukę specjalnie z myślą o policji, można się było tego spodziewać.

- Musiał się nieźle wkurzyć, jak usłyszał, że cię nie aresztowali – zauważył John. – Po legitymacji i peruce...

- Zgadza się – odparł Sherlock. – Właśnie dlatego poprosiłem panią Hudson, żeby wyjechała. Morderca coraz bardziej skupia się na mnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że w złości popełni parę błędów.

John potknął się lekko na schodach.

- To dlatego nie przeszkadza ci, że nie opuszczam cię na krok? – spytał nagle. – Czy to ja pilnuję ciebie, czy ty mnie?

- A nie możemy pilnować się nawzajem? – rzucił przez ramię Sherlock. – No chodź, John – popędził, schodząc o jeden stopień w dół i chwytając go za ramię, dopóki nie ruszył się znowu z miejsca. – Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Co za problem?

- Nie chcę być cholerną pieczenią – burknął John. – Wolę być ogniem.

- _Obaj _jesteśmy pieczenią – odparł Sherlock, otwierając na oścież drzwi od klatki schodowej.

Po drugiej stronie Lestrade wydał się zaskoczony ostatnim oświadczeniem, ale wyraźnie zdecydował, że nie zapyta.

- Okej, dzień dobry – powiedział zamiast tego. – Właśnie do was wychodziłem. – Machnął ręką, zapraszając ich do swojego biura. Wskazał na trzymaną w ręku teczkę. – Sprawdzamy wszystkich kryminalistów innych niż Moriarty, którzy mogą coś do ciebie mieć. Zerknij na to i powiedz, co myślisz.

- Strata czasu – odparł Sherlock.

- Co? – Lestrade obejrzał się, rozproszony głośnym kaszlem Johna.

- Powiedziałem "w porządku".

Byli w połowie drogi do gabinetu, kiedy Sherlock nagle stanął i obrócił się w stronę dwóch kobiet, które gawędziły przy dystrybutorze wody.

- _Co powiedziałaś_? – Wyższa z kobiet, do której skierował pytanie, drgnęła z zaskoczenia.

- Ja... nic! Nawet nie rozmawiałyśmy o tobie! – obroniła się. – No nie, Linda?

Linda potrząsnęła głową, a John i Lestrade wymienili spojrzenia.

Sherlock machnął ręką.

- Powtórz swoje słowa – nalegał.

- No dalej, Heidi – powiedział do niej Lestrade.

- Rozmawiałyśmy tylko o Nocy Quizów – odparła. – To już drugi raz, kiedy Sally wykręciła się od organizacji. Znowu jest jej kolej i nigdzie nie ma po niej śladu.

Sherlock wyciągał już z kieszeni telefon.

- Czy zwykle byłaby o tej porze w pracy? – Skierował pytanie do Lestrade'a, który zerknął na zegarek.

- Cóż... zwykle tak – potwierdził. – Ale może nad czymś pracuje... może jest na dole i przegląda akta.

Sherlock wcisnął kilka klawiszy i przystawił słuchawkę do ucha. Jego wyraz twarzy był tak poważny, że Lestrade zrobił krok do tyłu i odwrócił w stronę reszty.

- Czy ktokolwiek widział dziś rano sierżant Donovan? – zapytał głośno. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę, ale żadna z nich nie potaknęła. – Sally Donovan – powtórzył, kiedy w pokoju zapadła cisza. – Czy ktokolwiek słyszał coś od Sally? – Nikt się nie odezwał i Lestrade spojrzał znowu do Sherlocka, który potrząsnął głową.

- Ma wyłączony telefon – oświadczył. Lestrade zbladł.

- Może po prostu jest zajęta? – zasugerował John. – Prowadzi samochód, czy coś. Albo zapomniała go rano włączyć?

- Sally nigdy nie wyłącza telefonu – powiedzieli jednocześnie Holmes i Lestrade. Wymienili spojrzenia.

- Daj mi pięć minut. – Inspektor ruszył do swojego gabinetu.

- Wyślij najbliższy samochód do jej mieszkania – zawołał za nim Sherlock. – Natychmiast.

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Eee... nie jest trochę za wcześnie na panikę? – spytał. – Przecież może być wszędzie.

- Sally nigdy nie wyłącza swojego telefonu – powtórzył Sherlock. – Chyba słyszałeś, jak Anderson na to narzeka? – Zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, a Linda i Heidi wyszły pośpiesznie, obiecując, że popytają innych pracowników.

- To dlatego wysłałem jej smsa, zamiast zadzwonić. Wtedy, we wrześniu – dodał. – Zawsze zapomina o wyłączeniu dźwięku, a poszła sprawdzić trop. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że zwróci na siebie uwagę w złym momencie. – Obrócił się, mamrocząc coś do siebie.

- Ale... zaczekaj. – John z trudem usiłował nadążyć. – _To_ jest powód dla którego nie zadzwoniłeś? Dlaczego nic nikomu nie powiedziałeś, do cholery? – Gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Dostałeś przez to _szlaban_!

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- To by nic nie zmieniło. Ja winię ją, ona wini mnie, rodzina nadal jest martwa. Poza tym, to teraz nieistotne. – Zatrzymał się i stał przez chwilę bez ruchu. – Jak mogłem tego nie przewidzieć? – rzucił, unosząc dłoń do skroni. – Kliknęło dopiero, jak usłyszałem te kobiety. Głupi. Głupi!

- Hej – uspokoił go John, nieco zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją. – Pewnie nic jej nie jest. Okej, więc zwykle nie wyłącza telefonu, ale pomyśl, jakie jest ostatnio zamieszanie: może zapomniała go naładować...? Albo... nie wiem... wpadł jej do toalety...?

- Nie, nie! Wszystko pasuje. – Sherlock obrócił się w stronę oszklonej ściany od gabinetu Lestrade'a i popukał znacząco swój zegarek. Inspektor nadal rozmawiał przez telefon, ale skinął głową i podniósł palec w geście "jedna chwila".

- Kto przez ostatnie miesiące najbardziej sprzeciwiał się włączaniu mnie w śledztwa? – spytał retorycznie Sherlock. – Kogo było najlepiej widać i słychać podczas piątkowej awantury? Osobę w najbardziej oczywisty sposób źle do mnie nastawioną, której śmierć natychmiast skierowałaby podejrzenia policji z powrotem na mnie. – Potrząsnął głową. – Pasuje nawet do profilu ofiary, przez tego nieszczęsnego idiotę, którego nadal nie może się pozbyć. – Podszedł szybko do szyby i zaczął walić w nią pięścią. – NO DALEJ!

Lestrade opuścił gabinet po krótkiej chwili.

- Pracowała wczoraj do późna – powiedział. – Wyszła koło ósmej, ale wzięła ze sobą jakieś papiery. Od tamtej pory nikt od niej niczego nie usłyszał, chociaż jeszcze nie udało nam się skontaktować z Andersonem. Samochód powinien dotrzeć do jej mieszkania za jakieś dziesięć minut, ale myślę, że...

- Idziemy – zgodził się Sherlock.

Właśnie przechodzili głównym korytarzem, kiedy Anderson wypadł z windy.

- Co się stało? – spytał nerwowo. – Ktoś powiedział, że Sally zniknęła. To prawda?

- Nic jeszcze nie wiemy – usiłował go uspokoić Lestrade. – Jedziemy sprawdzić jej mieszkanie. Kiedy ją ostatnio widziałeś?

- W piątek – odparł z niepokojem. – Miałem wczoraj wolne i nie było mnie cały dzień, a w weekendy... no cóż, zazwyczaj się nie... – Przerwał. – Dzwoniliście do niej?

- Ma wyłączony telefon – odparł Lestrade.

- Jadę z wami.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, pod drzwiami do mieszkania Sally stało dwóch umundurowanych policjantów.

- Zero odpowiedzi, sir – zaraportowali, kiedy zbliżyła się do nich grupa Lestrade'a. – A drzwi są dosyć solidne. Musielibyśmy je wyłamać.

Inspektor zerknął na Holmesa.

- Myślisz, że nie mógłbyś... – Wskazał na drzwi z lekkim zażenowaniem.

- Cóż, _mógłbym_ – odparł Sherlock. – Ale to chyba bez sensu, skoro Anderson ma klucz. – Anderson drgnął z zaskoczeniem i zaczął pośpiesznie klepać się po kieszeniach, dopóki nie znalazł wspomnianego przedmiotu.

- Dasz mi pięć minut, zanim twoi ludzie rozdepczą wszystkie dowody? – Drzwi otworzyły się i Holmes zaczął lustrować spojrzeniem wejściowy korytarz. Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Po tym, co się wczoraj stało? Nie spuszczam cię tu z oka nawet na minutę. I nie patrz tak na mnie, bo to też dla twojego dobra. – Sherlock wkroczył do środka i inspektor natychmiast ruszył za nim. – Reszta niech czeka tutaj – poinstruował przez ramię.

Nic nie znaleźli: żadnej Sally, żadnych śladów bójki – niczego, co mogłoby sugerować, że w mieszkaniu był ktokolwiek inny. Kiedy Lestrade zaanonsował "czysto", reszta ekipy wpadła do środka, z Andersonem rozglądającym się wokół z niedowierzaniem, jakby był przekonany, że Sally zaraz wyjdzie zza rogu.

- To twoja wina – oskarżył nagle Sherlocka. – Jeśli Sally się cokolwiek stanie, to dlatego, że jest twoim wrogiem.

Holmes skrzywił się.

- Sally nie jest moim _wrogiem_, ty skończony kretynie. – Odwrócił się do Lestrade'a. – Sprawdź rejestry z jej telefonu.

- Już się tym zajmuję. – Lestrade podszedł do sofy i zebrał z niej stos papierów, które Sally przyniosła ze Scotland Yardu. – Aktualne. Na pewno była tutaj wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział. – Poprosiłem o raport z jej karty na metro, ale na to musimy trochę poczekać.

John obserwował, jak Sherlock kręci się po pokoju, niemal tryskając napięciem i... czymś w rodzaju _oburzenia_.

- Więc myślisz, że to morderca porwał Sally? – spytał. – W jaki sposób by to zrobił? To znaczy, z nią by nie było tak prosto. – Pomyślał o tym przez moment. – Chociaż, jeśli otworzyła drzwi i ktoś trzymał pistolet...

- Nie, nie – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Zamyka drzwi na łańcuch, nigdy nie otworzyłaby nieznajomemu. I nikogo nie było w środku. Widziałeś dywan w przedpokoju? Gruby, wełniany, da się nawet zobaczyć, w którą stronę go odkurza. Jedyne ślady, jakie na nim były przed naszym przyjściem, miały rozmiar trzydzieści dziewięć, a morderca jest mojego wzrostu, więc nie ma opcji... – Przeszedł przez pokój.

- Nie. Wróciła do domu. – Spojrzał na drzwi. – Położyła papiery na kanapie... – Jego oczy wodziły za ścieżką, którą opisywał, jakby odtwarzał w głowie ruchy Sally. – Leżały na środkowej poduszce, a ona ma zwyczaj siadać na końcu... – Zerknął na Andersona, który skinął głową.

- Więc wstaje i robi sobie coś do picia – kontynuował Sherlock, zerkając na podstawkę, na której był jeszcze okrągły ślad – zrzuca buty – przeniósł wzrok na dywan – po czym siada na kanapie skulona i zaczyna przeglądać akta...

Zrobił krok do tyłu, składając ze sobą dłonie w znajomym geście.

- W którymś momencie wieczoru wychodzi. I już nie wraca. – Anderson wydał z siebie zdławiony odgłos, ale Sherlock zignorował go. – Nie ma nigdzie śladu ubrań, które nosiła wczoraj, ani w jej pokoju, ani w koszu na pranie. Nie przebierała się, czyli wyszła wczoraj wieczorem, nie dzisiaj rano. Nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby przygotowywała sobie obiad, nigdzie nie ma pudełek po jedzeniu na wynos. Co sugeruje, że opuściła mieszkanie raczej wcześniej niż później.

- Czyli ona poszła do niego? – spytał John. – Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić?

- I dlaczego miałaby pójść gdziekolwiek bez żadnego wsparcia, nie wykonując nawet jednego telefonu? – dodał Lestrade. Jego komórka rozdzwoniła się i odebrał ją, wyciągając jednocześnie notatnik i długopis.

- Tak, proszę mówić. – Spojrzał w górę i powiedział bezgłośnie "rejestry", po czym zaczął zapisywać w notatniku szereg numerów.

Sherlock spojrzał mu przez ramię i natychmiast dźgnął palcem pierwszy numer.

- Jedną chwilę – powiedział do telefonu Lestrade, przenosząc wzrok na Holmesa. – O co chodzi?

- To przekierowany numer. – Detektyw wskazał na kod 070 na początku listy. – Ostatni, który wybrała?

Lestrade skinął głową.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się John. – Co to jest przekierowany numer?

- Taki, który ukrywa dane – wyjaśnił Lestrade. – Połączenie jest przekazywane, ale dzwoniący nie widzi prawdziwego numeru. Sally wykonała to połączenie o dwudziestej pierwszej piętnaście i była na linii cztery minuty. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który był już w trakcie wybierania numeru.

- Nie działa – oświadczył.

Lestrade odezwał się znowu do swojego telefonu.

- Proszę się skontaktować z biurem od zastrzegania numerów – poinstruował. – Musimy wiedzieć, gdzie został przekierowany. – Rozłączył się i skrzywił. – Pewnie trochę to potrwa.

- I nie będzie przydatne – dodał Sherlock. – Prawdopodobnie użył telefonu tylko raz.

- Więc myślisz, że to był morderca? – spytał John. – Zadzwoniła do niego, a on... co zrobił? Przekonał ją, żeby przyszła nic nikomu nie mówiąc, a potem ją porwał? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Już pomijając całą resztę, skąd wzięła ten numer?

- Otóż to – powiedział Sherlock, po czym zwrócił w stronę Lestrade'a. – Jest tam lista wiadomości? – Wskazał na stos zapisanych przez Sally notatek. – Numerów, na które miała oddzwonić?

Lestrade przejrzał dokumenty.

- Nie, i to jest trochę dziwne – zauważył. – Można by się spodziewać, że tu będą.

- A może... – Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę Andersona. – To tylko pojedyncza kartka – trzymała ją w ręku, kiedy przechadzała się w tę i we w tę rozmawiając przez telefon – wiecie, jak ona robi... – Pokiwali głowami i Anderson przełknął ślinę. – Czasem kładzie różne rzeczy za zegarem – dokończył.

Sherlock skoczył do gzymsu kominka w dwóch susach i wyjął stos dokumentów, które przejrzał błyskawicznie, po czym odłożył z powrotem, kręcąc głową.

- Nic tam nie ma – powiedział. – Pewnie wzięła ją ze sobą.

- Ale tak, jak zauważył John – odezwał się Lestrade. – Dlaczego miałaby do niego pójść, do cholery? Co takiego jej powiedział?

Sherlock zerknął na Andersona, który gapił się teraz nieszczęśliwie w przestrzeń.

- Prawdopodobnie coś na mój temat – zasugerował, zaciskając wargi. – Ktoś powiedział, że ma dowody świadczące na moją niekorzyść. Dowód, że skłamałem, że byłem gdzieś, gdzie nie powinienem – Sally od razu by się na to złapała. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszym przeszukaniu.

- I specjalnie nie chciałaby, żebym się dowiedział, bo kazałem jej dać temu spokój – zrozumiał Lestrade. – A przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki nie będzie miała porządnego dowodu. Ale chyba powiedziałaby _komuś_?

Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na Andersona, który otrząsnął się.

- Co? – spytał, najwyraźniej wcale nie nadążając za konwersacją.

- Jesteś pewny, że Sally nie kontaktowała się z tobą wczoraj wieczorem? – spytał Lestrade. – Nie wysłała żadnej wiadomości?

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Wyszedłem wczoraj z żoną i wracaliśmy do domu późno. Wiedziała, że nie ma do mnie dzwonić.

- Dobra, więc nie wiemy, dokąd poszła ani kto ją porwał, ale... _dlaczego ona_? – powiedział Lestrade w stronę Sherlocka. – To znaczy, okej, rozumiem, że podpada pod profil ofiary – nie patrzył na Andersona – ale nic innego się nie zgadza. Nie ma jeszcze weekendu, nie przyszedł do niej do mieszkania... co się dzieje?

- Reguły się zmieniły – mruknął John, a Lestrade obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Obawiam się, że morderca mógł zacząć swoją ostateczną grę – odparł Sherlock.

- Co masz na myśli?

Detektyw skrzywił się.

- Mam na myśli, że jeśli głównym celem jest wrobienie mnie w morderstwo, to albo Sally będzie żywa tak długo, jak będę publicznie widoczny, albo...

- Albo?

- Albo już jest martwa.


	13. Sieć

**Rozdział 13**

**Sieć**

- Nawet nie próbuj się ruszać.

Sally leżała nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami, usiłując przełknąć wzbierające w gardle mdłości.

- Imponujące – powiedział głos. – Nikt wcześniej nie był taki posłuszny. Zaczynam doceniać szkołę policyjną.

_Nie panikuj. Oceń swoją sytuację. _Sally z wysiłkiem oczyściła zamglony umysł i spróbowała się skoncentrować. Usta miała zaklejone taśmą. Leżała na plecach, na czymś co w dotyku przypominało materac, z rękami skrępowanymi niewygodnie z tyłu. Sprawdziła więzy: materiał był miękki, ale supeł porządny. Nie było mowy o rozerwaniu go.

- Może ci się zrobić niedobrze, ale proponowałbym się powstrzymać – odezwał się znowu głos. – Nie usunę taśmy, dopóki nie zrozumiesz reguł, a jestem pewny, że uduszenie się własnymi wymiocinami to mało przyjemna śmierć.

Najwyraźniej wiedział, że odzyskała przytomność. Uchyliła powieki, ale wszystko wydawało się rozmyte; była zdezorientowana i głowa pulsowała jej bólem. Usiłowała przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie się stało, ale ciężko jej było zebrać myśli. W głowie pojawiały się urywane wspomnienia... rozmowa telefoniczna... dowód, który wydawał się – _i okazał się _– zbyt dobry, żeby być prawdziwym. Przyjście do mieszkania... jego wyraźny niepokój, jakby żałował, że w ogóle skontaktował się z policją. To, jak musiała przekonywać go do rozmowy, jak obiecywała, że znajdzie się pod ochroną w razie, gdyby zdecydował się zeznawać... A nawet zaproponowanie filiżanki herbaty. Och, musiał mieć niezły ubaw, kiedy podawał jej narkotyk.

Ręka odgarnęła jej z twarzy kosmyki włosów i Sally odruchowo gwałtownie cofnęła głowę. Palce natychmiast się zacisnęły i nagły ból kompletnie rozproszył jej myśli.

- Nieładnie – zganił ją. – Nie mogę spędzić z tobą tyle czasu, co z resztą, ale mamy go wystarczająco dużo, żeby cię trochę utemperować.

Rozluźnił nieco uchwyt na jej włosach i obraz przed oczyma Sally stopniowo się wyostrzył, aż ujrzała przed sobą parę lodowatych oczu. Wydawały się dziwnie nie na miejscu na jego niemal chłopięcej twarzy.

- Dobra dziewczynka.

Znowu poczuła podchodzącą do gardła żółć i przełknęła ślinę, zginając nogi i z zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że nie są związane. Mężczyzna przysiadł na brzegu materaca i Sally napięła mięśnie brzucha – gdyby się pochylił, mogłaby spróbować usiąść wystarczająco szybko, żeby uderzyć go głową...

Zastygła, czując na szyi ostre draśnięcie.

- A jednak nie taka posłuszna – powiedział z uciechą. – Już widzę, że będzie z tobą zabawa.

Próbowała skojarzyć jego słowa z tym zdenerwowanym głosem, który słyszała w słuchawce i tym pozornie nieszkodliwym mężczyzną, w którego pułapkę wpakowała się z taką arogancją, ale było to praktycznie niemożliwe.

- A więc... zasady – odezwał się znowu, zabierając coś, co przyciskał do jej szyi. – Za moment zerwę ci z ust taśmę. Kiedy to zrobię, nie wydawaj z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Masz nie krzyczeć, nie wyć ani w żaden inny sposób zwracać na siebie uwagi. I tak nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby cię usłyszeć, ale taka jest zasada i będziesz jej przestrzegać.

_Brzmi, jakby BYŁ ktoś, kto może usłyszeć_, pomyślała Sally. _Albo przynajmniej mógłby być. _Naturalny upór pomógł stłumić panikę, która zaczynała ją ogarniać.

- Jeśli zignorujesz zasady – uniósł rękę, pokazując jej strzykawkę – stracisz przytomność w ciągu sekundy. – Przysunął dłoń, przystawiając końcówkę igły do jej szyi, a Sally odruchowo spróbowała się odsunąć. – To tylko środek znieczulający, na pewno się obudzisz – zapewnił ją, z twarzą wykrzywioną lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Ale bez języka.

Oczy Sally rozszerzyły się i przełknęła ślinę, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że żadna z wcześniejszych ofiar nie została okaleczona w podobny sposób: musiał blefować.

- To zabawne – ciągnął konwersacyjnym tonem. – Nieźle się stresowałem, grożąc w ten sposób po raz pierwszy. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Ta cała krew, wiesz... Sama idea wydawała się dosyć makabryczna. – Znowu odgarnął jej włosy z czoła, wyraźnie zamyślony, po czym skupił się na jej przerażonej minie. – Ale przypaliłbym go, naturalnie – dodał, jakby to miało ją uspokoić. – Mam małą lampę lutowniczą.

Sally zamknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko przez nos i usiłując wyrzucić z umysłu nasuwające się obrazki. Absolutnie nie mogła sobie pozwolić na panikę.

Znowu pochylił się do przodu.

- Ale teraz... – mruknął – po zamordowaniu pięciu osób w dość bezkrwawy sposób... W zasadzie zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że ktoś spróbuje. – Mówił teraz prosto w jej ucho i Sally wzdrygnęła się. – Może dziś będzie mój szczęśliwy dzień, hmm? – wyszeptał, po czym odsunął się.

- To jak będzie? – spytał. – Zdjąć taśmę?

Skinęła głową.

- Rozumiesz zasady?

Kolejne skinięcie.

- Cóż... zobaczmy – powiedział, po czym podważył paznokciem końcówkę taśmy z jej policzka i zerwał ją.

Sally odwróciła głowę na bok, usiłując otrzeć lepkie resztki kleju o swoją kurtkę. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zabijać jej od razu, więc najrozsądniejszym wyjściem wydawało się podjęcie gry i czekanie, aż pojawi się dobra okazja.

- Wody? – zaproponował i znowu kiwnęła głową. Miała okropny smak w ustach. Wsunął jej ramię pod plecy i uniósł ją do siedzącej pozycji, przystawiając do ust kubek. Zawahała się.

- Tym razem żadnych narkotyków – powiedział. – Raczej ich nie potrzebuję, prawda? Nie teraz, kiedy jesteś tutaj taka calutka bezradna.

Sally skrzywiła się i przełknęła wodę, obrzucając spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, które wyglądało jak coś w rodzaju gościnnej sypialni. Żadnych osobistych przedmiotów, proste meble: komoda, toaletka z przysuniętym do niej krzesłem i podwójne łóżko, na którym siedziała. Zasłony miały kolor dojrzałych śliwek, ściany były nieco jaśniejsze. Nie mogła ocenić, czy jest dzień, czy noc, jedyne światło pochodziło ze zwisającej z sufitu pojedynczej żarówki, a jej wewnętrzny zegar był kompletnie rozregulowany.

- To jak, już ci się udało wszystko rozpracować? – spytał, kładąc ją z powrotem na materac. – Połączyć ze sobą puzzle? – Poczekał chwilę, po czym dodał: – Możesz mówić.

Odkaszlnęła.

- Ludzie wiedzą, że tu jestem – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. – Znajdą mnie.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Czyżby? – spytał. – A jakim cudem _ludzie_ wiedzą, gdzie jesteś... skoro nawet ty sama tego nie wiesz?

Sugestia, że mógł przenieść ją dalej niż tylko do innego pokoju dodatkowo pogłębiła już niemal obezwładniające poczucie bezradności. Wytężyła słuch, ale nie zarejestrowała niczego poza dobiegającym z rzadka, cichym warkotem przejeżdżających na zewnątrz samochodów.

- Cóż, powiedziałam, dokąd idę – powiedziała, unosząc brodę. – Tam zaczną szukać i na pewno cię znajdą.

- Nawet, jeśli nie znajdą _ciebie_? Cóż za obywatelska postawa. – Uniósł brew. – A komu dokładnie powiedziałaś? Na pewno nie policji, skoro twój przełożony kazał ci dać sobie spokój z oskarżaniem Sherlocka Holmesa.

Musiał dostrzec ślad zaskoczenia na jej twarzy.

- Zwykle nie jesteś taka cichutka, co? – powiedział szyderczym tonem. – Jeśli robi się awantury tuż przy popularnej kawiarni, ludzie będą gadać.

Poruszyła się niezgrabnie, przypominając sobie srogą reprymendę Lestrade'a tuż po przeszukaniu 211B.

- Więc to byłeś ty od samego początku – powiedziała. – Czemu próbowałeś wrobić Sherlocka?

- I to tuż pod jego nosem! – pochwalił się. – Tyle by było z jego geniuszu. W zasadzie bardzo łatwo go oszukać. I tak automatycznie zakłada, że wszyscy wkoło są idiotami. Tak długo, jak nie zwracasz na siebie jego uwagi, kompletnie cię lekceważy.

Słowa niepokojąco skojarzyły jej się z Andersonem; dokładnie takie rzeczy miał zawsze zwyczaj powtarzać. Zastanowiła się, jak wiele własnych opinii zabarwił ten sączący się nieprzerwanie strumień niechęci i podejrzliwości.

- Ale dlaczego ja? – spytała, usiłując znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. – Nie jestem przypadkiem jedynym oficerem policji, który był po twojej stronie?

Prychnął.

- Próba przekonania mnie, że rozumiesz moją sytuację albo że możemy razem pracować, to – obawiam się – przegrana sprawa – powiedział. – Wiem, że możesz już odchodzić od zmysłów, ale na pewno nie oszalałaś jeszcze tak bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

- Jesteś idealna – mruknął, pochylając się nad nią znowu i gładząc ją po włosach. – Oficer policji... Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić to oburzenie? Po twojej śmierci presja, żeby dopaść mordercę będzie niesamowita. – Sally zacisnęła zęby, zmuszając się, żeby nie zareagować ani na dotyk, ani na groźbę. – Ktoś, kto nie tylko pasuje do ustalonego profilu ofiary, ale do tego jest największym wrogiem Holmesa. Spadłaś mi z nieba.

- Nie jestem jego wrogiem – zaprzeczyła Sally, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem na końcu zdania epitetu, który sam cisnął się na usta.

- Czyżby? – spytał. – Cóż, na pewno byłaś bardzo chętna, żeby zdobyć przeciwko niemu dowody, prawda? Nie było trudno sprawić, żebyś zapomniała o wszelkich zasadach bezpieczeństwa... – Jego głos zamienił się w nerwowy dyszkant, kiedy parodiował ich rozmowę telefoniczną. – _Och, pani detektyw, nie wiem, co mam robić_... Tyle razy widziałem, jak Sherlock Holmes wychodzi z mieszkania w nocy, ale tak bardzo się boję... On jest taki bystry, a cała policja jest po jego stronie... _Tylko pani mogę zaufać!_

Sally miała ochotę kopnąć samą siebie, ale mężczyzna miał rację: tylko dzięki miejscu zamieszkania odruchowo zaakceptowała go jako świadka. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie wydarzenia ubiegłego tygodnia i teraz wydało jej się kompletnym absurdem to, że mogła poważnie podejrzewać Sherlocka. Od września była nastawiona tak bardzo przeciwko niemu – wiecznie nakręcana przez Andersona – że niemal poczuła ulgę, kiedy stał się podejrzanym i całe jej agresywne zachowanie znalazło jakieś uzasadnienie.

- Zmieniłaś teraz zdanie, co? – spytał z pogardą. – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu. To nie tak, że się tobą przejmuje... on się nie przejmuje nikim.

- Mylisz się – odparła Sally. – Och, tak, może nie przejmuje się mną, z tym się nie będę kłócić – ciągnęła, zanim zdążył jej przerwać. – Ale jest jedna osoba, którą się przejmuje... jedna, na którą zwraca uwagę... jedna, dla której poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, żeby ją odnaleźć.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Przypuszczam, że masz na myśli Johna Watsona – powiedział. – Cóż, sądzę, że się oszukujesz – traktuje go równie źle, jak całą resztę. Właściwie nawet gorzej.

Sally odruchowo chciała zaprzeczyć, albo nawet parsknąć śmiechem, ale powstrzymała się, wiedząc, że mogłoby to wystawić Johna na cel.

- Nie mówię o Johnie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Chyba wreszcie zaczynam to łapać. To nie tak, że Sherlock nie przejmuje się ofiarami, on się po prostu na nich nie koncentruje... W tym momencie cała jego moc, wszystkie umiejętności tego niedorzecznie genialnego umysłu, są skupione na _tobie_.

Znowu szarpnął ją mocno za włosy, zmuszając do cofnięcia głowy.

- Chcesz się założyć o swoje życie? – wysyczał.

Sally zacisnęła zęby. Nie mogła niczego zrobić – była związana i bezradna, w nieznanym miejscu, na łasce mężczyzny, który zamordował już pięć osób i wyraźnie wybrał ją na kolejną ofiarę. Musiała być posłuszna jego żądaniom, ale prędzej by umarła, niż zaczęła o cokolwiek błagać.

- Będzie próbował mnie uratować, chociaż niespecjalnie się mną przejmuje. Ani moim życiem – ciągnęła. – Ale_ twoim_ już tak. – Błysnęła zębami, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. – Nie masz dokąd uciec, nie możesz niczego zrobić. Może i jest sukinsynem, ale jest też pieprzonym geniuszem, i _znajdzie cię_.

Ostry cios trafił ją w twarz bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i nie zdążyła się uchylić. Zaszumiało jej w głowie, a mężczyzna podniósł się i odszedł od materaca.

- Źle robisz, że mnie prowokujesz – warknął. – Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie uderzyłem... to nie o to chodzi w tych weekendach.

- Nie ma jeszcze weekendu – wymamrotała Sally, obserwując go spod przymkniętych powiek.

- Co? – spytał ostro, po czym potrząsnął z irytacją głową. – Wiem o tym! – Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. – Prowokowanie mnie nie jest mądrym posunięciem – powtórzył.

Sally musiała się z tym zgodzić. Nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina, ani czy ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć, że zniknęła, i nie mogła zrobić nic rozsądniejszego, niż spróbować go udobruchać.

- Więc _o co_ chodzi w weekendach? – spytała, usiłując nadać głosowi uległy ton. – Nie chcesz mi wyjaśnić?

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, po czym ruszył z powrotem w stronę materaca. Tym razem podszedł od drugiego końca i Sally napięła mięśnie, czując, jak rozciąga się na łóżku tuż obok niej.

- Och, nie martw się – powiedział z pogardą. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru naruszyć twojej wątpliwej cnoty. – Zakaszlał, po czym uniósł się nieco, opierając plecami o zagłówek. – Prędzej przeleciałbym trędowatą.

Sally mogłaby powiedzieć to samo, ale wolała się nie odzywać.

- Wy, ludzie - prychnął. – Zawsze narzekacie na samotne weekendy, jak to musicie spędzić sobotnią noc bez waszej drugiej połówki... które są drugimi połówkami _innych ludzi_. Rzygać mi się chce, jak was słucham. _Patrz na mnie,_ kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Kiedy wysyczał ostatnie zdanie, Sally obróciła się na bok, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Zmiana pozycji zmniejszyła ucisk na jej rękach i przypomniała, że wciąż ma całkiem sporą swobodę ruchu. Zaczęła rozważać zeskoczenie z materaca i pobiegnięcie do drzwi. Były po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale dało się dojrzeć, że nie są dokładnie zamknięte.

Zacmokał z dezaprobatą i Sally uniosła głowę, widząc, jak ściska w dłoni strzykawkę.

- Nie próbuj – powiedział. – Chyba, że jednak chcesz, żebym wykorzystał moją lampkę? – Posłał jej chytre spojrzenie. – Nieuciekanie to kolejna z zasad. Na wypadek, gdybyś założyła, że użyłem liczby mnogiej przypadkowo.

- A jest ich jeszcze więcej? – spytała Sally. – Nie chcę którejś przez pomyłkę złamać.

Powoli rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

- Takie podejście mi się podoba – pochwalił ją. – Będę ci dawał znać na bieżąco.

- A więc... weekendy? – przypomniała mu. – Rozumiem, że spędzanie z nimi weekendów jest bardzo ważne?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Daję im to, czego chcą – powiedział. – Weekendy w czyimś towarzystwie. Oglądamy telewizję, gotujemy, zmywamy naczynia... Wszystko, na co tylko mają ochotę. Nie opuszczam ich nawet na moment. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Ani oni mnie.

* * *

- Musisz tutaj zostać – oświadczył stanowczo Lestrade. Zdążyli wrócić do Scotland Yardu i szykowali się do poszukiwań Sally.

- Absolutnie nie – odparł Sherlock, kompletnie ignorując rozkazujący ton inspektora. – Jestem w stanie wyczytać z jednej wskazówki więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci.

- Bardzo możliwe – przyznał Lestrade. – Ale, jak sam powiedziałeś, twoja "publiczna widoczność" może być jedynym, co trzyma Sally przy życiu. – Przerwał i potarł twarz dłonią, po czym znowu spojrzał na detektywa. – Myślisz, że jeszcze żyje? – spytał, tym razem znacznie ciszej. – Tak szczerze?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał utknąć w budynku Scotland Yardu, ale nie był w stanie okłamać Lestrade'a. Spróbował odwrócić wzrok, co niespecjalnie pomogło.

- Jeśli morderca nadal chce mnie wrobić, co wydaje się prawdopodobne, muszę odpowiedzieć "tak" – przyznał niechętnie. – Odkąd wyszliście wczoraj z mieszkania, John nie spuścił mnie z oczu na więcej niż dziesięć minut.

Lestrade odprężył się odrobinę.

- A czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby to potwierdzić?

- Niezbyt – odparł John. – Poszliśmy do Angela na późny obiad, możesz to sprawdzić, ale poza tym po prostu siedzieliśmy w domu.

- A właścicielka domu?

John potrząsnął głową.

- Sherlock wysłał panią Hudson na wieś na parę dni. Siostrzeniec pojechał z nią. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczam, został zaproszony.

- Trochę to podejrzane, no nie? – wtrącił się Anderson. – Pozbycie się gospodyni? Jakby ktoś mnie spytał, brzmi, jakbyście nie planowali nic dobrego.

- Na szczęście nikt cię nie pyta – odparował Holmes.

- Sherlock się o nią _martwił _– wyjaśnił John. – Moriarty nie miałby żadnych skrupułów przed wykorzystaniem pani Hudson. To kompletny psychopata.

Anderson otworzył usta.

- Nie – ostrzegł go John, a jego rozkazujący ton wyraźnie przebił Lestrade'a. Anderson zrezygnował, ale nie na długo.

- Szkoda, że nie mógł uszczknąć trochę tego_ zmartwienia_ dla Sally – powiedział szyderczo. – Skoro jest takim pieprzonym geniuszem, czemu nie przewidział tego wcześniej? To przez niego stała się celem.

John miał serdecznie dość.

- Ty durny gnojku – rzucił. – Naprawdę rzygać mi się chce za każdym razem, gdy traktujesz Sherlocka jak gówno, a nadal oczekujesz, że wyczaruje królika kiedy tylko pstrykniesz palcami. – Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Andersona, który prędko stanął po przeciwnej stronie biurka. – To nie wina Sherlocka, że Sally pasuje do profilu ofiary, tylko twoja, ty niewierny sukinsynu.

- Ee... zły moment? – Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi, w które zapukał nerwowo Hopkins.

- Wchodź – zaprosił go Lestrade. Odwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Ty zostajesz tutaj. W przeszklonym gabinecie. Możesz sobie robić okazjonalne spacerki po budynku, ale nie dalej niż do głównego hallu. Nadal mam w kieszeni ten nakaz aresztowania i nie myśl, że zawaham się go użyć.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- Zostanę z Johnem – zaproponował, zbliżając się do drzwi. – Tak długo, jak nie jestem sam i ktoś ma mnie na oku, powinna być bezpieczna.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- _Publicznie widoczny_ – zacytował. – A John jest już twoim alibi na piąte morderstwo. Jeśli to faktycznie próba wrobienia cię w przestępstwo, to Moriarty, albo ktokolwiek inny za tym stoi, będzie chciał usunąć go z drogi. Jeśli znowu zostaniecie we dwóch, aż się prosi, żeby dostał kulkę w łeb.

- W takim razie powinien zostać tutaj – odparł prędko Holmes.

- Żebyś mógł wciągnąć go w kolejny ze swoich zwariowanych planów? Nie wydaje mi się – odparł zdecydowanie Lestrade. – John pojedzie ze mną.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę Hopkinsa.

- Sherlock ma zostać w Scotland Yardzie – polecił. – Niniejszym oddaję go pod twój nadzór. Może pomagać ze sprawą i poruszać się w obrębie budynku, ale nie ma prawa go opuścić. Rozumiesz?

Mina Hopkinsa była mieszaniną niepokoju i ekscytacji. Sherlock jęknął.

- Mój własny szczeniaczek – mruknął w kierunku Johna.

Lestrade patrzył na chłopaka surowo.

- Mówię poważnie – podkreślił. – Od tego może zależeć życie sierżant Donovan. Masz wykonać rozkaz. – Przerwał. – Albo zabiorę ci odznakę.

Hopkins przełknął ślinę, po czym wyprostował się i skinął głową.

- Tak jest, sir. – Zerknął nerwowo na Sherlocka, który przewrócił oczami.

- W porządku. – Lestrade klasnął krótko w dłonie i wskazał na drzwi. – Idziemy?

- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział John. – Chcę tylko zamienić słowo... – Kiwnął głową w kierunku Sherlocka, który westchnął i podszedł do okna.

- Och, nasze papużki nierozłączki potrzebują chwili dla siebie?

- Zamknij się, Anderson – odezwały się równocześnie trzy głosy. Hopkins wyglądał, jakby chętnie się do nich dołączył, gdyby tylko mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

- Okej, w porządku – zgodził się Lestrade. – Anderson, Hopkins, ze mną. – Wypchnął obu na zewnątrz, po czym stanął w progu i zerknął jeszcze krótko na Johna. – Tylko odprawię tę ekipę – powiedział, wskazując na stojącą niedaleko grupę policjantów. – Pięć minut, okej? – Zostawił ich samych.

Sherlock wbijał wzrok w okno.

- Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie jedziecie? – spytał, obserwując przez szybę ruchliwą ulicę na dole.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał John. – Pewnie będziemy kręcić się w kółko jak bezgłowe kurczaki, ale nie sądzę, żeby Lestrade był w stanie siedzieć na miejscu, kiedy zaginął ktoś z ekipy.

Sherlock odchrząknął i John zaszurał niepewnie nogami.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że uważasz schwytanie Moriarty'ego za swój główny priorytet...

- I kto teraz pamięta każdą rzecz, którą powiedział drugi? – spytał Sherlock, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią.

John brnął dalej.

- I wiem, że nie chcesz tutaj siedzieć, kiedy toczy się "gra"... – Znowu przerwał, wyglądając na niesamowicie skrępowanego.

Sherlock opadł na jedno z krzeseł z prychnięciem.

- Będę miał mojego psa obronnego.

- Szczeniaka obronnego – poprawił John, po czym pokręcił głową. – Hopkins nie może się z tobą mierzyć, Sherlock... nikt nie może. – Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Sherlock doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

- A zatem? Chcesz obietnicy? Że zostanę tutaj i będę robił to, co mi każą?

John westchnął.

- Chcę, żebyś nie ryzykował życia Sally – powiedział. – Od tego nie będzie odwrotu. – Podszedł bliżej i oparł się tyłem o biurko, patrząc na opuszczoną głowę Sherlocka. – Gdyby zdarzyła się możliwość zakończenia życia Moriarty'ego za cenę czyjegoś innego... chyba już wiem, co byś wybrał, prawda?

Sherlock zacisnął wargi na wspomnienie basenu, co dotychczas było raczej tematem tabu.

- Ale nie ryzykuj Sally tylko dla _szansy _– dokończył. – Proszę. Sherlock.

- Zostań z Lestradem.

- Co?

- Słyszałeś mnie. Zostanę tutaj, jeśli ty będziesz się trzymał Lestrade'a. Tak lub nie.

- Okej. W porządku.

- Dobra.

- Dobra – powtórzył John. – Tak. – Obserwował, jak Holmes wpatruje się markotnie w swoje buty. – Wiesz, że potrafię o siebie zadbać. Sam to wczoraj powiedziałeś.

- Już wcześniej cię porwał – zauważył Sherlock. – A Lestrade ma cholerną rację. Moriarty będzie próbował podważyć moje alibi, co znaczy, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Chociaż możliwe, że po prostu spróbuje cię skompromitować – dodał, nieco się rozjaśniając. – Fałszywe oskarżenie przez pacjenta, dziecięca pornografia na laptopie, coś w tym stylu.

John sapnął i Sherlock podniósł wzrok, wzdychając ciężko na widok jego przerażonej miny.

- Utrata honoru gorsza niż śmierć, co? – Pokręcił głową, po czym przesunął stopę, kopiąc lekko but Johna. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym na coś takiego? Uszczelniłem twoją zaporę sieciową miesiące temu.

John odetchnął z ulgą, po czym oddał kopniaka.

- Więc nie mów mi takich rzeczy, do cholery!

- Ee... gotowi? – Lestrade stał w progu gabinetu, nie patrząc w ich stronę.

John wyprostował się.

- Widzimy się później.

Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, po czym zatrzymał się. Sherlock przyjrzał mu się z uwagą, rejestrując emanujące z całej postaci napięcie.

- Sorry, mam moment z _Gwiezdnych wojen_ – powiedział John, po czym odwrócił się znowu do Sherlocka. – Wybacz, niezbyt pomocne. Takie powiedzenie, którego często używają w tych filmach – wyjaśnił.

- _Mam co do tego złe przeczucia_ – podpowiedział Lestrade. – Wiem, o czym mowa.

Sherlock zerwał się zgrabnie na nogi, wygładzając marynarkę i zapinając guzik.

- Nie traćcie czasu – powiedział żwawo, klepiąc Johna po ramieniu i kierując go w stronę drzwi. – Przyprowadźcie pieska.

John uśmiechnął się, uspokojony dotykiem w sposób, który Sherlock dopiero zaczynał słabo rozumieć. Hopkins zaczął coś mówić, ale Holmes zignorował go, patrząc na oddalającą się sylwetkę Johna i zauważając, że jest nieco mniej spięta. Zwykły dotyk, bez żadnego ukrytego celu... dość osobliwa koncepcja. Postanowił na razie o tym nie myśleć.

* * *

Trzy godziny później Sherlock miał już za sobą dwukrotną wycieczkę po budynku i udało mu się pozbyć Hopkinsa kilka razy – chociaż nigdy na długo. Zupełnie jakby chłopak szedł na rozwijanej smyczy i co chwilę przybiegał z powrotem do nogi.

Po pierwszej godzinie nieprzerwanego paplania Sherlock objaśnił swoją koncepcję zaśmiecania dysku twardego i Hopkins wydawał się teraz niechętny do mówienia mu czegokolwiek. Była to znaczna poprawa – dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon. Chłopak nie przekazał mu informacji od razu, zamiast tego krzywiąc się i próbując ułożyć w głowie jak najkrótszy raport. Sherlock podszedł i pstryknął mu palcami pod nosem, co najwyraźniej przerwało tamę.

- _Transport for London_ zostawił właśnie wiadomość dla detektywa inspektora Lestrade'a – zaraportował. – Mają rejestry z karty miejskiej sierżant Donovan. Wyszła z metra wczoraj tuż po dziesiątej wieczorem... – odwrócił niepewnie wzrok - ...na stacji Baker Street.

_Nie żyje_. Droga do tej konkluzji podświetliła się w jego umyśle jak mapa drogowa. _Nie żyje, a ja wiem, gdzie jest ciało_. Był świadomy ogarniającej go wściekłości, wraz ze śladem innego uczucia, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Zdławił emocje w zarodku, rozważając dostępne opcje.

Z pewnością zostanie aresztowany, kiedy tylko odnajdą ciało Sally. Prawdopodobnie również skazany za wszystkie poprzednie morderstwa, pomimo braku motywu: na miejscu zbrodni bez wątpienia będzie więcej fałszywych dowodów, a jeśli zabójca przestanie, może to wystarczyć, żeby przekonać ławę przysięgłych. Wpadał w sieć.

Hopkins patrzył na niego dziwnie i Sherlock otrząsnął się.

- Gdzie możemy zobaczyć nagrania z kamer w metrze? – spytał. – Musimy sprawdzić, kto korzystał z jej karty.

- Ee... – Hopkins wydawał się zaskoczony, ale pozbierał się prędko. – Centrum koordynacyjne? – zasugerował. – Tam właśnie jest całe...

- W porządku – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Wszystko poustawiam. Ty idź, zdobądź nagrania i dowiedz się, o której dokładnie godzinie używała karty.

- Ale... – Hopkins zawahał się.

- Ruszaj się! – Sherlock podniósł głos. – Nie słyszałeś, co mówił Lestrade? Życie sierżant Donovan wisi na włosku, nie ma czasu do stracenia! – Ruszył w kierunku schodów. – Spotkamy się na dole. – Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, słysząc jeszcze w tle słabe "Tak jest, sir!".

Pięć minut później siedział już w taksówce. Jego jedyną szansą na uniknięcie aresztowania było zidentyfikowanie zabójcy, zanim ciało Sally zostanie znalezione przez policję – co oznaczało, że musi dojechać na miejsce zbrodni pierwszy i przeanalizować każdy szczegół. Obojętnie, w jakich by nie był tarapatach, podsunięcie wiarygodnego podejrzanego powinno załatwić sprawę. Mieli już sporo danych na temat mordercy: znali jego wygląd, motywy zbrodni, które musiały mieć korzenie w jego biografii, wiedzieli co robił przez ostatnie tygodnie... wszystko, czego potrzebowali, to imię – reszta faktów powinna powskakiwać w odpowiednie miejsca.

Oparł głowę o szybę, przez krótki moment wyobrażając sobie wyraz twarzy Johna, kiedy się o tym dowie. Westchnął. Areszt policyjny był dla niego najlepszym miejscem, bo John _na pewno_ nie będzie zadowolony, że znowu wyłączył go ze swoich planów, ale były pewne sytuacje, którymi Sherlock po prostu musiał zająć się sam. Tak jak z basenem... John nigdy by mu wówczas nie pozwolił zaryzykować planów, nie kiedy były _wagi państwowej_. (W myślach lekko przewrócił oczami.) Tym razem – przypomniał sobie wydarzenia paru ostatnich dni – tym razem John prawdopodobnie za wszelką cenę stałby za nim murem... i ta wiedza była nieco kłopotliwym pocieszeniem. Niesamowitym w sposób, którego nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze przemyśleć, ale też ograniczającym, bo to oznaczało, że nie mógł poprosić... pociągnięcie Johna za sobą byłoby piekielnie nie w porządku.

Wpatrywał się przez swoje odbicie w szybie taksówki, analizując fakty, które go tutaj przywiodły. Oczywiście, że łatwo było zwabić Sally na Baker Street – gdzie indziej miałaby taką pewność, że znajdzie dowody na winę Sherlocka Holmesa? I nie byłoby lepszego sposobu na obalenie jego alibi. Przypomniał sobie własne słowa skierowane do Lestrade'a: _John nie spuścił go z oczu na więcej niż dziesięć minut_. Cóż, dziesięć minut by wystarczyło, gdyby musiał tylko zejść na dół, czyż nie? Zdążyłby zabić Sally, kiedy John stał pod prysznicem.

Moriarty był cały czas o krok do przodu, wykorzystując każdą nadarzającą się okazję – nawet niespodziewany wyjazd pani Hudson i jej siostrzeńca. I z pewnością pozbędzie się prawdziwego zabójcy gdy tylko Sherlock trafi do aresztu, żeby nie ryzykować kolejnych morderstw. Czas uciekał.

Taksówka zjechała na pobocze i Sherlock zapłacił szybko, po czym wyskoczył z samochodu i podszedł do drzwi frontowych. Otworzył je cicho. Wkroczył na korytarz i przystanął, nasłuchując uważnie, ale nie było śladu czyjejkolwiek obecności. Podszedł prosto do 221C, wyjął z kieszeni wytrych i zaczął pracować nad zamkiem.

Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi zabrzmiało głośno w kompletnej ciszy mieszkania i Sherlock zamarł na moment. Zszedł po schodach. Zerknął przelotnie na resztę pomieszczeń, ale nie zatrzymywał się, wiedząc, że znajdzie Sally w sypialni, zgodnie ze schematem poprzednich morderstw.

Nie dając sobie nawet krótkiej chwili na przygotowanie, zacisnął zęby i pchnął przymknięte drzwi... i natychmiast poczuł, jak zalewa go fala szoku, przypominając ten moment sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy Moriarty wrzucił pendrive do basenu, obracając wszystkie jego hipotezy w pył. Znowu popełnił ten sam błąd... oparł wszystkie teorie na jednej kluczowej pomyłce.

Sally żyła. Leżała na plecach, rozciągnięta na łóżku z rękoma nad głową, jej nadgarstki były związane ze sobą i przymocowane do zagłówka. Miała szramę na twarzy i usta zaklejone taśmą, ale poza tym wyglądała na nietkniętą.

Odpowiedzi wybuchły w jego umyśle jak fajerwerki, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swojego błędu. Jeśli Sally nie została jeszcze zamordowana – jeśli wczorajszego wieczoru wystąpiły jakieś problemy albo po prostu zabójca stwierdził, że jest zbyt wcześnie, jakikolwiek był tego powód... jej życie nigdy nie było tak bardzo zagrożone, jak w tym momencie, a winę za to ponosił wyłącznie Sherlock.

Nie miał czasu żałować, że nie poświęcił chwili, żeby pobiec na górę i zabrać pistolet Johna. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa czuł mrowienie wywołane świadomością niebezpieczeństwa, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić Sally. Ruszył prędko w stronę materaca, rozglądając się równocześnie po pokoju i próbując zarejestrować jakikolwiek podejrzany dźwięk – ale nawet jeśli jakiś się rozległ, zagłuszyła go Sally, rozpaczliwie usiłując powiedzieć coś przez knebel. Miała rozszerzone ze strachu oczy i kręciła gwałtownie głową. Rozsupłał materiał, którym była przywiązana do zagłówka.

Kiedy tylko uwolnił jej ręce, zaczęła go od siebie odpychać, zapierając się dla równowagi nogami. Sherlock zignorował ją, sięgając do jej ust i zrywając taśmę, którą były zaklejone.

Poczuł bolesne ukłucie w łydce w tej samej chwili, w której Sally wydyszała ostrzeżenie.

- Jest pod łóżkiem.


	14. Metoda eliminacji

_Drogi czytelniku! Jeśli udało ci się doczytać do tego rozdziału (co mnie bardzo cieszy) i będziesz miał ochotę zostawić komentarz (co mnie ucieszy jeszcze bardziej), mam do ciebie gorącą prośbę: __**nie wymieniaj imienia mordercy**__! Większość osób przed lekturą przegląda najpierw opinie – nie psujmy im zabawy :-)_

_Have fun!_

_A._

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

**Metoda eliminacji**

- Co znaczy "_zgubiłem go"?_

John obejrzał się z niepokojem, słysząc, jak Lestrade krzyczy do słuchawki.

- Hopkins, możesz mi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób zgubiłeś dwumetrową _drama queen_ w budynku pełnym policji? Trudno go nazwać nierzucającym się w oczy, do jasnej cholery! – Lestrade pochylił się w złości do przodu, po czym gwałtownie zarzuciło go na bok, kiedy kierowca wszedł za ostro w zakręt. – Uważaj! – warknął w jego kierunku.

John pomógł mu odzyskać równowagę.

- Kiedy? – wysyczał, a Lestrade uniósł dłoń do góry, próbując przebić się przez potok wyjaśnień wylewający się ze słuchawki. John wyjął własny telefon i wybrał numer Sherlocka, ale po paru sygnałach włączyła się poczta. Nie znaczyło to zbyt wiele, oczywiście: detektyw odbierał telefon tylko wtedy, kiedy miał na to ochotę.

- Prawie dwie godziny temu – oświadczył Lestrade, rozłączając się z niesmakiem. – Mówił coś o nagraniach z kamer w metrze. Możemy to sprawdzić, jak wrócimy.

- I żadnej wiadomości od Sherlocka?

Lestrade skrzywił się.

- Raczej ciężko byłoby zostawić wiadomość bez ujawniania faktu, że planujesz zwiać.

- Racja. – John westchnął. – Słuchaj, podrzuć mnie do domu, dobra? Masz dosłownie po drodze. Spotkamy się w Yardzie za jakiś czas.

- Myślałem, że masz ze mną zostać?

- Układ odwołany – odparł John, wystukując smsa z informacją, że będzie na Baker Street za kilka minut. Zwykle Sherlock reagował na wiadomości chętniej niż na telefony, ale ponownie nie było odpowiedzi.

- Zadzwonisz do mnie, jak go znajdziesz? – poprosił Lestrade.

- Absolutnie – zgodził się John. – I ty też.

Kiedy podjechali pod 221, ktoś stał i pukał do drzwi. John pomyślał najpierw, że Peter wrócił wcześniej i zapomniał klucza, ale kiedy wysiadł z samochodu, dostrzegł, że to ich sąsiad, z blond włosami jak zwykle schowanymi pod baseballówką.

- W porządku, Tim? – spytał pospiesznie, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uniknąć dłuższej pogawędki. – Wydaje mi się, że Petera nie ma w domu, jeśli to jego szukasz. – Uniósł krótko rękę, żegnając odjeżdżającego Lestrade'a.

- Naprawdę? – Tim wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Powiedział, że mam dzisiaj przyjść i mu pomóc. Dobijam się do tych cholernych drzwi od pięciu minut. – Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wydmuchał w nią nos. – A poza tym, miał mi oddać wiertarkę pani T. – poskarżył się. – Typowe!

John zdążył już wyjąć klucze z kieszeni i chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę.

- Słuchaj, jeśli go spotkam, powiem, żeby do ciebie zadzwonił, okej? – zaproponował. – Chociaż może go nie być nawet przez parę dni. – Otworzył drzwi.

- Pani T. się to nie spodoba – narzekał Tim. – Nie masz pewnie klucza od piwnicy, co? Mógłbym po prostu zejść na dół i zabrać wiertarkę.

- Przykro mi – powiedział John, wchodząc do budynku.

- Zostawię mu kartkę – zdecydował Tim, nadal stojąc w progu. – Masz może długopis?

John udał, że klepie się po kieszeniach, ale był już w połowie drogi na schody.

- Spójrz, tam leży. – Wskazał palcem na stolik w korytarzu. – Nie krępuj się. Muszę tylko zabrać coś z góry. – Wbiegł prędko po schodach i wpadł do mieszkania. W środku nie było ani Sherlocka, ani żadnego śladu, że mógł pojawić się w nim od poranka.

- Po prostu zostawię notatkę tutaj – usłyszał z dołu głos Tima. – Dzięki, John. Na razie.

- Cześć! – odkrzyknął John, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Pobiegł do swojej sypialni i wyjął z szuflady pistolet, wsuwając go w tył spodni. Wrócił do salonu i stał tam przez moment, usiłując spojrzeć na wszystko oczami Sherlocka. Co mogło spowodować, że złamał obietnicę i dlaczego nie zadzwonił, ani nawet nie wysłał wiadomości? Mało prawdopodobne, żeby zabrano go siłą z budynku Scotland Yardu. Czy ktoś się z nim skontaktował? Groził mu? Zanotował w myślach, żeby spytać Lestrade'a o rejestry z telefonu Sherlocka, chociaż inspektor pewnie już się tym zajmował.

Zatrzymał spojrzenie na czaszce i przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki Sherlock zawsze przewracał oczami, kiedy John na nią zerkał. Podszedł i uniósł ją. Żadnych narkotyków. Pokręcił głową, odstawił czaszkę na gzyms i odwrócił się, wcześniej łapiąc w lustrze swoje ponure odbicie. _Gdzie cię poniosło, ty obłąkany durniu?_ Zbiegł po schodach i wypadł na zewnątrz, rozglądając się za jedną z taksówek, które zawsze wydawały się bardziej nieuchwytne, kiedy nie było z nim Sherlocka.

* * *

- Obudź się. _Obudź się_!

Sherlock jęknął, odruchowo usiłując odsunąć się od czegoś, co boleśnie trącało go w żebra. Usłyszał z boku sapnięcie i poczuł nagły ciężar po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej.

Zamrugał, zmuszając ociężały umysł do pracy, i zerknął na burzę ciemnych loków leżącą mu na piersi. Po chwili ciężar zniknął, a Sally uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Musiała płakać: jej twarz była brudna od smug rozmazanego tuszu do rzęs, a prawe oko zapuchnięte. Morderca musiał powtórnie zakleić jej usta, ale większą część taśmy udało jej się usunąć. Miała zaczerwieniony policzek w miejscu, w którym pocierała go o... spojrzał w dół, dostrzegając na swoim ramieniu resztki kleju.

- Nie przejmuj się swoją cholerną marynarką – syknęła Sally. – Zacznij myśleć!

Sherlock przeanalizował sytuację. Z tego, co był w stanie stwierdzić, leżał w identycznej pozycji, co wcześniej Sally – z tym, że zajmował stronę materaca znajdującą się bliżej drzwi. Miał zaklejone usta i ręce wykręcone nad głową. Od razu sprawdził więzy, ale wydawały się mocne. Odchylił głowę, dostrzegając, że nadgarstki Sally też zostały przywiązane do zagłówka, ale udało jej się odrobinę przekręcić i klęczała teraz na łóżku tuż obok niego.

- Zostawił mnie pierwszy raz i na pewno szybko wróci – mruknęła Sally. – Chodzi ze mną nawet do cholernej toalety! – Zbladła. – O mój Boże, teraz pewnie każe nam iść we dwójkę...

- Mmmph! – poskarżył się Sherlock i Sally spojrzała na niego.

- Racja. Przepraszam. Może i tak zdąży nas wcześniej zabić. – Zacisnęła na chwilę powieki. – _Och, Boże_... Racja. Wdech. No dalej, Sally. – Zerknęła na taśmę zaklejającą usta detektywa i podniosła wzrok, żeby spotkać jego spojrzenie. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie ma innego sposobu.

Zaczęła pochylać głowę, po czym zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

- Musisz być cicho – ostrzegła go, a Sherlock zmrużył oczy słysząc strach w jej głosie. – Nawet nie wiesz, co on może... – Przerwała. – Obiecaj mi.

Pokiwał niecierpliwie głową. Sally zmarszczyła brwi, ale kontynuowała. Czuł zęby skubiące jego policzek, kiedy usiłowała bezskutecznie podważyć końcówkę taśmy. Po kilku próbach znowu przysiadła na piętach.

- Za mocno się trzyma. Mi teraz przykleił ten sam kawałek, którego użył wcześniej.

Sherlock obrócił się na bok, żeby dać jej lepsze pole manewru. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, wypuszczając powietrze z ulgą, kiedy udało jej się oderwać końcówkę wystarczająco, żeby zacisnąć mocniej zęby i szarpnąć taśmę. Przysiadła, odczepiając ją do końca i wyrzucając przez łóżko.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał cicho, spoglądając jednocześnie na długie, wąskie pasy tkaniny, którymi byli przywiązani do zagłówka.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie wiem, jak długo byłeś nieprzytomny, chyba tylko parę godzin, ale mogę się mylić. Trudno ocenić... Powiedział, że minie jeszcze z godzina, zanim się obudzisz. – Zachichotała nagle. – Jednak na coś się przydały te wszystkie narkotyki, które brałeś. – Śmiech zamienił się w czkawkę i wydawało się, że zaczyna wpadać w histerię.

- Dobrze sobie radzisz – powiedział jej Sherlock. – Zostań ze mną.

Zacisnęła zęby i skinęła głową.

- Przepraszam. Czuję się, jakbym siedziała tutaj od wieków. – Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. – Mógłbyś...? – Pochyliła się do przodu, a Sherlock złapał zębami końcówkę taśmy zwisającą z jej policzka i zerwał ją. Wyprostowała się. – Tak lepiej.

Sherlock wypluł taśmę i przyjrzał się więzom, stwierdzając, że pozbycie się ich nie będzie łatwe. Byli przywiązani do grubego słupka, biegnącego wzdłuż podstawy zagłówka zrobionego ze starego, solidnego drewna. Napiął mięśnie i szarpnął się, ale bez efektu.

- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz. – Starał się mówić kojąco, chociaż czuł się nieco dziwnie w towarzystwie Sally, gdy nie pluła na niego jadem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zerkając nerwowo w stronę drzwi, po czym ułożyła się z powrotem na materacu, w taki sposób, że leżeli twarzami do siebie.

- Wstrzyknął ci jakiś środek znieczulający, szybko odleciałeś. Nie żartował z tym "_straceniem przytomności w sekundę"_ – powiedziała. – Zeskoczyłam z łóżka i próbowałam cię przytrzymać, ale jesteś cięższy, niż się wydajesz – uderzyłeś plecami o ścianę, a potem po prostu ześlizgnąłeś się w dół. Pamiętasz coś?

- Wołałaś mnie po imieniu... potem nic.

Skinęła głową.

- Kiedy straciłeś przytomność, zdążył już wyczołgać się spod materaca od drugiej strony. Zmusił mnie, żebym pomogła mu przenieść cię na łóżko. – Jej twarz ściągnęła się.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, przenosząc spojrzenie na jej zapuchnięte oko.

- Próbowałaś z nim walczyć.

- Jestem gliną – odparła Sally, po czym jej ramiona opadły. – Nic to nie dało. Związał ci ręce i...

- Przewiń do przodu – polecił jej Sherlock. – W którym momencie i dlaczego opuścił mieszkanie?

Sally przełknęła ślinę.

- Wziął twój telefon. – Wskazała głową na płaszcz, który leżał na komodzie, ale Sherlock nawet nie odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć – zdążył już przeanalizować całe pomieszczenie. – Włączył z powrotem dźwięk i odsłuchał wiadomości, ale nie wyglądało, żeby się nimi przejął. Ale parę minut temu przyszedł jakiś sms, po którym znowu mnie związał, zakleił usta taśmą i zniknął. Powiedział, że niedługo wróci. – Spojrzała na Holmesa z nadzieją. – Czy inspektor Lestrade wie, gdzie jesteśmy? Przyjadą po nas?

Sherlock zacisnął usta, a Sally opadła szczęka.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj _sam_? A podobno jesteś inteligentny!

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie – odparował Sherlock. – No, może tylko tę pierwszą część – dodał.

Spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Zatrzymaj to uczucie – polecił jej. – Mniejsze ryzyko, że wykorzysta nas przeciwko sobie, jeśli będziemy się zachowywać jak wrogowie. – Posłał jej ponury półuśmiech. – Co dla ciebie nie powinno być problemem.

Otworzyła usta, ale mówił dalej, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować.

- Miałaś kontakt z kimkolwiek innym? Widziałaś Moriarty'ego?

Nagle z progu dobiegło ich głuche kaszlnięcie i głos odezwał się:

- Kim jest Moriarty?

Oczy Sally rozszerzyły się ze strachu, ale Sherlock zignorował ją. Stłumiony dłonią i pół-kaszlnięciem głos był zbyt zachrypnięty, żeby go rozpoznać, ale brzmiało w nim szczere zdumienie, które kompletnie wytrąciło detektywa z równowagi. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, usiłując rozbudzić otępiony narkotykiem umysł. Chciał wiedzieć, kogo ujrzy, kiedy obróci się w stronę drzwi.

Usunął Moriarty'ego ze wszystkich równań, które dotychczas układał w głowie i spojrzał bez uprzedzeń na to, co zostało – całkowicie nowy, odrębny zestaw danych, oczyszczony z błędnych założeń. Brakujące elementy nagle przybrały znajome kształty i Sherlock zacisnął na moment oczy, robiąc zbolałą minę. John od samego początku miał rację: cholerna obsesja osłabiła jego zdolność rozumowania.

- Cześć, Tim – powiedział i obrócił się.

- Lepiej późno niż wcale, co? – skomentował Tim, podchodząc do łóżka od strony, na której leżała Sally.

Sherlock odwrócił się, aby nie tracić go z oczu. Chłopak szarpnięciem za włosy odchylił głowę Sally do tyłu, przystawiając jej do gardła lśniące ostrze. Poszukał spojrzenia Sherlocka.

- Bądź cicho – ostrzegł go. Oczy Holmesa rozszerzyły się.

- Wiadomość była od Johna – zrozumiał. – Jest tutaj. – Nasłuchiwał uważnie, ale z góry nie dobiegło go nawet najsłabsze echo kroków.

- Bardzo ładnie. A teraz się zamknij – rzucił Tim, ciągnąc mocniej włosy Sally, która z trudem stłumiła jęk. Nie mogła dojrzeć przedmiotu przystawionego do szyi, ale czuła na skórze jego zimno. Spróbowała skupić wzrok na Sherlocku, ale głowę miała tak bardzo odchyloną, że ledwo widziała go kątem oka. Zamiast tego wbiła spojrzenie w ścianę i nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie: wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. W jej głowie pojawiło się urwane wspomnienie z zeszłego tygodnia: Peter, który wyszedł z piwnicy i podał jej zachlapaną farbą dłoń. Ściany miały identyczny kolor.

- Nie przejmuj się, nie zaryzykuje – mruknął do niej Tim. – Jesteście w pułapce. Mógłbym was zadźgać zanim John zdąży nacisnąć klamkę. – Uśmiechnął się, pochylając niżej nad Sally, ale nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka. – Wie, że i tak was zabiję, ale nie poświęci swojego życia, jeśli szansa na powstrzymanie mnie jest tak mała. Będzie czekał na lepszą okazję.

Usłyszeli echo kroków na schodach i trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi. Sherlockowi udało się nie odezwać słowem i utrzymać beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. W domu ponownie zapadła cisza i Sally przygryzła wargę. Tim puścił jej włosy i wyprostował się, podchodząc do stóp materaca.

- Fryzjerskie nożyczki – zauważył Sherlock, patrząc na przedmiot w dłoni Tima. – Specjalistyczne i kosztowne. Wyśledzą cię po nich.

Tim uśmiechnął się krzywo, obracając szybko nożyczki na palcach. Sally próbowała się im przyjrzeć.

- Och, faktycznie – zgodził się. – Były _bardzo _kosztowne. Stal molibdenowa, wypukłe ostrza, końcówki ostre jak żyletki... kosztowały mnie ponad trzysta funtów. To dlatego zgłosiłem się po ubezpieczenie, kiedy _zaginęły _parę tygodni temu. – Uniósł brew. – Zastanawiam się, kto mógł mi je zabrać? Może sąsiad? – Sherlock skrzywił się.

- Fryzjerskie nożyczki – powtórzyła Sally, obserwując, jak Tim rytmicznie ciacha nimi w powietrzu. – Dlaczego...?

- Jest fryzjerem – wtrącił się Sherlock. – Rzecz jasna. – Przyglądał się Timowi uważnie, rejestrując sposób w jaki wykrzywił usta w reakcji na nieuprzejmość wobec Sally. – Idealne miejsce, żeby usłyszeć plotki – mówił dalej. – Założę się, że w każdym biurze, w którym pracowały ofiary, znajdzie się jakaś osoba, którą Tim czesał, albo która przynajmniej chodzi do jego salonu. Niewidzialne powiązanie – przyznał. – Moglibyśmy przekopywać życiorysy ofiar całymi latami i nigdy na to nie wpaść.

- Ale czemu zacząłeś nagle zabijać ludzi? – spytała Sally.

- Czemu_ ty_ tego nie wyjaśnisz, Sherlock? – zachęcił go Tim, chociaż głos miał ponury i wściekły. – W końcu to ty wiesz _wszystko_.

- Mąż go zostawił – wyjaśnił Holmes. – Znalazł sobie innego.

- Adrian nikogo sobie nie _znalazł_! – wysyczał Tim. – Ten sukinsyn sam go do siebie _zwabił_. – Opuszki jego palców zbielały w miejscu, w którym zaciskał je na nożyczkach, ale stopniowo się uspokoił.

- Piąta ofiara – powiedziała nagle Sally. – W swojej ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej... powiedziała, że może umyje włosy – pomimo tego, że był późny wieczór, a ona brała już kąpiel. _Wiedziałam_, że jest w tym coś dziwnego.

- Szkoda, że się nie podzieliłaś tą wiedzą – rzucił Sherlock.

Tim skrzywił się.

- Z_ tamtą_ musiałem spędzić sporo czasu – powiedział. – Wydawało jej się, że jest_ taka_ sprytna.

- Dlaczego Sally nadal żyje? – spytał ostro Holmes.

- Ty sukinsynu! – Sally kopnęła go w nogę i Tim roześmiał się.

Sherlock zignorował cios.

- Jeśli zwabiłeś ją tutaj wczoraj wieczorem...

- Nie przyszłam _tutaj _– przerwała mu Sally. – Poszłam do mieszkania obok. Powiedział przez telefon, że nazywa się Turner. A słyszałam to nazwisko wcześniej... – zmarszczyła brwi – ...chyba od twojej gospodyni. Tak czy siak, brzmiało znajomo.

Sherlock nie spuszczał Tima z oczu.

- A zatem...

- Och, na miłość boską, będziemy tu cały dzień – westchnął Tim. – Dosypałem jej narkotyku do herbaty i przeniosłem tutaj, kiedy ty i John wyszliście z mieszkania. Najpierw chciałem poczekać, aż włączycie telewizję, ale tylko ułatwiliście mi robotę. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, szukając śladu zmartwienia i zirytował się, kiedy nic podobnego nie znalazł. – Nadal była półprzytomna, więc planowałem odegranie scenki "pijana dziewczyna", ale nikogo po drodze nie spotkałem, więc nie było takiej potrzeby.

- Nic z tego nie pamiętam – powiedziała bezmyślnie Sally.

- Doustny środek odurzający, znacznie wolniejsze działanie, ale nie, nie zapamiętałabyś – powiedział jej Sherlock. – Więc dlaczego nie zabiłeś jej wczoraj? – spytał ponownie Tima. – To oczywiste, że od początku próbujesz mnie wrobić. Przyniesienie tutaj ciała wystarczyłoby, żeby obalić moje alibi. Mogłeś ją po prostu zamordować i zostawić. A trzymanie jej przy życiu... to nie ma żadnego sensu.

Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zakołysał się na piętach i zagwizdał.

- To _dlatego _wpadłeś tutaj tak lekkomyślnie! Myślałeś, że jest martwa! – Zaczął się śmiać, a frustracja na twarzy Sherlocka tylko bardziej go rozbawiła. – Och, to jest _zbyt_ _dobre_. – Chichot zamienił się w kaszel i Tim parę razy uderzył się w piersi, próbując odzyskać oddech.

- Obawiam się, że musiałem zmienić zasady – powiedział wreszcie. – Kiedy nie zostałeś wczoraj aresztowany, pomimo legitymacji, świadka _oraz _peruki...

- Peruki! – wykrzyknęła Sally, obracając głowę. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, więc ponownie go kopnęła.

- Jesteście cudowni – oświadczył Tim. – Aż żal was zabijać. Zaczynam myśleć, że bardziej okrutną karą byłoby związanie was ze sobą i zostawienie.

- Owszem. Czemu tego nie zrobisz? – wycedził Sherlock.

- Karą _za co_? – wtrąciła się ostro Sally. – Rozumiem, że ja pasuję do tych twoich powalonych kryteriów, ale jeśli myślisz, że_ on_ pieprzy jakiegoś żonatego... – przerwała - ...jakąś osobę w związku, musisz być naprawdę nienormalny. Prawdopodobnie nie przeleciał nikogo przez całe życie.

Tim zmrużył oczy.

- A ty masz ochotę na pozbawienie go dziewictwa? – spytał. – Bo jeśli nie, radziłbym odzywać się trochę grzeczniej.

Sally zbladła. Tim uśmiechnął się krzywo i podszedł do łóżka od strony Sherlocka, ostrożnie omijając jego nogi.

- A co pan na to, panie Holmes? – spytał. Ponownie otworzył nożyczki i przyłożył mniej ostrą krawędź do skóry tuż pod szczęką Sherlocka. – Czy pana ostatnim życzeniem będzie żeby ta dziwka zrobiła panu laskę?

Sherlock czuł, jak Sally gwałtownie drży obok niego. Wyraźnie opuściła ją cała odwaga, którą zyskała dzięki jego obecności.

- Opowiedz mi o Neilu Bensonie – powiedział, wiedząc, że odwróci tym uwagę Tima.

Chłopak opuścił rękę i odsunął się.

- To była pomyłka.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

- W jaki sposób można _pomyłkowo _więzić kogoś ponad dwanaście godzin, a potem zadźgać na śmierć?

Tim obrócił się, klnąc głośno, a Sherlock wykorzystał okazję, żeby pochwycić spojrzenie Sally.

- Kłóć się ze mną, a nie z nim – wyszeptał. – Dobrze ci idzie.

Przez moment patrzyła na niego bezmyślnie, po czym skinęła głową. Oderwał od niej wzrok akurat w chwili, w której Tim obrócił się z powrotem w ich stronę.

- Regularnie spędzali ze sobą noce – poskarżył się. – Wszyscy w biurze byli pewni, że mają romans. To niespotykane, żeby w klubie AA mężczyzna miał żeńskiego sponsora. Skąd _ja_ miałem wiedzieć, że tylko o to chodziło? – Wydawał się oburzony.

- A jednak nie zabiłeś go aż do niedzielnego poranka – mruknął Sherlock. – Nie wierzyłeś jego wyjaśnieniom?

Tim znowu parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

- No naprawdę, zaczynam się zastanawiać, o co ten cały hałas. Twoje dedukcje są gówniane. – Przysunął się do stóp materaca, śledzony przez dwie pary oczu.

- Niczego mi nie powiedział. Sam to rozpracowałem po tych wszystkich albumach i odznakach trzeźwości.

Sherlock dostrzegł odpowiedź w natychmiastowym olśnieniu, ale odezwał się, żeby pomóc nadążyć Sally.

- Ofiara była katolikiem, zdruzgotanym z powodu śmierci żony – wyjaśnił. – Jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed samobójstwem, był strach przed pójściem do piekła, gdzie już nigdy by jej nie spotkał.

Zrozumienie tego zajęło Sally krótki moment. Spojrzała na Tima z wyrazem szoku na twarzy.

- Czyli on _chciał_, żebyś go zabił?

Tim wzruszył ramionami.

- Obawiał się, że zrezygnuję, jeśli dowiem się prawdy – odparł, przesuwając dłonią po włosach. – Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak, a jeszcze dłużej zajęło mi zrozumienie, o co chodzi, ale... oczywiście, i tak musiałem go zabić. – Wyglądał, jakby szczerze tego żałował.

- Mógł cię wydać policji – powiedział Sherlock. – Nie miałeś innego wyjścia.

- Dokładnie! – wykrzyknął Tim, po czym zamarł, mrużąc oczy. – Nie próbuj mnie pocieszać, ty pozbawiony uczuć sukinsynu.

Patrzył na niego ze złością.

- I tak cię zabiję, ale nie zamierzałem jeszcze zaczynać. Chcesz, żebym zmienił zdanie?

Sally patrzyła na nich nerwowo.

- Myślałam, że chcesz go _wrobić_ – powiedziała.

- Och, tak, chcę – zgodził się Tim, przenosząc na nią spojrzenie. – Ale sądząc po tym, co się wczoraj stało, raczej nie ma szans na wsadzenie go za kratki. Pewnie zna zbyt dużo brudnych sekretów. – Wykrzywił usta. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby ludzie szczególnie się przejęli jego śmiercią.

Wyprostował się, obracając na palcach nożyczki w niemal hipnotyczny sposób. Sally zmusiła się, żeby oderwać od nich spojrzenie.

- Ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś go wrobić – powiedziała, pilnując, żeby ton jej głosu brzmiał ulegle.

Tim sapnął z irytacją.

- To jak? – zwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Uda ci się dzisiaj wyciągnąć_ jakikolwiek_ poprawny wniosek?

- Winisz mnie za Adriana – odparł Holmes. – Jesteś wściekły, że cię zostawił, ale nadal go kochasz. Dlatego skupiłeś całą złość na ludziach takich jak facet, który go "zwabił"... i na mnie, bo ja byłem tym, który powiedział... – Przerwał, obserwując uważnie twarz Tima. – Ach. Nie. Nie mam racji, prawda? – Zmarszczył brwi i podciągnął się do półsiedzącej pozycji, opierając głowę o związane nadgarstki.

- Wiedziałeś o tym. Wiedziałeś wcześniej, że Adrian ma romans, ale zdecydowałeś się milczeć.

- W końcu by mu przeszło – powiedział Tim z naciskiem, podchodząc do Sherlocka. – Tamten facet nic dla niego nie znaczył. Nadal mnie kochał. Adrian _zawsze_ mnie kochał. Nigdy by mnie nie zostawił. – Jego oczy zaszły łzami.

- Ale ja to wyciągnąłem na światło dzienne – ciągnął Sherlock powoli. – Poczuł się, jakby musiał wybierać. I nie wybrał ciebie.

Tim bez słowa uniósł ramię i zamachnął cię, celując w szyję detektywa. Nożyczki skręciły w ostatniej chwili i wbiły się w zagłówek tuż przy jego głowie.

Sally stłumiła okrzyk, który jej się wyrwał i Tim skierował uwagę na nią, równocześnie uwalniając ostrze z drewna.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała prędko. – Przepraszam... nie chciałam... – Czuła, jak serce wali jej w piersiach i próbowała uspokoić oddech, przenosząc wzrok ze wściekłego Tima na Sherlocka, który był blady, ale poza tym chyba nietknięty. Obrócił głowę i zmusił się do ukradkowego półuśmiechu, ale dostrzegła na jego szyi cienką strużkę krwi.

- Prowokowanie mnie nie jest mądre – powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze ostrzeżenie Tim.

- Nie sądzę... – Przełknęła ślinę i spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Nie sądzę, że prowokuje cię z premedytacją – powiedziała, zirytowana drżeniem w swoim głosie. – Jest taki chamski dla wszystkich.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, po czym Tim roześmiał się i obrócił.

- Dobra robota – powiedział Sherlock bezgłośnie i Sally posłała mu niepewny uśmiech, który prędko zniknął z jej twarzy, kiedy spojrzeli na przechadzającego się po sypialni Tima. Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch i zrozumiała, że Sherlock próbuje rozsupłać węzły, teraz, kiedy głowa zasłaniała mu dłonie. Tim ruszył z powrotem w stronę materaca i ręce detektywa zamarły, ale Sally była pewna, że te długie palce nadal pracują.

- Raz... dwa... trzy... cztery. – Tim skończył wyliczać i zatrzymał wzrok na Sally, uśmiechając się. – Trochę się pani potargała, sierżant Donovan – powiedział. – Najwyższy czas zająć się pani fryzurą.

* * *

John przypuszczał, że powinien czuć się niezręcznie wchodząc do budynku Scotland Yardu z pistoletem, na który nie miał zezwolenia schowanym w spodniach, ale – prawdę mówiąc – wcale tak nie było. Jeśli Sherlock miał kłopoty, John zamierzał go z nich wyciągnąć – a doświadczenie mówiło mu, że przyjaciel pakował się zwykle w ten rodzaj tarapatów, w których posiadanie śmiercionośnej broni było czynnikiem decydującym.

Pójście do mieszkania po pistolet dawało jeszcze jedną korzyść: pozwalało po prostu sprawdzić, czy broń nadal tam jest. Gdyby Sherlock świadomie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, prawdopodobnie wziąłby ją ze sobą. Fakt, że tego nie zrobił, świadczył albo dobrze... albo bardzo, bardzo źle. Jako że nadal nie udało mu się skontaktować z detektywem, John zaczynał podejrzewać ten drugi wariant i znajomy ucisk w dole kręgosłupa dodawał mu pewności siebie.

Znalazł Lestrade'a w centrum koordynacyjnym, razem z grupką innych policjantów. Wszyscy tłoczyli się przez monitorem, oglądając coś, co wyglądało na nagrania ze stacji metra.

- Cóż, to na pewno Sally – oświadczył Lestrade, opadając na oparcie krzesła. – Więc o co mu mogło chodzić?

- Ee, wydaje mi się, że to był taki podstęp, sir – odezwał się Hopkins ze swojego miejsca w rogu pokoju. – Żeby się mnie pozbyć. – Zobaczył Johna stojącego w progu i zbladł.

Lestrade odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Dzieci i ryby nie mają głosu – powiedział dobitnie, z miną człowieka, który musi się powtarzać.

Hopkins ustąpił i Lestrade dostrzegł Johna.

- Wchodź, wchodź – zachęcił. – Zobaczymy, czy tobie się uda coś znaleźć. – Objaśnił mu wszystko, co udało się dotychczas ustalić.

- Cóż, w mieszkaniu nie było śladu po Sherlocku – powiedział John. – A jeśli Sally próbowała do nas przyjechać, na pewno nie udało jej się dotrzeć.

- Jamieson! Sprawdź nagrania z kamer w okolicach stacji Baker Street między dwudziestą drugą a dwudziestą drugą trzydzieści – polecił Lestrade jednemu z policjantów. Odwrócił się do Hopkinsa. – A ty idź i mu pomóż. Sprawdźcie, czy uda wam się ustalić, dokąd poszła, albo przynajmniej w którym kierunku.

- Tak jest, sir! – Hopkins ruszył w stronę drzwi, po czym zamarł, wyglądając na kompletnie zdruzgotanego. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, doktorze Watson – powiedział. – Czuję się okropnie.

- Czemu? – spytał John. – Bo przechytrzył cię Sherlock Holmes? Naprawdę nie ciebie jednego.

- Ale miałem...

- Sherlocka nie da się powstrzymać – powiedział mu John. – Nie da się nawet dotrzymać mu kroku. Nie jest taki, jak reszta ludzi. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jedyne, co można zrobić, to próbować za nim nadążyć.

Hopkins wydawał się żałośnie wdzięczny i John poklepał go po plecach.

- Więc po prostu zajmijmy się znalezieniem go, okej? – powiedział, kierując chłopaka w stronę wyjścia. – Tak?

- Tak jest, sir! – Hopkins wyprostował się i wymaszerował z pokoju z determinacją.

John obrócił się do Lestrade'a, który wbijał w niego dość osobliwe spojrzenie.

- No co? – spytał.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Wybacz – powiedział. – Chodzi o to, że zawsze widzimy cię jako coś w rodzaju... – poszukał w głowie odpowiedniego wyrażenia - ..._wsparcia_ dla Sherlocka.

John przewrócił oczami.

- Możesz powiedzieć "_pomagier_" – odparł. – Wiem, kim jestem.

- Mam na myśli to, że w rzeczywistości cholernie dobry z ciebie lider – wyjaśnił Lestrade. Wskazał brodą na drzwi, w których zniknął Hopkins. – Zdaje mi się, że chłopak znalazł sobie nowego bohatera.

- Boże broń! – John zbył komplement, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Nie wydaje ci się, że traktujesz go trochę za ostro? – zasugerował. – Mówiłem szczerze.

Lestrade westchnął.

- Nie winię go za zgubienie Sherlocka – powiedział. – To się mogło zdarzyć każdemu. Ale chłopak spanikował. Minęły dwie godziny, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się, co się stało, a gdybym nie zadzwonił pierwszy, Bóg wie, ile by się jeszcze ociągał.

- Słuszna uwaga – przyznał John. – Ale coś czuję, że groźba o "zabraniu odznaki" mogła się do tego przyczynić.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Lestrade znowu westchnął.

- Dobra... dobra – powiedział. – Zabierzmy się do pracy.

Kiedy dołączyli do Jamiesona i Hopkinsa, policjanci nadal przeglądali nagrania.

- Macie coś? – spytał Lestrade. Obaj potrząsnęli głowami.

- Aż dziw, że Londyn nie jest usłany trupami, sądząc po stanie tej grupki – powiedział Jamieson, wskazując na ekranie na grupę chichoczących dziewczyn w minispódniczkach. – Do jasnej cholery, jest środek listopada. Przeziębią się na śmierć.

- Zwykłe przeziębienie jest wirusem – sprostował odruchowo Hopkins. – Można je złapać tylko od kogoś, kto już jest chory.

Wymiana zdań trwała, ale do Johna nie docierało już ani jedno słowo. Chwilę później oświadczył:

- Muszę lecieć.

- Co? – Lestrade spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Mam randkę.

- Randkę?

- Tak.

- Sherlock zaginął, a ty idziesz na randkę?

- Tak.

- _Sherlock _zaginął, a ty masz randkę?

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie mam do niej numeru. Muszę chociaż pójść i wyjaśnić, czemu nie mogę zostać.

Lestrade nadal rozdziawiał usta.

- Wrócę szybko – obiecał, wzruszając ramionami. – Słuchaj, i tak na nic się wam nie przydaję, a nie mogę sprawić kobiecie takiego zawodu.

Lestrade przewrócił oczami.

- Okej, okej – mruknął. – Tylko chociaż_ ty_ nam teraz nie znikaj.

- Nie ma mowy. – John wyszczerzył do niego zęby. – Wrócę zanim się obejrzycie. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Przynieś mi przynajmniej jakieś paluszki – zawołał za nim Lestrade. – Umieram z głodu.

* * *

- Opowiedz mi, jakie to _uczucie_ być czyjąś kochanką.

Sally milczała, zaciskając zęby. Tim zmusił ją, żeby usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko toaletki i patrzyła się teraz na własne odbicie, podczas gdy on analizował stan jej włosów, odgarniając je do tyłu i pozwalając im z powrotem opadać na twarz. W lustrze dojrzała sylwetkę Sherlocka i posłała mu przerażone spojrzenie, nie mając pojęcia, jak się powinna zachować.

- I ktoś niby ma uwierzyć, że _ja_ bym robił coś takiego? – spytał głośno nadal przywiązany do zagłówka Sherlock. Jego próby pozbycia się więzów najwyraźniej na nic się na razie nie zdały.

Tim zerknął na niego w lustrze.

- Tej części nikt się nie domyśli – powiedział. – To tylko taka moja zabawa.

- Czyżby? Czyli te odciski krzesła na dywanie w pokoju ostatniej ofiary miały pozostać niezauważone, tak? Te naprzeciwko szafy, która miała lustro na całej długości drzwi?

- Będę bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy już umrzesz – oświadczył mu z uśmiechem Tim. – I nie tylko ja. Naprawdę wyobrażasz sobie, że jest ktoś, kogo chociaż odrobinę obchodzisz?

Znowu spojrzał na Sally.

- Opowiedz mi o wszystkich złych stronach – zachęcił. – Co jest najgorsze w byciu "tą drugą"?

Sally ponownie bezskutecznie szarpnęła więzy. Dobrze przymocował ją do krzesła: jej ręce były wykręcone za oparcie i związane w nadgarstkach.

- I to właśnie robisz? – Sherlock ponownie odwrócił jego uwagę. – Próbujesz ich przekonać, że zasługują na śmierć?

- Jezu, czy ty się _nigdy _nie zamykasz? Nic dziwnego, że nie masz żadnych przyjaciół.

Sherlock zamilkł.

- Ale dlaczego chcesz, żebym o tym mówiła? – spytała Sally, usiłując starannie dobierać słowa. – Pomyślałabym, że takie coś tylko cię zdenerwuje.

- O to właśnie chodzi, czyż nie? – wtrącił znowu Sherlock. – _Chcesz_, żeby cię wkurzyła.

- Trudno jej będzie wkurzyć mnie bardziej niż _ty_ – rzucił Tim. – Może to tobą powinienem się najpierw zająć? – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Zwłaszcza, że zajmiesz mi_ znacznie_ więcej czasu. – Przekrzywił głowę, rozważając coś w zadumie. – Nie – zdecydował wreszcie. – Będę postępował zgodnie z planem. – Uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał nożyczki i wskazał ostrzem na odbicie Sherlocka. – Ale lepiej się zamknij – ostrzegł go. – Albo znowu cię zakleję.

- A teraz, moja droga – mówił dalej, zwracając się do Sally. – Oj, chyba się ostatnio oszczędzało na odżywce, co? Musimy coś zrobić z tymi porozdwajanymi końcówkami. – Wyciągnął gazetę z szuflady toaletki i rozłożył ją na podłodze wokół krzesła. – Wątpię, żeby twój kochaś był równie spostrzegawczy, co ten tutaj – powiedział, wskazując brodą na Sherlocka. – Ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne, prawda? Przypuszczam, że na_ twoje_ włosy może zwrócić uwagę, w końcu przywykł do ściągania ich z kołnierza.

Wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni szeroki grzebień i zaczął rozczesywać loki Sally. Obserwowała go w lustrze, czując, jak zaczyna ją mdlić. Ręce Tima zastygły w powietrzu i uniosła wzrok, spotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Mów. – Jego ton był łagodny, w przeciwieństwie do wyrazu twarzy.

Sally przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

- Szczerze mówiąc, _wolę_ mieć wolne weekendy – zaczęła. – Nie mam czasu na "prawdziwego" chłopaka.

Tim nic nie odpowiedział, więc mówiła dalej.

- Jest wygodny, ale nie jestem w nim zakochana, ani nic w tym stylu. Na pewno nie chcę, żeby zostawił dla mnie żonę.

Podskoczyła, kiedy Tim wściekle szarpnął jej włosy grzebieniem.

- Dobry Boże, jesteś najgorszą ofiarą, jaką miałem! Specjalnie starasz się wszystko popsuć?

Sally nie miała pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc wolała milczeć. Po krótkiej chwili uniósł ponownie grzebień i zaczął bardziej agresywnie rozczesywać jej włosy.

- Prawie codziennie siedzi u mnie ktoś, kto ględzi, jak bardzo _wykorzystywany_ się czuje, bo nie może zadzwonić do ukochanego kiedy tylko ma ochotę, bo nie jest zabierany w ładne miejsca. – Przerwał. – Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy uśmiecham się i z nimi gawędzę, obcinając włosy, chociaż oczyma wyobraźni widzę, jak wbijam im nożyczki prosto w serce.

Mówił, strzygąc jednocześnie jej włosy, i Sally próbowała nie wzdrygać się przy każdym kliknięciu ostrzy.

- Dochodzi do tego, że czasami wydaje mi się, że naprawdę to zrobiłem. W lustrze obserwuję, jak umierają, widzę szok na ich twarzach, kiedy patrzą w dół na nożyczki wystające im z piersi... – Uśmiechnął się czule do swoich wspomnień. – Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, oczywiście – dodał. – Nie zabiłbym własnych klientów.

- Szkodzi interesom? – zasugerował Sherlock, wyrywając Sally z przerażonego otępienia, w które wpadła. Odetchnęła głęboko, usiłując wziąć się w garść.

Tim zignorował go.

- Ale nie było trudno znaleźć substytutów – kontynuował. – Jedyne, co robię przez całe dnie, to słucham... a ludzie _kochają_ plotkować. – Zacmokał z dezaprobatą na widok splątanych kosmyków na głowie Sally. – Masz pojęcie, jaki to pieprzony wysiłek, być _miłym_ przez cały czas? – Zerknął w górę, łapiąc w lustrze spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Cóż, _ty_ na pewno nie masz.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższy moment, po czym Tim wrócił do pracy, chociaż wydawało się, że skupił teraz uwagę na detektywie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać tych nagłówków w gazetach – powiedział. – Rzecz jasna byłoby fajniej, gdyby cię aresztowali. Spędziłem mnóstwo czasu wyobrażając sobie, jak taki wyfiokowany chłoptaś radzi sobie w więzieniu. – Posłał mu paskudne spojrzenie. – Po wyjściu pewnie byś nie był taki śliczny. – Jego uśmiech sprawił, że Sally coś przewróciło się w żołądku.

Tim westchnął.

- Ale cóż, jak to mawiał Adrian, w każdej sytuacji trzeba znaleźć jakiś pozytyw. – Wydawało się, że nie wyczuwa w tym zdaniu żadnej ironii. – "_Sherlock Holmes znaleziony martwy przy ciele swojej ostatniej ofiary_" – zacytował zmyślony nagłówek. – "_Policjantka pokonuje swojego mordercę."_ – Poprawił lekko fryzurę Sally i zrobił krok do tyłu, podziwiając swoje dzieło. – Może nawet dostaniesz pośmiertny medal, moja droga.

- A jak dokładnie Sally miałaby mnie zabić? – spytał Sherlock. – Zakładając, że zdążyłeś to obmyślić.

Tim wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, nie będziemy tego za bardzo komplikować – odparł. – W którymś momencie udaje jej się wyrwać nożyczki i wbić ci je w udo. Niestety cios nie zabija cię od razu, więc wyciągasz je z rany i mordujesz ją, w ten sam sposób, co resztę ofiar. Aczkolwiek... – zaczął parodiować zwiastun filmowy – ...wygląda na to, że naszej bohaterce udało się trafić w główne naczynie krwionośne, więc nikczemny łotr umiera z utraty krwi, zanim udaje mu się uciec! Niestety... – westchnął, wsuwając nożyczki do kieszeni spodni i przykładając dłoń do serca – ...mimo wszystko przeżył naszą dzielną policjantkę, która nigdy się nie dowie, jak wiele niewinnych istnień udało jej się uratować.

Opuścił rękę.

- Myślę o tętnicy udowej – dodał rzeczowo, wracając do swojego normalnego tonu. – Więc dźgnę ją tutaj, na krześle, poczekam, aż umrze... Nie martw się, to nie potrwa długo. Wiem, że nie lubisz się nudzić. – Upewnił się, że wszystkie ścięte kosmyki upadły na gazetę i zaczął zbierać papiery z podłogi. – Co ja miałem...? Ach, tak. I wtedy wbijam ci nożyczki w górną część uda – o to też się nie martw. Wiem, jak to działa, robiłem research. – Wyjął z drugiej kieszeni plastikową siatkę i zaczął upychać do niej zwinięte skrawki gazety.

- I przewidujesz, że będę leżał spokojnie, czekając, aż zlokalizujesz moją tętnicę udową? – spytał Sherlock, unosząc brew. Sally miała nadzieję, że wykorzystuje ten czas, żeby pozbyć się więzów, bo ona nie zrobiła ze swoimi żadnych postępów.

- Jezu, mam nadzieję, że nie! – odparł Tim. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażesz mi, co potrafisz... chociaż trzeba przyznać, że nie będzie tego wiele, skoro masz związane ręce, a ja ważę gdzieś tyle co ty, więc wystarczy, że usiądę ci na nogach. Ale wciąż... – Uśmiechnął się, związując uchwyty siatki w supeł i wyrzucając ją na korytarz, po czym podszedł do materaca, patrząc na Sherlocka z góry.

- Chcę ujrzeć na tej twarzy jakiejś prawdziwe uczucia, kiedy będę cię zabijał... wspomnienie, które będzie mnie ogrzewać w długie zimowe wieczory. – Oczy mu się zaszkliły i Sherlock rozważył wymierzenie mu kopniaka, ale szanse na to, że uderzenie uruchomi go wystarczająco, żeby pozwolić im na ucieczkę, były znikome.

Tim zamrugał i znowu skupił na nim wzrok.

- Tak czy inaczej, kiedy już stracisz wystarczająco dużą ilość krwi – co, według wikipedii, nie powinno potrwać długo – rozwiążę ci ręce, żebyś mógł porzucać się trochę po pokoju. Efekt będzie uroczo dramatyczny.

- Jesteś obłąkany – wyszeptała Sally.

- Jest obłąkany, jeśli myśli, że ten plan zadziała – zgodził się Sherlock. Spojrzał na Tima z uniesionymi szyderczo brwiami. – Po jaką cholerę miałbym łazić wkoło mordując ludzi fryzjerskimi nożyczkami? Naprawdę myślisz, że ktokolwiek w to uwierzy?

- A ty naprawdę myślisz, że ktokolwiek się przejmie? – odparował Tim. – Policja będzie pod niesamowitą presją. Sądzisz, że z taką ilością dowodów przeciwko tobie zostawią sprawę otwartą? Wiedzą już, że jesteś świrem.

Sally skrzywiła się na to słowo.

- Na nadgarstkach mam wyraźne ślady po więzach, a na łydce – po igle – zauważył Sherlock. – Nawet Anderson by wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

Tim roześmiał się.

- Nie sądzę, żeby kogokolwiek zdziwiły u ciebie ślady po igle – odparł. – No i połowa ludzi pomyśli, że związałeś się w ramach jakiegoś eksperymentu, a reszta uzna, że jesteś bardziej zboczony, niż się wydajesz. Nie... – Pokręcił głową. – Jedyną osobą, która byłaby w stanie i _chciałaby_ to rozpracować, jesteś ty sam. I zgadnij co? Będziesz nieosiągalny. _Na zawsze._

Uśmiechnął się, sprawiając wrażenie ogromnie zadowolonego z siebie.

- Mają już masę dowodów. Alibi odpadnie, kiedy znajdą w twoim płaszczu telefon, na który zadzwoniła do mnie wczoraj kochana sierżant Donovan. – Wyliczał to wszystko na palcach. – Myślę, że moja praca jest niemal zakończona.

- A co ze wszystkimi ludźmi, których zranisz? – spytała nagle Sally. – Jak pani Hudson. Będzie zdruzgotana. – Widziała wcześniej, jak bardzo gospodyni uwielbia "swoich chłopców".

- Żartujesz, prawda? – Tim odwrócił się do niej. – Traktuje ją jak służącą. Wiesz, że oczekuje, że będzie mu robiła pranie? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź. – Przypuszczam, że ulży jej, jak znajdzie lokatora, który płaci bieżące rachunki i nie robi dziur w ścianach.

Stanął za Sally, znowu trzymając w dłoniach nożyczki.

- A kiedy zabraknie tego samolubnego sukinsyna, wtrącającego się w każdy jego związek, John znajdzie sobie w końcu jakąś miłą kobietę. Zamieszkają na Baker Street razem i pani Hudson będzie w końcu wynajmowała mieszkanie prawdziwej rodzinie.

Sherlock nie odezwał się. Tydzień wcześniej Sally uznałaby za absurdalny pomysł, że słowa Tima mogły podziałać na niego w jakikolwiek sposób, ale teraz nie potrafiła ocenić, jak jest naprawdę.

- A co z Johnem? – spytała. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć...

Przerwała, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech, kiedy Tim ruszył do przodu, wolną ręką łapiąc ją za czoło i odchylając jej głowę na swoją klatkę piersiową. Miał rozchylone usta i oczy rozszerzone z przejęcia. Kątem oka dostrzegła srebrny błysk w jego dłoni.

- Nie! – Słowo samo wymknęło jej się z ust i zacisnęła powieki, nie mogąc powstrzymać wypływających spod nich gorących łez. – Proszę, nie!

Od strony materaca dobiegło ich skrzypienie i otworzyła oczy, dopiero po chwili rejestrując widok w lustrze. Sherlock zdołał się jakoś obrócić i siedział teraz twarzą do zagłówka, niemal podwójnie zgięty, ze stopami po obu stronach związanych nadgarstków.

- Przestań! – warknął do niego Tim. Otworzył nożyczki i przyłożył ostrą krawędź do policzka Sally. – Przestań... Albo zabiję ją powoli. Mogę ją torturować całymi godzinami.

Sherlock nie spojrzał w ich stronę.

- I mam się tym niby przejąć? – Oddychał ciężko, napinając mięśnie, żeby złamać drewno lub rozerwać tkaninę, czy po prostu przecisnąć dłonie przez więzy. – Ona mnie nienawidzi. – Ścięgna na jego szyi były napięte z wysiłku.

Tim patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym roześmiał się.

- Ale z ciebie zimny skurwysyn – powiedział, opuszczając ostrze. – W porządku. Męcz się ile wlezie. To solidny, staroświecki zagłówek z angielskiego dębu. Nigdy go nie połamiesz. – Nadal przytrzymywał Sally, obserwując wysiłki Sherlocka.

- A zatem – zaczął. – John Watson. – Sherlock zignorował go. – Och, wydaje ci się, że on się tobą przejmuje, ale to nieprawda – powiedział. – Nie, nie naprawdę. – Zaczął kołysać się lekko na stopach. – Niby jakim cudem? John to dobry facet. Czemu miałby się troszczyć o kogoś takiego jak ty?

Sherlock przyglądał się swoim nadgarstkom, teraz, kiedy miał lepsze pole widzenia. Były związane razem, więc jeśli uda mu się uwolnić jedną rękę, zrobi się wystarczająco luźno, żeby wyjąć drugą.

- Nadal mu imponujesz – mówił dalej Tim. – Oczarowałeś go, ale John nie jest idiotą. Kiedy cię zabraknie, przypomni sobie, jak źle go traktowałeś i jak wiele razy był tobą rozczarowany.

Sherlock poświęcił sekundę na oszacowanie innych możliwości, ale ich nie było. Musiał uwolnić jedną rękę.

Tim nie przerywał mówienia.

- Będzie mógł wrócić do domu po pracy i nie lecieć od razu z kretyńskimi posyłkami kogoś, kto lenił się cały dzień, łażąc po mieszkaniu w szlafroku.

_Prawa ręka,_ zdecydował Sherlock. Mało prawdopodobne, że będzie mógł utrzymać po tym smyczek, ale jeśli roztrzaska lewą, z całą pewnością nie zagra więcej na skrzypcach.

Tim wzmocnił uścisk i Sally wrzasnęła, uznając, że nie ma już nic do stracenia. Zatkał jej usta dłonią.

Sherlock chwycił słupek, do którego był przywiązany i podciągnął się do przodu. Ułożył prawą dłoń płasko na solidnej części zagłówka i podwinął pod siebie lewą nogę. Prawą zgiął tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, przyciskając kolano do piersi. Ściśnięty w tak niewygodnej pozycji nie miał właściwie żadnego miejsca na rozpęd, ale to nadal była najlepsza – jedyna – szansa, jaką miał. Wziął głęboki oddech, napinając mięśnie uda... i usłyszał na górze odgłos, który natychmiast rozpoznał. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, uderzył nogą z całej siły, na jaką mógł się zdobyć... dokładnie na prawo od miejsca, w którym leżała jego ręka.

Odgłos był zaskakująco donośny i Tim obrócił się na pięcie, podczas gdy Sherlock powtórzył uderzenie kilka razy, z całej siły kopiąc zagłówek. Tim roześmiał się.

- Przybijaliśmy gwoździe i przesuwaliśmy meble przez cały zeszły tydzień – przypomniał. – Nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. – Odwrócił się.

Po kolejnych paru kopnięciach Sherlock zrezygnował, łapiąc oddech i zerkając krótko na Sally, która teraz otwarcie płakała. Próbował złapać w lustrze jej spojrzenie, ale wydawała się zahipnotyzowana ruchem nożyczek. Tim nadal wbijał pełen nienawiści wzrok w odbicie Sherlocka.

- Nie masz ani jednego przyjaciela, bo sam nie jesteś zdolny do tego, żeby nim być – warknął Tim. – Grasz na swoich pieprzonych skrzypcach o trzeciej nad ranem, nie przejmując się tym, że ludzie próbują spać. – Znowu wyciągnął rękę, a Sally zacisnęła powieki, próbując złapać oddech przez dłoń blokującą jej usta. – Niby dlaczego miałbyś się przejmować, że twój pseudo-przyjaciel zarywa noce, albo że potrzebuje odpoczynku? Słyszałem krzyki. Wiesz o tym, że ma koszmary?

Z progu dobiegł ich dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni.

- Właśnie dlatego gra na skrzypcach, ty idioto.

Tim obrócił gwałtownie głowę z wyrazem kompletnego niedowierzania na twarzy, i przez długi moment patrzył zszokowany w drzwi, po czym jego brwi ściągnęły się, a palce zacisnęły.

Sally zaskomlała, widząc, jak Tim napina mięśnie w rękach, przygotowując się do uderzenia... i kula z pistoletu Johna trafiła go prosto między oczy.


	15. Podsumowanie wyników

**Rozdział 15**

**Podsumowanie wyników**

- W porządku?

John skierował pytanie do Sherlocka, świadomy faktu, że po jego prawej nadal hiperwentyluje Sally. Timowi nie poświęcił nawet sekundy, przekonany, że strzał załatwił sprawę.

Holmes skinął krótko głową.

- Zajmij się Sally.

John patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, ale odwrócił się posłusznie, wcześniej z ukłuciem żalu zostawiając broń na toaletce. Z Sally w roli świadka miał niewielkie szanse na to, żeby zachować pistolet.

Przykucnął obok policjantki i fachowo ocenił szramę na jej twarzy.

- Jesteś gdzieś jeszcze ranna? – spytał łagodnie.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Zabierz mnie... – zaczęła, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Zabierz mnie z tego krzesła! – Rzuciła się, desperacko usiłując wyszarpnąć dłonie z więzów. – Nie mogę... Proszę!

John zamrugał, zaskoczony jej gwałtowną reakcją. Z drugiej strony, Bóg jeden wiedział, przez co przeszła... Zerknął na jej skrępowane nadgarstki. Nie była przywiązana do samego krzesła, ale ramiona miała wykręcone za oparcie.

- Użyj nożyczek Tima – poradził Sherlock, ale Sally wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła drżeć jeszcze gwałtowniej.

- Podniosę cię, w porządku? – zaproponował John, a Sally skinęła szybko głową. Wsunął jej ramię pod kolana, drugim obejmując górną część pleców, i uniósł dziewczynę z krzesła, stękając odrobinę z wysiłku.

- Dobrze, że nie jesz tych ciastek – zażartował słabo, nie próbując nawet stawiać jej na nogach, przekonany, że natychmiast upadłaby na ziemię. Zamiast tego przeniósł ją przez pokój i posadził na brzegu łóżka.

- W porządku? – zapytał, a Sally wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła krótko głową. – Daj mi tylko uwolnić Sherlocka i wszyscy się stąd wyniesiemy, okej? – Tym razem udało jej się wykrzywić wargi w płaczliwym uśmiechu. – Dobra dziewczyna. – John poklepał ją po ramieniu i odwrócił w stronę Holmesa.

- Na podłodze. – Sherlock wskazał brodą miejsce, w które upadły nożyczki, przy bezwładnym ramieniu Tima. John przeszedł nad ciałem i wziął narzędzie do ręki, patrząc na nie z powątpiewaniem.

Poszło łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Nożyczki przeszły przez materiał jak przez papier, odsłaniając na nadgarstkach stłuczenia, po których widać było, że zamienią się w potężne sińce. Ujął dłonie Sherlocka, żeby przyjrzeć się uważniej, ale Holmes prędko je wyrwał.

- Sally – powiedział, wskazując na dziewczynę, która siedziała na materacu ze spuszczoną głową, cały czas się trzęsąc.

- Racja.

Sherlock chwycił nożyczki, podczas gdy John usiadł z boku i niepewnie objął Sally ramieniem. Oparła się o niego ciężko i westchnęła. Po chwili John usłyszał ciche przekleństwo i zerknął przez ramię, widząc, jak Holmes siłuje się z nożyczkami. Udało mu się włożyć palce w uchwyt, ale dłonie drżały mu tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie manipulować ostrzem.

- Nie mogę... – zaczął, niechętnie przyznając się do słabości.

- Dłonie ci zdrętwiały od więzów – zrozumiał John. – Przepraszam, Sherlock, mogłem się domyślić – mówiąc, odruchowo pocierał ramię Sally, która wyraźnie uspokajała się pod jego dotykiem. – Eee... zamienimy się? – zasugerował.

Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, gdy zerknął na pozycję Johna, ale po chwili skinął krótko głową i usiadł po drugiej stronie. Sally wydawała się czuć między nimi bezpiecznie – przymknęła oczy i oddychała znacznie spokojniej. Nie zaoponowała, kiedy John pchnął ją lekko w drugą stronę, opierając o ramię Sherlocka.

Odchylił się i przeciął jej więzy nożyczkami. Przesunął się do przodu, kucając naprzeciwko Sally i przyglądając się uważnie jej rękom.

- Przez jakiś czas będziesz miała zesztywniałe ramiona – powiedział. Nadgarstki Sally były czerwone, ale nie tak bardzo poranione jak Sherlocka. – Ale myślę, że nic ci nie będzie.

Skinęła głową, z niepewnym uśmiechem, który po chwili zmienił się w płaczliwy grymas.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała natychmiast, próbując otrzeć oczy o przód swojej kurtki, podczas gdy John nadal trzymał ją za ręce. – Wszystko okej. To tylko taka reakcja.

Łzy nadal ciekły jej po twarzy, a Sherlock siedział obok z dziwnie zagubioną miną.

- Hej, w porządku – zapewnił ją John, zajmując z powrotem miejsce na materacu. – To tylko reakcja na stres, nie ma się czego wstydzić. – Ponownie objął ją ramieniem, a Sally natychmiast rozpłakała się, wtulając twarz w jego sweter. Uniósł drugą rękę i przytulił ją, kołysząc lekko i głaszcząc po plecach.

Ponad ramieniem Sally spojrzał uważnie na Sherlocka.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał znowu.

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Holmes wstał i zbliżył się do ciała leżącego na ziemi. Co jeszcze chciał wydedukować na tym etapie gry, John nie miał bladego pojęcia.

Sally uspokoiła się po niedługiej chwili, siadając prosto i mamrocząc podziękowania za paczkę chusteczek, którą John wygrzebał z kieszeni.

- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił ją. – Tak jak mówiłem, absolutnie normalna reakcja na stres.

Sally pociągnęła nosem.

- Czuję się jak kompletna oferma.

Sherlock prychnął, nie odwracając się.

- No _to_ było głupie – stwierdził. – Mogłem się spodziewać, że nie poprawiło ci się na długo.

- Ej! – Oburzony okrzyk był tak bardzo w stylu zwyczajnej Sally, że John zachichotał, trącając ją ramieniem.

- Chciał przez to powiedzieć, że że byłaś dzielna – wyjaśnił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i John wyszczerzył do niej zęby. – Musisz popracować nad swoim słownikiem sherlocko-angielskim.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Bałam się.

Ze strony Sherlocka dobiegło kolejne lekceważące parsknięcie i Sally zerknęła na Johna.

- To też o tym, że byłaś dzielna – powiedział jej. – Jeśli się nie boisz, nie potrzebujesz odwagi.

- Oczywiście, można też mieć _za dużo_ odwagi i zero cholernego rozsądku. – Z progu dobiegł ich głos Lestrade'a. – Co dotyczy was wszystkich po równo.

Uniósł do ust CB radio.

- Sytuacja pod kontrolą – zgłosił, wkraczając jednocześnie do pokoju. Zacisnął usta, zatrzymując wzrok na leżącej na toaletce broni.

- Ach – powiedział. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. – A to należałoby do...? – John otworzył usta.

- Niego. – Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Sally, która wskazywała palcem leżące na ziemi ciało.

- Oczywiście. – Lestrade pokiwał głową. – Przypuszczam, że miała miejsce przepychanka, podczas której...

- John... – podsunął Sherlock.

- ...John. Oczywiście – zgodził się Lestrade. – John odebrał broń... Timowi, mam rację?

Sherlock uniósł ze zdumieniem brwi, ale skinął głową.

- Okej – powiedział Lestrade. – Cóż, to by wystarczyło. Zakładam, że nie ma szans na ustalenie, skąd _Tim_ miał pistolet?

- Raczej nie – odparł Sherlock. – Wygląda na to, że ma spiłowane numery.

- Szokujące – stwierdził Lestrade. Na schodach do piwnicy rozległy się pospieszne kroki. – Czyli jak? Sprawa zamknięta? – spytał. – Czy nadal szukamy powiązań z Moriartym?

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Holmesa, który unikał ich spojrzeń, patrząc na leżące na podłodze ciało.

- Żadnego powiązania. Po prostu seryjny morderca, który żywił do mnie urazę. Sprawa zamknięta. – Głos miał matowy i John poczuł niepokój.

Lestrade podszedł do Sally.

- Nic ci nie jest?

Pokręciła głową.

- Chętnie bym się stąd wyniosła, sir – powiedziała, podnosząc się.

Lestrade rozejrzał się po pokoju, który zaczynał zapełniać się policją.

- Wyjdźmy – zgodził się. – Możemy porozmawiać na zewnątrz.

- Jak nas znalazłeś? – spytała Sally, kiedy wchodzili po schodach.

Lestrade sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej notatkę naskrobaną na odwrocie paragonu z Tesco.

- Wygląda na to, że jeden z was nie był _aż takim_ idiotą, jak pozostała dwójka – powiedział, podając kawałek papieru Sally.

- _Dla inspektora Lestrade'a_ – przeczytała głośno. – _Jeśli nie wrócę, sprawdź naszego sąsiada, Tima._ – Przerwała, zerkając na Sherlocka, który wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego. – _PS Przepraszam za paluszki _– dokończyła.

- Ach – powiedział John. – Nie sądziłem, że znajdziecie ją tak szybko. – Wydawał się skrępowany.

Lestrade przewrócił oczami.

- Chyba jesteś nienormalny, jeśli naprawdę myślałeś, że nabiorę się na "Mam randkę mimo tego, że Sherlock zaginął" – odparł. – Wysłałem Hopkinsa, żeby cię śledził. Zobaczył, jak przed wyjściem wkładasz kartkę do skrzynki na listy. Kiedy ją sprawdziliśmy, zdążyłeś już zniknąć, więc byliśmy trochę w tyle. Zanim udało nam się zidentyfikować, który sąsiad nazywa się Tim i dotarliśmy do odpowiedniego domu, właścicielka zgłosiła nam, że słyszała hałasy w mieszkaniu obok.

- A jak dostaliście się do środka? – spytał Sherlock, patrząc na nietknięte drzwi frontowe, przez które właśnie przechodzili – prosto na ulicę zalaną migającymi światłami. Detektyw marszczył brwi, zerkając cały czas w stronę Johna.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie ty jeden masz talent kieszonkowca – zauważył. – Uznałem kiedyś, że kopia waszych kluczy może mi się przydać. Jak widać miałem rację. W takich okolicznościach dyskretne wejście do środka wydało się znacznie rozsądniejsze.

Sherlock burknął coś w odpowiedzi, po czym drgnął, kiedy John położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Sorry. – John natychmiast się wycofał. – Proszę. – Wyciągnął w jego kierunku płaszcz, który zabrał, kiedy opuszczali piwnicę.

Detektyw wziął go z roztargnieniem, nadal zerkając na Johna z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto wysłał psa po gazetę, a kiedy ją odebrał, krzyżówka w środku była już rozwiązana.

- Dziękuję – odparł, narzucając na siebie płaszcz. Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni torebkę na dowody i zaczął sprawdzać resztę, dopóki nie zlokalizował komórki podrzuconej przez Tima. Wyciągnął ją, używając torebki jak lateksowej rękawiczki.

- Dowód w sprawie – oświadczył, wyciągając dłoń do Lestrade'a. – Telefon, na który zadzwoniła wczoraj Sally.

- A właśnie – zaczął Lestrade, biorąc od niego komórkę. – Nie myślcie, że nie dojdę do tego, co _ty_ – wskazał na Sally – i_ ty_ – przeniósł palec na Sherlocka – sobie do cholery myśleliście, narażając się na takie sytuacje bez żadnego wsparcia ani planu "b". – Obrzucił ich zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Ale jak na razie – kontynuował – chcę wiedzieć, jak _ty_ – odwrócił się w stronę Johna – wpadłeś na _to? – _Zabrał notatkę z ręki Sally i pomachał nią w powietrzu. – _Oraz_ – dodał z naciskiem – z jakiego powodu uznałeś, że nie wypada się tym podzielić, tylko wolałeś pójść sam, tak jak tych dwoje durniów przed tobą? – Pokręcił głową. – I podobno jesteś tym rozsądnym!

John wyglądał na skrępowanego.

- Cóż, to wszystko przez to, co powiedział Hopkins – zaczął. – Ee, wtedy, kiedy oglądaliśmy nagranie tych dziewczyn w krótkich spódniczkach.

Sally przerwała mu prychnięciem.

- Mów dalej – nalegał Lestrade.

- Cóż, Jamieson powiedział, że przeziębią się na śmierć, a Hopkins sprostował, że przeziębienie jest wirusowe.

Sherlock zrozumiał natychmiast, unosząc z uznaniem brwi.

- Niezwykłe – powiedział. John zaczerwienił się po uszy.

Lestrade spojrzał bezradnie na Sally, która wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tim miał kaszel – powiedziała mu. – Pomyślałam, że może jest przeziębiony, ale nie wiem...

- Czemu _ty_ tego nie wytłumaczysz? – zachęcił Sherlock, nadal patrząc na Johna. – Objaśnij nam swój tok rozumowania.

John zaczął kręcić głową. Sherlock musnął go w ramię.

- No dalej. – Uśmiechnął się. – Widziałeś setki razy, jak ja to robię. Twoja kolej.

John nadal patrzył na niego niepewnie. Detektyw skinął zachęcająco głową.

- Cóż, Tim przyszedł mi do głowy, bo kiedy go wcześniej widziałem, wycierał nos – powiedział Watson. – To on pukał wtedy do drzwi, kiedy podrzuciłeś mnie na Baker Street – dodał, kierując słowa w stronę Lestrade'a.

- John wysłał wiadomość z informacją, że będzie w domu za kilka minut, a Tim miał mój telefon – wtrącił Sherlock i Lestrade posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Przepraszam – powiedział do Johna. – Kontynuuj.

- Więc zostawił waszą dwójkę na dole i udawał, że stoi na zewnątrz i puka do drzwi? – spytał Lestrade. – Odważne posunięcie. Ale dlaczego?

- Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy mam klucz do piwnicy – wyjaśnił John. – No i pewnie sprawdzić, po co przyjechałem.

- Ale jak od "Tim jest przeziębiony" doszedłeś do "Tim jest obłąkanym, morderczym, psychopatycznym sukinsynem"? – odezwała się Sally.

- Dobre pytanie – odparł John. – Ee, no cóż, myślałem potem o Sherlocku i przypomniałem sobie, jak wydedukował, że ofiara była przeziębiona... na tej pierwszej sprawie, do której nas dopuściliście, bo powiedział... – Trącił Lestrade'a. – Pamiętasz? Powiedział wtedy do Andersona...

Lestrade prychnął.

- Ach, tak! Że może on wykorzystuje całe pudełko chusteczek w tydzień, jak nie jest regularnie... - Zamilkł.

Sally odetchnęła głęboko.

- No, tak czy siak – kontynuował pospiesznie John – pomyślałem wtedy: a co, jeśli ofiara zaraziła mordercę? – Zerknął na Sherlocka, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi, po czym mówił dalej. – Objawy przeziębienia pojawiają się zwykle dwa do trzech dni po zarażeniu, a osiągają szczyt po kolejnych dwóch dobach – dodał. – Pamiętałam, że Tim kichał, kiedy spotkałem go w środę wieczorem, a w piątek Peter powiedział, że Tim nie przyszedł, bo się rozchorował.

Rozejrzał się, patrząc na ich powątpiewające miny.

- _Zauważam _objawy choroby – powiedział. – Nie jestem jak Sherlock, nie widzę _wszystkiego_, ale zauważam, kiedy ktoś jest chory albo ranny. To już taki odruch. Tak jak wtedy, jak uderzyłeś się w kolano – powiedział do Lestrade'a. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

- No, ale potem odrzuciłem tę myśl, bo... no... to był tylko Tim. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A poza tym, ani trochę nie wyglądał jak ty – dodał w stronę Sherlocka. – Z tymi jasnymi włosami i okrągłą twarzą... a morderca powinien być chociaż odrobinę podobny.

Pokręcił głową.

- Ale... potem przypomniałem sobie, jak dwa razy pomyliłem go z Peterem, bo miał włosy przykryte czapką. A Peter _wygląda_ jak ty. Przynajmniej od tyłu – dodał szybko. – Nikt nie pomyliłby cię z przodu z Peterem, rzecz jasna.

- Ee... dziękuję – odparł Sherlock z powątpiewaniem. John posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Wyraźnie zaczynał się rozkręcać.

- Ale wtedy pomyślałem o perukach, i że przecież Tim jest fryzjerem – rozpędzał się. – Mógł też bez problemu dostać się do naszego mieszkania, żeby zabrać legitymację i podłożyć fałszywy dowód. I przypomniałem sobie, jak pytał rano o klucz do piwnicy, i jak trzasnęły drzwi na dole, ale nie widziałem, jak wychodzi z domu, i Sally, która wyszła z metra na Baker Street, i... – Przerwał, znowu wyglądając na zawstydzonego. – Więc postanowiłem to sprawdzić – dokończył.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Sally wydawała się pod wrażeniem. Sherlock pęczniał z dumy. Lestrade był po prostu wkurzony.

- A zatem – odezwał się inspektor pierwszy – wszystko ładnie, pięknie. Bardzo pięknie, przyznaję bez bicia. Ale dlaczego, do jasnej, piekielnej cholery postanowiłeś to sprawdzić _na własną rękę_?

John wbił spojrzenie w swoje buty, wyraźnie szukając w nich inspiracji.

- Ee... no cóż... – Ociągał się przez moment, po czym wyprostował ramiona. – Prawie zawsze się mylę – przyznał. – Czasem jestem pewny, że wszystko rozpracowałem i sprawa wydaje mi się jasna jak słońce... – Zerknął krótko na Sherlocka, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do swoich butów. – A potem się okazuje, że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Brałem pod uwagę, że mogłem podejść do wskazówek od złej strony, jak zwykle, i nie chciałem robić zamieszania wokół czegoś, co mogło się okazać kompletną bzdurą. Dlatego pomyślałem, że najpierw pójdę sprawdzić... – Urwał.

- Cóż, ja uważam, że byłeś niesamowity – powiedziała głośno Sally. Zrobiła krok do przodu i objęła go. Sherlock zmrużył z zainteresowaniem oczy, rejestrując, jak bardzo uścisk różnił się od tego, który widział w piwnicy. Nie było w nim żadnego śladu słabości ani potrzeby pocieszenia: tylko wdzięczność i uznanie silnej kobiety, która zdążyła wziąć się w garść.

- Uratowałeś mi życie – powiedziała, całując Johna w policzek. Zarumienił się, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – odparł, kiedy wypuściła go z objęć. – Tych dwóch wpadło w szał, kiedy zaginęłaś.

Sherlock przybrał szybko urażony wyraz twarzy, ale Lestrade zmarnował jego wysiłek, ponownie zmieniając temat.

- Jak się dostałeś do piwnicy, skoro nie masz klucza? – spytał Watsona. – To znaczy, zostawiłeś drzwi otwarte, dlatego zauważyłem, ale nie wyglądały na wyłamane. Poza tym musiałeś uważać, żeby nie być za głośno. – Uniósł brwi. – Skłamałeś Timowi, że nie masz kluczy?

John potrząsnął głową.

- Ani trochę – odparł. – Ale pani Hudson ma klucze, oczywiście, a my mamy klucze do pani Hudson. – Spojrzał poważnie na Sally. – Zabierałem je akurat w momencie, kiedy usłyszałem twój krzyk. Więc rzuciłem się do drzwi trochę za szybko i cholernie zaskrzypiały przy otwieraniu. – Skrzywił się. – Już myślałem, że to koniec, ale wtedy ktoś – cóż, to musiał być Sherlock – zaczął robić niezły harmider, więc mi się upiekło.

- Usłyszałeś drzwi – powiedziała Sally do Sherlocka.

- Usłyszałem drzwi – zgodził się, zerkając w dół na swoją dłoń i zginając palce.

Z góry ulicy dobiegł ich okrzyk i cała czwórka obróciła się, patrząc, jak Anderson biegnie w ich stronę. Rzucił się na Sally, która skrzywiła się, kiedy zacisnął ręce na jej ramionach.

- Nic ci nie jest! – wykrzyknął. – O Boże, tak się martwiłem! – Objął ją. – Wiedziałem, że masz kłopoty, jak tylko powiedzieli, że masz wyłączony telefon – oświadczył. – Bo ty _nigdy _nie wyłączasz tego cholerstwa. Nawet musiałem je czasami chować, żebyśmy mieli choć chwilę tylko dla siebie! – Cofnął się, znowu chwytając ją za ramiona i lustrując od stóp do głów.

- Musiałeś czasami _co_? – spytała Sally.

Uniósł dłoń do jej twarzy, badając zapuchnięte oko.

- Boże, co się stało? Czy on...

- O co ci chodziło: _musiałeś chować mój telefon_? – przerwała mu znowu Sally.

Anderson machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

- Nie myśl o tym teraz – odparł. – Chodź, niech cię obejrzy jakiś porządny lekarz. – Spróbował skierować ją w stronę najbliższej karetki.

Sally nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- _Obejrzał _mnie porządny lekarz – powiedziała z naciskiem, wskazując brodą na Johna. – _Kiedy schowałeś mój telefon_?

Wzruszył ramionami, zerkając niepewnie na resztę.

- Och. Zdarzyło mi się raz, może dwa razy – odparł wymijająco. – Możemy pogadać o tym później? – Znowu pociągnął ją za ramię, ale wyrwała mu się.

- Nie zrobiłeś... – zaczęła, z tonem pełnym podejrzliwości. Przyjrzała się uważnie Andersonowi, który poruszył się niezgrabnie pod jej spojrzeniem. – Zrobiłeś – zdecydowała. – Przez cały czas zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem mój telefon wpadł pod siedzenie samochodu. Ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłeś go tam specjalnie wsadzić. – Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – I nie powiedziałeś nawet słowa. Jednego pieprzonego słowa! Przez cały ten czas, kiedy upierałam się, żeby Sherlock miał szlaban, bo winiłam go o to wszystko.

- Ale to _była_ jego wina! – zaprotestował Anderson. – Znaczy, kto wysyła smsa? Sama powiedziałaś, że powinien zadzwonić, i jakby zobaczył, że nie odbierasz, skontaktowałby się z kimś innym. A miał to gdzieś!

- Ee... – John przyciągnął uwagę Sally. – Sherlock nie chciał cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział cicho. – Bo poszłaś sprawdzać trop, a ty zazwyczaj nie wyłączasz...

- ...dźwięku – dokończyła Sally, patrząc na niego z nagłym zrozumieniem. Odwróciła się do Sherlocka, który stał obok bez słowa. – Czemu nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Bez znaczenia. – Zerknął na Johna, który uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Detektyw skrzywił się. – I... – Zapadła długa cisza. – I miałaś rację – przyznał ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. – Mogłem się upewnić, czy wiadomość do ciebie dotarła. – Zacisnął zęby, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia. – Przepraszam – wydusił wreszcie.

Sally otworzyła ze zdumieniem usta – i nie tylko ona. John zastanowił się, czy tylko on zauważył, że pod przeprosinami Sherlocka kryje się coś więcej.

- Czas najwyższy... – zaczął Anderson swoim najbardziej obłudnym tonem. Sally wycedziła jakieś niezrozumiałe przekleństwo, zakołysała się na pięcie i uderzyła go pięścią w twarz.

John gwizdnął.

- Niezły prawy sierpowy – mruknął w kierunku Lestrade'a, który pokiwał głową.

Anderson zachwiał się, unosząc dłoń do nosa.

- Chyba go nie bronisz? – krzyknął, patrząc na nią oczami rozszerzonymi z niedowierzania.

Sally zbliżyła się do niego.

- Ty parszywy draniu! – wykrzyknęła. – Tu chodzi o mnie, a nie o niego. Wiedziałeś, jakie miałam poczucie winy przez te wszystkie miesiące, a nie powiedziałeś nawet słowa! Ty sukinsynu!

- Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu bić! – zaprotestował Anderson. Oczy mu łzawiły, gdy opuścił rękę, sprawdzając, czy jest na niej krew. – Zwłaszcza przy świadkach.

Niemal tuzin głów odwrócił się od nich, chociaż większość nadal obserwowała sytuację kątem oka.

John podszedł energicznie do Sally.

- Jest w szoku – wyjaśnił, kładąc jej dłoń na plecach w uspokajającym geście.

Sherlock machnął ręką w stronę zbliżającego się sanitariusza.

- Przynieś tej kobiecie koc!

* * *

Udało im się wrócić do mieszkania dopiero późnym wieczorem. Spędzili w Scotland Yardzie całe godziny, dyktując swoje oświadczenia i objaśniając szczegóły sprawy – po czym, na sam koniec, Sherlock dostał od inspektora surową reprymendę. Johnowi ulżyło, kiedy wreszcie dojechali do domu.

Zerknął na pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Holmesa i westchnął, kierując się do kuchni. Uniósł czajnik, obrócił się i drgnął z zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył detektywa czającego się tuż za nim.

- Ee... chcesz herbatę? – spytał, omijając go i kierując się w stronę zlewu. Nie było odpowiedzi. John napełnił czajnik wodą i odstawił go na podkładkę. – Podasz kubki? – poprosił, jako że Sherlock stał teraz przy suszarce. Znowu nie doczekał się reakcji, więc przechylił się ostrożnie, sięgając po dwa naczynia.

- Przypuszczam, że teraz twoja kolej – powiedział Sherlock cicho.

- Kolej na co? – John sięgnął po torebki z herbatą, po czym ruszył w stronę lodówki, tylko po to, żeby jego droga znowu została zablokowana detektywem. – Słuchaj, dlaczego nie usiądziesz? – zasugerował. – Stajesz mi tylko na drodze.

Sherlock odsunął się, przystając obok stołu.

- Wolałbym, żebyś się najpierw wykrzyczał.

John wyjął mleko z lodówki i odstawił je na blat, po czym obrócił się, uważnie analizując defensywną postawę Holmesa.

- Słyszę, o czym myślisz – powiedział Sherlock, krzywiąc się. – Nie potrzebuję kocyka.

- Cóż, potrzebujesz _czegoś_ – odparł John. – I na pewno nie tego, żeby ktoś jeszcze na ciebie pokrzyczał.

- Spieprzyłem.

- Tak, i ostrzegałeś mnie, że tak się stanie.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

- Tak, ale nie miałem na myśli sprawy, tylko te wszystkie... – machnął ręką - ...głupie, emocjonalne bzdury.

John przekrzywił głowę.

- To, co robisz... cóż, to nie jest "sztuczka", jak to określił ten dureń Sebastian, ale czasem naprawdę wydaje się magiczne. Zauważasz najdrobniejsze wskazówki i wyciągasz na ich podstawie wnioski, do których nie doszedłby nikt inny. I masz rację prawie za każdym razem. Prawie, bo zawsze będą przypadki, w których _Harry_ okaże się siostrą. I to właśnie jest imponujące: inaczej wydawałbyś się nadprzyrodzony. – Czajnik zaczynał coraz bardziej hałasować i John sięgnął ręką, żeby pstryknąć wyłącznik.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

- Myślałem o tym od początku i nawet ja jestem w stanie nadążyć za twoim tokiem rozumowania: po co sprowadzać Sally tutaj, na Baker Street, jeśli nie po to, żeby obalić twoje alibi? I po co obalać alibi i tego nie wykorzystać? Twoje dedukcje były absolutnie logiczne. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale Tim... nie był.

- Grałem przeciwko Moriarty'emu.

- Otóż to – zgodził się John. – I w pewien sposób byłeś _zbyt _sprytny. Założyłeś, że twój przeciwnik jest inteligentniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. – Pomyślał o tym przez moment. – Ale twoim największym błędem było zabranie się za to samemu. Mogłeś najpierw porozmawiać ze mną.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze.

- Moją intencją było zbadanie miejsca zbrodni bez zgłaszania tego policji. Gdybym zabrał cię ze sobą, znalazłbyś się w niekomfortowym położeniu.

- Daj mi się martwić o moje _położenie _samemu – zażądał stanowczo John. – Na pewno doskonale wiesz, że jestem pewien, jakie powinno być.

- Jak na razie.

John zmrużył oczy, obserwując, jak Sherlock zaciska zęby i opuszcza głowę, jakby zirytowany, że wymknęły mu się te słowa.

- Usłyszałem tylko samą końcówkę rozmowy – powiedział Watson powoli. – Jakie jeszcze bzdury wymyślił Tim?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Mniej więcej to samo – odparł. – Że jestem zimnym, pozbawionym uczuć sukinsynem. Że nikim się nie przejmuję i nikt nie przejmuje się mną. – Posłał mu przelotny uśmiech, który wypadł odrobinę żałośnie. – To co zwykle. – Poruszył się niezgrabnie pod badawczym spojrzeniem Johna, opierając z powrotem o brzeg stołu.

- I wiesz, że to wszystko kompletne bzdury, prawda?

Sherlock znowu wzruszył ramionami.

- Pani Hudson cię uwielbia.

- Pozbyłem się jej okropnego męża – zauważył Sherlock. – To oczywiste, że jest mi wdzięczna.

- Okej – powiedział John. Ta resztka wiary, którą Holmes pokładał w swoją zdolność rozpoznawania emocji, wyraźnie otrzymała niezły łomot. John przemyślał krótko przywołanie rodziny, ale "Mycroft" w żadnej sytuacji nie zaliczał się do uspokajających tematów. – A co ze mną? – spytał zamiast tego. – Bo mam wrażenie, że mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu usłyszałeś ode mnie dość dramatyczną deklarację. Już zdążyłeś to wykasować?

Sherlock prychnął, po czym wbił spojrzenie w swoje buty. Wyglądał tak mizernie, że John miał ogromną ochotę poczochrać mu włosy albo położyć dłoń na ramieniu, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o jego alergii na dotyk. Pozostał więc na miejscu, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Zasugerowano, że jesteś mną po prostu "oczarowany". – Sherlock prychnął. – Dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że kiedy sytuacja przestanie być nowa, po prostu... cóż...

- Odwalę się? – podsunął John, usiłując przywołać na twarz uśmiech.

- Coś w tym stylu – odparł Sherlock, odwracając twarz do okna.

- I uważasz mnie za bardzo niestały charakter? – spytał John. – Taki, który nie zna samego siebie?

- Nie chcę być normalny – mruknął Sherlock, wyraźnie zmieniając temat.

- Cóż, nie ma dużego niebezpieczeństwa, że się taki staniesz – odpowiedział ostrożnie John, zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza dyskusja.

Sherlock posłał mu sfrustrowane spojrzenie.

- Powiedziałeś, że reakcja Sally była "absolutnie normalna" – zauważył. – A ja nie jestem _normalny_, prawda? Opis Tima zgadzałby się zdecydowanie bardziej. Bez emocji. Bez serca. Zimny, choć nieźle funkcjonujący w społeczeństwie socjopata. Taki właśnie _jestem_.

John był zaskoczony wściekłością w jego głosie.

- Ja w to nigdy nie wierzyłem – powiedział cicho.

- No tak, dlaczego byś miał? – rzucił Sherlock, unosząc dłoń i pocierając nią mocno twarz. – Bo powinienem raczej powiedzieć "taki właśnie _byłem_". – Opuścił rękę. – A teraz kupuję rękawiczki – dodał z desperacją. – Korzystam z windy zamiast ze schodów, kiedy widzę, że dokucza ci noga. Oglądam potworne programy telewizyjne i gram Bacha, kiedy mam ochotę na Czajkowskiego. Jem, kiedy nie jestem głodny i idę spać, chociaż nie chcę... A najgorsze... najstraszniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że wcale nie mam ochoty _wrócić_.

Wydawał się kompletnie rozbity. John przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Nie musisz do niczego wracać, Sherlock – powiedział wreszcie. – Jestem twoim przyjacielem. – Wyprostował się i zrobił krok do przodu. – Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i wszystko to już wiem. Nie jestem oczarowany, nie mylę się i nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek przede mną udawał. I daj mi znać, proszę, jeśli źle to wszystko zrozumiałem, bo naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś poczuł się niezręcznie... Ale wspomniałeś o reakcji Sally, łazisz za mną po całej kuchni i wyglądasz, jakbyś cholernie tego potrzebował, więc jeśli nie powiesz wprost, że mam tego nie robić, podejdę teraz i cię obejmę.

Sherlockowi opadła szczęka: właśnie została podana mu na tacy jedyna rzecz, o którą kompletnie nie był w stanie poprosić. John zbliżył się powoli, dając mu czas na protest, i jedyne, co Sherlock musiał zrobić, to... nie odezwać się. Zamknął usta. Ręce, które go objęły, nie szarpały go za ramiona. Dłoń z tyłu jego głowy nie próbowała go nigdzie kierować. Przyciśnięte do niego ciało niczego nie wymagało, zwyczajnie było – mocne i ciepłe. Sherlock uniósł ramiona i, przeniknięty otuchą na wskroś, przytulił się do swojego przyjaciela.

- Tak jest w porządku? – spytał John, a Sherlock poczuł w klatce piersiowej wibracje od jego głosu.

- Nadal tu jestem – zapewnił i zamknął oczy.

* * *

- _Zielone ostrze_? – prychnął Sherlock tydzień później, zerkając Johnowi przez ramię. – Brzmi jak jakiś bohater komiksu!

- Cóż, zielone od zazdrości – wyjaśnił John, kontynuując mozolne stukanie w klawiaturę. – Wszystko kręciło się wokół zazdrości i tak dalej, no nie? I używał ostrza. A ta moli-jakaśtam stal miała taki lekko zielonkawy odcień...

- Molibdenowa. – Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie i usiadł po swojej stronie biurka.

- Jeśli chcesz zacząć opisywać nasze sprawy, proszę bardzo – zachęcił go John. – Zobaczymy, czy ktokolwiek będzie chciał czytać coś, przy czym musi sięgać do słownika co trzecie słowo. To _mój _blog. – Przysunął nos do monitora, po czym znowu się oddalił, opadając na oparcie krzesła. – Poza tym wiąże się z innymi sprawami. _Studium w różu_, _Błękitny intruz_... To jak taki motyw.

- Nie mogę się doczekać _Purpurowych wideł_. – Sherlock otworzył z szelestem gazetę i zaczął przeglądać ją w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego.

John spojrzał na niego.

- Cóż, jaki _ty_ dałbyś tytuł? – nalegał. – _Poranny zabójca_? Brzmi jak monstrualny naleśnik!

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się roztargniony wyraz – raczej rzadki, choć zawsze mile widziany. John zapisał dokument i zatrzasnął laptopa.

- To miejsce na Soho? – zapytał.

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Obok _The Breakfast Club_? – upewnił się.

- Dokładnie to. – John wstał z krzesła. – _CrepeAffaire_. Ty stawiasz.

- To musimy znaleźć po drodze bankomat. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu strzelanie do ludzi tak ci zaostrza apetyt, ale wykarmienie cię kosztuje mnie w tym tygodniu fortunę.

John otworzył usta, żeby wytknąć, że to Sherlock cały czas podjada jego posiłki, ale uprzedziło go pukanie we framugę drzwi.

- Dobry – powitał ich Lestrade. Zza ramienia wyjrzał mu Hopkins.

- Bądź miły – mruknął John. – Hopkins miał przez ciebie masę kłopotów.

- Nowa sprawa? – Sherlock rozsiadł się na krześle i splótł ręce na brzuchu, patrząc pytająco na inspektora. – Coś interesującego?

- Nie, nie, tak tylko wpadłem – powiedział Lestrade. – Przyjacielska wizyta. – Zmusił się do serdecznego śmiechu, który zabrzmiał tak fałszywie, że nawet Hopkins wyglądał na zażenowanego. Westchnął. – Okej. Pomyślałem, że może byłem zbyt surowy w zeszłym tygodniu i chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy... – Jego spojrzenie błądziło zdradliwie w okolicach czaszki.

- Nie próbuję zaćpać smutków? – zasugerował sarkastycznie Sherlock. – Nie martw się. John trzyma mnie w pionie. Cóż – dodał, szczerząc zęby w figlarnym uśmiechu – kiedy mówię _w pionie_...

- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz i nie wstawisz wody na herbatę? – zaproponował głośno John, stając za fotelem Sherlocka. – Wysil się trochę i spróbuj być przyzwoitym gospodarzem chociaż raz w życiu. Niech ci odsunę krzesełko. – Sherlock zerwał się na nogi dokładnie w momencie, w którym John szarpnął oparcie.

- Dziękuję ci, _skarbie_ – powiedział detektyw zalotnie, mrugając w stronę Lestrade'a, po czym zniknął w drzwiach kuchni.

- Ee... sprawdzę, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy – zgłosił się na ochotnika Hopkins, ruszając w jego stronę.

- Zamknij drzwi – usłyszeli głos Sherlocka. – Twój przełożony chce porozmawiać z Johnem. – Drzwi kuchenne zatrzasnęły się.

John pokręcił głową.

- Nawet mnie nie pytaj, bo nie mam pojęcia – powiedział. – Zachowuje się w ten sposób od tygodnia. Przez większość czasu jest w miarę normalny, a potem ma te... epizody. – Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. – Przedstawia mnie jako swojego _partnera_. Nie wiem, co w niego wlazło.

- Na pewno nie ty? – spytał Lestrade i natychmiast uniósł rękę. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam, zignoruj to – powiedział. – Głupi żart. – Rozejrzał się, zatrzymując wzrok na kanapie. – Mogę?

- Co? Ach, tak. Proszę bardzo. – John machnął zachęcająco ręką, wciąż nieco ogłuszony usłyszaną uwagą. Przysiadł na drugim końcu sofy.

Lestrade zawahał się.

- Więc ty i Sherlock nie jesteście naprawdę... - Przerwał. – Ja tylko... No, nigdy nie myślałem, że naprawdę jesteście, ale potem wydawało się, że może jednak tak – no, i nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli tak wam pasuje – ale potem wyskoczyłeś z tą wymówką o randce, więc...

- Nie jestem najlepszym kłamcą na świecie – odparł John. – Nie mam za dużo praktyki mieszkając z Sherlockiem, jego i tak nie da się oszukać.

- No cóż, to jest jedno – przyznał Lestrade. – Ale chodziło mi raczej o to, jak odruchowo to zmyśliłeś, jakby randkowanie z kobietą nie było dla ciebie niczym niezwykłym.

John gwizdnął.

- Naprawdę jesteś niezły – powiedział. – Nie jest to takie oczywiste na tle Sherlocka, ale dobrze sobie radzisz.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. Jego wyraz twarzy był mieszaniną zażenowania i determinacji.

- Więc... nie bawisz się jego uczuciami?

John wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Czy ty właśnie wstawiasz mi gadkę "_Złam mu serce, a urwę ci głowę?_" – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Poważnie?

- Och, Boże. – Lestrade opadł na oparcie kanapy, wbijając wzrok w sufit. – Wiem, że to nie jest moja sprawa. – Westchnął. – Nie znałeś go wcześniej, John. I, jeśli mogę być szczery, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jakbyście się wtedy dogadali – czy _ty_ wytrzymałbyś z tym "bogatym ćpunem" i czy _on_ dostrzegłby to, co teraz w tobie widzi. – Zamknął na chwilę oczy.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie lubię nawet myśleć o tamtych czasach – przyznał. – Wiem, że to brzmi śmiesznie, nazywać kogoś z takim bagażem doświadczeń niewinnym, ale jednak... on naprawdę_ jest_ niewinny. – Spojrzał prosto na Johna. – Nie pamiętam, żeby był kiedykolwiek w prawdziwym związku, cokolwiek to oznacza, ale wyraźnie otworzył się przed tobą. I naprawdę _martwię się_, co się może stać, jeśli go zostawisz.

- Nie mam zamiaru go zostawiać – odparł John. Nie przewidywał, że rozmowa może się potoczyć w takim kierunku, zwłaszcza z Lestradem, ale musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie dostrzec za słowami inspektora szczerej troski. – Och. Będę chodził na randki – dodał. – I Sherlock będzie o tym wiedział, oczywiście. Tak, jakby ktokolwiek mógł grać przy nim na dwa fronty!

- Słuszna uwaga – powiedział Lestrade, prostując się.

- Może nawet się kiedyś ożenię, jeśli uda mi się znaleźć kobietę, która go zniesie. – John uniósł brew, myśląc, jak nieprawdopodobny jest ten scenariusz, po czym twarz mu spoważniała i przeniósł wzrok na swoje buty.

- Kiedy wróciłem do Londynu – zaczął powoli – byłem okaleczonym, ponurym cieniem człowieka. – Mówił cicho. – A Sherlock mnie uratował. I od tamtej pory ratuje mnie każdego cholernego dnia. – Uniósł z powrotem głowę, spotykając spojrzenie Lestrade'a. – Więc może nie jesteśmy "razem" w tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale jesteśmy "razem" bardziej, niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. Dlatego zapewniam cię, że prędzej strzeliłbym sobie w drugie ramię, niż zdecydował się go zostawić. Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie?

Lestrade wypuścił powoli powietrze.

- Odpowiada. Naprawdę szczerze cię przepraszam, że się wtrąciłem. – Pokręcił głową, unosząc ręce w bezradnym geście. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo się przejmuję kimś tak nieznośnym.

John roześmiał się.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli.

- Skończyliście już? – Sherlock rozsunął drzwi i wystawił głowę przez powstałą szparę. Powitały go natychmiast dwa ciepłe, pełne uczucia uśmiechy i zdegustowany detektyw wycofał się pospiesznie, zatrzaskując drzwi. Dwóch mężczyzn na kanapie wybuchło śmiechem.

John pierwszy odzyskał oddech.

- Tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie już, jakich określeń używają ludzie, kiedy o nas mówią, bo żadne słowa tego nie opiszą – powiedział. – To zostanie tajemnicą na wieki. – Zaczął wstawać z kanapy.

- Mogę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie?

John zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego ostrożnie.

- Czyli...?

- O co chodzi z tą szyją? – spytał Lestrade. – No wiesz. Wtedy, jak złapałeś go za kark, a on od razu się zamknął. O co w tym chodzi? I myślisz, że zadziałałoby z kimkolwiek innym? Mam na myśli siebie, oczywiście.

John zachichotał.

- Kompletny fuks – oświadczył. – Siedział w swoim fotelu i gadał o czymś jak najęty, a ja wstałem z biurka i potknąłem się o jakieś śmieci, które zostawił na podłodze. Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby się czegoś złapać i przypadkiem chwyciłem go za kark. Po czym zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zamilkł i nie odezwał się słowem, dopóki nie zabrałem ręki. Ale jest bardzo przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie, więc nie próbuj korzystać z tego poza nagłymi wypadkami. No i lepiej na tym nie polegaj: możliwe, że działa tylko ze mną, nie mam pojęcia.

- Pewnie tylko z tobą – mruknął Lestrade. – A jak myślę o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy woziłem jego nieprzytomny tyłek z każdego cholernego miejsca... sprawiedliwość nie istnieje.

- No dalej. – John podniósł się na nogi. – Chodźmy sprawdzić, co kombinuje tych dwóch.

Podszedł do drzwi kuchni i rozsunął je. Hopkins pochylał się właśnie nad mikroskopem, a Sherlock wymienił w nim szkiełko, robiąc wykład na temat rozpoznawania różnych rodzajów pleśni.

- Zrobiłeś posterunkowemu filiżankę herbaty? – spytał John.

Sherlock przybrał urażoną minę.

- Obiecałem, że będę miły – zauważył. – Nie mówiłem nic o tym, że będę _tobą_.

- I tak musimy już lecieć – wtrącił się Lestrade. – Zobaczę, czy uda nam się wykopać jakieś ciekawe sprawy. – Poklepał Johna po ramieniu i otworzył usta, po czym jakby zabrakło mu słów.

- Dzięki – odparł John.

Lestrade skinął w jego kierunku głową.

- Och, zanim zapomnę. – Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni notatnik i otworzył go. – Znaleźliśmy w mieszkaniu Tima perukę. – Spojrzał w górę na Sherlocka. – _Kolejną_ perukę – dodał znacząco. – Tym razem imitującą _twoją_ fryzurę. Przesłuchaliśmy też jego byłego. – Sprawdził notatki. – Adriana. Facet powiedział, że już od lat szukał wymówki, żeby zostawić Tima, ale nigdy się nie odważył, i niezbędnego kopniaka dało mu dopiero to, że Sherlock wywlókł jego romans na światło dzienne.

- Widziałem ostatnio Adriana – dodał John. – Jego nowy chłopak wygląda, jakby silniejszy podmuch wiatru mógł go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Zupełnie inny typ niż Tim, i musi być ze trzydzieści centymetrów niższy. _Zamknij się_ – ostrzegł prędko Sherlocka, który prychnął. – Tak czy siak, oczywiście był w szoku, ale nie wydawał się do końca zaskoczony. Powiedział, że Tim od zawsze miał w sobie pełno stłumionej agresji. Raczej nie nadawał się do pracy, w której przez cały czas ma być milutki.

- Czyli mówisz – zaczął Sherlock z uciechą w głosie – że był z niego... – John podłączył się i dokończyli razem:

- Cholernie kiepski fryzjer!

Obaj wydawali się tym nieziemsko rozbawieni i Lestrade z Hopkinsem wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia.

- Sorry, sorry – wymamrotał po chwili John, kręcąc głową. – Taki nasz żart. Nie zwracajcie uwagi.

- Idziemy, Hopkins – popędził Lestrade. – Jesteśmy tu zbędni. – Chłopak oderwał oczy od mikroskopu, powtarzając gorliwe podziękowania za zaimprowizowaną lekcję na temat pleśni, i obaj policjanci wyszli z mieszkania. Ze strony schodów dobiegło ich jeszcze słabe echo okrzyku "cudowne!".

John poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał za siebie.

- Wiedziałeś, o czym Lestrade chce ze mną porozmawiać?

- Prawie zawsze wiem, o czym ludzie chcą porozmawiać – odparł Sherlock, przekrzywiając głowę. – Jego słowa cię nie odstraszyły, jak mniemam?

- Nadal tu jestem, prawda?

W kącikach ust Sherlocka błąkał się uśmiech.

- Śniadanie? – zasugerował.

- Teraz raczej drugie, ale tak. Absolutnie. – John sięgnął po swoją kurtkę, po czym jęknął, kiedy na schodach do mieszkania znowu rozległy się kroki. – Co teraz? Chce, żebym dał mu to na piśmie?

- Nie, jeśli nie zmienił butów na szpilki – stwierdził Sherlock, patrząc w drzwi, w których pojawiła się Sally.

- Cześć – powitała ich z zakłopotaniem, trzymając dłonie za plecami. Zapadła nieco niezręczna cisza, po czym John wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł.

- Wchodź – zaprosił. – Jak się masz? Kawy, herbaty?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, dziękuję, nie zostanę długo – odparła. – Przyszłam się tylko pożegnać. I dać ci to. – Wyjęła dłonie zza pleców i zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, wyciągając w stronę Johna niebieską torebkę na prezent.

Odebrał ją ze zdumioną, choć zadowoloną miną. Zajrzał do środka, dostrzegając pięknie zapakowane prostokątne pudełko.

- Nie musiałaś.

Usta Sally drgnęły.

- Prawdopodobnie nawet nie powinnam – odparła. – Ale i tak chciałam to zrobić.

- Wyjeżdżasz? – spytał Sherlock.

Odwróciła się do niego i zamrugała kilka razy.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Czuję się tak, jakby było was dwóch. Ciągle mam w głowie stare odruchowe odpowiedzi, ale teraz na wierzchu jest ta cała nowa reszta... – Pokręciła głową. – Trochę mnie to dezorientuje.

- Cóż, w takim razie puszczę mimo uszu wszelkie sarkastyczne komentarze.

- Racja, bo wcześniej nigdy tego nie robiłeś.

Sherlock uniósł brew, ale wyglądał, jakby dobrze się bawił.

- Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? – John zawtórował pytaniu Sherlocka i Sally odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Urlop – odparła. – Tylko parę tygodni. Uznałam, że przyda mi się mała przerwa po... no, po tym wszystkim, co się stało, a coś akurat pojawiło się na horyzoncie, więc... – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Och, rozumiem – przytaknął John. – Coś miłego, mam nadzieję? – dodał uprzejmie.

- Ameryka. – Wydawało się, że Sally nie jest pewna, czy powinna to wyjaśniać, ale obaj patrzyli na nią z ciekawością, więc mówiła dalej. – Mój mały brat – cóż, teraz już nie taki mały, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

- Ten, który lubi komiksy? – przypomniał sobie John.

Skinęła głową.

- Tak. Jest naprawdę błyskotliwy. Nie we wkurzający sposób – zerknęła w stronę Sherlocka, który przewrócił oczami – ale błyskotliwy. Tak czy siak, jakiś czas temu został zaproszony na konferencję w Stanach, ale nie byliśmy w stanie mu tego opłacić. Staraliśmy się o stypendium dosłownie wszędzie, gdzie się dało, ale całość była po prostu za droga. No i jeden z wniosków został właśnie przyjęty... Pokrywa też koszty wyjazdu partnera, którego mój brat nie ma, więc to ja pojadę z nim. Wylatujemy w weekend.

- Brzmi świetnie – powiedział John. – Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się fantastycznie bawić!

Sally uśmiechnęła się promiennie, nagle wyglądając znacznie młodziej i bardziej beztrosko, niż John kiedykolwiek ją widział.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – odparła. – Przez ostatnie parę lat byłam tak zaabsorbowana karierą, że praktycznie nie brałam wolnego, a inspektor Lestrade obiecał, że je dla mnie zachowa, tak że... – rozłożyła ramiona - ...żegnaj, deszczowa Anglio! I witaj, prawdopodobnie też deszczowa Ameryko.

- Wyślij mi maila, jak trafisz na jakieś interesująco sprawy – zasugerował Sherlock.

- Żadnych spraw – podkreśliła Sally. – I uważaj na niego. – Skinęła głową w stronę Johna, po czym obróciła się. – I ty na niego też – dodała, machając ręką w stronę Sherlocka.

- Zrobimy co w naszej mocy – obiecał jej John, a Sally odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Będziesz miała przez to kłopoty? – spytał nagle Holmes, a Sally zamarła w progu.

- Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył – odparła. – I tak nie będzie żadnej sprawy w sądzie, więc to tylko jedno puste pudełko w pokoju pełnym pudełek. – Uniosła kołnierz swojego płaszcza i zacisnęła mocno pasek. – I tak nie dojdą do tego, że to ja. Po prostu nie róbcie niczego głupiego. – Skrzywiła się. – Głupszego niż zwykle.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Sherlock i Sally skinęła głową.

Jej kroki zniknęły w dole schodów. John rozdziawił usta.

- Nie wierzę...!

Sherlock wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

- Otworzysz?

Krótką chwilę później John siedział w swoim fotelu, wbijając wzrok w leżący w rozpakowanym pudełku pistolet.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

- Wygląda na to, że perspektywa wakacji wprawiła ją w lepszy humor – odparł Sherlock, zajmując fotel naprzeciwko. – A w każdym razie bardziej znośny.

John oderwał wzrok od broni i przyjrzał się uważnie Sherlockowi. Detektyw odpowiedział na spojrzenie, z twarzą kompletnie pozbawioną emocji. John przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy moment.

- To twoja sprawka. – Twarz Holmesa nie drgnęła. – Co zrobiłeś? – Żadnej reakcji. – Poprosiłeś Mycrofta, żeby...

- Nie, nie poprosiłem cholernego Mycrofta! – wybuchnął Sherlock. – Mam trochę _własnych_ kontaktów. Nie wszystko musi załatwiać Mycroft!

John uśmiechnął się.

- Mam cię.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym osunął się ciężko po fotelu.

- Źle działam – poskarżył się z rozdrażnieniem. – Popsułeś mnie.

- Teraz równie dobrze możesz mi wyjaśnić – powiedział John. – Rozumiem, że popchnąłeś gdzieś ten wniosek o stypendium. Ale jak w ogóle się o nim dowiedziałeś?

- Kilka aplikacji leżało za zegarem w jej salonie – przyznał niechętnie Sherlock. – Zauważyłem je. Wtedy, kiedy zaginęła.

- Czy ty masz pamięć fotograficzną? – spytał go John. – Ledwo co zerknąłeś na te papiery.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieistotne. Pamiętam wszystko, dopóki tego nie wykasuję. – Wyprostował się w fotelu z niespokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nikomu o tym nie mów – zażądał. – To by mi zrujnowało reputację.

John posłał mu uśmiech.

- Lubisz ją.

- Nieprawda.

- Prawda.

- Zachowujesz się absurdalnie. Nie dam się wciągnąć w tę dziecinną kłótnię. – Sherlock wyciągnął rękę przez stół i chwycił gazetę.

- Ale ty naprawdę ją lubisz.

- Na miłość boską! Po prostu poprosiłem o przysługę. Wykonałem jeden telefon. – Otworzył gazetę i schował się za nią.

- Ale po co? Jeden telefon to więcej, niż robisz dla większości ludzi. Poza tym nie miałeś pojęcia, czy zdecyduje się pojechać, ani czy zwróci dzięki temu mój pistolet. – John przerwał, po czym dodał podstępnie:

- Zrobiłeś to tylko po to, żeby być miły.

- Chyba zwymiotuję.

John milczał przez dłuższy moment.

- Czułeś, że jesteś jej coś winny? – spytał wreszcie. – Przez to, co się stało? Przez twój błąd?

Sherlock opuścił gazetę.

- Jesteś najbardziej upartą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem.

- Dziękuję.

- To nie był... – Sherlock przerwał, wzdychając ciężko. – W porządku. Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy, kiedy opuszczaliśmy piwnicę. Zadowolony? – Znowu zaczął unosić gazetę, ale zamarł. Jego usta drgnęły. – Ale to nie wtedy zdecydowałem się to zrobić.

- A kiedy?

Sherlock uniósł brew, a John roześmiał się, kiedy zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

- Kiedy przywaliła Andersonowi! Cudowne. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś cudowny.

Sherlock wyglądał na ułagodzonego.

- Obiad? – zasugerował, odkładając gazetę na stół.

John zerknął na zegarek.

- Cholera, nic dziwnego, że umieram z głodu. Lepiej chodźmy, zanim odwiedzi nas ktoś jeszcze.

Owinęli się kurtkami i wyszli z mieszkania. Soho było oddalone tylko o dwadzieścia minut piechotą, więc zignorowali wszystkie tłoczące się przed domem taksówki.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć pani Hudson, że Lestrade ma klucz? – zagaił John.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, co sądzi o aparycji inspektora, wątpię, że miałaby coś przeciwko – odparł Sherlock.

- Podoba jej się? – John parsknął śmiechem. – Muszę go jakoś wprowadzić do rozmowy! – Chichotał przez krótką chwilę, po czym nagle zmarszczył brwi. – Czekaj chwilę... MiałaBY?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym wyjął klucz z kieszeni płaszcza.

John przewrócił oczami.

- Będziecie go sobie nawzajem podkradać przez następne miesiące, mam rację?

- Nie sądzę – odparł Sherlock. – To kopia _twojego_ klucza.

- Co? – John wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Wyciągnął klucz z _mojej _kieszeni? Bezczelny drań! – Boczył się przez moment. – I pomyśleć, jak się wysilałem, żeby go uspokoić. Mogłem od razu powiedzieć, że tylko wykorzystuję cię seksualnie.

- Nie krępuj się – zachęcił go Sherlock. – Powiedzieć mu tego, mam na myśli – dodał prędko. – Rzecz jasna.

Przez moment szli w milczeniu, po czym detektyw znowu się odezwał.

- Więc _co_ mu powiedziałeś?

- Nie podsłuchiwałeś nas? – John spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

Sherlock prychnął.

- Hopkins okazał się znacznie bardziej zainteresowany pleśnią, niż przewidywałem – przyznał. – Cały czas zadawał pytania.

- Zdaje się, że ktoś tu znalazł sobie protegowanego.

Sherlock zignorował to, cały czas czekając na odpowiedź. Jeśli wiedziało się, gdzie patrzeć, na jego twarzy było widać ślad napięcia. John wiedział, gdzie patrzeć.

- Powiedziałem mu, że cię nie zostawię. – Dostrzegł początek uśmiechu, który Sherlock prędko stłumił.

- A czy to oświadczenie określało jakieś ramy czasowe?

- Nie.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- To trochę niekonkretne, prawda?

- Można też tak na to patrzeć.

- Ach. – Wysiłek kontrolowania wyrazu twarzy zaczynał zbierać żniwo: Sherlock wyglądał, jakby nabawił się tiku nerwowego.

John przystanął.

- W porządku? – spytał.

Sherlock zatrzymał się, odwrócił i cofnął o krok, tak że stali teraz twarzami do siebie.

- Czy czuję się w porządku? – powtórzył. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem tego pewny. – Zmarszczył brwi, podejmując się rzadkiego wysiłku zanalizowania własnych emocji. – Chyba czuję się trochę odurzony.

John przekrzywił głowę.

- Ale czy to wszystko jest dla ciebie okej? – spytał. – Przypuszczam, że za dużo wziąłem w tej sytuacji za pewnik. Czujesz się dobrze, będąc tak zaangażowanym w związek z drugą osobą? Z posiadaniem tak bliskiego przyjaciela?

Zrobił mały krok do przodu i położył dłoń na piersi Sherlocka.

- Wystarczająco bliskiego, żeby móc cię dotykać – podkreślił. – Dla ciebie to nie do końca norma.

Sherlock wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

- Norma to nuda.

**KONIEC**

* * *

_Mam nadzieję, że czytało wam się równie przyjemnie, jak mi tłumaczyło. Wielkie dzięki! W szczególności dla _**myszyny**_, za doprowadzenie tekstu do porządku (i niezmiennie motywujące komentarze). Do następnego! A._


End file.
